Like Father Like Son
by Most Fantastical
Summary: Post Series. Getting accustomed to all the changes is going to take a long time, a lot longer than six months. Especially when a familiar face shows up with some not so familiar history, and one last experiment of Morganna still lingers in the world. Jim is afraid, Merlin is defensive, Blinky is determined. And an ancient king is crazy town banana pants furious.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father Like Son**

Five-shot arc to tell a story, wrap up a few headcanon items, and spend just a dab more time in the world of Arcadia Oaks…without the aliens just yet. I enjoyed the last arc of Trollhunters immensely – though I might have changed just one or two things, I'm quite the sucker for a happy ending – and have one story idea for it. Just the one. Hopefully you enjoy it. If you don't, please pass along to another lovely tale and have a pleasant day, there's no shortage of wonderful things to do.

Also my uncle passed away and my mental state is rather shot and anything even remotely sad is just not doable right now. So nope. Bonding and family and triumph over adversity with a little more sugar added to an amazing, if somewhat heartbreaking, season finale.

WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE THAT HAVE NOT SEEN THE END OF THE SERIES. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN IT OR DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS. Ordinarily I wouldn't think this necessary but since the series finished so recently I figured a warning would be advised.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Very Different View of a King

* * *

Toby didn't know what to say.

Aaarrrgghh was seated beside him, mossy fur lifted in suspicion. Warhammer was out, glowing and warm in his hands. And the man just looked mildly impressed.

"Some kind of gravity curse, right? I haven't seen one in a long time." He pointed past the hammer. "You missed one."

Toby glanced back over his shoulder, seeing one more goblin scuttle toward the wall. He threw the hammer, ignoring the splatter and going to pick up his weapon, wiping it off on the pavement. It was already a mess anyway. The man watched him with vague interest. "Goblins always like to huddle around schools. All the stress about tests and relationships turns into fear. So we stake out here when there are big tests coming up."

"And how do you find time to study for them yourself?" Toby lifted his phone and hit play. An audiobook began to read aloud. "Ah, gotcha. Clever."

"Why you here?" Aaarrrgghh was not so interested as Toby in this stranger, something Toby knew. But it wasn't every day a citizen got to witness an awesomesauce defeat of such creatures. Now that Arcadia knew about trolls, it was much easier to defend people against them. On his armor was a bright sticker, an orange hammer with the letters "THAO" in it.

"Looking for someone. Heard he was supposed to be in Arcadia Oaks at first, but hasn't been here in half a year. Ever since the 'meteor shower' affected the power and signals and caused that 'funky eclipse.'" The man made air quotes and Aaarrrgghh mimicked him curiously. "The deal with Morganna. Probably a good idea to not tell the whole world about this stuff."

"You're awfully well-informed." Toby leaned on his hammer, not exactly trying to look cool – but not trying to not look cool either - and took in the sight of the man standing outside the school gate. He wore ripped jeans and black boots that looked like he'd been walking for a very long time, rubber scuffed and faded. The hems of his pants were threads. His shirt was a blue v-neck sweater and a long black trench coat covered his shoulders and billowed behind him. He had a white ball cap on his head covering a mass of unruly black hair. His face was unshaven but his jaw was sculpted, eyes bright blue, and his lips quirked wryly. There was something mischievous and warm about that face. Something that made Toby homesick. "Who are you looking for?"

Rather than answering directly, the man read the letters on his armor. "What's that stand for?"

"Troll Hunter of Arcadia Oaks. It's a legit police division now." Toby patted Aaarrrgghh's massive arm an the troll lifted his head a little so the sash around his shoulders was more visible. It too bore the letters. "There are a few specially trained individuals on it."

"No tell him too much," Aaarrrgghh muttered.

"That's stuff anyone can find out buddy," Toby said fondly. "Stop ducking the question dude. Who are you looking for?"

"Jim Lake. Junior." Toby nearly stumbled and Aaarrrgghh growled. "I understand he's left the area. I heard there was something…wrong. I wanted to assist if possible." Meeting Aaarrrgghh's large, dark eyes, Toby finally approached the school gate, letting the troll scoop him up and jump over it.

"Why? You're not a changeling obviously." Even so he pulled out a small metal horseshoe charm and pressed it to the man's hand. Nothing happened, which matched his assumption. The Darklands no longer existed, much less had babies trapped in it. The man's hand was large and calloused. He worked with them. "You say you want to help? With what?"

"I heard a rumor through the grapevine that he'd undergone a certain change. I wanted to see if that was true. And as a Troll Hunter, I hope you know where he is." The man's voice had no tint of anger or impatience, just good humor.

"Why should we tell stranger?" Aaarrrgghh asked, voice brusque and threatening.

The man smiled. "Well Aaarrrgghh, Toby, that's a good question." Seeing him start, he continued, "I've been keeping an ear out for Arcadia Oaks. And it's imperative that I check on Jim. Because if anything's happened to him, I intend to deal harshly with a certain old magical man."

* * *

Jim woke up with his head in Claire's lap and to the sound of Blinky talking loudly. "I can't allow anyone to make off with materials belonging to human businesses. Scrapyard is acceptable – car lots are _not_."

Her hands were cool as she swept his bangs away from his face. "They at it again?" he managed.

"Si querido. Nunca termina." He squinted at her.

"Did you just call me a cheese?" She snorted.

"'Querido' not 'queso.' Querido means dear, darling." That was much better. Claire examined his horns. "They're starting to grow wild. Want me to help you file them again?"

"I broke the last file. I swear these grow like crazy. Maybe RotGut will part with one for a recycle bin full of aluminum." He sighed. "How are the supplies, did you hear?"

"We are down to one ton of steel and six junked cars. And if anyone can put themselves through it, the dumpster behind the taco place is about a third full of half-eaten enchiladas." Claire didn't wear her armor at the moment, and he was grateful for it. There was a comfort in her purple sweater dress, fleece leggings, smart boots. It was chilly during the fall and winter so far in New Jersey.

Jim didn't remember falling asleep, let alone being coaxed to lay his head down, but from the warmth of her legs and the sound of the tunnels – far less active than night – he'd slept a couple of hours. "But, good news. My mom ran a 'litter sweep of the city' and got a lot together. Toby and Aaarrrgghh offered to run it up to us on the gyre."

"Thank God," he breathed. "The heartstone keeps growing, but it can't sustain the trolls here without them getting enough to eat."

"'Them' includes you. Don't you pretend, I know you're skipping. If you get exhausted who's going to help Blinky to make sure they're safe? Aside from me." Jim sat up and didn't meet her eye. "Hey, don't make me go all Regan from The Exorcist on you." She fake-hissed at him.

"Perish the thought. How will I survive without my lady to defend me?" He spoke jokingly but took her hands in his, lifting one to his mouth to kiss her fingers. "I'll eat before my guard duty. Do you work today?"

"Nah, no secretarial work today. I swear my mom knows someone important from every state. People hear 'Nunez' and roll over. But I'm off today. I figured I'd see if I could check around for any more scrap sources." She let her forehead rest against his. Jim hoped he didn't smell – he maintained his hygiene as best he could, and trolls weren't given to sweating, but brushing his teeth was frustrating when the brush kept busting in his grip.

"You should rest too. Get some sun. You're looking pale." He stroked her hair. "It's growing out."

"I know. It just seems…I don't know, wrong, to worry about getting my hair styled when things are so serious." Claire looked up and Jim followed her gaze. "Six months is a long time."

The caverns hung immense over them, deep and dark and cool. His eyes adjusted to it easily, and Claire had spent enough time in them to see by the faint light of what crystals had been coaxed from the walls by magic and murmurs. Splotches of buttery light and icy blue marked paths through the massive tunnels, and they stood in what was referred to as the Grand Foyer – a somewhat mocking title for what they hoped would end up being a great new place for Trollmarket – and it was bare save for small hutches carved into the walls. It would take years to build enough new homes for all the trolls.

Blinky huffed as the troll turned and plodded away, muttering to himself. "I get more cantankerous every day. No wonder Vendel was so coarse some days." Blinky rubbed at his eyes. "I feel terrible for that poor businessman. Three Mercedes consumed, three! Police swarming the city at night!" He sat down wearily, rubbing two of his eyes. "I've made it clear that only those with express knowledge of human cities should be going to Hoboken."

"They're trolls Blink. They're not great at following orders regarding safety. Or…any orders, really." Claire gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"If you could return these books to the library I would be most indebted to you. Avoiding caves known to humans is integral, but I feel I've thoroughly scouted the surrounding areas. We're quite safe from brushing up against any spelunkers." Blinky got up but Jim beat him to the stack, tucked behind several cinder blocks commandeered as a bench. He brought them to her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"See you Jim. Bye Blinky. I'll see if I can find any books on minerals in the area. Maybe we can find some rocks trolls deem edible, or more supplies to build better housing." She leaned in conspiratorially. "And maybe a few Nougat Nummies for the gnomes."

"They'd love you even more." Claire beamed at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Be careful. Text me if you have any trouble." She carried the stack of books toward one of the smaller tunnels, their route to get to the road. It was a significant distance, but Claire's protective father had personally hired a chauffeur for her to use while in New Jersey. As far as the driver knew, she was an expert spelunking enthusiast. She acted as though that was a bit much, that she didn't need it, but Jim was privately relieved. Though Claire having a staff to replace her old one definitely didn't hurt matters. Blinky had configured it, an extending staff with significant weight to allow for powerful blows. Alas there was no teleporting – he couldn't make anything on the level of the Skath Hrune – but Claire having a big stick was better than nothing.

The sun had risen. He felt it in the delicate heat soaking into the earth, less than a degree of difference. Jim closed his eyes and pretended for a second that he was standing in the sunlight, getting ready to cook a mango egg white omelette for Mom, and one for Toby…and had he ever made one for Claire?

He opened his eyes and the illusion was gone. But Blinky was gazing at him. "What?"

"…Nothing Master Jim. Why don't you get a little more rest before you patrol the tunnels, get something to eat? These six months have been…difficult."

Jim shook his head. "I'll grab some scrap. Thanks Blinky." He strode past the troll and into the nearest tunnel, leaving his memory of the sun behind.

It wasn't so bad, he told himself. There were definite perks to troll agility and strength, and even though he still couldn't remove the armor – Merlin had promised to research that when he had the time – it wasn't too hard to clean off in a steaming bath.

 _Hot showers before school, fixing lunches for Mom and Tobes and himself._

And he had a much greater defense now that his skin was stony like a troll's.

 _Sitting in the sunlight at the pool, waiting while Tobes tried to chat up lifeguards when they were thirteen. Claire's hands brushing the sides of his face, warm skin to warm skin. Mom's hand on his cheek as she called him her beautiful boy._

It wasn't like he ever had to worry about what to major in for college.

 _Plans of ever being a chef, going to culinary school, up in smoke. No graduation, no cap with a tassel turn. No diploma or Mom taking pictures and sniffling the whole time._

Jim realized he'd been standing in place, panting, and shook his head, snarling at himself. "Quit! This is stupid! It's over, get it? Gone!"

His phone rang so suddenly that he nearly threw it. He was near the surface if he could receive a signal, even with Merlin's tampering. He answered it, clearing his throat. "This is Jim."

"Hi honey. Oh, your throat…are you feeling okay?" Mom's voice was concerned, patient, and Jim coughed several times.

"Oh you know, just this section of the caverns. Little dusty, y'know?" He regained himself enough to talk. "How's it going? Finding homes for all the changling babies?"

"Well, we're about halfway through. But the last adoption didn't go through, so Walter and I are actually taking care of one of them until we meet a new set of foster parents. I haven't changed a diaper since you were toddling around the house, but boy, you never forget." He managed a laugh.

"The baby's lucky to have you looking after them. How is Mr. Strickler doing anyway?"

"Shockingly well, for his first baby. He has to stay indoors during the daylight of course. But it's…really sweet to see him rocking Walter Jr. to sleep." She paused. "Well, we couldn't really register a child as 'Waltolomew.' Ophelia has been a gem helping with it all. Anyway, he and Dictatious have been okay. They've worked up a little area in the old Trollmarket where they can work on projects. I – oh sorry, that's the cradlestone. I rock it sometimes for the babies still in there. We'll get them all out…bit by bit."

 _Him and Claire older, married, and her holding a tiny dark-haired bundle that had her eyes._

 _No chance. Never. Gone._

Jim held still, forcing his breathing to slow. "So the cradlestone…that was a pretty nifty idea Merlin had."

Mom was quiet. He tilted his head away from the phone, hoping his breath had steadied. "Jim, how are you really? It's okay if you're not okay." Jim blinked – Mom telepathy? "Your voice is doing that thing. It gets all soft and breaks." She sniffed. "I want to come visit. Toby said the gyre could make it in about an hour."

Seeing Mom. It sounded so good. But telling her how he felt, all the problems…no, he couldn't saddle her with that. And it was still too dangerous in the caverns for humans that didn't know their way around. "Well, it would be good to see you. It'd be best if you stayed in Hoboken though…still kind of a work-in-progress down here."

"I'm sure it's great. It's got you there." The love in her voice nearly undid him.

"Thanks Mom. Look, I've got to patrol. I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

"Of course. Love you Jim."

"Love you too." He hung up and hurried into the darkest parts of the tunnels, letting his trollish nature assume the lead, human pains falling back. It deadened the sharpness, the needles of sadness and the suffocating blanket of depression, and left only the animal mind.

* * *

Blinky glared at the bottles. "I have found one of you for certain, and I will find the others. It is only a matter of time." The bottles, of course, had no response to this. He picked up the nearest flask, swirling its contents. "Perhaps with a drop of human blood and the knucklebones of a changeling, it might…oh no, that would throw off the acidity factor. But I'm quite sure the heat is right."

A familiar step into the room was easily ignored. Blinky had carved this alcove out for meditation, work, and – as of late – a little experimentation. A stack of trollish books rested in the corner, and Dictatious was hard at work on creating a new volume, if Toby's Nana's calls could be believed. Of course he could only dictate, and a few words were a little…creative in their spelling, but it was all he could ask. But the elements and potions were kept locked away, save when he himself was in the room. "What are you doing, Blinkous?"

"Hello Merlin." He never looked at the wizard, adding a drop of the potion to his mixing flask. "Mm. Not the right smell. I am mixing substances."

"I can see that. What are you trying to make?" Merlin was hard to put a finger on. He was curious as a child, but spiteful as a toddler, and Blinky found he tolerated him at best. "Some kind of transformation potion?"

"Yes. You see, while in Gatto's Keep – his stomach, rather – there was a combination of chemicals that blew onto me and, surprisingly, changed me temporarily into a human. I have identified one of the components. I'm working on the others." Blinky sniffed the next bottle. "Oh. Definitely not that one."

"Looking to jaunt about Hoboken are we?" The lofty tone made his nostrils flare. Merlin coughed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't kind. I…know you care deeply for James."

"Jim."

Merlin's eyes slid to his and Blinky gazed coldly back. "His name is James."

"He prefers Jim."

Merlin sighed. "Very well. 'Jim.' Your affection for him is obvious. But it's been six months. He's gotten accustomed to his new form. I sympathize, I really do. But even if you could figure out this potion – unlikely, given that you have only one known ingredient – it would only have a temporary effect, assuming it worked at all. Wouldn't that be crueler, giving him a taste of his old world only to lose it in a matter of days?"

"I would make several batches. He could live as a human, at least for a time. Perhaps even go to school. Education is not to be disregarded."

Merlin shook his head. "He wouldn't be able to use the amulet in a human form. He's connected to it in troll form. If a threat came, he would be helpless to stop it." Blinky clenched one fist and nearly cracked one of the flasks. He quickly put it down. "Besides, what are you testing those potions on? You're not just going to pour it on him and hope for the best?"

"Of course not. I test them on myself. My fourth pinkie, if you wanted to know." The shocked silence was pleasant, though Blinky knew a diatribe was coming. Merlin was older and more magically gifted than any of them. Which he liked to remind them of. "Could I persuade you to skip the part where you tell me it's foolhardy, dangerous, unwise, and selfish of me to put my life at risk for the sake of an experiment? I've only tested two batches, and that after I tried it on dead troll stone." He gestured to a piece of paper tacked to the wall. "That one gave me a rash on my finger, and that one made me glow fluorescent green."

Merlin shook his head. "Far be it from me to try to sway you from your experiment. If anything happens to you I'll try to console the boy when he breaks down from losing another loved one."

Blinky glared at him. "Are you so completely without empathy? I assured you, I've been around a millennia, and I have not lost the ability to care. And I am still quite suspicious of you insisting there's no potion to reverse _or_ alleviate this situation for him. Particularly now that you have all the magic you could ever want."

"Which I have been funneling into the heartstone for the new Trollmarket!" Merlin inhaled deeply. "Look. I came here to say the heartstone is showing progress. Would you like to see it?"

Blinky quietly corked each of the flasks and put them in the wooden chest he had found in a dump and repurposed with a padlock. "Yes, I would like that. And I do thank you for what you're doing. It's just…hard to see him like this."

"He seems all right to me." Merlin sounded sincere and Blinky said nothing, instead following him out of the alcove. "In hindsight I wish I could adjust the amulet to let him take the armor off. I will work on that as soon as the heartstone is stable."

Merlin meant well. Blinky had to believe that. It was the only thing that ever kept him from socking the man in the face.

* * *

"Eres tan embrigante, eres tu…"

Claire hummed faintly along to the radio as she hunted for new books, scouring the shelves. "I swear they're going to ban me for excessive printer usage." She selected two of them and walked down the aisles, pausing again when she spotted another genre. "Ooh, young adult. What's new?" She set her books beside her feet and crouched to scan the titles. "Ugh, no love triangles, I'm sick to death of those."

With an effort Claire stopped talking to herself. It was a bad habit that had formed in the past few months. Sometimes she imagined responses to her statements – generally soundings like Toby and Jim, or in some cases Mary and Darci. She pursed her lips as she scoured the books. Sci-fi…oh, the next Gun Robot manga was out. Pulling out her phone, Claire jotted a note to herself. Jim would never ask her to get something so 'childish' as a comic but it pleased her to no end to see his face light up when she brought some small taste of the human world to him.

Her phone buzzed in her hands and she jumped before answering. "Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Princess! How are you? Is Alberto a safe driver? Is Jim doing okay, and are you…erm…partaking in excessive canoodling?"

"'Excessive canoodling.' I can safely say no one has ever referred to sex as 'excessive canoodling.'" He was silent. "No Dad. Jim's a perfect gentleman." She would not mention the kisses that went on for several minutes that left her breathless – that was personal. Even if they did have to be careful about the teeth. "He's…well, busy. We all are. Making a home for trolls is harder than you'd think. But Alberto is a great driver, he's very nice. He just got me a documentary about spelunking, isn't that sweet?"

The conversation went on a while, Claire assuring her father she was safe and liked Hoboken. She would have to visit soon, he insisted, which she agreed to vaguely as she printed articles on minerals. Sometimes the internet turned up more than paper books. She didn't give a date as to when she would come – she didn't feel comfortable leaving the trolls without a human that could go into the city for an emergency without proclaiming, "How on earth do the traffic lights time themselves in sync with the others!?" And Jim…Jim was depressed. He thought he hid it well but Claire had talked enough girlfriends through bad breakups and worse to know the signs.

She hung up after giving her father love and blowing a kiss into the phone. A girl near the printers snickered at her. "Miss Daddy's Girl?"

"More like 'Miss Has a Good Relationship With Her Family, Keep Your Nose Out of Her Business,'" she said cheerfully. With that she carried off her books. She had a store to get to.

* * *

Aaarrrgghh did not like the stranger. He was unsurprised by nearly everything and that made the troll very nervous.

The gyre had been the first thing mended after the destruction of Trollmarket, and it helped Aaarrrgghh to know that if Jim or Blinky or Claire needed them, they were just a nauseating ride away. Blinky and Nomura had built a station to receive it and Merlin had been kind enough to create a tunnel to the Arcadia site. They hadn't been able to visit yet – the station had only been finished last month and then a group of goblins creeping from the wreckage of the Darklands had come out, and for the sake of household pets and small children everywhere they had to stop them.

More and more people came to Toby with requests for other matters as well – finding lost children, stolen items, getting a bully off their back. Aaarrrgghh was adored, in spite of his hulking frame, and when a little girl they had rescued the cat of hugged him, he felt as if a little of his past slipped further away. The darkness fell back; the twilight of contentment, of heroism, was here and it was good.

The man had made no violent move, and he was easygoing. But every time Aaarrrgghh looked at him, his fur prickled.

"So you know Jim?" Toby grunted as he tied another wad of plastic in place. The litter sweep had been fruitful, and Aaarrrgghh was happy they were finally able to send some help to the other trolls. Strickler had agreed to do their rounds for them during their visit.

The man had a large dog with him now, one that followed his heels. It was a pretty animal, though it smelled wrong for a canine. Where it had hidden before Aaarrrgghh didn't know, and it made him very nervous. Toby, of course, was a softy when it came to animals. But then, that was why Aaarrrgghh was there. Toby patted the dog's back and it panted, wagging its tail. "I know of him. And a little of the adventures you've had here." He clicked his tongue and the dog returned to him, pointed ears laying back blissfully as he gave it a scratch along its nose. "Draig is my buddy," he added.

"That's an interesting name for a dog. But anyway, you mentioned dealing with an old guy if something had happened to Jim? Are you a friend of his, or…what's the nature of your interest rather?" Toby shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to fight you, but since you know where the gyre is, and about Jim being in New Jersey, it's kind of something that might need to happen if you're an enemy."

"On my father's bones, I would not harm Jim Lake or anyone he holds dear." The man's face was sad. "I'm glad he has such a loyal friend."

Aaarrrgghh growled. "You no hurt Jim. Or Wingman. Or I turn you into mush."

The sadness faded, replaced by that kindly amusement. "Make that friends plural. Where I come from, making an oath like that means that breaking it would harm my father in heaven. Even with that said, I don't think I can tell you much more. It's very personal, and if I'm wrong…if Jim is, in fact, all right, I intend to disappear."

Aaarrrgghh shifted uneasily, hefting another cube of scrap into the gyre. "Someone hurt Jim? After him? Who?"

"No one maybe. But I need to make sure. If I'm wrong you don't have to worry about me anymore." The man leaned over the gyre's side, looking at the controls. "This is interesting. So you just pull that lever and you can direct it to a gyre station?"

"That's a need to know basis." Toby tugged Aaarrrgghh aside, grinning at the man. "Mind if I collude with my friend here, set up a plan in case you're a crazy murderer?"

"By all means. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." The man stepped back and seated himself on the ground. He took a small squeaky ball and Draig barked, butt in the air, tail wagging harder.

Toby watched them play for a moment. "What do you think Wingman? This guy is mondo weird."

"Not know. Reminds Aaarrrgghh of something. But also smell wrong." Aaarrrgghh put up an arm to block the man from reading their lips. "Doesn't seem bad, but won't tell us name."

"So should we take him to Jim? I don't want him knowing how to work the gyre or the route, or where the new Trollmarket will be located." Toby studied the ground as if searching for an answer there. "What if we blindfold him and bind his hands. If he really just wants to help Jim with something, he'd be okay with that. If he won't, we won't take him and we'll make him leave."

"Man powerful. Already knew about us. Might follow."

Toby hesitated. "Then…we take him captive so we can get some help finding out who he is."

Aaarrrgghh whined. "Don't like. But best thing, I think."

Toby nodded. "Okay mystery guy, here's how this'll work," he announced, turning to the man. "We can't have you knowing where the others are because it's dangerous. We also can't let you know how our device works…even though you already know where it is." He coughed. "If you let us blindfold you and bind your hands for the trip, we'll take you to meet Jim and the others."

"Sure." The man put the ball away and the dog huffed. "Can we go now?"

"Uh. S-Sure. Just let me get a blindfold." Toby glanced at Aaarrrgghh and shrugged helplessly. He took off down a tunnel and Aaarrrgghh was left with the man and his dog.

"Why you smell familiar?" Aaarrrgghh asked finally. The man adjusted his cap slightly.

"I can think of a couple of reasons why I might, but neither are pertinent unless my fears are founded in reality." He checked his phone. "Signal's pretty bad this far down."

Toby returned with a lady's nighttime sleep mask. The man's brows rose. "What, I've never had to blindfold anyone. No one tell Nana I use these sometimes, okay?" He knelt so Toby could put them on him and the cartoon, long-lashed eyes made Aaarrrgghh chuckle in spite of himself. He followed this up with handcuffs, looking guilty as he locked the man's wrists together. Draig whined.

"Calm down Draig. We can trust them." The dog obediently climbed into the gyre and curled up in a ball. "Help me up?" Toby guided him into a seat and he settled comfortably. "So, these things are like roller coasters right?"

"More like an insane tilt-a-hurl. Here's a baggy." Toby sat it in his lap and provided a rumpled paper taco bag for Draig, who sniffed it. "And a doggy bag. If you yak, please do so in these."

Aaarrrgghh gave the man a look over – no weapons, hands were well-bound, no transmitters or anything, save for the phone. "No take phone," he growled.

"All right." The man pitched it to the side where it cracked. "Material things can be replaced," he explained. With that Aaarrrgghh had no more logical complaints and he turned to the controls, entered his desired coordinates, and winced.

"Hate gyre." With that and an incredible wave of speed they were hurtling into the deep dark tunnels beneath the earth.

* * *

Claire found Jim and Blinky with Merlin near the brightest point of New Trollmarket, the heartstone.

Her knapsack was full of books and papers, and a couple of goodies. "It's getting so much brighter," she marveled. Merlin's smiled at her and bowed at the waist. "I brought some new books and articles Blinky. And I have a couple of treats too." She pulled out a tiny model car and handed it to Blinky. "A model of a 1964 Impala." She grimaced at the paper wrapped bag as she drew it out. "A butcher in town that made the closest equivalent to haggis one can get in Hoboken." Merlin beamed and conjured a flower in thanks, setting it in her hair. "And the latest Gun Robot manga." She handed this to Jim, whose blue cheeks flushed purple.

"Fair Claire, you are a shining beacon in our difficult days," Blinky said sincerely. "And your timing is excellent! I received word from Tobias and Aaarrrgghh saying that they are visiting this very hour!"

Claire grinned. "That's so great! I wish I'd known, I would have gotten something for them too." She turned to the stone, running a hand over the large, chunky facets. "How big will it need to be to power the whole market?"

"About twice this size, and more growth beyond that for a bigger city. But it's a very good start. At least the gyre can run. It'll be much easier now that we can trade supplies with our Arcadia friends." Merlin patted the stone. "It's hard to rush these. They're finicky."

"Thanks Claire. It'll be great with Tobes and Aaarrrgghh here." Jim's smile was genuine and it relieved her. The five of them together again would surely cheer him. And she'd missed Aaarrrgghh's big smile and Toby's horrible humor. She wrapped an arm around Jim, who returned the gesture.

Blinky cleared his throat. "However, Tobias did mention they have a…questionable person traveling with them." Claire cocked her head. Blinky nodded. "Yes…he sent me a message." He waggled one hand at her, a phone in it. It was one with buttons, not a touch screen, as the stony texture of troll fingers was not conducive to the glass. "He says 'Arg and I coming 2 c u. B there in 1 hr. Weird guy w/ us, says he's worried abt Jim. Knows abt TH and Merlin. Seems OK, got him blindfolded. Didn't kno what 2 do."

Merlin's brows furrowed. "How could you decipher that code with all those odd spellings?"

Claire frowned. "Why would this guy be worried about Jim? Who would know you that Toby wouldn't know too?"

Jim scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Not sure. I mean, I have some uncles I only ever saw around Christmas. But none of them know anything about this. And who would know Merlin?"

Merlin stroked his beard. "Well, I've no shortage of enemies and allies from back in my day, but it seems they would mostly be dead by this point. Though I suppose Morganna's sealing away might have had some teeny-tiny side effects."

Blinky scowled, folding one pair of arms. "What kind of side effects?"

"Oh, well, just saying that she let a lot of evil magic into the world. It got sucked back in once she was banished and my power restored, but it might have…well, interested a few darker creatures that exist in our world. Some of which I might have encountered." Merlin twiddled his thumbs. "Perhaps this fellow is one of them and is pretending to be a friend in order to get to me?"

Jim sighed. "Why can't you ever tell us things before it's a life or death situation? What should we do?"

"Well, Merlin should stay out of sight until he's had a chance to figure out who this is. We can meet them at the gyre and get Toby and Aaarrrgghh away from him, they can handle themselves if he tries anything." Claire took out her staff and elongated it, carved wood knocking heavily against the ground. "Maybe he's a friend to trollkind. They have to exist, right?"

"That's quite possible as well." Merlin's green armor shone like snakeskin as he passed the heartstone. "I will conceal myself outside the gyre station and intervene if he appears dangerous."

"Very well, we will greet our friends and this unknown." Blinky turned back to Jim. "Master Jim, shall we away?"

Jim was looking at him. He was staring back toward one of the tunnels, ears pricked forward. "Ah…Master Jim?" He started. "Did you hear something?"

"No. No, I…I guess not. Just a troll or something." Jim walked beside him with Claire hanging back slightly to peer into the tunnel he'd been looking at. She saw nothing, and heard nothing as well. And yet the coldness of it seemed to reach past her sweater dress and into her bones.

* * *

Jim's heart was in his throat when the gyre hit the station and whined during its cool down. "Hate gyre," Aaarrrgghh panted, hauling himself and Toby out of the device. His crossed, dizzy eyes became happy even as he stumbled. "Jim, Blinky, Claire!"

"Where!?" Toby yelled, spinning in a circle before lifting his helmet off his head. When he spotted them he threw himself over Aaarrrgghh's arm and onto Jim, who laughed and hugged his friend. "Jimbo!"

"Tobes!" Aaarrrgghh's crushing embrace enveloped the two and Jim felt so light he could fly. "It's been too long."

"Rebuilding gyre hard." Aaarrrgghh rubbed his head against Claire's side like a great cat and drew Blinky in for a hug. "Friends!"

"TP!" Claire hugged Toby and elbowed his side. "I hope you're not slacking off without us as training partners!"

"Psh, no way Nuñez. Warhammer and I grow more powerful every day." Toby paused. "Oh yeah, the guy. Hey dude, you alive?"

"Barely. Sheesh…who came up with this thing?" Jim followed the sound of the voice. The man stumbled to his feet, eyes covered in what looked like one of Toby's Nana's nighttime eye masks. He wavered and fell out of the gyre, onto the the other side. A faint whine emanated from the floor of the gyre and a red dog crawled out, tongue hanging out. "I'm okay. I'm fine." The man stood up and came around the side, feeling his way along the sphere. "O-kay. I've officially found a method of travel worse than planes."

"Sorry about this guys, he followed me around. I didn't know what to do since he knew about Troll Hunter business." Toby shrugged apologetically and Jim patted his shoulder.

"No worries Tobes, we'll figure it out." He stepped away from his friends with an effort, toward the man. "Hi. You were looking for Jim Lake?"

"Yes! That's you I assume?" The man was slightly familiar for some reason, but the eye mask made him look goofy. Jim slid it off his eyes and the man blinked hard several times. "I was so hoping to talk to you, I have to ask if you…"

His mouth stopped and Jim felt his gaze drifting down his feral face. His eyes were a startling blue, and the hair he could see was jet black. Jim wondered for the first time what he must look like to a human that hadn't seen many trolls, and had likely been expecting a teenage boy. "I'd heard about the fight with Morganna. And that you'd been changed…but I hoped…"

The man's face became agonized. "Oh, Jim. That sarding wizard. What did he do to you?" He lifted his bound hands and Jim jumped back before the man could touch his face. "Pardon. You…don't know who I am. And you shouldn't, really. I meant it to be that way. But this…"

The man straightened and his eyes grew bright with rage. The dog had ceased whining and bounded to him, closing its teeth on his manacles. They broke like candy in its jaws and Aaarrrgghh growled lowly, moving himself in front of Jim and the others. But the man paid them no attention. "Myrddin Wyllt! Where are you!? Come out and face me, or I'll find you myself and ploughing run you through!"

Toby glanced at Jim. "Uh, y'know, he didn't say anything about stabbing earlier. Just so you know."

"It's all right children." Merlin stepped from a small caveat in the wall, staff in hand, the emerald glowing softly. "Well this is a surprise. That magic never wore off?"

The man turned and his eyes glowed blue, hot like coals. "No…it didn't. And you're up to the same old tricks, aren't you?"

Merlin lowered his head. "Arthur, I am sorry about what happened. It was the only way to keep the armies back without loss of soldier life. I knew there would be consequences…"

"Like I give a sard about that! What did you do to Jim!?" He paced forward and Merlin tapped his staff against the ground, a shield rising around him in green light. "I left twelve years ago to make sure he and Barbara wouldn't be wrapped up in any of this and I come back to find him transformed into a troll!? What – did – you – do!?"

Jim stared as the man threw off his ball cap, revealing black hair and a long, lean face that was familiar under the short beard on his jaw. High cheekbones accented his handsome features, and though he couldn't remember seeing it so livid, Jim knew that face. He'd last seen it when he was five, smiling as he left and walked out of his life.

James Lake Sr. pounded his fists against Merlin's shield and with the blows it glowed brighter with cracks, as if the magic couldn't bear the rage. The dog began barking and bared its teeth. "What – did – you – do – to – my – _son!?_ "

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Preview of Chapter 2

" _Dad!"_

 _His grip loosened and Merlin dropped to his feet, gasping and clutching his throat. James's hands fell to his sides and Toby and Claire released him, looking to Jim uncertainly. His heart was in throat, and his eyes burned, but he stared at the man that he'd lost so many years ago, that had walked out of his life. James turned to face him, expressionless but for a twitch in his jaw. "It's been twelve years since you've called me that." He shifted. "No…you called me 'Daddy.' You were five."_

" _Spare me. Just…you can't show up after all these years and drop the nuclear bombshell that you're the King Arthur. And that you left me and Mom because of some evil son that's apparently out for your blood." He ran his fingers through his hair, thick and dirty. His horns made combing a pain. "You left me. You left her. Do you have any idea how many nights she cried after you left?" He blew a gust of breath out, hot, like an ox. "You probably don't remember that day. What's one day in a thousand years?"_

 _James slowly closed his eyes. "Your mother was wearing black dress slacks and a purple blouse because she'd met with one of the hospital directors for a position in the future. She was set to graduate in two years with her MD. You were in your Gun Robot pajamas and had been eating graham crackers. There were crumbs on your fingers. I remember you had this little bruise on your forehead because you banged it on the doorframe when you were pretending to be the robot." He raised his fingers to his chin. "I showed you the bike kit and you were so excited. Barb thought I was crazy because it was a big kid's bike but I knew it the closest thing to a Vespa a kid could have. And we could it build it together once you got just a little bigger." He smiled faintly. "Did you ever get a Vespa? You were crazy about them when you were little."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I completed the next chapter. I would like to thank you all for your follows, favs, and kind words. It's very heartening to read, especially after a funeral. Next update may take a little longer since I must return to my job – fan fiction does not pay the bills – but I will work diligently. Please enjoy this next offering.

* * *

Chapter 2

What Families Do

* * *

Jim had not anticipated seeing his deadbeat dad ever again. And he definitely didn't expect him to know Merlin. But his dad being the legendary King Arthur? And hating Merlin's guts? That was so crazy town it couldn't even get close to banana pants.

Thirty seconds was not enough time for it to sink in he supposed. If he even believed this nonsense. James Lake Sr was a cruel man, one that had masqueraded as a kind father and husband before disappearing shortly after his son's birthday. One that had never sent a letter, save the one claiming he'd met a woman and that Barbara and Jim deserved better. Which they did. Never a call, never a visit, never another word after disappearing.

It was impossible that he was connected to magic, to Merlin. Absolutely bonkers.

Merlin batted away the man's fists, disappearing and reappearing behind him. "I see a millennia has done nothing to improve your temperament." Arthur – or would it be James Lake? Dad? No, he couldn't be called Dad, he didn't deserve it – swung around and popped him in the jaw with an incredible speed. Jim realized his mouth had been hanging open and closed it as Merlin went flying, nearly crashing into the stone wall. At the last moment his staff blazed bright and a green bubble caught him, absorbing most of the shock. "It did improve your right hook though." He rubbed his chin gingerly. "Arthur, I didn't mean this to happen to your boy, but Gunmar escaped the Darklands and Morganna had taken my magic, what was I supposed to-?"

"It's James! James Lake!" The dog hadn't ceased barking at Merlin, who gave it a curious look before ducking a roundhouse kick. "Let me guess, you let Morganna out so you could finish what you couldn't before!"

"What was I supposed to do, leave her there to escape someday when a less prepared Trollhunter came to the mantle? Jim chose this for himself to protect those he loves. He knew the consequences. Or at least, most of them." Merlin moved with surprising power for such an old man, sprinting out of the way of James's blows. "Stop it! I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I can't mend it, even if you do bust my head open!"

"Why not call me? I thought the whole point of being a chosen king was protecting people! That's why this magic was placed!" James grunted as Merlin whirled his staff and caught him in the stomach.

"How was I supposed to know you were still alive!? The magic wasn't supposed to be that strong. And you're the defender of man, not troll! That's the entire reason I created the amulet after the affair with Mordred!"

"Hi! Hello!" Toby was waving frantically. "This is kind of like being thrown into the middle of a show without any flashbacks to previous episodes, so uh…what are you guys talking about?"

James stopped and Merlin stepped back in a defensive stance, chests heaving. The dog yipped and ran in circles around James's feet, only stopping when he put out a hand for it to shove its snout into. "I didn't want this to happen. I prayed I was wrong about what I heard." James sucked in a breath. "Let me introduce myself Toby. As of the twenty-first century, my name is James Lake. My given name at my birth was Arthur Pendragon."

"King Arthur," Blinky muttered. "I suppose it shouldn't be shocking that he'd be alive. Merlin and Morganna live yet." Jim felt Blinky's eyes on his face. He forced it to stay even, unmoved. His heart was pounding, and his teeth were tight together, sharp and harsh. Jim had always thought if he ever saw his father again, he would punch him, yell at him, maybe give him the most contemptuous look he could and turn away without a word. At no point had he ever thought he would stand confused, angry, and feeling small.

"And I assume all the magical stuff in your life is true? The sword in the stone, the kingship, defending your land? And Excalibur is real?" Claire asked.

"Wait, I thought Excalibur was the sword in the stone." She shook her head in Toby's direction.

"Commonly thought, but I'm pretty sure the stories say Excalibur was given to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake." Claire glanced at Jim but he said nothing, staring at the two men. What did one say to this madness? "Mr. Pendr – er, Mr. Lake – didn't Excalibur get thrown back into the lake upon your death?"

He gave them a deadpan look. "Does this look like it's at the bottom of a lake?" he asked shortly. He drew his hand through the air and a long, slender blade appeared in midair, hilt gold and shining. He took the hilt and swung it around with a beautiful flourish. But he slowed his movements. "Sorry hon, I shouldn't be so rude. You couldn't know about all that, could you? Seeing as how I'm not dead, that piece was added to pretty up stories. This lying wizard wouldn't have told you any of that." He jerked a thumb at Merlin, who looked affronted.

"I don't lie. I just don't see why little details are so important in the grand scheme of the greater good."

"'Little details.' Oh, this is rich. I am splitting my sides. Kind of like how Mordred sliced my side open a thousand years ago so I could see my own plaguing _spleen_." James grinned savagely at Merlin, whose mustache notably stiffened. "And why did that happen? Because of you, you bleeding cox-comb. You thought tricking me into _cheating_ on my _wife_ , and siring another son you could magic into a spare champion you might have need of was acceptable."

Toby's jaw dropped. "How the heck did he do that?"

"He glamored her to look like Guinevere. I sarded a sorceress!" He paused and coughed. "Don't look that word up kids."

"Too late. Medieval meaning of…" Claire's brows rose as she read from her phone. "Oh my."

"For the sake of the kingdom. Guinevere couldn't bear a child and you needed an heir," Merlin said shortly. "My methods weren't ideal."

James lifted his chin, blue eyes searing. "Ah yes, the ends justify the means though. Just like you cut off Morganna's hand for your amulet before pushing her into the heartstone and pitched her to what would be good old Arcadia Oaks. Just like you didn't interfere when her little experiments on Mordred got out of hand and he usurped me. When he beat my wife off the throne to show what kind of ruler he would be if people didn't bow. No, you broke in when it looked like he might start a war, but when it came to individual, innocent people, you were content to sit idly by. Because of your delay, hundreds of my soldiers and knights died, and I had to put Excalibur through my own son's chest."

"All of this had reason behind it," Merlin said quietly. In all he'd done, he'd never seemed truly ashamed of himself, but this came close. "If I had stepped in then it would have sparked Morganna's interest too soon. She would have realized I was aware of her plans."

James stared at him. "And we couldn't have anything interfering with Merlin's plots and schemes. Because he always knows best, always knows better than anyone about the big picture. But you know, a thousand years is a long, long time. I thought maybe you would had some personal growth." He put his hands on the table and leaned forward, handsome faces inches from Merlin's lined one. "And what do I find? You've taken my son…the one thing, other than Barbara, that I love that is left in this world. The one precious thing I've added to this world, the one being that made me think, 'Maybe all the insanity was worth it.'"

Jim's throat scalded with a mixture of rage and something entirely too close to tears.

"And you've done to him exactly what you did to me. And to Mordred." James's voice was soft, predatory, and filled with a fury so palpable the air was nearly too thick to breathe. "You've used your magic on someone to get them to clean up a mess you made with your meddling."

"It was the only way he would survive a battle with Gunmar and Morganna." Merlin didn't manage another sentence before he was sent flying across the room with a powerful kick to his stomach. James planted his boot on the ground and strode forward with the broad force of a lion. "I didn't have my magic, Arthur, the only way was-"

"Don't – call – me – Arthur!" James grabbed his collar and rammed him into the wall, teeth bared. Excalibur vanished as he released the hilt. "That trumped up, God-complex name! What's the phrase, 'for the glory of Merlin!?' Everything's always been about you! Your legacy, your fame, your magic!"

Claire jumped forward, pulling at James's trench coat. "Mr. Lake, stop! You'll kill him!"

"If I could be so lucky!" He didn't brush her off or push her away, but neither did he release Merlin, who kicked at his front but to no avail. He didn't attack with fear but with an exasperated air, strange seeing as the man looked ready to crush his neck. Toby joined Claire, using his weight to try to drag him back. Blinky jumped forward and hooked the curl of his staff around his wrist, pulling with all his might.

 _I need to stop him. He's my dad, I should be the one to stop him._

"Sir, I must protest this use of force. Though it sounds as though it may be deserved, this is neither the time nor the place!" Blinky grunted and fell over, never moving the man.

"Dad!"

His grip loosened and Merlin dropped to his feet, gasping and clutching his throat. James's hands fell to his sides and Toby and Claire released him, looking to Jim uncertainly. His heart was in throat, and his eyes burned, but he stared at the man that he'd lost so many years ago, that had walked out of his life. James turned to face him, expressionless but for a twitch in his jaw. "It's been twelve years since you've called me that." He shifted. "No…you called me 'Daddy.' You were five."

"Spare me. Just…you can't show up after all these years and drop the nuclear bombshell that you're _the_ King Arthur." He ran his fingers through his hair, thick and dirty. His horns made combing a pain. "You left me. You left her. Do you have any idea how many nights she cried after you left?" He blew a gust of breath out, hot, like an ox. "You probably don't remember that day. What's one day in a thousand years?"

James slowly closed his eyes. "Your mother was wearing black dress slacks and a purple blouse because she'd met with one of the hospital directors for a position in the future. She was set to graduate in two years with her MD. You were in your Gun Robot pajamas and had been eating graham crackers. There were crumbs on your fingers. I remember you had this little bruise on your forehead because you banged it on the doorframe when you were pretending to be the robot." He raised his fingers to his chin. "I showed you the bike kit and you were so excited. Barb thought I was crazy because it was a big kid's bike but I knew it the closest thing to a Vespa a kid could have. And we could it build it together once you got just a little bigger." He smiled faintly. "Did you ever get a Vespa? You were crazy about them when you were little."

Jim had relived the memory so often he saw everything as his father described; the smell of Mom's perfume for the interview, the aftertaste of graham cracker, the excitement at getting a "big boy" bike kit. He said nothing. Toby shifted uncomfortably in his armor. "Then I walked out of your life. You and Barb. I left for work that day and never came back."

"I thought you went became a ski bum in Vermont and got a girlfriend," Toby confessed quietly. James looked at him with a sour amusement.

"Yeah, that was the idea. It's easier to get over someone if you hate them. I didn't want to leave kiddo, I really didn't. But it's okay if you hate me, that was intentional." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I staged a picture with a young lady and sent a letter with it to your mother. Gave her a spiel…not her fault, it's mine, she deserves better than me, yadda yadda. Which was all true." Jim flinched – he'd said his own thoughts so exactly. James shrugged, lifting his coat with his hands. "I left because I'd been found by an enemy that I'd hoped I'd somehow shaken. I called up an old friend and managed to escape…before I could even say goodbye." The red dog barked and licked his arm.

Jim sat down on the nearest rock, Blinky approaching and folding two comforting arms around his shoulders. Could he go one year without something insane happening? "Why make us hate you? Why not explain what was going on?"

"Did you tell your mother about all this at the first? Besides, I know how Barbara is. She'd have dropped everything, packed what we had and picked you up and gone with me. She's protective, bold." Jim didn't dare to look at his father, whose voice had grown softer. It was worse than Strickler talking about his mother. At least Strickler came back after a couple months. "I didn't want that life for you or for her. Constantly chased by a phantom, never being able to set down roots? I knew she'd find a good man who would give her what I couldn't. Hence the feigned infidelity. Freed her up to move on. And you deserved a life with friends, to go to school, to have a choice in your destiny."

He turned darkly. Merlin folded his arms. "Mordred is still following you then?"

"I thought I'd finally shaken him when I made it to the states, but I guess a lioness stalking prey does wait for the guard to come down, hm?"

"So, who is Mordred? 'Cause his name sounds kind of like 'murder-ed.' That's a bad name if I ever heard one." Toby leaned against the rock Jim was sitting on and his pudgy, familiar warmth was comforting.

"My son, biologically. Remember the whole 'making me think another woman was my wife' thing? Unfortunately, that was Morganna." Toby pulled a face. "Yes, my reaction. The two worked together, back before she let her power hungry nature be known. Merlin magicked up a fertility spell to make sure she bore a son. A few other spells made him strong, intelligent. All very 'kingly' qualities. I never had any idea until Merlin finally came clean twenty years later." The red dog stood up and sniffed Aaarrrgghh and settled in front of Jim, wagging its long, fluffy tail. In spite of himself he perked up. Most animals fled him now, and he'd nearly been sick when he first felt the craving for cat. He'd never eaten a domestic animal like a cat or dog, and he never planned to.

He reached out and let the dog smell his hand, rubbing the pointed ears gently. "Draig. He likes you." The dog prodded Toby with his nose and his friend acquiesced to giving the dog a gentle scritch on his back. James folded his arms, watching. "Merlin had been pumping Mordred with magic for years, but when the boy was ten Morganna snatched him up and stole him away. Keep in mind this was a couple hundred years before Killahead. Not that it made him kick her to the curb very quickly, did it?" James shrugged.

"One doesn't throw away a talented apprentice so quickly." Merlin began to pace, keeping a wary eye on James as he did so. "Though I admit you were right. We were quite a bit younger, and we weren't…that is, I suppose it ended up badly. I assume you require assistance in dealing with him?"

"Hardly. It's not like he can kill me, just cut me open. But he can kill anyone around me hence my quick departure when I saw him in Arcadia." Claire put up a hand so she could ask a question.

"And when you say he can't kill you, just slice you up, you mean…?"

James took a knife out of his pocket and before anyone could stop him, slashed his own palm. Jim leaped to his feet but his father showed them the wound. As they watched it sealed over, leaving only a small stream of blood. "One of the perks of immortality. I came here because I figured when he showed up here, you all would need the help."

"Why would he come here?" Jim sat back down and continued petting the dog, holding its head in his hands. "I thought he was just after you."

"He was meant to be my heir, but Morganna abducted him so he would serve as her champion. She broke away from my kingdom, from Merlin, and started enlisting trolls to overthrow the kingdom for starters."

James went quiet and approached. Jim stood immediately, hackles up. "Jim, I need to tell you all a few things. Things that are going to sound crazy. Is it okay if sit down somewhere and talk this out?" He squinted. "You look peaked." Jim's shoulders set; how dare he act concerned? He dared? But if it was all true…

"I can't believe Morganna ever had a child. I mean the stories said she did, but still. I can't imagine her ever being a mother." Claire took Jim's arm. "You okay?"

"I don't know honestly." He twined his fingers with hers. "If Mordred served Morganna, why didn't he come to her before?"

"That was likely because of me." James's face seemed heavier, eyes low. "I can deal with Mordred and get relief by attacking him with Excalibur. I hate to do it, hence the constant running, but for a few days-"

Jim twitched and shushed him. Then he turned, releasing Claire's hand. He sniffed the air, ears tuned to the slightest noise. Aaarrrgghh sniffed as well, growling. "Something else is here."

James stood beside him, looking toward the tunnel out of the gyre station. "I can't hear anything. Your ears are better."

"Something…black." Aaarrrgghh sneezed. "Burns nose."

A wail of fear from a troll sent Jim sprinting, blade appearing in his hand. Claire and Toby were after him in a breath, Toby whooping. "Trollhunter-ing in New Jersey, whoo!" Aaarrrgghh's heavy gait and Blinky's puffing breath followed them into the chamber of the heartstone, and trolls were running from the room in terror. "Trollhunters! It's – It's a ghost!"

NotEnrique scrambled toward them on all fours. "This spook just came in, no talking or nothing!" He stared up at them, bulbous eyes reflecting the light. "Think we can fight off a ghost? One that ain't in a body I mean."

Jim saw the spectral figure after a moment of scanning the room. It stood in front of the heartstone, staring at it. It had a lean, tall form and long, billowing hair. It let light filter through black shades of its form, and he couldn't quite see its face. He hefted his blade, keeping it in a neutral position. "Mordred?"

The ghost looked up and glanced at him. The similarity to his own face – prior to the transformation – was marked. Narrow chin, dark brows, a serious expression, were all outdone by a set of completely blue eyes. The dark hair stirred as if in a breeze, long enough to hit the figure's shoulders. He wore black armor and a short cloak, the image of a young, princely knight. He blinked at them. "Where is the Lady Morganna?"

Jim moved a step closer. "Uh…not here."

"I sensed her magic. It brought me far. I must serve the Lady Pale." The figure rotated to face them and his eyes narrowed. "Her foe is here. And…"

The blue eyes turned scarlet. "Pendragon!"

Jim lifted his blade in time to intercept Mordred's sword. It was translucent as the rest of him, but the ring of steel on steel was harsh. Jim forced the phantom back. "Look, I don't know who you are, but Morganna is gone. There's no point in us fighting!"

"Her magic lingers. It nearly killed you. And it has stained her." He stared at Claire, who lifted her staff and leaped in, swinging to break the stalemate between the swords. "Where is Lady Pale? And why do you hide Pendragon?" He spun in a sweeping arc, striking Eclipse and jarring Jim's hands. He met the swipe with a turn of his own, nicking the ghost's side. Mordred grunted and held the place. Within the wound looked like black night and starlight, disappearing as the wound sealed over. "No blade can kill me."

Toby swept in and sent the phantom flying with a heavy swing of his hammer. "But a Warhammer sure can knock your teeth loose! Do ghosts have teeth?" The impact left a dent in the wall and it took a moment before Mordred rose, lifted as if by a string.

He turned to them again and Jim gestured to the heartstone. "Aaarrrgghh, protect the stone. We can't lose it. Tobes, you block that tunnel, it leads to the residential caves. Claire, you and me on him. Blinky, any thoughts on beating ghosts?"

"None I'm afraid." Blinky pulled a small rock from his belt. "I must wonder if dwarkstone has any effect on them? If we can drive him from the chamber I will attempt it!"

Jim charged, nearly soaring, and Mordred's grace matched him. Their blades met time and time again, ringing like bells as the strikes made contact. Claire darted around the edge of the fight, staff thudding against the phantom's back. But for every nick and cut Jim made the being healed and continued its onslaught.

And at once it grew worse. Mordred's blade nicked Jim's cheek and he leaped back, touching the place. "Okay Jimbo?" Toby called. He nodded but paused as Mordred's shoulders slumped and he sniffed the air.

Mordred's eyes went wide. "Pendragon! Scion of my enemy! I know your blood!"

Jim sighed haggardly. "I really wish you were Bular. I miss the easy stuff." The phantom came in whirling like storm winds, and Jim met him again. But there was malevolence in the strikes now, a personal hatred. He was a fair swordsman, but Jim knew that talent wasn't the problem. He had the phantom outdone in strength and speed and balance. Mordred had been human.

Endurance would be the deciding factor. And it was hard to outlast a dead warrior.

A wave of green lightning snapped across the room and struck Mordred, and the ghost dropped with a scream. Jim backpedaled to avoid the blast, Merlin lowering the staff slowly. "Mordred, listen to reason. Morganna has been dealt with and will never return. Her magic is irrelevant now. The scent you caught is months old." The ghost lifted again and lowered his head, bestial with his teeth bared. "Please, explain why you're after Pendragon."

"Lady Pale ordered me to fight all her enemies. I am her champion, in life and in death. Pendragon is yours." Mordred glanced at Jim. "And now you have two."

He swung his blade around and Jim tracked its trajectory in time to throw Eclipse. Claire jumped back as the blade nearly struck her middle, Jim's blade knocking it astray. In a moment Mordred was on him, snapping at his throat like a wolf. A tiny green blur struck the figure's back, yanking hard on his hair. "Get off my sister's boyfriend ya lummox!" Mordred hurled NotEnrique back and with the movement Jim managed to kick him off, summoning Eclipse back to his hand. The changeling favored his arm, Claire scooping him up and moving away.

"Mordred." James's voice was low. "It's me you're facing." The phantom turned, hair hanging in his face. "Come on now. You know I don't want to hurt you." But he sounded weary, worn. And in his hand was Excalibur, glinting with the light of the heartstone. "We've done this thousands of times now."

"And I'll fight you a thousand more!" Mordred whirled back to face Jim, his ghostly blade reappearing in his hands. A wicked smile broke across his face. "Can your scion recover as quickly as you-!?"

Excalibur burst from his middle, cutting off his words. Mordred sputtered, falling forward as James withdrew the blade, covered in a black, shiny liquid. The sword disappeared and Jim – before he could stop himself – jumped forward the catch the phantom. "Don't!" James barked, hauling the ghost back toward himself on the sword. Jim froze and his father carefully scooped Mordred up, into his lap, gripping his arms to keep him from struggling. "Mordred, just stop. Please."

The ghost howled, teeth snapping, biting James on the jaw and neck. But his movements grew sluggish, and the bite marks disappeared in seconds. Infuriated he dug his teeth in and pulled a chunk of flesh off, spitting it out onto the ground. Jim stared, transfixed with horror, as the wound sealed over and the skin lay on the ground, glistening. "Enemy of the Lady! I will never stop! I will slay you! And your seed!"

James just hugged him tightly so he couldn't thrash. "Just rest Mordred."

At last the phantom stopped moving, and as soon as he did he vanished, leaving James Lake's arms empty. He straightened, rubbing the spot where Mordred's bites had been deepest. "Ah. That's a bigger chunk than last time." He nudged the bit of skin with the toe of his boot.

The sound of retching made Jim turn to Claire. She held her mouth, looking ill and embarrassed. Aaarrrgghh had covered Toby's face. Jim went to her, drawing her close. "Are you hurt? Did he get you?"

"No. 'M'okay. Just…ugh." She held her stomach. "I'm not too easy to nauseate, but…I just ate a little while ago. And that's disgusting." She covered her mouth again.

Blood and muscle and flesh itself had little effect on Jim now, but even he could admit that was gross. James scooped it up and buried the piece in his pocket. "I'll dispose of that later."

"So…is Mordred not a problem now?" Toby croaked. Aaarrrgghh had removed his hand but Toby still looked pale. "I didn't see what happened, but it sounded…very ended."

"Mordred will return. Excalibur banishes evil, but Mordred is cursed to return to the mortal realm as a ghost of vengeance. Morganna's final trick to make sure Merlin's human champion would never have peace. Of course she couldn't have guessed Merlin's immortality spell on me would give me such regenerative abilities. She'd be laughing her head off if she did."

"Yes, normally there is a ritual to banish a fully fledged phantom." Merlin examined the place where Mordred had vanished. "I think we can safely assume this is not a Trollhunter issue at heart, but because of this unanticipated bond between my first champion and yourself, Jim, it's quite complicated."

"Wait, what do you mean 'not a Trollhunter issue?' Anything that involves innocent people possibly getting hurt is a 'Trollhunter issue.'" Jim glared at Merlin. "I'm assuming a phantom haunts places or people? And what if someone gets in the way of the phantom?"

"Normally he won't bother with them." James crossed his arms, Draig sitting by his feet. "He's fixated on me. Merlin and by extension myself are the source of her desire for vengeance. But I was afraid Morganna's lingering magic might sway him from following me. I hadn't seen him in a while, and I knew that if he got to you first, you wouldn't be able to banish him. That blade was created for slaying troll foes, not human ones. And you defeated her; if her magic still has a sway on him, I knew you and your friends would be added to the crap list."

Toby reached into a small knapsack on his back – it looked funny combined with his armor – and offered a water bottle to Claire. "For the pukey aftertaste. Bleh." She accepted it gratefully and Jim was again so _glad_ to have Toby around. He always had "provisions." "So, here's a thought. We should all sit in a circle somewhere so we can talk all this out, maybe find out how much magic is going on. It sounds like there a quite a few spells involved. And we can unload the supplies Aaarrrgghh and I brought to help feed all the trolls here."

Blinky nodded. "Excellent idea Tobias. I think all of us are quite on edge." He stepped between Merlin and James, who were both glaring at each other.

Toby's eyes lit up. "Taco time for the crew!"

"You guys can eat tacos?" James asked.

"Yes, though if you happen to have lava for digestive juices I do not recommend it." Blinky gestured for them to follow. "If the humans would like them, tacos would be acceptable. I will consume plastic utensils at this time. Come, let's go settle in the foyer."

"I'll go get the tacos! Is it nighttime right now?" Toby checked his phone. "Ah, no signal. What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon, unfortunately." Jim lowered his head a little so he could whisper to Toby. "If you could pick them up I'll see what I can get out of Merlin and my…and Arthur…about what happened." Toby looked disappointed before brightening instantly.

"Can do Jimbo. Though uh, I have to ask…has Merlin figured out how to get the armor off?" Jim shook his head. "Look, I hate to ask, but because I'm going to get tacos…and tacos usually affect people and Gatto a certain way…"

He raised his hands defensively. "I'm not trying to be a creep, I just have to know scientifically. Some things shouldn't be consumed if there are bathroom problems."

Jim put a hand over his eyes. "Tobes…it's not an issue, trust me. I'll stick with socks though."

"I feel like I ought to ask how trolls even go to the bathroom, but I feel like that would be opening to a world I don't want to go to.* Are you sure about socks?" Toby's smile faltered but he hitched it back in place again. "Okay, no worries." Toby started for the entrance but stopped. "So, I don't know where I'm going."

Claire had regained her composure. "I'll show the nearest place. We'll be right back." She shot Jim an apologetic look and he smiled. There was nothing to be done. He couldn't go out in the sun.

Aaarrrgghh patted Jim on the back. "We go unload stuff from gyre! Aaarrrgghh doesn't need tacos today, thank you." The gentle-natured troll didn't like the idea of special treatment. Why tacos were edible for trolls while most human foods weren't had never been clear to Jim, but he hated the thought of not having enough for the others as well. It was different for humans, they couldn't eat troll food.

"Hey." James pulled a wallet out of his pocket. "Use this, get some extra for the trolls here. Maybe it's my narrow minded human nature, but tacos sound better than aluminum and socks." He handed a small stack of bills to Claire, who opened them curiously. Her eyes grew round.

"Mr. Lake, these are hundreds."

"I'm assuming trolls eat a lot of tacos."

"There are ten of them."

James scratched his head. "Be blunt hon, I don't see the problem."

Toby cleared his throat. "Sir, it's going to look weird if two teens walk into a taco place and get a thousand dollars worth of tacos. And why do you have that much cash on hand, if I may ask?"

"You guys are smart. I forget how hard it is being a teen." He handed Toby a business card. "Just say it's for the Historical Society Dinner and give them this. It's got a number to one of my contacts, he'll agree to it." Toby glanced at Jim, who shrugged. "And as to having this much cash, I'm a thousand years old. Finance is something I don't have to worry much about. Draig either, for that matter." The dog woofed, tail wagging. "I've picked up a few PhDs, some businesses…not actively involved in them but I gave some startups to this one…what was it Oogle, Goggle or something, there've been quite a few…anyway, they were pretty generous with stock options."

Claire slipped the bills into her purse, wide eyed. "Okay. Well, we'll be back. Might take a little while."

* * *

Blinky was pleased by the reaction of all the trolls to the presence of different food. They were grateful, surprised, and when they saw Toby and Aaarrrgghh they were delighted. James hung back, Draig with him, black nose working with interest. Blinky was surprised when the man gave an El Diablo burrito to the dog and wondered if the creature might be sick. But it snapped it up delightedly, licking its chops afterwards.

He got the feeling it wasn't really a dog, and was possibly glamored. But that was a question for another day.

Merlin went to his corner after a while and spoke to him, James's face darkening. But he didn't attempt to strike, and after a while he crossed his arms and talked, and Blinky tried to read their lips. The basic gist seemed to be that Merlin was urgent, James was unmoving, and neither one seemed happy.

Aaarrrgghh's laughter was deep and loud, and it mixed with the children's. He turned his attention across the room to them, sitting in a ring, talking excitedly. Their cheeks were red from laughing, and Toby was trying to measure the horns on Jim's head. "I swear dude, you should weaponize these! Headbutt City! They're longer than my hand!"

Jim grinned and elbowed him off. "I've got enough weapons Tobes, these things are heavy when they get too long." Blinky smiled – it was good to see them all together. His eyes flicked back to James, who had walked away from Merlin and was in another small cove, half-hidden by shadow. He watched the children as well, eyes so forlorn that Blinky felt an unwilling kinship with him. It was hard to want the best in the world for the people you loved and knowing they had so much difficulty. The man suddenly met his gaze. Blinky kept the stare until James smiled faintly and looked away again.

Why would a king break eye contact first? Blinky finished the taco in his hand, appreciating the texture. Whatever else James was, it had been thoughtful of him to provide sustenance for the trolls. And very strange. But even with that, his suspicion was still present. Whatever the reason, he was still a man that had walked out on his family.

He wouldn't sit next to Merlin but neither did James insist on sitting beside Jim. Claire and Toby sat to Jim's left and right, Blinky past Claire, and Aaarrrgghh beyond Toby. Merlin sat by Aaarrrgghh, and James left a full chair space between himself and Merlin. NotEnrique had heard the synopsis version, grabbed a taco, and scampered before being asked to break up the set. "So," Blinky began, "our tempers are a little cooler I think. Would you please explain your history?"

Merlin tapped his nails against the table. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. I was born of a woman named Ardhan, a king's daughter, fathered by a being of questionable-"

"Open a compendium of legends and cut through the prose and you'll find the facts." James had his chin in his palm. "Merlin was born to a woman that worked at The King's Daughter bar, fathered by a man named Inkibuss. Kind of a weird old guy, tended to spout prophecy while running around the forest. Ardhan didn't know what to do with a magical kid so he was taken in by a group of trolls that had some ideas about magic."

Merlin glared at James, hands forming fists on the table. "Do you mind letting me explain my own history?"

"Cut the BS and sure. But don't lie to these folks. They deserve the truth." Draig barked in agreement, ducking under the table and setting his head on Toby's knee. The boy grinned, baby talking the hound in undertone. "Here, let me show you. Uther Pendragon was my father, a piece of work that, with Merlin's help, sired me with a woman that had spurned his advances because, hey, she was married to someone else. Merlin disguised him as the guy, Gorlois, and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, she had me. Guess he was lucky her husband had just gotten killed, so he could marry her a couple weeks later and make me look legitimate."

"Wait, did she want to marry him?" Claire asked. "I've read the stories. He tricked her into sleeping with him!" She shot Merlin a hard look. "And you helped a guy trick a girl into bed? She thought he was her husband!" The wizard had the presence to look abashed. "I assumed those stories were made up."

"Yeah, like I said, crapshoot of a dad. Gorlois was no picnic I guess, because she didn't seem to mind Uther after she found out she was going to have a son." James shrugged. "Apparently Merlin saw the future and said I had to be born the way I was, and I grew up as Uther's son. Got handed kingship at fifteen when the guy croaked."

Aaarrrgghh grunted. "Daddy problems…lots."

"Yes, I did assist Uther. I had a vision of his son, Arthur, a great defender of the kingdom. Slaying dragons, monsters, wicked beings. My focus has always been-"

"The greater good," everyone said in unison. He crossed his arms, scowling.

"Before I became king there was a big question about my lineage – were they sure I was Uther's, not Gorlois's, was I legitimate since I was conceived out of wedlock – so Merlin enlisted the help of his apprentice Morganna, then known as Morgan la Fey. Thankfully I'm not actually related to her, if you were wondering." Blinky knew many of the legends of Arthur, but had not considered the implications of a few of them. "They magicked up the sword in the stone test and let everyone in the kingdom try it."

"To test if their hearts were true and noble, if they were of the king's bloodline. _If_ the stories are true," Claire interjected.

James laughed. It was loud and sour and mirthless. "It was based on power. Only someone of enough magical blood could possibly pull it out. And I couldn't, at first." Blinky started. "I wasn't very magically inclined. I was better at building walls, riding horses. Heck, I was more interested in taming dragons than slaying them." Draig barked suddenly, poking his head up from under the table. James took a ball from his pocket and tossed it down a tunnel. Draig bounded after it and James's anger seemed to fade for a moment. "Merlin explained that my people would need me. That enemies would attack, that the kingdom would be annihilated. But for me to be crowned, for me to become the man I needed to be, he had to grant magic to me. A lot of it."

Blinky did not look at Jim. The faint breath of familiarity was enough. James lifted his eyes. "I was fifteen. I didn't want my mother or the people I cared about in danger. I had friends, subjects, servants. Merlin had served my father well, as far as I knew. And Morgan was kind, if ambitious. So I let him use the magic on me, a spell of power and longevity. And I was able to pull the sword from the stone."

Merlin's sigh was something Blinky had never heard from him before. Truly regretful. "I didn't mean the spell to be as powerful as it was. I knew you would live a long time, but I didn't think it would extend this far. I saw a glimpse of the future, just a sliver, of a great sorceress arising. I had no idea at the time it would be Morgan. I wanted to prepare you. I…no wizard starts out with perfect control of power."

James did not snap a retort, just waiting for Draig to return so he could throw the ball again. "I ruled the land after that, protected my people. But Merlin and I had disagreements over time. He advised me against marrying the woman I loved, Guinevere. He said she could bear me no children, and he had a vision of a son of my line becoming a great hero, a protector of the peoples. Hence tricking me into a tryst with Morganna." There was no venom in the statement this time. "I'm sure she had quite a lot to do with the idea. And if Merlin didn't see Jim, since he was so far in the future, I guess it would make sense for him to assume Mordred was the needed hero. And Morganna used Mordred to overthrow me after the years of brainwashing him into her champion."

"So…you fought him. Killed him I guess. But what happened after that?" Jim spoke quietly, and Blinky tried to gauge his expression. "Why didn't you take back over, after Mordred was gone?"

"I went to the waters of Avalon where Merlin meditated. He helped fill in the gaps about Mordred. I had discovered my regeneration by that point and begged him to remove my power. I had just killed my own son, my kingdom was in disarray, and Guinevere…everyone was horrified by the thought of a king that could never die. I could be a tyrant, a despot, and they would never be able to stop me. Guinevere couldn't look at me after she discovered she would grow old and die and I would stay the same." He sighed, and Draig whined. "So I stepped down. Named one of the nobles as the next king. And I went to Merlin again, and he swore he would find a way to make things right. Fix me so I would be able to grow old and die one day. But that he had to deal with Morganna and trolls that were trying to overthrow humans, take the surface land." James leaned back in his chair. "And the rest I think you know. Killahead, the fight with Morganna, Merlin losing his magic to seal Morganna away. So that was that; I could either sit around and grow moss or start traveling, seeing the world, try to find a new purpose."

"Existential crisis to the extreme," Toby whispered.

James scratched his head. "I came to the U.S. around…I want to say eighteen-sixty. Lincoln was elected. Spent a lot of time exploring, investing in business like I said. Gotta say, the technology growth was something to watch. And then about twenty years ago, I settled in California. Temperature was okay, and people always needed rescuing from a forest fire. Something to do, people to help."

"And then you met Mom." Blinky sensed, more than saw, Toby putting a hand on Jim's back.

James smiled, a real one. "I hadn't been that happy in a long time. She was funny, clever, dorky. Beautiful. And she got so awkward around me. She literally ran into me running to grab some coffee. She'd just started college and the workload was killer. We smashed into each other in a door, and her coffee went all over me. She was so scared she'd given me burns." Blinky smiled in turn; Barbara had the soul of a doctor long before her diploma. "I thought I'd shaken Mordred. I though he was stuck in Europe. Last I checked he can't swim or cross water."

Merlin stroked his beard. "Phantoms can only cross the earth. He must have found a boat."

"So you marry Jim's mom?" Aaarrrgghh asked.

"After a year of dating, yeah. For the first time in a long, long while, it seemed like my life had a point again. And then, another year later, Jim was born." James sighed. "It was a chance to do everything over. To do it right. I hadn't known about Mordred, about anything, until it was too late. Now I had a wife that I loved and a child that I meant the world to."

The softness in his face became guarded. "And then Mordred reappeared, years later. I knew the happiness had to end. I left so he would follow me, stay away from my family. If he found out about more 'Pendragon's blood' he would have gone after Jim. Which seems to be the case now."

"Morganna's magic appears to have knocked him off his trail. I wonder if he'd follow you if you went elsewhere?" Merlin asked. "At any rate, I know of how to seal away a phantom. I can banish him for you."

"That's great!" Claire began as James said, "No way." Silence fell again and James met Merlin's eyes. "I appreciate that. Really. But to banish a full phantom, you stick them in the Shadow Realm. Mordred himself is innocent. He never chose this. I'm not letting him rot there for the rest of time."

Merlin, to his credit, didn't look angry. "I understand. But he will keep coming after Jim and yourself. You understand that?"

"I do. But I need to figure some things out. Specifically about whether or not Mordred is a real phantom. I need information from the Book of Ga-Huel. The Gumm-Gumms have a history of dark magic, and I'm just betting that Morganna had a detailed list of facts about them." Blinky thought of Strickler, the current owner of the book, and cringed. That meeting would be interesting.

Apparently Merlin thought the same thing, for he said, "We'll contact the person that has it. He may have a…oh what is it…digital copy?"

"Works for me. Now…I want to hear the reasoning behind Jim's transformation. From him." James settled his hands on the table and gazed at his son, waiting.

Jim lifted his chin. "Where should I start?"

* * *

"Are you sure he's who he claims to be?" Strickler's cultured voice was rougher as a troll, harsh around his teeth and the static even harder. Blinky adjusted so he was in a spot where a little more signal existed.

"Reasonably. Merlin vouches for him. In any case, the phantom is real, and after Master Jim. If you have a digital copy of the Book of Ga-Huel, I would be in your debt. I will only permit him the information related to phantoms." With a careful pour Blinky let a single drop fall in the flask and it erupted in blue smoke. "Oh dear! That was closer, but not quite…ahem!" He hacked several times, waving his three free arms. "Anyway, yes, as I said. Need that book."

"What are you doing? And how has Young Atlas taken the situation?"

Blinky hesitated. "He's…digesting the information. It's not every day so much of what you knew turns out to be different. He's spending time with Tobias and Claire at the moment."

"Good. Has he adjusted to trolldom?"

Blinky felt all false joviality fade from his tone. "No. In fact it's getting rather dire. He's listless and depressed. He's only half troll after all…I wonder if maybe he is lacking some nutrients that can be gained as a human that a part of him still needs."

Strickler was quiet and the burbling of a baby made Blinky cock his head. "Changelings are unique in their needs. As a blend of human and troll, Young Atlas likely is lacking necessary nutrients. Vitamin D for starters, something a human requires sunlight to process. Sunlight also has a marked effect on mood for humans. I don't think Merlin's magic could create a substitute for those."

"He could grow ill then!?" Blinky tried another drop and the smell of a pleasant perfume rose. He made a note of it – nothing wrong with smelling nice. "But why would Merlin allow him to use the potion if it would hurt him so?"

"I don't know if Merlin knew. Blinky, as old as we are, we're fallible as anything. Why did we assume he might be much better? He has massive quantities of magical power, but that doesn't mean he knew of every effect this experiment would have. From what I understand, Jim was the first person to undergo the change. And I assure you, the Gumm-Gumms had many casualties in their changeling experiments before perfecting the formula." Strickler was quiet for a moment, shushing a baby. "I haven't mentioned this to Barbara of course. Can you tell me if he's eating? Vitamins may ease the symptoms."

"He'll eat if we're watching, but between supplies being questionable and his emotions, I don't think he has been doing so nearly enough. I'm hoping Tobias's presence will help him, the boy's cheer is catching. And of course Claire is looking after him, but none of us can watch him at all times."

Strickler grunted. "I think Barbara and I must visit. Ophelia and Javier have offered to watch Walter Jr. Barbara will not be dissuaded. In the meantime, I'll send you the book." He paused. "Are you trying to replicate your human potion effect?"

"Yes." Blinky's reply was stout, swift.

"A clever idea. Perhaps the Book of Ga-Huel will be helpful with that as well." Surprised, Blinky put down one of his flasks. "I am doubly invested in Young Atlas's wellbeing. Aside from my considerable fondness for him personally, I have even more for his mother."

"Yes. I understand. It must be hard for her." Blinky fiddled with the car model Claire had given him. "Merlin claimed he didn't know of Master Jim's relation to Arthur. I believe him. But he seems very against my experiments. He thinks I put myself in danger for him, when it is unwise due to my position."

"You're Trollmarket's elder now. But it's not for me to judge you. I'm the one that released Morganna. Besides, risking oneself for the people one loves, isn't that what families do?" Strickler's voice was wry. "I have to go, Barbara is calling. Give me a few minutes and I'll send the file over. You do have a printer now?"

"I believe it's a printer. We just got ink today." Blinky poked the machine doubtfully. "Claire has made use of the library printers most recently, though we hope to conduct research here now."

"Very well. Let me know if you find out anything else about this…James Lake." The call ended and Blinky put the phone aside, waiting for the file to hit the e-mail app Claire had downloaded for him.

"Don't give up Master Jim. You never have yet."

* * *

Toby inhaled deeply. "Hot spring. Smells a little funky."

Aaarrrgghh chuckled and waded into the water, no deeper than five feet. "Mm. Toasty."

"Yeah, I'm going to sit over here like it's a sauna. Pretty sure I'd lose my skin in water that hot." Toby scanned the room, amazed by the light cast by the crystal chunks embedded in the ceiling. "I didn't think trolls would like water. What with the whole being made of stone thing."

"Not deep water. Just shallow, hot water. Nice to relax in, get dirt off. Good minerals for skin." Aaarrrgghh waded around in the glass-clear liquid. Toby peered through a mass of stalactites and skirted around them, spotting another troll in the shallows, submerged up to his chin.

Jim still wore the armor, but that didn't keep him from dropping under the surface and kicking off the side, swimming like an eel. Due to the shallow water he was in no risk of sinking, and Toby marveled at the swiftness of his circuit of the spring. When he broke the surface again Toby waved. "There should be Trollympics. You'd beat the others at swimming, no contest."

"Being human before would give me an unfair advantage." But Jim drifted to the side, leaning on the bank. His hair hung heavy and wet around his ears, bangs plastered to his forehead. "What do you think of New Trollmarket Tobes? I know it doesn't really compare to the old one yet."

"Hey, I see lots of good things. It's still rough, but Trollmarket probably took years to construct. You guys are doing great for six months." Toby fanned himself with his knapsack. "It's a nice spring. Come here often?"

"Just when I need some time to think. And clean off." He showed his armor-clad arm. "Obviously the cleaning is only so good."

"If it makes you feel better, you don't smell like anything except cave." Toby leaned in, settled next to the bank so he and Jim could talk. "So what do you think? About your dad and all this Mordred stuff?"

Jim laid his head on his forearms. "I didn't expect to see him. Ever. And now I learn he apparently isn't a complete deadbeat, he's actually a magical king? And he left because he was trying to keep me and my mom safe?" He stared up at Toby. "How am I supposed to feel about this? Should I be happy? Angry? Sad?"

"Maybe a little bit of all of the above. Happy that he cares, angry that he didn't tell you before he left, and sad that the situation got to this point." Toby wanted to pat Jim's shoulder but the sweltering water would make the armor scalding. "I didn't recognize him Jim. I'm sorry, if I had I would have warned you."

"I didn't recognize him for a second, you only saw him once when we were in kindergarten. How could you know?" Jim climbed out of the water and stepped away, shaking off steaming droplets like a dog. Then he seated himself a few feet from Toby, watching Aaarrrgghh wade. "I don't want to think about it right now. How is Arcadia?"

"Decent. Pretty boring except for some goblins. I'm more a friendly neighborhood Toby-Man than a Trollhunter now. I help people that need assistance with thefts, missing persons, all that jazz." Toby shrugged. "It's kind of cool. Eli and Steve angled for Creepslayerz being the official name, but I convinced them Troll Hunters of Arcadia Oaks was better. They're really good besties, believe it or not." Jim laughed and Toby privately marked an internal victory. "What about you? How has New Jersey been treating you? Obviously I've read your texts, and reread them, but I want to hear it from you."

"Oh, y'know. Keeping busy making sure there's enough for the trolls to eat and construct homes. The lights are getting to a pretty good place, and there's a lot of room to spread out. Merlin's growing the heartstone every day, so if it gets big enough the trolls should be able to keep their energy up." Jim leaned back against the rocks. "Blinky gets better at leading all the time. People still argue with him, but they argued with Vendel too. He's always working on projects to improve things for the market in his alcove. I think he's getting more into potions too, he's always cooking up something. Claire's a lifesaver, she runs out and gets things we don't have access to."

"Ah, the lovely Ms. Nuñez. She's as enamored of you as ever, good to see." The flicker of Jim's mouth was not promising. "Isn't she?"

"Claire's great. Absolutely great." Jim's eyes were heavy, as if the heat in the air were putting him to sleep. "She's working as a secretary at the mayor's office for Hoboken. Her dad hired a chauffeur, did I tell you?"

"Yeah, Alberto! At least she's not traveling alone all the time. She showed me around a little on our way to the taco shop. There's a mall with a movie theater like two blocks past it. Have you two snuck in to see a film? A scary one maybe?" He grinned at Jim but let it slide off his face as Jim's fingers tightened. "Or, y'know, chick flicks have a certain art to them."

"I've only been out a few times, Tobes. Look at me." He tapped his chest. "Night life is busy here. I can't go into stores or anything. The one time I did I had to wear a huge hoodie and a ton of stuff to hide me. People thought I was a mugger." Jim rubbed his head, fingers finding the horns. "I set up a surprise in a park at midnight for our nine month anniversary. Played the song we danced to the night Angor Rot broke into Trollmarket, fireflies around. It was nice until we kissed and I cut into her lip with one of my teeth."

Toby stiffened. "Yeowch. Was it, uh…bad?"

"She had to go to urgent care. Two stitches." Jim stood up. "She didn't get mad, but I felt horrible. We're more careful now, but…"

Toby chewed his lip. "Well, y'know, romance is a learning experience. Some people slobber too much when they kiss. Some people have extra sharp teeth. Once I kissed Darci's temple and her hair got stuck in my braces."

Jim broke into a laugh. "I don't think that's the same thing."

"Well it was still awkward." He made finger guns at Jim. "Let's talk about something else. I just got the latest Gun Robot manga. Dude. So awesome. I've got a copy in my bag! If you want to go somewhere less humid I can catch you up on the plot."

"Actually, I was just about to read it. Claire picked up a copy for me." Jim stood up and Toby hopped to his feet. "I've got a little room to myself. Want to hang out there for a while?"

"Awesomesauce! Aaarrrgghh, buddy, we're going to nerd out over Gun Robot. You cool here?" Aaarrrgghh waved and nodded, scrambling out of the water just to jump back in, making a splash. "Let's go dude!" Toby carefully grabbed Jim's arm – the heat was no worse than a hot seatbelt – and hauled him out into the cool dark.

* * *

"Jim is super, super, super depressed."

Toby stared at the ceiling, lying on the ground beside Blinky's cot. "I mean, I could tell he was having a hard time in his texts, but man. I've never seen him like this. And we went through fourteen together. That's puberty meets childhood meets self realization. Like Jem Finch, y'know?"

Aaarrrgghh made a sound of agreement. "Jim sad to be troll. Not bad to be troll, but bad for human to be troll." Blinky couldn't look at them at the moment, waiting on each page to come out of the printer. "And now Jim's dad here, might make worse. Mordred after them, can't smash him."

Blinky lifted the entire stack and set them on a clean workspace. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually want the Book of Ga-Huel near me. Let's see here. Index of dark creatures, spectral creatures. Phantoms, yes." He ran a finger down the printed copies of Strickler's document. "'A phantom is a human or troll that is bound to the mortal coil by an oath or strong emotion, generally a desire for vengeance. High amounts of magic increase the chances of a spirit becoming a phantom. The only way to defeat a phantom is to exorcise it from the mortal plane with holy icons and a blessed weapon." He marked the page and folded its corner. "Well, that _sounds_ like our creature."

"I think there's more to it." James entered the room, dog on his heels. "Toby, what were you saying about Jim?"

Toby sat up. "Jim's depressed. In the clinical definition of the word."

"Of course he is. He goes from being a human young man to a troll-human hybrid separated from half the people he loves. How could he be anything else?" James paused as Blinky handed him a small stack of papers.

"Everything I've seen on phantoms so far, including from A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore. Translated into english. I will assist you with this in a moment, I need to test something." He hurried to his next table, taking the bubbling solution off the burner. "Yes, right consistency, right smell…but is it the right color? No…well, let's try anyway." He poured a dab onto the nearest piece of stone – a chunk of a troll's leg – and waited for a reaction. With a metal rod he poked at the stone, growling when it gave with a rubbery texture. "No, wrong again." He pulled a crate from under his workspace and dropped the piece of stone inside.

The three in the room stared. "What you doing, Blinky?" Aaarrrgghh asked.

"Testing a solution my friend. Tobias, do any of these substances appear familiar? Think back to when we were in Gatto's belly the first time." Blinky displayed the bottles and beakers urgently. Toby scanned the set, sniffing one.

"I'm fifty-five percent sure I remember that smell. But why are you looking for stuff in Gatto's Keep? Why would you want to turn yourself human – oh! Oh. Gotcha." Toby took another look and focused harder. "This one wasn't there. It's way too bright, I would have noticed it." Blinky put the bottle away.

"If I had more access to books, my old library even, I would haggle with Totem at RotGut's for some Elixlore. But without books on hand it would only be so helpful." He sighed. "I suppose Mordred should be the focus at this moment."

James looked around, suddenly intense, focused as white hot lightning. "You trying to find a potion to turn Jim human?"

Blinky examined more scans with feather-light fingers, feeling queasy. "Well, yes. I hadn't wanted to resort to this, but the Book of Ga-Huel details Gumm-Gumm history, and that of the changelings."

Aaarrrgghh tugged Toby back. "No look. Bad things in book."

"Indeed. I would not have asked Strickler for this information if I had any other ideas, or if we had more information on phantoms and troll-human transmutation." Blinky hunted through the pages, James behind him. "Merlin insists there's no way to help Master Jim, but I refuse to believe it. Perhaps it hasn't been discovered yet, but to be so closed-minded as to claim there is nothing we can do is foolhardy."

"That's what you've been experimenting on yourself for?" Blinky set his jaw.

"How did you know about that?"

"Merlin spilled. He's told me quite a bit about the lot of you. He thinks you're misguided. But me…I'm in." A firm hand slapped him on the back, making him cough even with his stony body. James had a wide grin and Blinky saw the family resemblance. "I knew I liked you. If Merlin were more like you we wouldn't have a quarter of the problems going on that we do."

Blinky adjusted his pages, secretly touched. "Yes, well…I'm not sure what we can do, but I thought perhaps the changeling histories might be helpful. Since we needed information on phantoms anyway."

"Dude…you mean like turning Jim into a changeling? So he could be human part of the time?" Toby kept trying to see the pages. "That would be awesome! As long as it didn't involve locking a human baby in the Darklands."

"Jim already has a human form," Blinky began slowly. "Yes, that just might work. That might be possible. He's already closer to human than a changeling." He pushed several pages aside, scouring the words. "We must find the experiments that turned trolls into changelings. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Morganna who helped inspire this method for the Gumm-Gumms."

"Not going to hurt people, are we?" Aaarrrgghh shifted, antsy. "Jim would not want that."

"No, of course not. But if Merlin didn't know the formula they used to make changelings, he might have dismissed the method out of hand." Blinky pulled out a list. "Yes, here."

"I knew the formula. I just knew it was impossible." Merlin stood just inside the door, brow a mass of angry wrinkles. Blinky turned his back pointedly. "I think you're ignoring the most important issue, namely Mordred."

"No, I'm pretty sure we're just ignoring you. But then that's what you always hated most. Being ignored." James ran a finger down the list. "If he can be human like a changeling, do you think that would let him remove the armor as well?"

Blinky shut his eyes, all of them, in thought. "If the armor is linked to his current form, yes. I think that would be possible. That's an idea, connecting this form to his amulet…genius!" He began scribbling. "Yes, I think this might be it!"

Merlin ran a hand down his face. "All right, first off, that's conjecture. Secondly, have you even looked at the list for what's required to create the formula to change an ordinary troll into a changeling? Powdered dragon fang, phoenix tears? Not to mention flesh, blood, and bone from a human. A whole baby in the Darklands would work. Unless one of you is willing to cut off your own hand, which I'm pretty sure Jim would not appreciate, this is a recipe you can't complete!"

Blinky's heart sank as he read through the list but he refused to let it drop completely. "I admit that some of these may be…unlikely. But I will research these and we _will_ find a solution." He glared at Merlin. "I would think you of all people would hope for a chance to set things right for him, considering it was your desire to get your magic back from Morganna that resulted in him using the potion!"

Merlin shook his head. "We needed to kill Morganna, end this!"

Toby raised a finger. "Which we did not actually do."

Merlin looked at him very slowly. "Thank you. Being sealed in the Shadow Realm is pretty close." Toby shrugged.

"And you wouldn't let him contact us about the matter!" Blinky pointed at the table, thumping a stony finger against it. "You knew we would talk him out of it, help him, refuse to let him make such a sacrifice."

"No, you would have made it harder for him to do what he needed to for the greater good!" Merlin stamped his staff on the ground. "We've chased this around and around in circles. Obviously we have very different ideas on what the best course of action was. Either way, he is what he is. And I see no conceivable way of getting these ingredients. Half of these simply don't exist any longer! Or if they do, it will be a life threatening venture to get them! Who in their right mind is going to willingly give up a piece of their body?"

Blinky opened his mouth to argue but the sound of a sharp edge digging into the table made them all stiffen. With it was a sickening squelch of flesh and muscle, and a wet crunch of bone. "Bleeding stars," James grunted. Tucking Excalibur away, he used his good hand to pick up the one he'd just cut from his arm as the bloody stump seemed to regrow. "Take a good four hours for those nerves to set back up. Anyway." He tucked the recovering hand into his pocket and dangled his bloody appendage by a pinkie. "Someone want to get some ice for this?"

Toby slowly picked up a spare crate from under Blinky's work bench and held it out. "…That was the most metal thing I've ever seen."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

This is a legitimate question. We're led to believe trolls simultaneously do and do not go to the bathroom – Blinky's comments about "not a toilet" to a troll at one point and yet not understanding the human concept of needing to go to the bathroom. I have created a headcanon item in order to deal with it, one I really don't care for but I find it hard to find another solution. Possibly, in the method of owls, trolls have stomachs that can compact all indigestible items they consume into a tiny pellet that they can cough up. Not the same as waste, and considering what trolls usually eat, it would likely have a stony or fibrous texture. Unlike owls, I am assuming almost all of what they consume is broken down internally. Including tacos. Gatto doesn't count, he's got lava for digestive juices.

Like I said, not a solution I care for, but one that is far preferable to…well, other solutions. If canon contradicts this, I'm assuming it's a plot hole that we shall have to overlook.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 3

 _Claire stared at him. "You mean you want to break up?"_

 _"No. Never. But…" Jim trailed off. "Claire, assuming Merlin can ever get my armor to come off, do you think it's even possible for a human-troll thing like me and a human woman to…you know…"  
_

 _"'Excessively canoodle?'" His brows furrowed. "Dad's words, not mine. And don't call yourself a thing." She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, forehead against his temple. "I don't know. I mean, the being made out of stone thing might be a problem. And we couldn't have kids even if it was physically possible for us to be intimate. But I'd already thought about that stuff before I decided to come with you."  
_

 _Jim had to fight to find his voice. "About the future, or about sex?"  
_

 _"Both."  
_

 _"Like…with me as a troll, or me as a human?"  
_

 _"Again, both." His jaw dropped. Claire rolled her eyes. "You know, teenage girls do think about stuff too. Maybe not as much as boys, but the thoughts do occur. And I always thought you were cute Jim." Jim had to push aside the adolescent delirium that came with the realization that Claire had deemed him attractive enough as a human to think about. "My family is very traditional as far as sex and marriage, and I wouldn't want to do it unless I was married."  
_

 _"Yeah. I understand." Marrying her would be a dream. "So what did you decide?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, a new chapter all for you on what is hopefully a lovely Saturday. After some consideration and a clever recommendation, I think shorter chapters would be a good idea; I can update more frequently and with more manageable bites to read. A lot of the books I've read have long chapters, so I started getting a habit of writing them myself. It'll be an interesting experiment to change it up! Because of this, and the expansion of the story in my head, it is _not_ only going to be five chapters. I'll _try_ to limit each to 5K words, depending on stopping points.

Interestingly, a lot of what happened in Arthur's life and some of the things Merlin did (namely helping Arthur's father Uther sleep with a married woman that had spurned his advances by changing Uther's appearance) is common to the legend, that isn't original with me. If the show were intended for an older audience, and if Merlin thought it would benefit enough people, I could see his character doing something like that as far as what we saw in the show, which admittedly was limited. There are so many version of the stories that there are plenty of ideas to work with.

I feel I should mention that there is a little bit of JimxClaire in this chapter. I do not intend to write sexually explicit scenes, particularly considering they're still only sixteen, but that being said, they _are_ teens, so there will be a little bit of suggestive material.

* * *

Chapter 3

Coping Mechanism

* * *

Jim found that remaining still as a troll much easier than as a human. The moon was enough light for him to see through the trees, shafts of light splitting the air and lighting the grass and bugs. The air smelled of frost, and dead leaves. The hiking trails outside the city were barren late into the night, but they were good to watch.

He turned over the scales he'd found. Sharp, hard. If he hadn't known any better he might have thought it belonged to a crocodile, but he'd encountered more than one stalkling. So many of them lived in mountains and abandoned mines, able to perch high atop rocks to avoid humans, even in sunlight. The presence of trolls had made them territorial, and Jim eyed the trails below. Humans and trolls alike were in danger until he could thin the numbers, drive them out.

With a powerful jump he cleared the distance between two trees, bounding from trunk to trunk until he found another perch. Stalklings like to loom over their prey, watch them until they were alone. He'd found a dead deer separated from a group, innards completely devoured, down to the bone. And around it, more scales.

If he could get one tonight he could get them restless, angry. They'd make mistakes. He could plant bait if he knew the vicinity. Jim crawled out onto a large bough and, in the shadiest part of a branch, waited.

Most bugs were hidden underground, avoiding the coming winter. At one point a bird settled on one of his horns, not realizing he wasn't a branch, taking off after a quick rest. Raccoons slipped along the branch, unable to smell a predator. Jim's eyes followed them and when one of the smaller ones slipped he caught it, putting it back on the branch. The creatures took off in a panic and he sighed.

Hooves on the ground drew his attention. Fast hooves, light and springing. Another deer, running from something. Heavy wings. Jim relaxed his shoulders in anticipation, Eclipse appearing in his hand. They were coming up fast and he caught the scent of panic, a bleating sound and then a screech –

He leaped from his branch as the stalkling exploded out of the brush after a deer, sprinting through the woods like a drop of water falling from a leaf. The creature never saw him before Jim landed and stabbed down, into its head. The cry was cut short, and the stalkling lay still. Jim straightened, looking over the monster. A large specimen, deep black, sallow eyes.

The deer bleated again and Jim turned to see it standing still, trembling. It had a long, hideous scratch down its side were the stalkling's claws had found purchase. He examined it from his position – it was ugly but not deep. Was it better to kill it or let it go? It might survive with the wound, and even if the meat might help with food stores, it felt wrong to kill it right after saving it. Before he could decide it was gone, springing away again.

If it had been human the stalkling would have killed them. Deer moved much faster than people. Jim let loose a breath he'd been holding and knelt, gathering scales, teeth, and chunks of leathery wing into a bag. Then he picked up the carcass, bony and lifeless across his shoulders. It would be perfect for drawing out the others in a place he could strike and take down more than one. In the dark of night, where they wouldn't have the advantage of daylight.

When he returned to the large boulder that concealed the entrance to New Trollmarket, he took out the horngazel and drew an arch with difficulty, adjusting the stalkling on his back. The door opened and he entered after a second of breathing in the night air, heading into the stony tunnel. The crystal staircase was thick, chunky, and – if he was honest with himself – much uglier than the one to Trollmarket.

"Blinky? Hey Blinky!" He bypassed the Grand Foyer and went for Blinky's work station. It wasn't much of a library or lab yet, but it grew every day. "I've got a stalkling carcass. If you need the eyes or teeth for something, I can help dig them out."

He poked his head into the cozy nook and spotted Blinky mixing liquids. "Yes, that was very nearly it! Hm. If we made it a stone so it could be placed in the amulet we might be able to do away with this ingredient..."

"Blink?" The troll leaped a foot into the air, sending his papers flying. Jim watched bemusedly as he scrambled.

"Master Jim! Good heavens, I didn't hear you come in! Dreadfully messy, quite in the middle of some calculations…is that a stalkling?" He approached after shoving the papers in a drawer. "Do you have an estimate on how many are in the area?"

"Pretty sure at least three other than this one. I'm going to set traps." He set the body down, stretching his back. "What are you up to? How are the experiments going?"

"Oh, well…a little here, a little there. I've got a little project going on. Erm…very theoretical right now, just the beginning stages. Oh, but I did find a rather lovely scent." He showed Jim a tiny glass bottle and uncorked it. "Like daffodils."

Jim sniffed it. It smelled of spring. "That's nice. Was that what you were going for?"

"Not really, but discovery must be taken whenever it happens. Anyway, do you need assistance with this creature? I'd love to study it so we can record a more accurate anatomy listing for it. They're surrounded in myth, and having a good log for potential enemies would be excellent!" Blinky helped him lift the crumpled form onto a stone slab, serving as a table. "Your timing is impeccable. How is the weather outside? We trolls may not be susceptible to cold, but the damp from melting ice can make a home deeply uncomfortable."

"Dry for now, getting cool." Jim separated the head from the body, wincing at the broken skull. "If you'd told me last year I'd be able to kill a stalkling in a single blow, I'd say you were crazy." Blinky examined the teeth in the bag.

"Ah yes. I remember your first stalkling. We've come a long way from that!" Blinky handed Jim a ball of wire. "If you want to lure one, I recommend hanging pieces of meat mixed with dead stalkling from these. They have difficulty staying in a single place in midair so close to the ground, and oddly enough dead stalkling helps lure them. They seem to like the idea of moving in on another creature's territory post mortem."

Jim accepted the wire. "That's an idea, thanks. Where are you keeping this stuff?"

"Oh, boxes and crates I tuck into the crannies. We make what room we can, don't we?" Jim bent to examine one of the boxes. "Ah! That's…that's dwarkstone, very dangerous. Please don't touch it."

Jim sniffed it. "Uh, were you storing some meat in it? Because it smells kind of like blood." Very much like blood.

"Possibly, I don't really remember. But best to keep that tucked as far back as possible, eh?" Blinky pushed it further under the bench. "Master Jim, I think Claire was looking for you. Something about helping with your horns? I believe she obtained a new file from RotGut's."

"Ah, yeah. She helps me file them. They want to grow all over the place." Jim wondered at Blinky's distraction. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm quite all right. Just a little scattered today." Blinky rapped his staff on the table. "I get rid of one thing and two more take its place. Do you want any assistance with the stalkling problem? I'm sure Aaarrrgghh would be more than willing to step in."

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Are you well Master Jim?" Blinky's words came so quickly it startled him, the troll peering at him. "I know this arrival of your father and a phantom must be quite a shock. If you'd like to sit down I can set my projects aside-"

"No. Thanks Blink." Jim didn't mean his voice to be so sharp, but the idea of discussing his father – or Mordred, or anything really – made his throat hurt. "I'll go find Claire."

"Of course, Master Jim. As you say." Blinky's reserved voice made his stomach turn. But he headed out anyway, knowing where she would be. Beyond the Grand Foyer his alcove was tucked away, hidden, a tiny sanctum. He reached it in a matter of minutes, gait quick and animal. Sometimes in steep places he dropped to all fours – his body was equally comfortable either way.

Inside it was lit with a small lamp of amber, glowing warmly. His cot had a warm blanket – from Claire – and a couple of shelves – from Claire – that contained items from his room in Arcadia like the model rocket. That piece was Mom. One shelf held books and comics, another photographs of landscapes and landmarks, and a cell phone charger rested on the bedside table. Claire was sitting in a cozy armchair she had commandeered from a furniture sale liquidation and claimed as her seat to be located in his room. When he entered she looked up from the book in her lap and waved a bar of metal at him. "How short are we talking?"

"Just a couple inches off please." Her beckoning hand and the affectionate touch to his arm soothed him, and he sat on the ground in front of the chair. "You work soon?"

"Have to be there in an hour and a half. I've got forty-five minutes." Clair measured the length of his horns with her fingers. "Yep, they grow an inch every two weeks. Sure you don't want them flat like Hellboy?"

"I'm sure. I'd rather have them than not. Nubs wouldn't do me much good." Her laugh was gentle and Jim held still as she started off with a small knife to nick off the length. The filing came after she had carved off a few inches and kept them sharp. "Thanks for the manga. It was really nice to sit with Toby and read it."

"I'm glad. Toby was super psyched about this edition. Apparently Gun Robot's human friend managed to turn back into a human, instead of his brain being in the android? I thought he was going to blow a gasket when Johnny was turned into a robot."

"Well it didn't make sense for him to stay that way! The whole point of him being Gun Robot's friend is that he _is_ human, it signifies that he and Gun Robot are more alike than different. Him becoming a robot would undermine the entire point of their bond, and the meaning of diversity being good and caring about people that are different." Jim scoffed. "I think they did it for shock value."

"You nerd." She tilted his head back with a featherlight touch. "Glad the story went somewhere else. It can't be as bad as Papa Skull branching into country. I swear that must have been a dare, it was awful!" The chatter between them was light, silly stuff that really didn't matter. After several minutes she clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "Okay, turn around. Let me see from the front.

Jim obeyed and saw Claire swipe her hair back. "I just want to make sure they're even." The strands fell around her face, long and dark and soft. Jim let his gaze drop, just to rest his eyes, but quickly shut them; he was on eye level with her chest. For several minutes he listened to the careful scrape-scrape of her filing his horns down to a manageable level. It was a soothing noise.

"There." She blew across the top of his head and wiped a thumb over his horns. "Sharp but shorter. Are they lighter now?"

He moved his head around. "Yeah, much better." She reached into her purse and held up a makeup compact mirror and he made a face. "Well my horns look great, it's the rest of me that's the problem now."

She scoffed. "What problem? You look handsome." Lifting his chin, Claire kissed his forehead. "Very handsome."

Jim blinked, wondering what she possibly saw to think he was handsome in any way. But she trailed kisses down from forehead to the tip of his nose before catching his lips, careful with his sharp teeth. He responded in turn, wrapping his warms around her slim waist. She turned a little and slipped into his lap as he settled back on the floor, leaning into the kiss. Sometimes they sat this way a while, just kissing, talking softly. Sometimes she ended up asleep, limp in his arms and warm. These moments were precious to him.

But something in his animal nature stirred this time. Something mixed with the hormones of a young man but tempered with wildness. But, he realized, it was a moot point. He couldn't remove his armor. Being a troll it wasn't an issue in most ways as far as being unable to remove clothing. Normally they could ignore desire, and it was uncommon for trolls to mate and breed anyway. Their longevity made high reproduction rates inadvisable.

But he still had a little humanity. Something in him that hungered for a warm touch, an embrace. Claire made a soft sound, and Jim wished he could feel her properly, have the senses to detect the warmth of her skin. Human flesh was so delicate. He tilted his head and lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing gently. She sucked in a breath and Jim continued along her throat, over to her shoulder. Her fingers found his hair and twined into the locks.

The sensation was dizzying. He drew his head back, hoping his face wasn't completely purple. "Sorry, I should've asked. Was that okay?"

"Yeah. It was nice." Claire tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can I…?"

Jim swallowed. But she had a small, shy smile and how could he refuse her anything? He nodded and she lowered her head to kiss his jaw, and a tiny bit lower. Human desire was so strong and troll desire so muted and that his mind felt like it would split. Her kisses felt like coals, bright and glowing. Jim let her finish before saying softly, "I think I need to get going soon. And you've got work right?"

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Claire's cheeks were red. "Was it that bad?"

"What? No!" Stupid, why had he said it that way? "No, it was good. I just – just…"

Jim sighed. "I can't figure out…how this could work. Long term."

Claire stared at him. "You mean you want to break up?"

"No. Never. But…" Jim trailed off. "Claire, assuming Merlin can ever get my armor to come off, do you think it's even possible for a human-troll thing like me and a human woman could…you know…"

"'Excessively canoodle?'" His brows furrowed. "Dad's words, not mine. And don't call yourself a thing." She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, forehead against his temple. "I don't know. I mean, the being made out of stone thing might be a problem. And we couldn't have kids even if it was physically possible for us to be intimate. But I'd already thought about that stuff before I decided to come with you."

Jim had to fight to find his voice. "About the future, or about sex?"

"Both."

"Like…with me as a troll, or me as a human?"

"Again, both." His jaw dropped. Claire rolled her eyes. "You know, teenage girls do think about stuff too. Maybe not as much as boys, but the thoughts do occur. And I always thought you were cute Jim." Jim had to push aside the adolescent delirium that came with the realization that Claire had deemed him attractive enough as a human to think about. "My family is very traditional as far as sex and marriage, and I wouldn't want to do it unless I was married."

"Yeah. I understand." Marrying her would be a dream. "So what did you decide?"

"I decided that, as far as I'm concerned, I love you. Even if we can't be together like most couples, I'll still love you. I'd rather be beside you and only able to hold your hand than with anyone else able to do everything else." Claire's face was still a bit pink. "Of course you might feel differently if you can get the armor off and find a female troll that has feelings for you-"

Jim buried his face in her neck. It was warm and sweet and smelled of her shampoo and skin and a hint of cotton. Claire froze and he sighed. "I love you too. So much."

They didn't move for a long time, Claire stroking his hair and Jim feeling so happy and sad at the same time that he couldn't say another word. It was all he could do to hold it in, bottled inside, building to a break.

* * *

"I've been thinking hard on it, and I think this is the best method." Blinky pointed to his notes, aware that his eyes were burning from tiredness. "Creating a sort of changeling stone to be utilized with the armor. Stone has the versatility we need, if you recall all the stones previous Trollhunters have created."

Aaarrrgghh pored over the notes, little more than squiggles to him. "Lots of stones to use. All gone with Trollmarket, except Triumbric and Angor Rot. Maybe still there?"

"Possibly. If you can search the area it might be worth investigating. When you've the time." Blinky winced at the box under the table. "Ugh."

"Jim's dad cut off hand. Very determined." Aaarrrgghh prodded Blinky. "Just like Blinky. What you think of him?"

"I don't know enough about him to think much one way or the other. Where is he right now?"

"With Toby. Toby working on tunnel with hammer, carving opening more. James helping with rooms and tiny houses." Aaarrrgghh huffed a deep sigh. "I miss Blinky and Claire and Jim."

Blinky turned to him and smiled. "We miss you as well my friend. I'm glad you're here. How have the humans taken your presence? Have they been kind?"

"Some don't like, but lots of them very nice. I stop car accident last week – big truck almost hit people in crosswalk in evening, Aaarrrgghh stopped it. Toby proud." Aaarrrgghh smiled and shifted his fur to reveal his sash. "Official!"

"How marvelous! You're a hero to them, just like us. I'm glad." Blinky tilted his head and Aaarrrgghh's joy faded. "What is it?"

"Aaarrrgghh happy. But friends not happy, so Aaarrrgghh not _very_ happy." He sniffed at one of the bottle curiously. "Smell like flowers."

"I understand Aaarrrgghh. It's very hard to adjust to this situation. I hate that we had to leave you and Toby, but only a Krubera could bear any length of time away from the heartstone." Blinky hesitated. "I hate that we had to leave at all. It's been different here. The very soil and stone have a different taste. I think it will work, but I miss the old days. All of us coming together in my library, researching the next important thing. I even miss finding Tobias's Nougat Nummies hidden in books where he left them, isn't that funny? It drew gnomes like mad!"

Blinky turned away, taking hold of the staff Vendel had cobbled together. "I even miss Vendel telling me off about my theories. Can you even imagine what he'd think of all this?"

"Think you do good. Not easy to be leader. And put up with Merlin." Aaarrrgghh sighed. "Not bad man. Just…a butt."

"I think you're right." Blinky shook his head vigorously. "Well! I'm making progress on the changeling stone idea. It's starting to look iffy. It would take a great deal of fairy dust, and I haven't seen one of those in centuries, after that awful war. And I've never seen a basilisk, let alone collected its venom…and phoenix tears? I have no idea where those roost."

"Ask James and Merlin. Merlin old, might have ideas. James old, travels a bunch. If Merlin doesn't want to help, Aaarrrgghh help convince." He frowned deeply and thumped his tail against the ground.

Blinky stroked his chin, the rest of his arms crossed over his chest. "I believe you're right. I'll ask them when I see them next. Master Jim is concerned about stalklings at the moment, so it would be best if he dealt with them before we start any searching. I don't want to distract him."

"Aaarrrgghh see if he need help! Can handle stalkling." Aaarrrgghh ducked to exit the alcove, leaving to find Jim, thumping along quietly. "I come back later!"

"Adieu my friend, good luck! Let me know how it goes!" Blinky returned to his work, Aaarrrgghh following deeper into the tunnels of New Trollmarket.

* * *

RotGut's was set up differently, but it was still the best place to find oddities and useful things. Large crates were lumped together under tiny clusters of green crystals, a tired wooden door hanging from the front of the "shop." Jim hunted through one of the crates, pulling things aside and moving to the next one when he couldn't find anything. Claire had gone to work half an hour before, and he needed to be ready to move that night to plant the bait for the stalklings. Hence his arrival at RotGut's, and the urgency of his search. He much preferred being able to look through things and ask what they were rather than try to wheedle anything specific out of the two.

"Can I help you find anything, Trollhunter?" Rot asked, peering out from behind an opening in the stockroom. That door was thicker, and the slats creaked when they slid. "I hope you didn't already break the new file!"

"No, the new one's great. I'm looking for something that might lure a stalking." He lifted a small box and covered his nose and mouth. "Phew! What is that?"

"Ah, that is a particularly rare, ancient cheese kept ripe with careful dampness. We're holding that for some gnomes." Jim gagged but managed to keep himself contained, moving to the next box. "It's good for the sinuses."

"I bet it is." Jim pulled out a roll of hide and considered it. "I bet I could arrange this to look like a dying animal, stranded. Make a trail with stalkling pieces. I bet a stalkling would be interested in something like that, wouldn't it?" It looked like it had belonged to a large animal with shaggy black hair, and with a few knots in the right places and some haggis from Merlin, it would be a good lure. "Okay. I'll trade you ten argyle socks for…"

Jim trailed off, seeing something glint in the bottom of the crate. He reached in and pulled it out with careful fingers. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Oh! A Grit-Shaka! Yes, some trolls traded it to us a couple months back. I think they found it in the wreckage of Trollmarket after the Gumm-Gumms demolished it." Jim turned the green stone over in his hand, thinking of Draal. It had been well-intentioned advice when the troll had advised him to use one, if not very wise. Draal, trying to help him figure out girls.

Draal, dying to protect him, so glad to call him friend. Jim clutched the stone, wondering if maybe it was the one Draal had used when so fearful of courting Nomura. Probably not. Draal had always seemed fearless; it was hard to imagine him needing anything like a Grit-Shaka, ever.

No fear. Nothing but confidence, in himself and the future. Would it make the others stop worrying? Using the talisman was a stupid idea, he knew. As a human it had made him reckless, rude, annoying.

Capable, fierce, without a care. Jim hesitated before standing, setting the stone on the hide. "I'll take both. How's twenty socks sound?"

"A fair deal." The sound of the large troll's body in the storeroom made the shelves creak. Jim handed a distinctly ripe bag through one of the small openings and the friendly eyes blinked in response. "Keep your chin up Trollhunter. Things are getting better all the time."

"Yeah. I'm glad things are getting more normal for most of the trolls." He smiled and carried his items away from the shop, out into the tunnel. He passed the beginnings of the Troll Pub – not enough glug just yet to have a proper supply, but a Mahjong team met there every Thursday, so it was growing – and jogged through the Grand Foyer. Only when he reached his alcove did he put down the cloth and pick up the Grit-Shaka again.

Would it be so wrong to use it? Not forever, just for a little while. Give him a break from the constant turmoil in his head. He was more troll than anything now, so it should work as it was supposed to. He had the defense and capability to back up anything his pride might vomit out. Just as a test, Jim slipped the cord over his head but held the stone tight.

It was a rush of peace. What did he have to be afraid of? He was a troll – invincible or close enough, able to survive the unsurvivable. His friends cared about him, he could take a stalkling in a single blow, and New Trollmarket was growing every day. And there was no risk of his greatest fear coming to pass, really. And if it did, so what? What was wrong with losing that weaker part of himself?

Jim pulled the cord off, breathing hard. The emotions came flooding back, sickening and heavy. It had felt so nice to not be afraid for just a minute, but what if it pushed him over the edge?

I'm no good to anyone in this state. "Always be afraid," he muttered. "But what if the fear is too much?" Just for a couple days, he told himself, slowly pulling the cord over his head again. Just enough to rest, to fight without worrying. He'd be a more competent warrior, better protector. He wouldn't worry his friends if he just acted normal again for a while.

Jim tucked the green stone into the neck of his armor, and the bliss of endless confidence melted every dark thing away in an instant.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Preview of Chapter 4

 _Jim appeared in the doorway, glancing around at each of them. "Uh…did I not get an invitation to the party?" His tone was joking, and Claire relaxed. He hadn't heard._

" _No party here Jimbo. Just chatting." Toby grinned, flashing his braces, and Jim rolled his eyes._

" _Fine, keep me out of the loop. Guess it's not my business." Toby blinked – there was no hurt in his voice but it was so blunt. Jim held himself differently, in a way that seemed familiar. "I came by to say I plan on putting out stalkling bait tonight, so if anyone's in the mood to kill something, tonight would be great for that. I can handle it, but there's something very satisfying about it sometimes." Claire's eyebrows shot up._

" _Jim? You okay?" He turned to face her and in a move that shocked her, drew her in and kissed her. In front of everyone. It wasn't so careful as his normal kisses but it was quick and he smirked as he drew away._

" _Better than okay." Claire's voice failed her – his teeth hadn't cut her but they had scraped against her lip, leaving it a little raw. He didn't seem to notice. Jim would always notice._

 _James's eyes were dark. "Did that wizard do something else to you Jim? You're acting weird." Jim turned in a circle, catching their gazes and the uncertainty, finishing with Claire, who squinted. His eyes were darker…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I'm riding the drive to write for this fic. Here's another chapter.

I have received a couple of questions regarding Claire's comment about she and Jim being unable to have children in chapter 3. Obviously I can't be certain, as we're not privy to Jim's new genetic structure, but it seems unlikely biologically that it would be possible for a human female and what is basically a troll to procreate, if intimacy is even possible. This is also an issue because we don't know much about the troll reproduction process. For obvious reasons, it being a "kid's" show. I may be mistaken, as Hellboy has certain monstrous qualities and he and his girlfriend were able to conceive (another tale Guillermo del Toro is associated with) but based solely on what we saw in the show, Jim is:

Unable to remove his armor.

Unable to eat most human food, or at least have any enjoyment of it, and possibly can derive no nutritional value from most of it.

Unable to be in the sunlight without some form of protection.

At least partly trollish in his anatomy, as his stone skin and increased defense indicate.

Between biology and the sheer question of whether he will canonically ever be able to remove the armor, I am relatively convinced that in his current form, Jim and Claire would be unable to have a child. That being said, the creators may address it and state otherwise. I am going only on my observations from the show. Hellboy at least was able to eat human food, had humanoid skin, and could go out in the sun. Jim may be half human by description, but all of the physiological traits appear trollish. If it is indeed possible for the two to conceive, it seems likely that it would be at great danger to Claire if it were even partly troll, something I don't think Jim would be willing to risk. He's much better than any Twilight guy after all.

Phew! Like I said, canon may blow this out of the water, but this is merely my thoughts on the matter. Of course this is a series where much of the logic is, "Because magic," so who knows? Either way, it's moot for this tale. I lack the ability to leave Jim stranded as a troll for centuries.

* * *

Chapter 4

Fear

* * *

"Ophelia, thank you so much. Walter Jr. loves strained peas baby food, it's the one thing he won't throw, and I've got a box full. Cradlestone will be fine in a warm, snug place. I don't think it actually affects the babies, but I like to put them somewhere cozy." Barbara grunted as she lugged out her suitcase. Her phone jostled against her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't mind looking after him for that long?" She pushed her phone back into position. "I'm sure Enrique will enjoy the companionship. I will definitely tell Claire she needs to visit soon."

Strickler opened the case for her, putting in items for her as she struggled to collect everything. "No, no reason to really worry. Jim just sounds down, and I know Toby and Aaarrrgghh went to visit. Walter and I are going to check on them. Walter is supposed to watch the area but he's not letting me go on my own." She rolled her eyes and he quirked an eyebrow at her. She'd grown to recognize his expressions behind the green skin and yellow eyes. He wore ordinary clothing in his troll form now – Strickler's teaching attire suited him strangely well, in spite of the holes in the back for his wings to exit in a hurry – and kept bringing items to the case. Toothbrushes, combs, claw files, shampoo, soap, a book or two. I was a massive suitcase, one she hadn't used since she and Jim's father had gone to England for their honeymoon. It had been stowed deep under the bed. Very, very deep.

"You're a saint, thank you. And thank Detective Scott too please, it's so nice of him to pick up the extra shift. Steve and Eli insist they have it covered, Toby has been training them. If anything seems strange, even a little, please call us and we'll come straight back."

"Barbara," Strickler began softly, "I need to tell you something." She hung up after bidding Ophelia goodbye, beckoning him with a finger to continue as she hurried into Jim's old room. "There is a rather odd situation back at New Trollmarket."

Jim's room had remained very nearly the same, save for some items Barbara had sent to Claire's apartment – as of yet, the trolls lacked a PO box – for her son. She didn't have the heart to move anything. It felt like Jim might come home at any moment, bed made, walkie-talkie in the drawers, several blue sweaters hanging up clean. She had nearly cried when the laundry hamper was empty and the last one was in the wash.

Walter had been a champ dealing with her the past couple months. He had his own home still, not quite demolished in the madness of Gunmar and Morganna's attack, but often enough he stayed here, on her couch. She had offered, with only a small catch in her throat, to let him use Jim's room so he didn't have to stay on the sofa. But Strickler refused. "I'm content in the sitting room. And it's nearer the middle of the house, I can hear better if there's an intruder."

Now he stood beside her, arm tucked cautiously around her shoulders. "It seems wrong. He's sixteen. He should be able to come home if something goes wrong," she said frankly. Without another word Barbara opened the drawers, aimlessly searching. "Would it hurt or help to have some of his things around?"

"I can't answer that Barbara. I don't know exactly what frame of mind he's in." Strickler peered under the bed and withdrew a squashy teddy. "What on earth?"

"Oh, Mr. Tiddleypom." Barbara accepted it, gently beating the dust off it. "A gift from my father. Jim used to love Winnie the Pooh. Of course, who doesn't love Winnie the Pooh? There's a part in the book where Pooh starts singing a song about 'Tiddley-pom.' He used to crack up whenever he heard that word."

Strickler was quiet and Barbara set the bear aside. The drop of sunlight extinguished, sank in despair. "Why can't I let go of this Walter? Why doesn't it feel any easier, coming into this room? Why can't I hate what happened any less? It's been six months. I should be coping." She looked at her hands. "I feel cheated. I tried to help him, and his friends, but maybe if I had stood in the way, or used some Krav Maga on Merlin, things would have gone differently."

He smiled. "Your Krav Maga is impressive." He took her hands. "Don't despair. I think something good must be around the corner. And I know seeing you will help him, and you."

Barbara nodded, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Walter. I've been so wrapped up worried about Jim…but you lost a lot too."

"Much less than I anticipated actually. Defense schedule permitting, I am going to be teaching night courses at the Arcadia Oaks Community College." He shrugged as she beamed. "The people of the town are much more forgiving of trolls than trolls are of humans…or changelings."

"That's wonderful!" Something so small felt like a savage triumph. One small scrape toward trolls being able to live in the human world, even in one place like Arcadia Oaks, was a huge leap forward. "I'm proud of you. You've been a rock through everything."

"Stone skin does make that easier. And troll nature isn't given to emotional outbursts." Strickler hesitated. "Again, I must warn you, there is something a bit…alarming in New Trollmarket. I meant to tell you as soon as I got the call, but it's not an easy thing to discuss." Barbara waited. "You see, J-"

His phone buzzed and the shrill voice of Eli Pepperjack singing split the air. "Creepslayerz! Creepslayerz!"

Strickler lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "I told him not to make that my ringtone when he calls." He answered the message, mouth set into a tight line. "Mr. Pepperjack?"

"Mr. Strickler! Are you still in Arcadia Oaks? We need a little assistance. We've got two gruesomes hanging around the dump looking for troll pieces from the battle. We need to get flour, but they've got a couple of workers cornered and we can't leave. Can…can you come help sir?" Barbara's heart wrenched – this boy was Jim's age. Toby and Claire's age. She held a breath until her voice was solid.

"I have some flour in the pantry. You're welcome to it." Strickler gave her a grateful look. "I'll just pack until you get back, then we can head out. Unless you think you need to stay?"

"No. I'll give them a few tips before I leave." He stretched his wings carefully, heading downstairs to find the flour. Barbara returned to her search, anticipation building.

* * *

After eight hours of contributing to society by pushing paper, Claire was always glad to leave. She dropped by her apartment to change, eat something, and then was out the door again. Alberto hadn't bothered leaving the driver's seat after dropping her off, reading an article on his phone. "Out to the caves again, Ms. Nuñez?"

"You know it. Thanks Alberto." He was a short man, dark-haired and tan skinned, and he had a kindly face. He also wasn't terribly nosy, which was extremely helpful. The drive was quiet, pleasant, and she watched the city pass by in silence.

Snow was coming. Maybe not in the next week, but in the next month. It was a far cry from the warmth of California, this city. There was so much to do and see – plays, restaurants, museums, malls, arcades, zoos, colleges – and not too far was New York City. It was insane to think that trolls hunkered underground so close to a huge human populace. When everything was settled she wanted to see it all.

I want Jim to see it with me.

Claire swung from optimism about the future to infuriated at it, but thinking of what had transpired between herself and Jim yesterday made her heart beat faster. He'd seemed so surprised that it was a little funny, but Claire had always thought him cute. Even when he tried his broken Spanish at school. That had been dorky, but excessively adorable. Adorkable? Yeah, that. She needed to visit home – she missed her parents and Enrique so badly, and Darci and Mary were sending actual _letters_ – but the thought of leaving Jim for any length of time made her want to punch things.

The city sped by, buildings and people in bright coats and scarves colorful blurs. The sun felt good on her face, and Claire was left to her thoughts as the trip pulled them from the city, into more wooded areas, into rocky trails outside of the city.

"I'll be out for the night again Alberto. Meeting up with some friends to camp. Have a good rest of your day," she said, waving as he opened the door for her.

"You too Ms. Nuñez. Gimme a call if you need anything. Be careful out here, I've heard there have been some weird animals around." He inclined his head politely before getting back in the care and pulling into the road. She waited for the car to disappear before taking out the horngazel in her purse and making a semicircle on the nearest boulder. The entryway came open and she hurried down the stairs, wondering what Toby had been up to since his arrival.

"Hey Sis. If you're looking for ya sweetheart, he's working on some stalkling bait. Not sure where, but I smelled the scales. Nasty critters." NotEnrique was lounging on a small rock, reading a sock enthusiast's magazine. Not something she would ever have imagined existing before meeting trolls. "Don't know about the big fella, but Blinky and TP are in his study."

"And you're taking a break from helping out I assume?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Relax, my shift ain't for another couple hours. Not like any of the 'normal trolls' want a changeling around anyway. Nomura's working on the crystals now." He flipped a page. "Ooh, stripes. I prefer plaid myself."

She cuffed him affectionately over the head. "You behave."

"Only if I have no other choice," he said smartly. Claire wound her way through the tunnels and openings that would one day be a thriving city but now were just gaps of earth, and heard voices before she reached Blinky's alcove.

"…And if I'm right, that stuff grows near the pools of Avalon. It looks like that anyway." Mr. Lake? His voice was low, and she had to strain to catch it.

"Very well, we'll have to map the closest gyre location. Now fairies…"

"I have heard rumors about one place where they live. Rumors mind you. Merlin might be able to find them if we can get him on board. And basilisks, phew, those are the bad ones. I've never seen one but I've heard enough stories." Blinky and James talking? About what?

"And I told Chompsky about the skeleton thing. He found a collection of bones from gnomes that have died. Did you know they kind of do an ossuary type thing? Just a whole little room, full of bones! They put them in positions doing things they liked in life, like eating, sleeping, dancing. But he had no problem with us using it. So there's that." A tiny clatter made Claire finally step forward, toward the opening to the alcove. Toby immediately jumped in front of the items, onto the table in a reclining position. "And that's why stretching before training is very – oh, just Claire. Thank goodness."

He slid off the table and ushered her in. Blinky peered out beyond the doorway suspiciously. "Is Master Jim with you?"

"No. What are you doing? And – is that a hand!?" She pointed at a box that had what looked like a male, human hand sitting inside. It was nestled in a wad of ice cubes.

"Yeah, we keep adding ice. And we're moving it, Jim's nose is too good, he almost found it." Toby shut the case and met her eye seriously. "Okay Claire, so what we're doing, you can't tell Jim about. At all."

"Why not? Why were you talking about fairies and basilisks and…and whatever else?" Claire turned to the table, spotting pages and notes. "What are you trying to make?"

"A stone. One that will imbue Master Jim with the properties of a changeling." She froze, reading the list and mouthing the ingredients. It was a crazy list, with edits and notes to the side in red ink. "We apologize for not mentioning it to you sooner, but we've been debating on whether or not it's even possible. It's only now starting to that way." Blinky pulled another list closer. "It's based on the formula the Gumm-Gumms used to alter changelings, but since we won't partake in the black magic aspect, we've been planning substitutions. But many of the ingredients needed are exceedingly dangerous to get to. Hence why we will not tell Master Jim."

Toby nodded. "Yeah, you know Jim, he'd be all, 'I can't let my friends put themselves in danger for me,' and stuff." Claire slowly pulled the notes together, stacking them neatly.

"You're right. That's exactly what he'd say." She lifted her head, a flame of hope burning bright in her chest. "So how are we doing this? Where do we start?"

"We've begun with the smaller, simpler items." James Lake leaned over the table, resting his elbows on it. "Gnome skeleton, human blood and bone and flesh." He showed her his hand. "No worries, I got better. And some plants that have magical properties if you know how to use them. Which I don't, but Blinky seems familiar with them."

"Is Merlin helping? I'm sure he knows about a lot of these things." Claire meant to continue but the sound of approaching steps made her shove the notes to Blinky, who hid them in a book and slid it onto the nearest shelf. Toby grabbed the gnome skeleton and pushed it into his backpack. And James took the box holding his former hand and slipped it into a drawer.

Jim appeared in the doorway, glancing around at each of them. "Uh…did I not get an invitation to the party?" His tone was joking, and Claire relaxed. He hadn't heard.

"No party here Jimbo. Just chatting." Toby grinned, flashing his braces, and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Fine, keep me out of the loop. Guess it's not my business." Toby blinked – there was no hurt in his voice but it was so blunt. Jim held himself differently, in a way that seemed familiar. "I came by to say I plan on putting out stalkling bait tonight, so if anyone's in the mood to kill something, tonight would be great for that. I can handle it, but there's something very satisfying about it sometimes." Claire's eyebrows shot up.

"Jim? You okay?" He turned to face her and in a move that shocked her, drew her in and kissed her. In front of everyone. It wasn't so careful as his normal kisses but it was quick and he smirked as he drew away.

"Better than okay." Claire's voice failed her – his teeth hadn't cut her but they had scraped against her lip, leaving it a little raw. He didn't seem to notice. Jim would always notice.

James's eyes were dark. "Did that wizard do something else to you Jim? You're acting weird." Jim turned in a circle, catching their gazes and the uncertainty, finishing with Claire, who squinted. His eyes were darker…

"So the second I stop acting like a depressed baby everyone assumes something's wrong with me. Great, that's nice. I was thinking maybe it would be good to see me do something other than mope around." He shook his head. "Look, if no one wants to join me that's fine. Aaarrrgghh and I can handle it." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Aaarrrgghh stood behind him, quiet, with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I can go with you Jimbo," Toby said, injecting false cheerfulness into his words. Jim grinned at him, teeth gleaming. "Claire? Let's go help Jim."

"Right. Okay. Sorry, you just surprised us." Claire nodded at Blinky – something was wrong. "You're really feeling better?"

"I am. Haven't felt this good since before I got turned into a troll. Which, y'know, is not all that bad. I think it's my human side that makes me depressed all the time." James stared and Jim turned to face him. "What about it Dad, how does a human deal with all this crazy stuff? The immortality, watching everyone age around you while you're stuck the same? Running away from a demon that you can't stop?"

"Jim!" Claire grabbed his arm. "Why would you say that!?"

He shrugged. "Guess I'm not afraid of knowing the answer."

James folded his arms. "Kinda sucks. Knowing you'll outlive everyone you care about. Knowing that the world's going to keep changing, for better or for worse. Thinking that I'd never see my kid again until about eighty years passed and if I was lucky I'd get to attend his funeral."

The smirk slipped off Jim's face and for one second he seemed doubtful. Then he turned away. "Good to know."

"Want any extra help with the creatures? Stalklings, were they?" James's voice was smooth, calm.

"No thanks. My friends and I can take care of troll problems. If you want to keep watch for Mordred that would be _great_." Jim gestured to the door. "Come on guys, night's fallen. I want to get the bait out and get into position."

"Sure. Let me get Warhammer, we'll meet you up there." Jim nodded, moving past Aaarrrgghh back into the dark of the tunnel. Toby waited for him to go before putting his fingers together and resting them against his mouth in thought. "Grit-Shaka?"

"Grit-Shaka," Aaarrrgghh said with certainty. "Smell it. Been following Jim. Him say 'crispy' once." Toby groaned.

"Why would he use one of those? He knows what their effects are!" Blinky took out the book and rearranged the notes. "We need to speak to Merlin. The only way we can have safety is if there is a barrier defending us from Mordred, and he may have knowledge of the obscurer items. And we need to get that Grit-Shaka off Jim. Where would he have found one?"

"RotGut's. Saw him leave there, went to talk, already had it on. Didn't know what to do, didn't want him to run. Remember last time?" Aaarrrgghh turned uneasily to the tunnel. "Need to go with him, don't want him to get hurt. Blinky and James talk to Merlin, I go with Toby and Claire."

"Sounds good. But what the heck is a Grit-Shaka? Some kind of protein shake?" James seemed unshaken by Jim's words. If anything his mouth had set firmly. Claire wondered if letting him within ten feet of Merlin was the wisest option.

"I'll explain it to you shortly. Aaarrrgghh, Toby, Claire, please be careful and assist Master Jim. James, with me." Blinky held the notes tight and took off, James right behind him, whistling sharply. A distant bark signified Draig's approach, and Claire followed Aaarrrgghh, Toby a bit lost.

"So, we should probably not try to take that thing off Jim in the middle of a battle. And he's too fast to catch, so we should definitely not _tell_ him we know he's wearing a Grit-Shaka." Toby groaned. "If he says crispy to my face I'm gonna hit myself in the head with my hammer."

* * *

The night was alive with sound and scent. Jim inhaled deeply, taking in the the leaves and animals. A brood of chicks in the nearest tree, an owl beyond his vision range, the rasp of grass under rabbit feet. His senses were filled with the trails, and he climbed out onto one of the branches where he had hung bait. It was little more than a sack of fur with stalkling scales around it and bits of raw meat inside. Enough to interest and drew the creatures in.

Toby clung to Aaarrrgghh, unable to keep still enough to avoid noise. The large troll was seated in heavy underbrush, shadows, only visible where moonlight struck his green eyes. Claire was a branch up, lighter and surer of foot. They were fairly close, but so was the bait.

Why hadn't he used the Grit-Shaka sooner? It was incredible to feel this confident again, this wild. All the emotions that had so harmed him were gone, buried in a wave of power. It had only been a few hours but it felt so good. A little time here and there wouldn't hurt anyone when he needed a break. He sniffed the air, bounding to the next branch over, not making a sound. The rustle of leaves excited him, made his heart pound.

It would feel good to obliterate something without any part of him holding back. He bared his teeth when he heard wings.

The first one was cautious, creeping toward the bait. Its snout was pointed, teeth glistening, eyes flashing red. Jim watched it nose at the ground, batting it with a wing, long claws digging into the ground.

Another emerged, larger and less careful. It hissed at the first, creeping around it. Jim grinned. Two was good, but three would be better. And one more landed near the two, cocking its head.

Now.

Jim shot out of the trees, Eclipse sinking into the side of the largest one. It bellowed in fury, swiping for him, but with a twist of his blade he separate the creature's torso from the rest of its body. The cautious stalkling tried to take off but Aaarrrgghh was on it in a second, crushing its head with his fists. The final one lunged for Claire as she dropped but she swung her staff, catching its nose and knocking it awry. Toby followed up with a strike to its wings, and Jim hurled Eclipse into the falling beast, cleaving its head from its shoulders.

It was all over in twenty seconds.

"Dude…three stalklings, that quick. Headrush." Toby winced at the sight of the bodies and Aaarrrgghh made a worried noise, gathering him close and tucking an arm around him. Claire breathed hard, cheeks flushed, staff out and ready for another strike if needed. Jim scanned the bodies and felt, under the rush of adrenaline and the hunt, disappointment. It had been so easy. Too easy.

"Well, if that's it, maybe we should go inside, take a breather." Toby wiped his hands on his armor, leaving sweaty streaks. Claire had forgone hers, save for the chestplate and helmet. The limbs made it hard to move, combined with the weight of the staff. She slipped the helmet off and Jim felt her eyes on him, concerned. "Pretty sure plain terror sapped five hundred calories."

Was there nothing else to do? Jim let Eclipse fade, but his ears pricked – a distant sound, the crackle of a campfire? Aaarrrgghh's nostrils bobbed as he sniffed, and the troll's expression became one of dismay. "Humans. Three. Camping here?"

Claire's face was stricken. "What if there's a - !?"

An unholy screech tore the air and a woman's scream followed it. Jim was filled with a blazing euphoria – one more beast. He sprinted into the brush, leaving the others behind, trees and leaves whipping past him. He moved like a wolf, intoxicated by the night, by the moon above.

The campfire came into view. He wasn't too surprised really, teens and college kids came out here with booze to act up, excited by the prospect of camping where there was "danger." A torn tent was crumpled on the ground and broken bottles glinted gold in shards. A man and woman were on the ground, though he smelled little blood. In the clearing, moon overhead, the stalkling's scales seared pale as it dove at the only moving figure. She was blonde, thin, a little older than Jim. Her jeans were torn and a long gash stained them red.

Jim roared at the creature and it lurched, head snapping to glare at him instead. The woman was curled in on herself, clutching a flashlight and nothing else. The beam trembled against the trees. The stalkling swooped down, claws bared, but instead of using Eclipse, Jim let it vanish.

He wanted to savor the challenge. The creature made contact and he grabbed the claws, hurling it up and over his head into the nearest trunk. The stalkling writhed before righting itself and landing, swiping at his legs. Jim leaped back, springing high, letting out a single laugh. Trolls were meant for this! For fighting, for battle, for war.

He heard Claire and Toby and Aaarrrgghh and decided that, in spite of his fun, he ought to finish the stalkling. The camper was bleeding too, that should probably get looked at. Jim scaled the nearest tree in the time of a breath and as the stalkling reared up, slashing at the trunk and leaving scores inches deep. In a twisting leap, Jim was clear of the bough and grabbed the stalkling's head on the way down, and with the sharpest move he could, jerked it down with his descent.

The snap was louder than branches breaking. The beast fell, dead, and landed beside him. Jim panted, excitement still flowing, trembling with the energy of it.

Then the woman shrieked.

* * *

The stalkling lay dead under Jim's feet, neck broken nearly clean off. Claire ignored the staring eyes, the vague puzzlement of the beast's face, instead focusing on Jim. It was hard to see him in the moonlight but he seemed to be shaking. The woman was still howling, an endless wail of horror.

Claire rushed to the woman, wishing she would stop. "Please be quiet, you're okay! He won't hurt you, he was protecting you!"

The girl dragged herself back, whimpering. "What is that thing!? Please, call the police!" It might have been all right if she hadn't shone her flashlight directly into Jim's face and caught sight of his features. Another scream, throaty and raw and frantic, sent a shudder through Claire's shoulders. Jim twitched and a soft growl emanated from his throat. "No! No, get away! It's a monster, help!" She grabbed a rock and pitched at him, hard, and it connected with his cheek. He jolted, like a dog that had been struck.

"Jim, no. She doesn't know. It's okay, it's okay." But when the moon caught his face all she saw was bared white teeth and scarlet eyes, pupils slits. She froze for a moment – not out of fear, but out of hesitation, unsure of what to do.

In the moment she was still, Jim was over the camper, lowering his head, and snarling into her face. "Help me, please," she gasped. Claire pushed herself between Jim and the camper, drawing his attention. Aaarrrgghh lumbered forward, alarmed, but she threw up a hand. A bigger troll was _not_ going to make this better. "Jim. I need you to calm down. It's over, okay?"

Why were his eyes red? Was that a Grit-Shaka thing, exacerbated by the hunt? She put out a hand. "Come on, we need to help this girl."

"She hit me." The voice was guttural, through his teeth, and Claire pulled her hand back in disbelief.

"Jimbo, dude, chill. She didn't know, she's freaking out." Toby hesitantly approached, putting Warhammer away as he did so. Aaarrrgghh was still, edges of his eyes tinging black with fear. "Let's help her and these guys. That's what Trollhunters do, right?"

Jim snorted. "Trolls protect trolls."

Toby drew up short and Claire bristled at the sheer wrongness of that statement. Jim would never say that, not in a million years. "No, trolls protect whoever they darn well please. And even if what you said was true – which it is absolutely not! – you're not a troll."

"I am a troll!" His voice became a roar and the redness of his eyes intensified.

"This isn't troll! This is…I don't even know what! But it's not you. So calm down, and take off that stupid Grit-Shaka, it's making everything even worse!" Claire realized, in hindsight, that trying to grab the cord to break it was a bad idea. But as her hand shot out, Jim reacted instinctively and snapped his teeth like an angry dog.

She yanked her hand back, inspecting the injury. A small scratch, where his teeth had just grazed her, welled with small spots of blood. It did nothing but make her angry – that stupid Grit-Shaka – but Jim's eyes widened and the redness faded. "Claire…I just…no. No!"

He yanked the cord off, hurling the Grit-Shaka away, and held his head. "I hurt you, I hurt you. No – no – no." As if he'd been struck he crouched on the ground, head on his knees, still clutching his head. Claire shot Toby a frightened look, and Aaarrrgghh gently paced forward. He whispered his mantra over and over, rocking on his heels. "No. No. No."

"Jim. It's okay. It's just a scratch." Claire knelt to touch his face, bring his chin up, but he flinched and moved on all fours, backing away from them. "Jim, wait!"

"No. I hurt you." His blue eyes flicked from her to Toby and back. "I can't do this. I…I need to think. I'm so, so sorry."

He was gone in a rush of leaves and Toby yelled after him. "Jimbo, wait!" He turned to the campers. "We can't just leave them, but…but Jim!"

"You help these. I go after Jim." Aaarrrgghh dove into the underbrush and the sound of his heavy gait faded away. Toby and Claire turned helplessly to the woman, her face pale, looking ready to faint.

"Well. This is going to be interesting. Good thing I didn't fail first aid in health class," Toby managed. His humor was cracked, breath catching, but it was enough to snap Claire back into action. She wanted to help Jim, but three innocent people were injured. "Hang on lady, and stop hyperventilating."

* * *

Aaarrrgghh couldn't catch Jim.

He tried, and tried, and hunted for hours. But Jim was smaller, faster, able to move so far ahead him that he lost track of him in four minutes. His nose told him Jim was close, but he kept moving. And then the rain started.

Sleeting rain, chilly, nothing that would bother a troll. But it washed scent away, rattled on the leaves, dulled his senses. "Jim! Come back! Just Aaarrrgghh!" He turned in a circle, splashing mud on his feet and knuckles. He sniffed vainly, trying to catch his smell.

Two hours passed before the rain stopped, and Aaarrrgghh knew the sun was rising. For a second he panicked, wondering if Jim would notice. But of course he would, all trolls could sense the sunrise coming. He would know to take cover. Were his wingman and Claire all right? Surely he would have heard if something happened.

Aaaarrrgghh returned to the gateway to Trollmarket. Blinky had a phone, he could text Jim and Wingman and Claire. The humans would have to take up the search. How far would Jim have gone? Aaarrrgghh whined lowly; he knew how it felt to lose oneself to the darkest part of troll nature, to the warmonger.

As soon as he descended the stairs he heard shouting, Blinky among the voices. He barreled through the Grand Foyer, ignoring the mutters of other trolls, running for what sounded like it might be Merlin's alcove. Blinky and James had said they were going to talk to him…

" – Chance to make things right and you're not taking it! Why am I not surprised!?" James had a cold yell. "So what if it's dangerous? You're not putting yourself at risk, so why does it matter?"

"I would think you like me not wanting to put individuals at risk. Those children might get killed pursuing these ingredients! Basilisks are lethal, and if this doesn't work, it might have dire consequences for Jim! How are we supposed to test it?" Merlin was shouting as well, old face red. Blinky was standing between the two, pushing them apart. "I won't pretend I like the results, but I will not let things become worse for him out of misguided desire to help!"

"Gentlemen, this is hardly cooperation! If we can look over my notes and discuss this, I think we can come to an agreement – Merlin, stop shooting sparks from your hands!" Blinky used a spare arm to swat at the wizard.

" _Jim gone_!" Aaarrrgghh bellowed. The three froze, and the only noise was the bubbling of some concoction on Merlin's desk. It was smoky, hard to make anything out. "Jim fight stalklings, we help, but then campers were on trail and lady kept screaming, and Jim angry with Grit-Shaka, and bit Claire, then freaked out and ran, and can't find!"

"Wait, bit Claire?" Merlin began.

"The sun is rising! We must locate him!" Blinky pushed away from the two, running to Aaarrrgghh with all six eyes wide. "James, you can search the trails. Merlin, please cover the forest on the east side. Where are Toby and Claire?" Blinky pulled out his phone, scanning the screen. "Twelve texts from Toby, six from Claire. They're at the ER with the campers."

Aaarrrgghh panic ebbed just a little. "Coming back soon?"

"Yes, they're coming back shortly." Blinky's fingers flew. "If they can search as well, we should be able to find him. He likely took shelter in a cave. Don't worry Aaarrrgghh, we'll find Master Jim."

"What do you mean 'find him?' Where is Jim?"

Aaarrrgghh turned and saw Barbara Lake standing behind him in a jean jacket, red sweater, and blue jeans with hiking boots. Her eyes were wide and she looked faintly nauseous. The gyre, he realized, seeing Strickler behind her with a large case in his hands.

"Barb?" James leaned around Aaarrrgghh and Barbara's entire face became scarlet like her hair. There was no shock, only a pulsing vein in her throat. "I…take it someone told you about me being here." Strickler nodded faintly. James's face became uncertain, eyes bright. "Look, it's going to be okay. You stay here, we'll find-"

Barbara kicked him between the legs, rounded on Merlin and Blinky, and her eyes were lightning. James croaked and hit the ground, clutching himself. "Ah…I see…you kept up…with Krav Maga."

Aaarrrgghh shifted uneasily toward Strickler, who seemed a little pleased at her reaction. Barbara glared at Blinky and Merlin in turn, and with the ferocity only a mother could have, whispered, "So help me, I will obliterate everyone's gronk-nuks if you don't tell me what happened to my baby."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Preview for Chapter 5

 _He wasn't in the first cave she found, or the second or third. But in the fourth, one she reached by sliding down the slope of of the crag and nearly falling into its opening, she managed to halt her descent and heard a noise she'd know anywhere. She gripped the walkie in raw hands and said quietly, "Found him. He's in a cave about two hundred feet from Kanjigar's Solitude."_

 _With a careful motion she slide herself into the opening of the cave, plunged into darkness save for the beam from the opening. It was black, and she could nearly stand in the small opening, but the top of her head brushed the ceiling and she winced. The small noise continued; he hadn't heard her. Barbara crept deeper in. "Jim? Honey?"_

 _The sound stopped. "Mom?" The scrape of stony palms against a stony face reached her and she hurried forward. "Mom!" He was in her arms, damp and cold, and smelling of the outdoors. Barbara sank into a crouch, hugging him close. "What…what are you doing here?"_

 _Barbara showered his face with kisses. "Finding you, of course! Walter and I came to visit. After my last call, I needed to see you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny flashlight. "Here, I can't even see you." With a few hard taps and the flick of a button, the tiny opening was filled with light. Jim was muddy and his hair was a wet wreck. He'd been running in the rain. And no matter how hard he'd wiped his face, there were still tear stains, indigo against his paler face. "Baby, what happened?"_

" _Nothing Mom. I'm just…it's been a bad few weeks is all." Jim buried one hand in his hair, but Barbara firmly removed it and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mom, stop, I don't need…"_

" _Yeah. Yeah you do." Barbara closed her eyes, rocking back and forth. "Or I do at least."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Back again with another chapter. A further reminder that this story has expanded beyond 5 chapters at this point and will continue to be written and updated until its completion. It is wonderful to read all the kind and excited comments for the story. It's still rather rough emotionally right now and work has entered a busy time, so forgive me if the next update takes a bit longer. But things will get better – time is the best medicine for such things.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mother Knows Best

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Jim Lake, leave a message at the tone."

The beep came and Toby cleared his throat. "Jim, answer. Seriously. This is my fifteenth message. Wanted to let you know that the campers are fine, the one lady is much calmer. They gave her some meds, which is not your fault. Honestly I think she needed those beforehand anyway, she's a little OCD. Treatment is a good thing you know? Maybe this will help her open a great new chapter in her life. Anyway, Claire is _fine_. It is literally the size of a paper cut. My Nana has pinched my cheek and caused more damage than that. Answer. Answer. Aaaaannnnnsweeeer."

He hung up. Claire sat beside him, hands on her knees, and Toby stared out the window of the car. Alberto kept a soundproof window up for privacy's sake for his clients, so they didn't need to worry about him hearing anything. "He's fine you know. He probably found a cave, took a nap. He'll be back out at night."

Claire turned away and Toby bit his lip. "Um. I've got a handkerchief. If…you know." He pulled it from his sweater pocket and set it on her knee. She picked it up and Toby looked the other way when she sniffed. "I didn't figure you for a crier Nuñez."

"Only on special occasions." She sniffed again.

"You know it was the Grit-Shaka. Jim would never hurt you."

"Oh Toby, it's not about this stupid bite! It's his reaction to it!" He turned to her, alarmed, and saw that her eye makeup was streaming down her cheeks. It had already been blurred from the tiring night and now it was a hot mess. Toby looked at his dirty clothes and knew they both looked a sight. "Jim's in trouble, real trouble. I…I don't know how to help him. Toby, it's been six months and it's only gotten worse!"

"Yeah. I get it. That's why we're going to make a changeling stone." Toby's chest hurt to see Claire crying. Of course he knew Jim was miserable. He was miserable too. Everything had been wrong since they split up, since Jim had lost such an important part of himself. Since the dream team had split up.

Nana was happy to have a television buddy around, one that didn't mind the audio descriptor, considering Dictatious was blinder than she was. But sitting in his room, Toby always looked across the street to Jim's room, knowing his friend wasn't sleeping there, knowing he was _not_ just a walkie away. If anyone ever asked, he would never admit to it, but his pillow had seen plenty of tears in the first couple of weeks. Of course now it knew very few of those. Now it sat unused for the most part; if he and Aaarrrgghh were on duty, he would often find himself curled under the troll's protective arm in some underbrush. Waking up covered in morning rain was better than sleeping in his room and catching sight of the Lake household.

Things would be different now. Knowing he could help Jim and Claire and all the trolls had given him new fire. Claire was smearing her makeup as she dried her face. "I know. I just wish he'd open up, vent. He's got this fake smile because he thinks he has to put up a front for all the trolls, but he keeps it up around me, and you, and Blinky." Claire handed the hankie back. "Thanks TP. It's good to have you and Aaarrrgghh around again."

"My pleasure Claire. Look, we _are_ going to find a way to fix this." Toby stared at her with deadly seriousness. "Look, making a vow. The next taco I eat will be with you and a human Jim. Or rather, changeling-in-human-form Jim. You get me? I am saying I will not eat another taco until we help him."

She smiled. "Does that include enchiladas?"

"And El Diablos." Toby made a cutting motion. "None of it." She let out a damp chuckle.

"Well we'd better get to work as soon as we find him, huh? A world where Toby Domzalski can't have tacos is a screwed up world." Claire sighed, leaning back against her seat. Toby mirrored her and shut his eyes. They'd need a nap if they were going to search.

* * *

Barbara had refused to look at James again. Strickler's hesitant explanation had prepared her for seeing him again, but nothing had prepared her for the wave of fury that struck her when she heard about him being Arthur. And immortal. And having a phantom son. And leaving because of that phantom son following him around.

But that was not important. Nothing about James Lake Senior was important. There was one important thing in the world right now, and that was finding her boy.

"Dr. Lake?" Blinky's voice came through on a walkie talkie clipped to her belt. "We've checked all of New Trollmarket and still no sign of him. Merlin and your…and James…have no sightings. What is your location?"

"Working my way up the nearest cliff. You guys had to pick a place with lots of hills and rocks." She made it over a small boulder and started climbing the next. "You said there are a bunch of caves in the rocks. Jim wouldn't have gone somewhere he could have gotten stuck in the sun." Returning it to her belt, Barbara felt the heavy weight jangle against her hip as she continued scaling the rocks. "Glad I went rock-climbing on Jim's last field trip," she muttered.

When she reached the top she turned in a circle and inhaled. The cool air seared her lungs and the smell of the trees was strong, damp after the night's rain. The sun kept her from freezing but its light was the enemy now – enough of it would kill Walter or Jim, or any number of trolls.

"Jim! Jim, it's Mom! Where are you!?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and emptied her lungs, as loud as she could. A few birds cried out and took flight in reply. She heard nothing else. Where would she go if she wanted to be away from everyone?

Barbara turned toward the peak of the crags. It was hardly a mountain, but it rose several stories above the woods and its caves would provide the needed cover. She bit her lip and lifted the walkie talkie again. "Hey Blinky? What is the top of the rocks over New Trollmarket called?"

"Oh, Kanjigar's Solitude. We named it for its height and its stately presence." The walkie crackled, as it did when there was interference. She was getting out of range.

"Uh huh. I'm going up there." She put the walkie away and for the next hour she hiked and climbed the stones. There was silt in the lowest places where mud had washed it from uphill, and her boots left squashed prints in it. Barbara reached a cave after nearly falling down loose stones and skinning her right arm, and she knelt to peer inside. It had a small opening, but Jim was thin. He could easily slip into it. "Jim? Honey, are you there?"

He wasn't in the first cave she found, or the second or third. But in the fourth, one she reached by sliding down the slope of of the crag and nearly falling into its opening, she managed to halt her descent and heard a noise she'd know anywhere. She gripped the walkie in raw hands and said quietly, "Found him. He's in a cave about two hundred feet from Kanjigar's Solitude."

With a careful motion she slide herself into the opening of the cave, plunged into darkness save for the beam from the opening. It was black, and she could nearly stand in the small opening, but the top of her head brushed the ceiling and she winced. The small noise continued; he hadn't heard her. Barbara crept deeper in. "Jim? Honey?"

The sound stopped. "Mom?" The scrape of stony palms against a similar face reached her and she hurried forward. "Mom!" He was in her arms, damp and cold, and smelling of the outdoors. Barbara sank into a crouch, hugging him close. "What…what are you doing here?"

Barbara showered his face with kisses. "Finding you, of course! Walter and I came to visit. After my last call, I needed to see you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny flashlight. "Here, I can't even see you." With a few hard taps and the flick of a button, the tiny opening was filled with light. Jim was muddy and his hair was a wet wreck. He'd been running in the rain. And no matter how hard he'd wiped his face, there were still tear stains, indigo against his paler face. "Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing Mom. I'm just…it's been a bad few weeks is all." Jim buried one hand in his hair, but Barbara firmly removed it and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mom, stop, I don't need…"

"Yeah. Yeah you do." Barbara closed her eyes, rocking back and forth. "Or I do at least."

The resistance faded out of him. His armor was ice cold against her jacket and jeans, but his brow against her neck was faintly warmer – like stone that had been sitting in the snow under a bright sun. They sat that way several minutes, and she stroked his back the entire time. She listened to his breath against her neck. "I'd rather know what's wrong," she said, "than wonder about what I can do to help without knowing."

"…I hurt Claire, Mom." That was it; the dam had broken again. She pretended she didn't feel the tears. "I used a Grit-Shaka to stop feeling depressed, and I almost hurt a human. And then I bit Claire."

"Blinky told me about Toby and Claire's texts. She's fine honey." Barbara buried another kiss in his bangs. "Why did you use the Grit-Shaka? That's the thing that takes away fear, right? Seems like there's a lot of weird items trolls have."

"Yeah. I thought if I could just be confident for a little while maybe things would be better. But it was a disaster. I was a monster, Mom, I almost hurt a camper on the trail. I wasn't human anymore. I wasn't…me."

Barbara felt his shuddering breaths against her side, and the dampness seeping into her jacket. "What exactly are you afraid of Jim? I know you're hurting, but there's something else." Something more than depression was making him tremble. "What scares you so much that you would use the Grit-Shaka? If I remember right, Blinky said it made you act reckless and a little crazy."

"Yeah. It was dumb." Jim sighed. It was heavy, deep. Maybe just a little relieved. "Mom, did I ever tell you about the trolls putting me on trial for opening the bridge and letting Gunmar out?"

"Yeah. I have some amendments I'd like to recommend to the troll judiciary system. It sucks." He snorted with laughter, a sound that made her heart stop hurting for one second.

"And you know how they sent me down into something called The Deep? And they didn't think I'd make it back?" She nodded. "Mom, I haven't told anyone what was down there. But…it was this thing. It looked a lot like me, wearing the Eclipse armor. But it had these eyes, _demon_ eyes. I don't know what it was, but I think it was supposed to be what I'm afraid of."

Barbara shifted a little and he curled in closer. "What's that?"

"I'm scared of being too far gone. Gunmar tried to force me to kill Nomura, and I wouldn't. Kanjigar said I had to make sure no one left the Darklands with me, but I wouldn't go without her and Gunmar escaped because I wouldn't listen. Because I was focused on not making a sacrifice, on giving someone another chance because I thought there was good in them." Jim's hand tightened on hers. It was the one with five fingers, and for a second she was a newly single mother, and he was a six-year-old with a nightmare that needed to be banished. "After that I started thinking maybe I couldn't do things the way I had thought I should. Maybe I had to do things that I didn't think were right, if it meant stopping our enemies. But when I saw that thing, I was so scared of becoming something evil."

"You were afraid that maybe doing the right thing wasn't going to be enough someday. That one day doing things in a way that helped people, gave them a second chance, would end up hurting more people. And that you'd have to do things you knew were wrong for the 'greater good' and that it would build until you were something you hated."

Jim looked up at her, big blue eyes confused. "That's part of growing up Jim. Being afraid that you won't be able to keep your integrity together." She paused. "Maybe not to the extent you're feeling it though. Everyone worries about what they might become. Except people that have already become it."

"This is different though. Mom, I'm not just Jim now. I'm something else. And sometimes I feel…like the two things are fighting. Like there's me, Jim, and then there's me…troll." She waited. "Trolls aren't evil. They're a lot like humans. But they _are_ different. They live longer, they feel differently about things. And they like to fight. And that part of me is mixing with the human in me, and it makes me confused." He sat up and she leaned forward, as if they were sitting at the dinner table and he had something he needed desperately to explain. "Mom, I liked killing those stalklings. I _liked_ it. I liked that they had to die, and that I was the one to do it." He ran his fingers down his face. "And when that woman got scared of me, threw that rock at my face…I was ready to do the same thing to her. Claire stopped me – but what if next time it's Claire? Whatever this part of me is, it wants to finish every fight, and it wants to finish it one way."

"The troll way." Barbara took his hands. "Trolls have been a certain way for a long time, it's their culture. But Jim, you don't have to be ruled by your nature, _either_ of them. Look at Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. Would either of them ever hurt you?"

"No. Not unless they were controlled or something." He looked down at her hands, held in his mismatched ones. "But Mom, I already hurt Claire."

"The second you thought you hurt her even a little, you stopped and had a meltdown. And you ran off and found the hardest to reach hole possible and hid in it. _And_ threw off the Grit-Shaka, if I've gotten the details right." He glanced to the side. "Jim, you messed up. You know why? Because you're human, and troll, and last I checked neither of those beings are perfect. But they strive to do the right thing, to help people. Or at least people like you and your friends do." She sighed, turning his hands over and looking at the marks on them. Dirty, scraped on stone from climbing frantically. "I know you. Better than you know yourself apparently."

His face was hard to read, but his breath came calmer. "I just wish there was a line in my head. Some way to make sense of each part of me. I'm not human or troll, I'm some weird, blended mess. How am I supposed to live with what feels like two minds in my head? And what if I live longer than everyone and…and I have to lose everyone around me? Mom, what am I supposed to do if I end up alone someday?"

Barbara hesitated. The vision in her head of her son standing alone in a cemetery made her heart skip several beats. Her own human nature was filled with blood and fury, and her teeth were hot as fire. "I don't know about that yet. But today's not that day Jim. Stop trying to hold all this back. If you feel like something's wrong, if you need to talk about this stuff. You've got no shortage of people who care about you and are praying for you to lean on them." She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. "Case in point. I'd rather help carry your load and cry than anything else honey."

Jim timidly swiped a thumb along her cheek to catch a stray tear. "I wish I was half the person you think I am." He closed his eyes. "I've been acting so dumb. We should get back to the others, shouldn't we?"

He was all right for today. Maybe tomorrow, but what about the next day? And the next year? The next decade, maybe century if he lived that long? Barbara thought of James – perhaps him being some kind of immortal magical idiot might actually end up being something that could help her son. "Jim, I don't know how to tell you this, but we're stuck here the next six hours. Daylight remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." The sheepish laugh was all her boy and Barbara rested her back against the rock. "So…did you see dad?"

"Yep. I did. Walter warned me beforehand though, so it wasn't a shock."

Jim looked guilty. "I wanted to tell you, but he hadn't shown up when you last called, and I didn't know what to say."

"It's okay hon. I get it." She shifted over so he could squeeze in right next to her. "What do you think of him and the Mordred situation?"

"I don't know what I think of it. It's all pretty much crazy town banana pants with hot fudge and caramel on top." He winced. "If I'm going to start being open, I miss non-taco-human food so much. And cooking."

Barbara's desire to rearrange Merlin's gronk-nuks into a Christmas ornament had a resurgence. "Does your father know about all this? I got the impression he and Merlin had a bit of a history."

"Yeah. Kinda hates him." Jim's lips pulled back in a smile. "What did you do when you saw him?"

"I kicked him in the nards." He snorted with laughter, a little hysterical. "Look, I'll try to be understanding and accepting and let him explain himself in person later, right now I'm entitled to be angry and kick him in the nuts."

Jim smiled at her, a real Jim Lake smile. "I love you Mom."

* * *

The second Jim stepped in the door Claire threw her arms around his neck. "You big dummy. We were worried sick!"

Jim breathed in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry. I flipped out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She planted a firm kiss on his mouth, and he gingerly returned it, daring to draw his hands dow her back. He flushed, realizing everyone was looking. "Where were you hiding?" she continued.

"Not far from Kanjigar's Solitude." Mom stepped down behind him. "Ooh, at least it's warmer in here. Claire, it's been too long." Jim stepped aside so Claire could embrace her. "Your mom and dad told me to tell you to visit soon. Your dad is worried you sound thinner in your calls, you're not eating enough chorizo."

Aaarrrgghh growled as he pushed past Merlin and James, nearly crushing Jim in his hug. "No run off again! Scared Aaarrrgghh!" Jim let the troll lift him off his feet and put him down again, stroking the green fur apologetically. "No more Grit-Shaka either!" Aaarrrgghh added, shaking a thick finger in Jim's face.

"No more Grit-Shaka, and no more running off." Jim spotted Toby, who marched up to him with crossed arms. "At least I wasn't too 'crispy' right?" Toby shook his head.

"Never again Jimbo. Never. Again." Toby nodded at Mom. "Dr. Lake, how's it going?"

"Better than a few hours ago Toby. Oh, your Nana sent some extra underwear with us for you." Toby cringed and she patted his shoulder fondly. "She was afraid Glug might commandeer a few pairs."

"The likelihood of that is unnervingly high." Toby sat down on the nearest rock. "So, an update. The campers are fine; the girl that had the hurt leg will make a full recovery. She is now convinced she saw very large carrion birds of a Scandinavian origin that has become a sort of biological marvel in the local community. And a rather unique looking park ranger."

Jim couldn't keep the disbelief off his face. "'Scandinavia.' 'Park ranger.'"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. I mean, it sounds all cool and exotic to me. And she kind of got a little funny after they gave her pain meds for the stitches, so nobody was listening to her talk about a guy with…sharp teeth." Jim knew exactly what kind of descriptors she would have used, and "sharp teeth" would have been the mildest. "Anyway, I think we're okay. Claire and I said we were part of a group of LARPers that were pretending to be in the Mirkwood Forests. Got chewed out by a nurse for being out after dark in a 'dangerous area' so that was nice." Toby bowed. "Secrecy of trollkind maintained."

"Excellently done." Blinky strode in and hugged Jim with all four arms, shaking slightly. "Master Jim, you must never do that again. We were all very concerned."

"I'm sorry. You're right." Jim felt eye on him from every angle and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been talking with Mom. I'm going to try to do better about communicating. If you get tired of me griping, please just stick a sock in my mouth or something." Claire rolled her eyes and a snort of cool amusement drew his attention to the shadows. "Mr. Strickler."

"Young Atlas." The changeling approached, looking professional in his suit and austere as ever. "You're a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah, running through the woods at night does that." He put out a hand and Strickler shook it. "You treating my Mom right?"

"To the best of my ability." Strickler glanced to the other side of the foyer. "Your father and Merlin have been in sharp discussion." Jim sighed, turning to the pair. They sat face to face, glaring at each other, and Jim approached.

"Hi. Are you two going to be able to occupy the same space?" James looked at him, eyes searching. "Grit-Shaka's gone. I'm…sorry about what I said. I guess trolls retain their memories of what happen with the totem on." He turned to Merlin. "What's going on? You two look like you want to kill each other. More than yesterday."

"Just a disagreement about something. He wants my assistance, and I think it would be ill-advised." Merlin smoothed his beard, shutting his eyes and collecting himself. "You're not a king anymore Arthur. You can't command my aid."

"I don't want your 'aid,' just some info." Jim glanced down and saw that his father's nails were raw, digging into his palms. "Merlin, if there is any part of you that regrets all the garbage you've done in your life, all the people you've stepped on to get where you are, tell me what you know." Blood welled up under his fingers. Jim grabbed his wrists.

"Stop! What is this about? If Merlin can't help, maybe we can." James's fingers loosened and the red dripped onto the floor for a few seconds before the wounds healed over and his nails recovered. "Do you have some ideas about Mordred? Like stopping him?"

Merlin turned away, making a sharp, haughty sound in his throat. James ignored it. "Actually, it would improve defense for the area. Not just against Mordred, but period." Jim's brows knitted together, and he tried to figure out why Merlin wouldn't want that. Seeing his face, James added, "Merlin is…he thinks it's too dangerous to go after some of these ingredients. They're pretty risky, and some we don't even know about."

"But it would mean the people here are safer, right?" Jim put his hands up. "That's all I need to hear. A more secure perimeter is worth a little risk. What am I looking for?"

"Ahem." Toby stepped up beside him. "What are 'we' looking for Jimbo. If there's a set of items needed to help protect something we all care about, we're definitely in." Jim almost protested – almost – but decided against it, nodding instead. It wasn't his choice to make whether his friends came with him, and he knew they could hold their own. They were Trollhunters too, even if the amulet didn't recognize it. They would protect the trolls as fiercely as any hunter before them.

He had to lean on them, trust in them. Without doing something stupid first anyway. Claire offered a small smile and he put out a hand. She took it and and put her free hand on her hip. "So, what do we start with?"

James and Blinky exchanged a glance and Blinky withdrew from his pocket a folded page. "These are the ingredients. I warn you, some of them are daunting." He put down the list and Jim scanned it.

"I've never heard of some of these. What's a basilisk? And fairy dust…do fairies still exist?" He turned the page over, checking for more. "Is this experimental?"

"Yes…one could say that. But the chances of success are high from the research we've been doing. And it seems worth the risk to try." Blinky smoothed the corners of the paper. "Master Jim, it would lay a new defense against enemies around the perimeter. Merlin is already working on some of these, but this one would be superior."

"You don't have to convince me Blinky, I trust you. You wouldn't head out after some wild goose chase." Jim folded the list up again. It felt like it had been unfolded and scoured and refolded many times. "But do we have any idea about some of these?"

"A basilisk's venom was the first troubling part. I have been researching possible locations for the creature, but notes on their movements have been scarce." Blinky folded both sets of arms behind his back. "Never fear though, I will research as much as needed."

Strickler made a sound in his throat. "I can tell you where basilisks are." Everyone turned toward him, a little surprised. "Creeper's Sun poison is a dilution of basilisk venom," he explained. "Changelings have created the substances for centuries, but to make Creeper's Sun a large amount of basilisk venom, fresh retrieved, was necessary. Angor Rot's blade was filled with it for instance. It's been a helpful tool for the 'impures' to defend themselves against purists in the past."

Aaarrrgghh made a sound of distaste. "No like Creeper's Sun."

"It's not easy to make. But there is a location set up by the Janus Order specifically for basilisks to populate. It's located in the Amazon, in a place with plenty of prey for the snakes for feed on. They're fairly small, but eye contact with one or a single bite will turn a human or troll to stone." Strickler glanced at Blinky. "Perhaps you would like some assistance looking at the formula for the…defense."

Blinky nodded slowly. "Yes, I think that would be advisable. Be ready to travel my young friends; we'll be using the gyre over the next few days. Though I'm sure we can spare Master Jim a little while so you can spend some time with your mother." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small, golden shard. "While you're here, if you wish to enter New Trollmarket, this horngazel will be needed. It's miniature!" He offered this to Mom. "Of course you are welcome to reside within the area, but it may lack a few of the comforts humans are accustomed to."

"I'm staying down here. Though I might run into the city to get a few homey touches." Mom ran a finger along the wall. "Yeah, you guys needs some sprucing up. Maybe some new books, some furniture."

"We have been trying to limit any thievery. Though we will not refuse your generosity, I do assure you we are making strides of progress." Blinky's face lightened. "In fact, why don't you show her around Master Jim, Claire? I think that would be nice. We can all sit down at the end of the night and discuss our findings about this defensive formula after Strickler has given us his thoughts."

Jim dared to meet his father's eye, leaning against a wall and observing. "What about Mordred in the meantime? I don't want any chance of him coming near Mom or anyone else."

"Well, he'll rematerialize where he was destroyed. So we've got folks watching the heartstone chamber. He won't be too interested in anyone without Pendragon blood. Other than Claire, since she has traces of Morganna's magic in her." James wasn't quite facing Mom and Jim completely understood why. She had a taut sort of angle in her neck, and her glasses looked severe whenever she glanced in his direction. "I'll join them there while Blinky and Strickler talk formula. I'm sure Merlin's got plenty of projects more important than this one." His tone was disgusted and Merlin's filthy glare made Jim think that whatever they'd said, it wasn't about the defensive formula.

Mom adjusted her glasses. "I'll talk with you later. Right now I'll go with Jim. But we _will_ talk, James Lake...or Arthur. Whatever your name is."

"Just don't obliterate my nads again. Magical regeneration or not, it hurts." James inclined his front respectfully. "I'll leave you to it. Blinky, I'll help you and…Strickler, was it? Or Walter?"

"Strickler to you, if you please." His eyes were narrow, full of dislike. Or was it jealousy? Jim wasn't certain, though he could understand either. "Barbara, allow Blinky and myself to look over a few things. I'm sure the Trollhunters will enjoy your presence." She nodded, and Jim smiled when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, show me around. I want to see everything!" Jim let her take his hand, feeling very young and protected with her there. It didn't matter that he was broader than her, or that he had sharp teeth and the strength to level a tree. She beckoned to Claire and Toby. "Come on guys. Did either of you get bumped up in the battle? I can take a look, clean up any scratches." He led her down the nearest tunnel as Toby decried any need of first aid. The warmth of them around him was a brilliant star, and the darkness that encroached on him was pushed back, hissing and sulking.

* * *

Aaarrrgghh was no master of diplomacy, but even Draig whined at the tension in the room. Strickler stood crisply with his hands behind his back, James slouched a little but with an animal grace. Blinky was exasperated and Merlin looked haggard.

"I assume," Strickler began, "that most of us are in agreement that we are seeking to assist Jim in becoming some form of changeling."

"Yep. If you're in with that, we're on good terms." James had little hostility toward Strickler it seemed, but ire still sparked off him towards Merlin. Draig huffed and trotted to Aaarrrgghh, who stroked the thick red coat bemusedly. "So I take it you and Barb are…?"

"None of your business." Strickler's was not sharp but rather quiet and reserved. "I don't see how it matters in any way."

Was he jealous of James? Aaarrrgghh had a little idea of what humans thought were attractive, and James was that if he was any judge. Aaarrrgghh let Draig lick his hand, appreciating the comfort of a creature that seemed to understand as little of the people in the room as he did. James shook his head. "You're right. It's not my business. I'm not going to try to steal Barb from you, heaven only knows she's smart enough to know what she wants and what's worth pursuing. But let me tell you that I do care about her, and my son. On those grounds, I want a truce." He shook his head faintly. "I want to make their lives better and keep them safe. That's the only reason I'm here. It's the reason I left."

Strickler's hard eyes became grudgingly gentler. "Very well. If that is true, then I will work with you. I would like to analyze the formula you've come up with Blinky." He acquiesced, handing Strickler the list and his yellow eyes trailed down the page. "A lofty list. Certainly not an easy task." He took a pen out of his breast pocket. "May I write in the margins?"

Aaarrrgghh watched the black ink flow elegantly on the page. Strickler had a teacher's hand. "To make the stone work, it will need no fewer than fifty facets. I can assist with that piece. To form the core and make it work for Young Atlas, we will need something of him from when he was human. Barbara will certainly have something. In addition, to create a reliable human form, we'll need uman flesh, blood, and bone." He made a face. "That might be harder."

"Already taken care of that." James studied the list, ignoring Strickler's surprised glance. "Dragon tooth won't be a problem either."

"Basilisk venom will be hard to get, but we know the area. So that leaves fairy dust, phoenix tears, and no shortage of small herbs and plants we can obtain." Blinky nodded. "And the last item on the list is…"

"Two grams of alicorn. That may be the most challenging thing to find." James folded his arms uncomfortably. "The last unicorn I saw was five hundred years ago. And they're secretive."

"Let's start with what we have." Strickler pointed at Merlin, who hadn't spoken a word. "What of him?"

"I think this level of magic is dangerous, particularly when used on something as powerful as a hybrid with a magical amulet. And you won't be able to test it. So I'm rather against the whole thing, to be honest." Merlin turned in his seat. "The elixir I made is not meant to be meddled with. Honestly, it was never meant to be used in the first place. It wasn't something I…really wanted to do."

Aaarrrgghh grunted. "You afraid…because you don't know all elixir can do. Or how magic will affect it. If Jim get hurt because of this, you don't want to have helped cause it." He scratched his chin. "You feel bad."

The look he received was so cold it was like Creeper's Sun poison all over again. But Aaarrrgghh merely turned to Blinky. "We start on list. Leave Merlin alone for now. He scared."

"I am not!" The affront was louder than it needed to be. James eyed the wizard. Strickler seemed uninterested.

"We shall certainly test it. If we can create the formula, I can adjust it so we can apply a portion to a device I will carry. If I am able to return to human form at will, we will use the stone we form for the amulet." Strickler made another note. "It's not perfect, but I'm closer to what Jim is than anyone else I suppose. Since Jim utilized the elixir in conjunction with the amulet, it will be key in making this transformation successful."

"But what if it doesn't work? With ingredients this powerful, anything could happen," Merlin said. "You could be seriously injured. Killed, even."

"The potential benefits far outweigh the possible consequences." Strickler handed the list to Blinky.

"You think so little of yourself?" Merlin's hands formed fists. "Or are you thinking that being human will allow you to be with Barbara Lake?"

"I am thinking that if there is even a chance for Barbara and her son to sit at a table and eat the same meal, in the sunlight, I will bloody well risk myself for it!" Stickler's voice rose to a snarl. Aaarrrgghh felt Draig's tail straighten as he patted its back. "Merlin, have you ever cared so much for someone that every tear they shed is poison to your sanity? Six months I've felt Barbara break into pieces, and there is nothing I've been able to do but hold as much of it as possible so that she doesn't crumble. Now there's even a hair's chance that things can be made tolerable for her and Jim, and I am taking it!" He paused, chest heaving with outrage. "Don't pretend that everyone has to have an ulterior motive to do something for the people they love!"

Aaarrrgghh sighed warmly. Draig's tail loosened again. James began to applaud, slowly. "Look man, you probably hate my guts. Which I totally get. But you just jumped to the top ten of my favorite people ever list."

Strickler snorted. "Your opinion is of no consequence. Just get the dragon fang. I'll plan an excursion to the Amazon to get the basilisk venom."

Blinky rubbed his temple absently. "I'll begin researching unicorns, phoenixes, and fairies. And I'll send word to other troll groups, see if there is any information to be found. In the meantime…not a word of this to Master Jim. If he finds out the true nature of these project, he will definitely refuse to allow us the risks."

Aaarrrgghh shrugged. "Doesn't have to allow us."

"Yes, but I'd rather have his help than his refusal. I think we'll need his assistance in getting a few of these." Blinky clenched all four fists and bared his teeth in a grin. "Yes, the project begins in earnest! Merlin, if you won't assist with this, perhaps you will consider a method of solving the issue with Mordred?"

"Oh, you mean the real issue at hand? Yes, I'll get right on that." Merlin pushed past all of them, muttering furiously. Aaarrrgghh waited until he'd headed out through the tunnel before squeezing through the doorway himself.

"Aaarrrgghh know who might know about phoenix. Bird of fire, yes?" Blinky nodded.

"A bird of no small power, reborn from its own ashes when it dies. Its tears have curative and magical properties. The legends about them are varied. There is a fascinating story about the feather of a phoenix, raising an innocent child to life after it was tragically taken-"

"Who would know about that?" Strickler asked.

Aaarrrgghh shifted uneasily. "Gatto. He volcano troll, ancient. He connected to fire. Might know about fire bird."

"An intriguing idea. Being of the jotnar kind, Gatto certainly is a far more powerful, ancient troll than most of us. And considering the lot of us helped save the planet even when he was ready to send Master Jim to rot in the Deep, I think he owes a favor or two!" Blinky clasped Aaarrrgghh's giant hand. "My clever friend, we'll see this through yet."

James cocked his head. "What's a 'jotnar'?"

"A class of troll, namely the most ancient and elemental, like Gatto. Usually very powerful and rooted to a particular place." Blinky rubbed his chin. "All right, our plan is in place. I'll research the unicorn, Strickler will plan our expedition to the Amazon, and Aaarrrgghh, when you're ready, we'll have a chat with Gatto."

"Forgive me, but didn't he try to eat you before?" Strickler said wryly.

"We'll take tacos. El Diablo. A special feature of the jotnar is that they can, in fact, pass digested material through the –"

James rubbed his forehead absently. "Please don't. I don't really want to know about trolls and their bathroom habits. I'll help deal with the Mordred issue, and see if I can't get Merlin to cough up any info, maybe about fairies." With that he passed Aaarrrgghh and vanished into the tunnel, Draig following obediently with a wag of his tail.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Preview of Chapter 6

 _Aaarrrgghh was not bothered by the heat. But he was bothered by Gatto's glowering, fiery eyes. "I had wondered when you would come to pilfer something else from me. I was getting to enjoy the quiet."_

 _The trolls of the volcano skulked and skirted the room; they weren't foolish enough to come close to their master while he was in such a mood. Aaarrrgghh saw little difference between Gatto and Gunmar at the end of the day. He loomed over his kingdom and hoarded treasures, and consumed his own people._

 _When had trolls become so accepting of such things? Humans had issues with unfairness and power, but Aaarrrgghh was not aware of any sane humans that consumed other people. He huffed in the baking heat, glaring down Gatto. "Only here to ask a question. Not interested in fighting."_

 _The craggy, massive face twisted in curiosity. It was a malevolent expression. "Is that so? You know the drill. I ask a riddle and if you don't know the answer, I eat you. Of course, the same usually stands true even if you do know the answer."_

 _Aaarrrgghh opened his right fist. The odor of the paper wrapped parcel made his nostrils sting. "Ghost Pepper El Diablo Maximus. You eat, you suffer." Gatto's mouth puckered in alarm. "You ever hear of phoenix?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone. I'm pleased to bring you another chapter. I had to replace my keyboard for my tablet, which I do 99% of my writing on, so writing was rather hard for a few days. But I've a new one now and am happy with it, so on we go.

* * *

Chapter 6

Not Too Far Gone

* * *

Claire really, really liked Barbara Lake.

She was dorky like Jim, but she was a woman too, and exuded this presence that Claire so associated with motherhood that one only had to walk by before it hit them in the face. It was warm and inviting, a little overwhelming, and so very different from her own mother's aura that it made her a little nervous. But a happy kind of nervous, as if she were about to receive a gift and didn't want to cry when it was handed over.

It had been a while since Claire had been able to talk to a woman about all the crazy things that had happened. Nomura didn't count – she spoke very little and worked very much, and was not a conversationalist. And if Claire was really honest with herself, it felt really good to be able to do something as mundane as shop with this powerfully caring, brilliant female.

"Does Jim go tearing around at night without putting on a hat? I know he's part troll now, but I still think it's a bad idea. It's freezing up here." Barbara gave Toby a reproving look. "Did you bring a jacket?"

"Uh…can I plead the fifth?" Toby grinned sheepishly. He had accompanied them to see the mall, and to help carry items for New Trollmarket. "Sorry Dr. Lake. We were in a hurry."

"A weakened immune system will get into a hurry too." Barbara ruffled his hair. "Do trolls use soap? What about toys, are there troll children living in New Trollmarket? Oh. I don't even know what that is, but I like it." She turned over the vase. "Is it a monkey? Maybe a lizard shape?"

"I'm thinking some kind of dog myself." The mall had no shortage of stores and the stores had no shortage of clothing and decorations. Claire figured that even if the tunnels didn't need cozying up – though they did, they _absolutely_ did – the trolls could eat their décor if things got difficult. "I can't believe you've found homes for over a hundred babies already, that's crazy."

"It's been great. I think Walter is really bonding with Walter Jr. He's been so good with the babies." Barbara selected a gray toboggan and tried it on Toby's head. "Aw, you're so handsome in it. I'm getting it." Toby opened his mouth to protest but Claire shook her head; let the woman have some fun. "And Claire, guess who took his first steps last week?"

Claire couldn't contain a tiny shriek. "I know, Enrique! Mama sent me a video, he's toddling everywhere." Barbara laughed, face bright with amusement. The trip continued a little while, and the chatter was warm and gentle. The only way it would have been better would have been-

No. We'll get there, so don't despair. Claire took a deep breath to center herself and forced herself to pay attention to Barbara again. "What was that Dr. Lake?" The woman pulled another hat out of her bag, this one a deep blue.

"I'm going to adjust this. Stitch up a couple holes in the back and Jim should be able to wear it, right? The horns would start about here, right?" Claire was struck by the notion that Jim would look either very dorky in the hat or extremely cute. She tried to visualize it over his dark, unruly hair, blue eyes peeping up sheepishly. Definitely cute. "What about Aaarrrgghh, and Blinky? Are trolls sensitive to cold at all?"

Claire held back when Toby escorted Barbara in the next shop – she'd gone sock shopping so many times she couldn't stand looking at another Goldtoe if her life depended on it – looking around the area. She leaned against an empty table in the food court, smelling lo mein noodles from one side and chicken sandwiches from the other. The directory in the middle of the tables flashed with advertisements, brilliant colors playing over the cream tile and black tables and chairs.

Her arms ached from the bags and she shifted them, watching the screen. Jim would have carried them for her, she thought amusedly. They hadn't spent much time doing "normal" teen things after he escaped the Darklands, but there had been at least one trip to the mall with Toby along where she remembered the two attempting to understand her fondness for examining a hundred items and buying two.

Claire sighed. Her abdomen hurt and her eyes were hot – she was about to start. Ugh, perfect timing. There was a pharmacy by the mall, she'd have to stop there. A memory of a lifetime ago made her pause. Short into her illness, when Morganna's possession had begun, she had been fatigued enough that her memory blurred. But she would never forget, after a confession that she felt like absolute crap and was completely out of patience and tampons – she cringed remembering _that_ bit, she'd never told boys that, only Mary and Darci – Jim and Toby swinging by her window in the dead of night to deliver a few bags. Inside one had been a box of chocolate and a carton of orange juice. "The first is for your soul. The second is for the vitamin C since that's supposed to boost your immune system." Toby fidgeted and looked to Jim pointedly. The second bag had contained something that made Jim stare out the window with an intense blush creeping up his neck.

She'd pulled the box out and met his embarrassed gaze. "Please tell me those are the right kind, Darci thought they were. There are like a billion types and brands." Claire had held it all, chocolate and juice and tampons, imagined the boys braving the feminine hygiene aisle, and burst into laughing sobs.

"What are you smiling at?" Toby resembled a tiny donkey with his stocky frame and bags hanging from either arm. He now wore a red hat and a matching scarf, obviously bequeathed by Barbara. It made him even rounder and fluffier than usual. She'd have to snap a pic and send it to Darci.

She laughed softly and he rolled his eyes. "I was remembering the time you and Jim brought me stuff for my period."

"Oh yeah. Hey, if I can buy Bengay and denture cream for my Nana, that stuff is cake. Though I avoided the feminine aisle. Jim wasn't completely lost, oddly enough." He glanced over his shoulder as Barbara approached, putting her wallet in her purse. "Hey Dr. Lake, quick question. You ever send Jim to the pharmacy for stuff?"

"Stuff? What stuff?" Barbara peered at them. "Oh, Claire. Mother Nature's loving gift?"

"Yeah." Of course a doctor would know. Claire felt her face flush but Toby just shrugged and Barbara smiled knowingly.

"If you're asking if I ever sent Jim purposely to pick up some decidedly feminine items, then no, I did not. He did sometimes bring them home if he knew I was out." Claire's heart warmed – however stupid it seemed, the idea of a guy going to get such things for his _mom_ was positively darling. "Tell you what, I'm just about finished. We'll hit the drugstore and then head back. I hope these things are helpful." She led the way past the food court and Toby fell back slightly to walk beside Claire.

"Think we should tell her?" he murmured.

Claire nodded. "Definitely. We need something of Jim's from when he was human. And she'd want to know." Her stomach churned. "But if it doesn't work…it would break her heart."

"There is a zero percent chance of that. It is going to work." Toby took a deep breath, as if to cement his own confidence. "We should ask her now."

"Okay." Claire managed to catch Barbara's arm. "Dr. Lake…there's something we need to tell you." The woman paused, worry flashing across her face. "It's not anything bad…in fact, it might be the best thing in the world. But we're not sure of it yet." Claire glanced at Toby, who squared his shoulders, looking like a stern little Santa with his red hat and scarf.

"Dr. Lake, we think we might be able to make Jim a changeling. As in, give him a human form to switch to."

Barbara dropped her bags. Thankfully they were mostly cloth, and Claire grabbed the cheery ceramic bowls before they hit the ground and shattered, but it still drew attention. "We should have sat you down, shouldn't we? Yep, that's on me, sorry…" Toby began, pulling out the nearest chair for her and scooping up the bags. The people that had paused moved on, uninterested again.

The distant shock on Barbara's face vanished, replaced by the look of an animal that had just spotted its first scrap of food in days. "What do you mean? Toby, Claire, how is that possible?"

Toby sat in one of the chairs and Claire took the other. "First thing, Dr. Lake, please don't tell Jim about any of this. We…we are _going_ to make this work, but if it somehow, someway, just doesn't go right, I couldn't stand letting him down like that." Toby's green eyes were alight, and Barbara jerked her head in a single nod. "We're telling you because Blinky and Strickler have finalized the formula. They're thinking that we can make a stone for the amulet that will legit let him switch like a changeling between human and troll. But it's going to take some really weird, really hard to get ingredients. And it's kind of an experiment, they're not sure it'll work without some tests." Toby's legs twined the the rungs of his chair, obviously anxious.

"Dr. Lake, they need something of Jim's from before he became a troll. Hair maybe." Claire couldn't read the woman's expression anymore and wondered if she was angry. "We wanted to tell you as soon as we had the idea, but we wanted to be sure we had a chance before saying anything."

Barbara rested her chin on her fists, elbows on the table. "How long have Blinky and Walter been talking?"

"In seriousness? Maybe a week. We just found out a few days ago. And we're still trying to get Merlin on board, he thinks it's too dangerous." Toby shrugged. "Some of these things are going to be hazardous to go after. Par for the course, am I right? Never just a grocery trip."

Barbara set her hands down, looking at her fingernails. They were a little chipped, and Claire wondered at how the woman could carry all she had and still be concerned about her patients. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, she realized, recognizing the pensive look on Barbara Lake's face. "Would teeth work?" Barbara lifted her chin. "I…I have a little box of his baby teeth at home. In my dresser."

Toby grinned. "That would totally work! Dr. Lake, you the Doc!" His jubilance was met with a wan smile and he cleared his throat. "I'm sure Strickler just wanted to get a better idea of the formula before telling you. Uh…you're not mad at him are you?"

"No. Walter cares about Jim, and me. And you two, even if he shows it badly." Barbara looked at her hands. They were shaking. "I want to be part of this. I'll run home on the gyre and get the teeth just as soon as I can. Can we go now?"

She sounded like an excited child, ready to tear open a present. Claire coughed. "Oh. After…yes, that first. Then we'll go back and…yeah, okay." Barbara took a calming breath. "Obviously we need to act normal around Jim."

"Yeah. That 'defense formula' was just a story we whipped up so he wouldn't know what we were planning. Plus we might need his help to get some stuff." Toby stood up, gathering several of her bags. "Let's get back. Aaarrrgghh is already trying to get info on where one of the ingredients is."

Claire sighed with relief. "Good. I'm ready to get this hunt on the road. So did he say where he was going?"

Toby shook his head. "Nah, just said he had to talk to someone about a lead on the phoenix. Maybe an old friend of his?"

* * *

Aaarrrgghh was not bothered by the heat. But he was bothered by Gatto's glowering, fiery eyes. "I had wondered when you would come to pilfer something else from me. I was getting to enjoy the quiet."

The trolls of the volcano skulked and skirted the room; they weren't foolish enough to come close to their master while he was in such a mood. Aaarrrgghh saw little difference between Gatto and Gunmar at the end of the day. He loomed over his kingdom and hoarded treasures, and consumed his own people.

When had trolls become so accepting of such things? Humans had issues with unfairness and power, but Aaarrrgghh was not aware of any sane humans that consumed other people. He huffed in the baking heat, glaring down Gatto. "Only here to ask a question. Not interested in fighting."

The craggy, massive face twisted in curiosity. It was a malevolent expression. "Is that so? You know the drill. I ask a riddle and if you don't know the answer, I eat you. Of course, the same usually stands true even if you do know the answer."

Aaarrrgghh opened his right fist. The odor of the paper wrapped parcel made his nostrils sting. "Ghost Pepper El Diablo Maximus. You eat, you suffer." Gatto's mouth puckered in alarm. "You ever hear of phoenix?"

"Heard of a…? Of course I have. I am a master of fire and all its creatures." Not technically true, but Aaarrrgghh wasn't one to argue semantics. "But what is that information worth to you, dull one?" Aaarrrgghh did not answer. The volcanic creature shut his steaming eyes in thought. "It's not uncommon for her to travel through my magma tunnels. Such a creature is not safe in the world of men. But I have never spoken to her. I only sense her by her brightness. She carries powerful magic."

"Where she at?" Aaarrrgghh was not willing to divulge details; he wouldn't put it past Gatto to expect something for the information if he discerned how desperate Aaarrrgghh was for it.

Unfortunately, he was correct. Gatto smirked as if reading his mind. "I will tell you where she lairs. But you must give me something for my keep in return. Since the lot of you have stolen so much from me in the past."

"Saved you and all other trolls. You eat people. Don't deserve any treasure." Aaarrrgghh felt the warring blackness creep around his eyes but pushed it back with a fierce snort. The lines in his stone skin ceased glowing. The fury still existed deep in his heart, and it made him nervous to be without Toby. His wingman was always a calming influence, bright and encouraging. "What you want? Might be willing to give. But no eating people."

Gatto's smile widened. "The Staff of Avalon."

"No." Aaarrrgghh gave him a stupid look. "Merlin blow you up for suggesting."

Apparently Gatto had expected this, for his sulking quiet was gone in a moment. "Fine…it was a long shot. The Skathe Hrune then."

"Destroyed sealing Morganna away."

"The Triumbric Stones."

"Can't get out of amulet."

"Vendel's Staff?"

"Eaten by Gunmar."

"Oh come on…Inferna Copula."

"Destroyed. And Kairosect used up, Killahead Bridge gone, et cetera." Aaarrrgghh shook his head. "Many old things gone away now." And good riddance to most of them.

"Fine! But I demand some form of treasure! I'll not be cheated a third time!" Gatto growled and the room shook. Aaarrrgghh glared back defiantly. The volcano troll paused and then smiled cruelly. "Ah, I know. It would be a sweet revenge considering all the gastrointestinal discomfort I've suffered."

Aaarrrgghh heard the answer and his heart fell. "Oh…"

* * *

James, it seemed, could ignore everything around him while reading.

Nomura kept an eye on him, despite Jim's assurance that the man was harmless to them. She drifted like a cat around the heartstone, green eyes never leaving him. Jim paused in his work and said, "Nomura, he's really okay. I mean, he's not going to cause trouble." He wrinkled his nose. "This stuff better protect the heartstone like Merlin says."

With a large brush he was coating the heartstone – brilliant and golden and humming with warm light – with a thick, clear liquid. It buzzed where his fingers touched, though Merlin had assured him it was safe to touch. "I have protective herbs and minerals in this concoction. It will help feed the stone and provide a layer of protection to any supernatural attack." Merlin had handed it to him, looking weary. "Two coats should do it."

The smell was strange, rather like silt and fertilizer. But the clearness of it was the strangest part. Nomura drew close, eyeing James as he sat against the wall, reading several pages held together in a binder. "He reads writings from the Ga-Huel. Inadvisable, Little Gynt."

"Only the parts about phantoms. He's trying to figure out ways to stop Mordred." And waiting for him to strike again, Jim thought. The air felt cool around him, brittle, and he wondered if Mordred would reappear today. It would be in this room if James was right, and a week was about the right timing. "Do you know anything about ghosts, Nomura?" Jim asked suddenly.

She folded her arms across her narrow chest. "Phantoms aren't ghosts. They are people that were intended to be liches but for some reason their bodies were unable to contain the cursed soul. Another term for a phantom nowadays would be 'wight.' The difference between the two creatures is the presence of a physical body. Both are created from beings of powerful magic, high emotion deaths, and are often linked to sorcerers and magical storages for their souls. Angor Rot was a lich when Morganna returned him to life, and the Inferna Copula would have been what was called the phylactery." Nomura moved so he could continue brushing the solution onto the heartstone and listen at the same time. Her hair gleamed like oil in the light. "Few people set out to create wights. Liches are better for destroying one's enemies. Mordred was filled with great magic indeed to be able to affect the physical world so much as a spirit. Most of them are limited to what you'd think of as poltergeist activity."

Jim thought of Angor Rot, of his death and the cracked relief on that frightening, dying face. "So could Mordred's spirit be saved? Or is it all bad?"

Nomura snickered softly, but with little malice. "Always the first question with you, Little Gynt. Can the depraved demon be saved?" He frowned at her and she recovered. "I'm not certain. Depending on how far gone he is, and if his will has completely drained away, it might be possible to lift the curse binding him to Morganna's will and rage."

Jim considered his words carefully as he continued, "Merlin thought that to banish a phantom, the method was putting them in the Shadow Realm."

"A full-fledged wight can only be exorcised or banished. Or so the Book of Ga-Huel tells us. The trouble is knowing when the wight is truly gone to full darkness." She took the brush to daub a measure onto the very highest part, easily reached with her graceful, lean legs. Jim could make it but he would make a greater racket with metal on stone. "It's like people. How can you tell when one is so evil one can't be saved?"

Jim held up the bucket so she could reach easier. "I don't know if that point exists. I'd like to try, anyway. Sticking him in the Shadow Realm because of someone kidnapping him and filling him up with evil magic…it's wrong."

Nomura blinked down at him. Then she laughed. "Ah…to hear words like that. Perhaps the future of the changelings will not be so dark as I see it."

They were not so different, Jim realized. Changelings had not chosen their form, and they hadn't chosen to be indoctrinated into Gunmar's will. "Are people still being bad to you? You helped save them all. And you can't even change form anymore!"

"Once a changeling, always a changeling. Filthy, double-crossing troll that plays at being human. Survives by kidnapping human babies." Nomura handed the brush back down, creeping off the top of the crystal. "'Impure' is a kinder word than we're used to."

Jim's jaw tightened. "I don't understand. Tons of trolls were taken and experimented on, why are they so bad to changelings?"

"Because we're dirty. We're sullied stone. Inferior to different trolls. Or did you think prejudice was unique to humans?" Nomura waited as he knelt to cover the underside of the stone, and as much of the pieces growing out of the crystal bed as possible.

"I guess I figured a race that could live to be hundreds of years old wouldn't have problems like that. At least, not when they've met good changelings." Jim accepted her hand as she helped him up, swinging the empty bucket. "Do you need me to talk to anyone? This is your home as much as theirs, and we don't have time for people to act stupid."

She grinned that wide, predatory grin but Jim had learned a savage smile from a real one. "I'm a big girl, I don't worry about what people think. But it's nice to have someone in my corner." She punched his shoulder gently.

"Not to interrupt, but you mentioned wights not being too far gone." James stood up and paced closer to them, and Jim again didn't exactly know how to handle him. After his cruel words from the other day, Jim had barely been able to look at his father, and it had been hard enough looking at the man that had abandoned his family to protect them from boatloads of crazy magic. To his credit he didn't push, he didn't snap, and he hadn't tried to get all…Dad-ish. "This book details a few methods of determining the level of corruption in a wight. I should have guessed on some of them, honestly, but I was never too good with magical entities that could talk back."

Nomura glanced at the copy pages. "You going to try one when he pops up?"

"Yes. Which will be any minute now." James looked around and Jim too felt the cold prickle of something coming. The air was shallower, light dimmer. "I'll handle Mordred, you guys just keep away from him and protect the glowing rock." He hesitated, looking at the two of them. "Sorry, not trying to bark orders. I'm just nervous about him. He's never specifically targeted anyone but me."

He opened his hand and Excalibur appeared, resplendent with its shining blade and golden hilt. Nomura cocked her head at it. "Has it always looked like a long sword? I wouldn't have expected that."

"Merlin's never cared much if his weapons fit a particular time period. The design is-"

"Tenth century, maybe a bit earlier. Yes, it doesn't match the time period of the Arthurian legends. But I suppose a wizard doesn't have to worry about little details like that." She snorted. James's brows rose. "I was a museum curator. I know things."

"Color me impressed." James turned, shoulders loosening as he rolled them, stretching. "Okay. He's here."

Jim didn't immediately see Mordred, though he could definitely feel his chill. Beyond the heartstone a small black mass formed, thick like ink but flowing like mist. It spread out in a small pool and out of it, into the soft gold light, rose Mordred. He looked uninjured from the former bout, hair hanging in his face as if he'd dozed off. Jim drew Eclipse, waiting, and Nomura just crossed her arms with faint interest.

Mordred's black armor absorbed the light and he tilted his head back, hair failing away and showing the pale, pained face. "Mordred," James called firmly.

His head snapped around, glaring malevolently. "Pendragon."

"Yeah, I know, 'Die scum, Merlin's puppet, your blood will stain my blade.' How about you hold off on that for a minute?" Mordred scowled, drawing his sword. James glanced at the papers in his free hand. Longsword or not, he could wield it with one hand easily. "Speak your full name. By your maker Morganna, I charge you to say your name."

Mordred flinched. Jim watched his face, wondering at this statement. Finally the phantom opened his mouth and hissed, "Mordred Pendragon, son of Morganna and Arthur." He wretched on the final word.

James turned to them with such life in his eyes. "A phantom can't say its own name. It loses it when it's fully corrupted. So he's not a full wight." He faced Mordred again, whose blue eyes burned with loathing. "Hear that kiddo? It's going to be okay. We'll fix this. I'll have to research a cleansing ritual..."

Mordred spat. "Die, filth!"

Nomura glanced at Jim. "Nice kid."

James hefted Excalibur and watched the ghost strafe toward him, fending off glancing blows as Mordred darted in with a cut. Jim and Nomura watched, following the swift movements. "Should we do something?" Jim asked, edging to block the heartstone from any harm. It was warmer near it, he realized, and the light was comforting in the large, echoing room.

"Take it from me. Never get involved in daddy issues. Other than your own anyway." Nomura jerked her chin upwards. "And the plot thickens." Merlin approached, staff in hand, eyes narrow as he exited the tunnel. Jim tracked the battle with his eyes. James was a far superior swordsman to Mordred, and he moved with an easy grace that was beautiful to watch. He flowed from pose to pose, obviously taking it easy on the ghost.

But Mordred didn't stop. Didn't tire. His swings were constant.

"James, stop this. Attack him and be done. Dancing with the issue won't make it any easier." Merlin's eyes were on Mordred. "I understand how you feel, but he's a threat to others here. I can't let him endanger the trolls, this is their best chance of settling a home. If he hasn't responded in hundreds and hundreds of years, he's not going to break free! The old Mordred is gone!"

James snarled at him. "You don't know that! You can so easily kill the kid you took from me!?"

Merlin's face reddened and stamped the butt of his staff against the ground. "He's already dead, and suffers every moment of his afterlife already! All his thoughts are for Morganna! Haven't you suffered long enough? I can end it for one of you at least!" There was something desperate underlying those words, tinged with guilt.

James shoved Mordred back, Excalibur ringing with the impact. "No. There's no such thing as suffering too long when it comes to your kids. If there is a chance I can save him, I'll do it! So shut up!"

Nomura flinched and Jim looked at her for just a second. But her face was even, green eyes following every movement. Merlin lowered the staff, for once at a loss. Mordred howled in anger, unable to land a hit. James's grimace was bitter, resigned. And all at once a whistle broke the battle.

Mordred froze mid swing. Jim's ears twitched – who was whistling? It was an unfamiliar tune. It wasn't Nomura, the only one he might have assumed. It was a cheerful thing, with dips and sounds like bird chirps. James stepped back from his son, turning warily.

Merlin was whistling. Jim stared nonplussed as the old wizard went on for nearly twenty seconds, and no one moved until he stopped. The silence was heavy as honey. Mordred lifted his head slowly, dreamily, and the cold's bite loosened its terrible hold for a moment. "Uncle Merlin?" he rasped, eyes fixing on the old man in confusion.

Jim's heart surged – had he broken the curse? Merlin's jaw fell and Jim could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. James swallowed hard. But Mordred shook his head hard and struck again, eyes blazing with rage once more. Nomura put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "It would seem there's something in there after all," she muttered.

James gasped; Mordred's blade had finally struck home, sinking into his stomach. The moment had lowered his defenses and Jim shouted in alarm. But James gritted his teeth and swung Excalibur, and with one cleaving blow, took Mordred's head from his neck. It bounced once and rolled away from the heartstone, toward Merlin, and stopped. In a few seconds the ghostly form vanished, cast back by Excalibur.

James stood, pressing a hand to his bleeding stomach. Jim saw the skin seep back across the wound, healing the injury and leaving his dark sweater black where the blood had soaked through. "Merlin. What was that?" Jim managed.

Merlin's face was ashen. If a man could die and still breathe, he'd done it. "It…it was…nothing. I…need to think for a while." He was gone into the shadows again before Jim could press him and James stared dully at the place where he'd had to decapitate his own son. Jim hesitated but crossed the room after a moment, like a wave lingering on the beach, unwilling and inexorable. He stood beside his father and looked at the place. There was no mark, no stain.

"It doesn't ever get easier," James whispered. "Killing my kid is…never any easier."

Jim found his throat hurt, and it took a moment too talk. "I'm sorry. I…don't know what that must be like." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain. "If he's in there, he understands. At least, I think so. I would try, if I were him. Especially if he doesn't want to hurt anyone deep down."

James looked at him with such an old, desolate expression that Jim didn't move when the man lurched at him and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. He smelled of human, of sweat and tiredness. "I get what you're saying. Thank you Jim."

Jim couldn't hug his father back. But he stood and let him linger there for some time.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

 _Preview of Chapter 7_

"… _He loved animals, you know."_

 _Jim stopped. Merlin had spoken so suddenly, so softly, that he wasn't sure if he'd understood him. "Who loved animals?"_

" _Mordred. When he was a boy he would bring me fallen birds. I could mend their wings. He…always loved that. He had a great propensity for white magic. He would have made an excellent healer given time." Merlin turned over the book in his hands, listless. "But he was no warrior. No, that's all Morganna's influence. He couldn't bear to strike an animal, let alone hurt a person. He would rather muck out stalls than fight with a sword."_

 _Jim turned to face Merlin. He'd never spoken in such a way. "He called you 'Uncle Merlin.' Were you like family?"_

" _I raised him from infancy. Arthur – forgive me, James – knew nothing of his existence and Morganna was often conducting her own studies, so it fell to me to raise a little boy. She couldn't abide babies anyway. It was the most challenging thing I could have imagined. I had an image of a great hero, a warrior beyond compare to imbue with great magic. I never dealt much with the children they were before that." He smiled faintly. It was full of a barbed pain, one that tore as it was drawn out. "Serves me right that I would get the cuddliest little monster ever born. Always wanted to be near me, watching me work, helping me with tasks. He craved affection. I can't tell you how many times I had to pry him off me just to get any work done. I would whistle that song to help him sleep…he loved the sound of the bird whistles. He was always willing to help me, and never thought to ask why I put so much magic into him. He trusted me."_

 _Mordred, a sweet kid. Jim tried to imagine it. A little boy, following Merlin around with starry eyes, letting magic flow through him without a fear. "Sounds like he loved you. And…you loved him."_


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter ready for you all. This is such fun! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! Thank you for your kind words and time as always.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dealing With a Jotnar is Preferable to Regret

* * *

Toby patted Aaarrrgghh's horns. "Buddy, it's okay. Really. I'm not surprised Gatto would do that." The troll whined, and Toby gave him a firm scratch behind his ears. Aaarrrgghh could rarely relieve an itch there with his large fingers and flat nails. It was a soothing thing, and Aaarrrgghh reluctantly perked up. "If that's the price, it's the price. It's worth it if we get the info about the phoenix."

"What's the price? Aaarrrgghh, did you talk to Gatto?" Jim looked up from the list and Toby was glad they'd made an edited version for him. James was seated listlessly by a cozy fire and Strickler was reading by its light. Toby liked the fire; it warmed the cool underground, smoke released though a narrow, small tunnel into the crags where heavy winds could make it dissipate. The light was a comfort.

Jim stood back from the table, setting the list aside. "Aaarrrgghh, Gatto's willing to tell us about the phoenix? What did he want in return?"

Toby scoffed a little, ignoring the pit in his stomach. "Ah, it's not a big deal. He…kind of wants my Warhammer." Jim stiffened with affront. "Look, I don't like it either, but I've dumped two El Diablos into his stomach, I can understand why he hates me." Aaarrrgghh whined again. "Aw Wingman, it's okay. I can always make another, you and Blinky can help. Maybe make one even more awesome, huh? Different colors maybe."

"Toby, no. That's your weapon, you need to be able to defend yourself." Jim glanced at Strickler. "Do we have any leads on the phoenix at all? The last thing I want is for Gatto to get his way."

"Unfortunately Young Atlas, it would appear not. All information about phoenixes is ancient and hearsay, indicating they live in the hottest places on Earth. We couldn't search all the magma pools and volcanoes in the world even if we wanted to. Even trolls aren't immune to such high heat." Strickler turned the page, seated in a squat chair. "Perhaps Gatto would consider another item?"

"Seemed certain. Aaarrrgghh can't think of anything else we can give him instead." Aaarrrgghh grumbled. "Maybe should just give lots of burritos, only give ice when he tell us?"

"Let's not start a war with the only jotnar we're on speaking terms with," Strickler muttered. "When are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready." Toby picked up his hammer, resting against the wall, stroking it fondly. "We've done a lot haven't we? I guess it's pretty flattering, y'know; Gatto only wants really cool stuff."

Jim had to bend so he could be on eye level with Toby. It was a reminder to Toby of how stocky he was, although Jim meant nothing by it. "I'm sorry Tobes. Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded firmly. "It means a lot. I'm glad you're protecting New Trollmarket with me." Jim smiled and Toby had to bite his tongue.

"Yeah, well…when it's something as important as this, Warhammer is a fair, if painful, price I can pay." Toby managed a fierce, jaunty grin that made his braces dazzle. "Let's roll out."

Claire was waiting down in the gyre station, but she made no move toward it. "Hi guys. Are you heading to Gatto's Keep?"

"Yeah. Not keen to visit Gatto I take it?" Jim asked. Claire shook her head and Toby knew she was going to help research creatures with Blinky. He shot her a rushed thumbs up and she gave him a short, determined nod. "We'll be back really soon. We're not getting anywhere near close enough for him to eat us."

Strickler shifted. "I question why a member of the Troll Council would be permitted such liberties. Bular often threatened to eat his underlings, but Gatto apparently does so frequently as well. Yet he was allowed to be part of the tribunal."

"Not many jotnar left," Aaarrrgghh said. "Most die long ago, joined earth. Aaarrrgghh only know of one other, and she live down, down deep." He shivered. "Rather deal with jerk Gatto."

"Hey." Toby knew James's stride by now, boots on the stony tunnel floor. "Got room for one more?"

Jim seemed surprised. "You want to go? Why?"

"I've seen a lot of things, but not a jotnar. And I'd like to get a look at the guy that eats people. Maybe I can help out, a former-king does have some diplomacy training." James hadn't said anything about Mordred's reappearance but Jim had confided in Toby the brief moment of awareness by the phantom. Toby understood to a degree why James was so upset – to see a hint of hope, only to have to cut him down again, must have been agony.

Maybe he wanted to help his other son the only way he could. Toby shrugged. "Sounds okay to me. Just don't try to riddle with him, he likes riddles. And eating people. And generally being a jerk."

Aaarrrgghh climbed into the gyre but James paused in front of it. "Is there a less…earthquake-ish setting for this thing?"

Strickler smirked. "A sensitive stomach I take it?" Toby figured there would be no easier setting used, even if Strickler did know of one. "We'll return shortly Ms. Nuñez. I've started the cauldron boiling for the defense; it will take days to break down some of the ingredients, and so long as the fire is kept hot the potion will be viable for months."

Claire stood beside the machine and Jim reached back to her, taking her hand. "Jim, I can come if you want me to. I mean, Gatto's as much fun as a barrel of fire ants, but…"

"I'd rather have you here in case anything happens. If we're not back in three hours, we'll need you and Blinky and Merlin to come bail us out. It wouldn't be the first time." She rolled her eyes and kissed him swiftly. "Back soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Don't get eaten!" She stepped back from the gyre and a bark made Toby peer at the tunnel. Draig came pelting out of it, bounding across the room and into the machine, all but crashing into James's lap. "Guess you've got one more rider."

Toby adjusted the satchel hanging from his shoulder. They weren't going in without defenses, though the smell of tacos was killing him right now. But he would stand firm; he'd meant his promise. If Gatto tried anything untoward, he had no fewer than five El Diablos. "Let's go guys!" Aaarrrgghh grunted and pulled the lever, and with a rush of wind they were speeding down the track, leaving New Trollmarket far behind.

Within the first minute Toby felt Draig groan, laying across their laps and looking miserable. He stroked the dog's back sympathetically. "I know boy, it sucks. Here, this might help a little." He took out a hanky and tied it over the dog's eyes. "Mr. Lake, why do you bring your dog everywhere?"

"He's an old friend. Loyal, and he's got my back. And besides, he's not a d – oh stars, why travel this way!?" James gripped one of the bars and shut his eyes tight. "Fifteen hundred years and my motion sickness is still terrible. Ugh."

Jim seemed relatively unbothered, but no doubt he'd used it very much in the past few months. "Put your head between your knees, it helps. You did the same thing when we went on road trips, remember?"

James obeyed and laughed shortly. "Yeah. Your mom had to ride the kid coasters with you at Disney, right? I was busy throwing up after the Dumbo Flight. Gosh I wish I could just travel by horse. You can balance on them, they don't throw you around if you train them well…"

Jim snorted with laughter. "That was the last time you ate anything on the trip other than soup."

"Yeah. Then when we got home I made a five course meal, I was starved." James managed to lift his head a little. "How's your Mom's cooking? It was always…creative as I remember."

Jim paused as they hit a particularly rough bump and Strickler muttered something under his breath. "I did most of the cooking once I was old enough. I started at nine I think, but Mom wouldn't let me use the stove alone until I was twelve." Again he smiled. Toby surreptitiously looked from him to James, intrigued. "I think she only let me then because she was afraid I'd die of malnutrition."

"You cook then? What kind of stuff?" Jim's face tightened and Toby jumped in.

"You kidding, Jimbo's the best cook I know. He would make me a lunch before school because Nana, love her, could not remember that my lunch box was _not_ a box for Mr. Meow Meow PI to potty in. And she often confused mayo for vanilla pudding." Toby cringed. James's face grew green. "Sorry. Anyway, my personal favorite dish is the egg white manchego omelette. Best breakfast-brunch item ever."

"Really!" James by this time had scooted to the edge of the gyre. "That's awesome. You take classes or anything Jim? Before I mean."

"No, but I watched a lot of cooking shows and video tutorials. I was always interested in learning more but…well, with things the way they are, it's a moot point. I haven't cooked much since…"

Jim paused as James threw up over the side. "…How about we talk about this when you're not being sick?"

"Good idea. But I could – urk – definitely show you some recipes – ugh, that was a bump – from history. Interesting thing, food. Tells you a lot about history." James managed a wan, shaky grin.

Strickler groaned aloud. "Could you possibly try this bonding ploy with your son later? The rest of us are barely keeping our stomachs down as is!"

* * *

Aaarrrgghh was the first out of the gyre when they arrived. Toby came second, Jim third, and Strickler after him. Draig and James fell onto the floor in a heap, groaning. They helped them up and Toby offered mint gum to James and a stream from his water bottle for Draig. "Gotta be a way to improve the aerodynamics to make it smoother."

James, upon his recover, scratched Draig's ears. "I'll be back in a minute bud. Watch the gyre for us, huh?" The dog barked and plopped onto his belly, plumed tail wagging. If he minded the heat he didn't show it.

Leading the way into the heat, Jim was quiet as he watched for enemies. Aaarrrgghh did the same, never straying far from Toby, who carried Warhammer like a sacrificial lamb. James chewed his gum and looked at everything, impressed. "So this Gatto guy wants your Warhammer for info about the phoenix? What does he do with the stuff he collects?"

"He swallows it and keeps it in the rocky parts of his stomach. Not easy to steal from a guy who keeps magical artifacts in his guts." Jim paused as several weary trolls passed them, metal masks concealing their faces. They continued on after a moment.

"Does he ever bring the stuff up? Like, to look at it?" James asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. He just keeps it. He swallowed some of his guys to go after us once, so I don't think he has much control in there." Toby shrugged. "Don't know why he collects them like that, unless he keeps them for bartering tools. Or bait."

"So, technically speaking, once he swallows it, that's it." James stroked his chin. "Interesting." Perhaps spotting several trolls, he opened his hand and Excalibur appeared in it. "Not the friendliest place I've ever been."

Aaarrrgghh felt Gatto's eyes on them the moment they entered the great chamber, heat intense and the rumble of laughter all around them. It took several minutes to climb the stairway, and the heat built in their chests the entire time. "Welcome. I see you've brought what I asked for." Jim scowled at the troll and Toby gripped Warhammer tightly, jaw set. "Well, lob it in and I'll tell you of the phoenix."

Toby sighed and drew just close enough to the jagged, stone teeth to throw the hammer. "Ciao Warhammer. You've been a loyal weapon. I'll tell my children and grandchildren of your feats of valor." But James stepped up and put a hand on the weapon. Aaarrrgghh cocked his head curiously.

"Hi there. Gatto, right? Nice to meet you." Gatto closed his mouth, gazing down suspiciously. James waved. "I know what you're thinking, super rude of me to just pop up like this. And I totally agree. But I just had to meet a real jotnar, you know? Name's Arthur Pendragon." He looked around. "Do you have a hand to shake or…?"

"Why are you here? And… _the_ Arthur?" Gatto glanced to Jim. "He looks like you. Before Merlin's little concoction."

Jim eyed James warily. "He's my Dad. He's been tagging along."

Gatto laughed, a loud, echoing noise. "What a thought! Merlin's first poor champion fathers his second one! Being swindled by wizards must be genetic." Jim's hands formed fists and Aaarrrggghh nudged him uneasily. But James bowed sweepingly.

"What can I say, the old conniver is clever. But he does make good magical artifacts. Case in point." He extended his arm and let the magma light play along Excalibur's blade. Gatto jolted, rock grinding against rock. Jim's face was alarmed and Strickler shot James a sharp look. "How about you take this instead of Warhammer, huh?"

"What!? No!" Toby stared at him and grabbed his arm. "That sword is probably super magical and does _not_ need to be rotting in Gatto's Keep! I love my Warhammer but it can be replaced! That sword is the only thing that can stop Mordred, right?"

Gatto appeared to consider and Aaarrrgghh wished he could read minds. What was James thinking? He gently prized Toby's hand off his arm. "Why give me the sword?" Gatto asked, ground rumbling with his suspicion.

"Because I'd like to be on good terms with a jotnar. And seriously, there's so much history in this thing I feel a little dumb using it in the modern day. I mean, Jim's sword is with the times. Excalibur's kind of passé, know what I mean? Not like I have any armies to take down, just one ghost at the moment. And I'm sure I can find a good exorcism to deal with it." James held out the blade so Gatto could see it. "Think of it as a friendly bribe. I give it to you in exchange for phoenix info. Everyone's happy. Good transaction. I get a jotnar in my corner, you get a real treasure instead of a kid's hammer."

Jim started toward his father. "You can't-!"

"Done. Terms agreed." Gatto grinned wickedly. "You know how to make friends, Arthur." Jim glared at James, who tossed the sword into the troll's open mouth with a flourish, brushing his hands together cheerfully afterward. "Now that is a worthy addition! At any rate…"

Gatto let out a little steam through his mouth, considering. "The phoenix is at this time hidden in a magma cavern a mile down, reachable by a gyre. She leaves for a few days at a time but always returns to her abode to bathe in the heat and relax."

"Wait, straight down? From here?" Strickler asked. He looked at the ground. "Is she one of your subjects then?"

"Mm, not exactly. I can hardly punish her if she goes against my wishes, considering she is made of fire and can't be harmed by it. We're more cordial neighbors that never speak. I have never met her personally. But if you take the tunnel of the gyre and follow it around to the back of the volcano, there's a tunnel down. Take it and you'll come to a large opening where magma pools but an opening exists. She nests there." Gatto chuckled. "Of course she'll probably burn the humans to ash in a moment. And there are dozens of tunnels she can escape through. So I don't know how much good the information does you."

Strickler studied his claws. "And if we land in a magma pool we'll certainly die. Or at least suffer drastic burns. So we can't just take the gyre down right now."

Aaarrrgghh poked him. "Spell to protect against fire?"

"Yes…I think we'll need some magical intervention. We'll find the tunnel and take it down as soon as I can prepare the solution." Strickler grimaced. "Well Gatto, it has been illuminating."

"Yes impure, I'm sure it has. Now get out. Our discussion is at an end." Gatto huffed and smoke poured from his mouth in a noxious cloud, making them cough. "If you ever wish to talk again, bring me another treasure. Or hop on in, either way." Toby shuddered and clutched Warhammer tightly, and they left the chamber, breaking free of the smoke and heading down the path, toward the tunnel for the gyre.

"That was crazy!" Jim hissed, waiting until they were in the tunnel to avoid eavesdroppers. James whistled quietly and Draig lifted his head as they approached, ears pricked. "Why did you give up Excalibur? We have no other way of fending off Mordred!"

Aaarrrgghh was torn – the thought of the sword Excalibur in Gatto's belly made him anxious, and it was certainly very bad to lose such a weapon of history, but Toby got to keep Warhammer. He glanced back the way they'd come from Gatto, unsure of what to do. "Come on Aaarrrgghh," Jim called, "there's nothing we can do right now. Maybe we can get Gatto to reconsider if we find something else."

Strickler was lost in thought and said nothing, probably trying to recall a formula for fire defense. As soon as the gyre started and they were off, James burst out laughing. All of them started, shocked at his amusement. "Wow, what a blowhard! He and Merlin would get along great. Ha!" He grinned at them. "I neglected to mention something to Gatto." He opened his hand and Excalibur materialized, bright and clean as always. Aaarrrgghh yelped. "Excalibur is bound to me in the same way the amulet is bound to Jim. When Merlin finds a pattern he likes, he uses it every time. So if I call hard enough, it comes." He let it disappear and put his head in his lap, still snickering. "Ordinarily I wouldn't cheat someone, but that guy is a piece of work."

Toby hooted with laughter. "Dude! You saved my Warhammer!" He slapped James on the back. Jim's confusion melded into a pleased, bewildered laugh and Aaarrrgghh beamed. Gatto would probably never have any idea of the trick, or if he did, not for years and years to come. Strickler cast his eyes upward with a long suffering sigh.

* * *

"Merlin! Hey Merlin!" Jim knocked on the doorframe before peeking behind the green curtain that concealed the wizard's quarters. "We just got info about the phoenix. Strickler's working on a fireproofing spell. You have any ideas about that?"

Merlin's alcove was oddest of all. He had books in languages that probably hadn't ever been spoken by man or troll, Celtic knots and symbols carved into the stone, and a spot with a woven green rug for meditation. The Staff of Avalon was beside his cot, still and gleaming. Jim spotted him at his carved oak table, tinkering with a small, smooth stone. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were in the middle of something."

"Not a problem Jim. You're welcome here, and Claire. You two are the only ones that can look in my direction without imagining how you could throw me off a cliff." His tone was short. Merlin lifted the rock, turning it over in the light of the crystal chunk growing from the stone over his table. "Fireproofing you say?"

"Uh, yeah." Jim stepped inside. "I know the others are still kind of mad about things, but you're one of us. They're just…worried about me. It's my fault really." Looking for a way to change the subject, he stepped close enough to see the tiny stones. "What do those runes mean?"

"Protective charms. Arranged in a certain way, they could even keep Mordred penned somewhere for a time. Of course it'll take a while to complete the number we'd need, and I don't have enough of the right stone. I have to make it myself you see." He showed him the one between his fingers. It was perfectly round but flattened, darker and hard than jade, and an intricate character had been carved with a needle-thin blade. "Unicorn mane would work too. I heard a funny story about a gentleman that managed to protect his home by lining its border with unicorn hair, quite interesting."*

Jim inspected it. "Would the defense Blinky and Strickler are talking about be better than these?" Merlin snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just their idea is most experimental, and dangerous for that matter. They are mere amateurs in the arcane." He sounded bitter more than he did condescending. "There's a chance it will work but an equal chance it will fail. And it will be intensely dangerous to gather the ingredients and…and utilize it."

Jim gave the rock back. "Claire's told me before that 'fortune favors the bold.' If it can help your runes protect New Trollmarket, I'll get those ingredients." Merlin sighed.

"Yes. I know you will. And the others will stop at nothing as well. I'll speak with Strickler about a fireproof spell after I put the finishing touches on this. It shouldn't be too hard to put together."

"Thanks Merlin. I appreciate it." Jim wavered. "I…also wanted to see if you were okay. After the thing with Mordred. You seemed shaken up." Merlins dark eyes rested on him. "Or if you don't want to talk, that's okay. It's your business. Just wanted to know if you were doing all right." Merlin looked to the wall over his desk, apparently lost in thought. "I'll just go, I guess." Embarrassed and worried he'd made things worse, Jim turned to exit the alcove.

"…He loved animals, you know."

Jim stopped. Merlin had spoken so suddenly, so softly, that he wasn't sure if he'd understood him. "Who loved animals?"

"Mordred." The name seemed to cost him several beats of his heart. "When he was a boy he would bring me fallen birds. I could mend their wings. He…always loved that. He had a great propensity for white magic. He would have made an excellent healer given time." Merlin turned over the book in his hands, listless. "But he was no warrior. No, that's all Morganna's influence. He couldn't bear to strike an animal, let alone hurt a person. He would rather muck out stalls than fight with a sword."

Jim turned to face Merlin. He'd never spoken in such a way. It was hard to read the emotions in his face. "He called you 'Uncle Merlin.' Were you like family?"

"I raised him from infancy. Arthur – forgive me, James – knew nothing of his existence and Morganna was often conducting her own studies, so it fell to me to raise a little boy. She couldn't abide babies anyway. It was the most challenging thing I could have imagined. I had an image of a great hero, a warrior beyond compare to imbue with great magic. I never dealt much with the children they were before that." He smiled faintly. It was full of a barbed pain, one that tore as it was drawn out. "Serves me right that I would get the cuddliest little monster ever born. Always wanted to be near me, watching me work, helping me with tasks. He craved affection. I can't tell you how many times I had to pry him off me just to get any work done. I would whistle that song to help him sleep…he loved the sound of the bird calls. He was always willing to help me, and never thought to ask why I put so much magic into him. He trusted me."

Mordred, a sweet kid. Jim tried to imagine it. A little boy, following Merlin around with starry eyes, letting magic flow through him without a fear. And then him being stripped away from the only family he knew at ten years old. The ache was familiar and it burned anew. "Sounds like he loved you. And…you loved him."

"I damned him!" Merlin slammed his fists on the table, shout raw. Jim jumped back. "I let my hubris rule me, thought I could make him what he wasn't to fit my plan! And then Morganna took him…and instead of tearing the country apart to get him back, I waited, trying to talk to Morganna, reason with her! Because I was so sure that I was right! I was a fool-!"

His voice broke. Jim's heart pounded in his chest – what should he say? Merlin had never acted as if anything really bothered him, rarely stirred to any emotion other than irritation, pride, or exasperation. But now he was hunched over his workbench, agony reflected in the curve of his back, his taut shoulders. Merlin slowly lifted his head. His breath was faint. "Everyone thinks when they meet _the_ Merlin he'll have all the answers, know exactly what to do. And maybe I should, old as I am. And I act that way, as if I'm great enough to be sure of all my decisions. But I'm not. I'm…really not. I never have been. I can't even see the future with absolute accuracy, let alone be sure of what will be best for it."

Jim drew a breath. "No one's sure of all their decisions. Merlin, you're just a person. A really old, powerful person. No one does the right thing all the time." The wizard turned and for a second Jim saw an uncertain child, one that had broken something important and was waiting for the hand to strike.

"But what about when other people suffer for it? How do I deal with that, Jim? Arthur is doomed to wander this planet who knows how long, Mordred, my Mordred, may have to be sealed in the Shadow Realm, and…well, you see what I've done to you. In my desire to destroy Morganna _my_ way, in _my_ time, to get _my_ power back, I made _you_ pay the price. I've destroyed your chance to have anything like a normal life, enjoy the sun…even have any children of your own one day. By all rights you should loathe me, but you treat me cordially."

Had these things really occurred to the wizard? Jim was speechless. Merlin, feeling guilty for his power plays? Had Mordred sparked it, that one second where he was lucid? Or had Merlin, like himself, hidden emotions that he thought would make it harder to make it through each day? Had he lied to himself, pretended everything was all right, only to finally come face to face with absolute proof that it _wasn't_? Jim at least had friends and family that supported him. Merlin…what did he have, at the end of the day?

Jim thought a moment, aware that Merlin was very, very interested in his answer. He could not lie, Merlin would see through it. And something in him pitied the wizard. "I'm not going to pretend I like how things turned out. Maybe you went about it wrong, maybe certain things could have gone differently. And I know you can be kind of calculating and make some harsh choices, you've been in that kind of situation. I'm gonna say it's probably the same for my dad, and for Mordred. I'm sure things could have been better. And…you can be a real jerk sometimes." He paused, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "But you gave me the strength to save my h – Arcadia. My Mom, Toby, Claire, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, everybody. I could protect them better because of what you did. If I could do it over, I think I'd do the same thing if it meant helping the innocent people of that city, and those I love most."

He met Merlin's eye. "So as far as I'm concerned, I can't hate you. I see too much good in you for that. And I'm grateful for the power to protect them, even if the repercussions are too much some days. So thank you. You're not perfect, but I think you try. And that's the only thing anyone can do, no matter how powerful they are. And you can feel guilt, which is more than Morganna could do."

Merlin blinked and looked away and Jim wondered what he was thinking. "…Do you think, Jim, that as we get older we learn many new lessons…but maybe forget the most important ones?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an old man rambling. You can go now." He waved a hand flippantly and, nonplussed, Jim went.

* * *

Merlin sat on his cot for a longtime after Jim left, turning the stone over and over in his hands. "He's so much like you were. Well, like _both_ of you were." Arthur had been wild, excitable, shining with resolve to protect the kingdom. Mordred had been gentler, quieter, teeming with the desire to fix and help and heal. And Jim, a balance between the two, seeking to defend a people that by all rights should have been able to defend themselves.

The Pendragon bloodline did nothing by half measures. "Mordred…is it not too late? Can I help save your soul from shadow? Can I make up even a little for what I let her do to you?" Merlin rested his forehead against his palm, drained of all pride. "I thought myself so selfless and great for giving up my magic to stop her the first time. But I got it back. If someone as cold as I can be rewarded with that, why not those that are truly selfless and sacrifice without ever thinking they'll get anything in return?"

The trolls that had trained him in magic and cared for him since his mother's abandonment had taught him well, masters of magic and tactics. But they had known little of compassion or love. It wasn't in their nature. He wondered how many of them had followed Gunmar when he rose to power. But many trolls did know of love, even if it wasn't always so soft as the human notion. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh and Strickler loved humans fiercely.

Merlin could only think of a handful of people he'd ever loved. And because of his actions, most of them were cursed to fates worse than death. Or far beyond his reach. Or gone into the Shadow Realm to curse his name for all time.

He stood up, emerald fire sparking from his hands. "No more." Merlin wiped his face firmly and picked up the Staff of Avalon and marched out of his alcove.

He had to speak with a few trolls.

* * *

"It would last two hours I think." Strickler showed Blinky the formula wearily. "It would keep the air from cooking human from the inside as well, but direct contact with magma will weaken the ward. I think it would be better not to bring the humans at all."

"You're probably right. Master Jim included – his defense is far improved from a human's but he is still slightly less hardy than you or I with extreme temperatures. You, myself, and Aaarrrgghh would be ideal." Blinky tapped a quill against his cheek in thought. "Perhaps some form of gift for her? Can phoenixes cry upon request?"

"That I don't know. I understand they are sentient and can speak, so an honest request would be ideal. I don't think we want to make an enemy of her. And James should probably never go near Gatto's Keep again. I doubt he could explain if they saw him with Excalibur." Strickler smirked. "On second thought…"

"Come now, he's helping us. We must work together to solve these problems," Blinky said sternly. "And what of the basilisks?"

Strickler's amusement faded. "There is good news and bad news for that piece. The good news is that the den is intact and they're trapped as always. Unfortunately the defenses are also still intact." Blinky frowned. "They live within the rainforest, but around their pit is a changeling compound. Abandoned, I must think, but outfitted with powerful lights that will have the same impact on a troll as the sun."

"What on earth for?" Blinky demanded. "How is a troll to get at them if there's constant sunlight around them?"

"Precisely the point. Only a human or changeling could get at them. It precludes any 'pureblood' from gaining access to our greatest defense." Strickler winced. "Of course, given the situation, we only have a few options for how to get at the basilisks."

Blinky felt his knees weaken. "We can't send in Toby, Claire, or Barbara!"

Strickler rapped his claws against the table. "I dislike the idea as well. We'll come back to that, perhaps there's another method. Any word from James about fairy locations?"

"Well, if fairies still exist, I'd say they they're hiding out in one of their old glens. They can tuck themselves into the forests snug as you please." The two looked up in surprise as Merlin entered, coming to stand beside Blinky. "Excalibur will be able to lead us to one, if they still exist. I'd say it likely they would dwell near the Isle of Avalon for its protective aura."

Blinky, true to his name, blinked several times. "You…think so?"

"It's likely. And I can up the strength of the fireproof spell with some salamander blood and thyme. It'll bear up better near the magma for longer." Merlin knocked his staff against the table briskly. "Well? What of the unicorn? Moonlight is burning gentlemen."

Strickler shifted a back to survey him. "Why are you wanting to help now? You've been insisting it's a fool's errand for days."

"It may well be. But fools are sometimes right. And as a very wise person told me a short time ago, the only thing we can do is try." He rapped the table again. "Now come on! Bring me up to speed!"

End of Chapter 7

* * *

* A little nod to Gravity Falls for those of you that enjoyed that show as well.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 8

" _My tears! You want my tears!?" The phoenix huffed. "That's a fine thing then! I hoped you'd come to gaze upon my beauty, for no one's sighted me in centuries! But no, you just want me to cry a river for you. What's the matter, got an ingrown toenail or something?"_

 _She ruffled her splendid feathers and embers fluffed from her down. Blinky plowed ahead. "Dearest, most beautiful lady, I assure you it is for a vital cause. Though we are honored to see you. Certainly it was worth the journey to behold your plumage."_

 _The phoenix eyed him with a dark, beady glare. "Fine. I'll give you all the tears you can make me cry. You must tell me a story."_

 _Strickler stared. "What?"_

" _Tell me a sad story! Or two or three! If you can make me cry, you can keep whatever tears you need." She began to preen, beak digging through tendrils of flame. "You get one chance apiece. I want some new stories. If you can't get me to cry, that's it. You leave and don't come back." She continued cleaning her wings. "Well?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again, another chapter. The hunt is on for the ingredients! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

This is What it Sounds Like When Phoenixes Cry

* * *

"Hold still. I think they're the right size now."

Jim sat, embarrassed. "Mom, I don't need a hat. I don't get cold easily."

"It can't be good for you to go tearing off into the wet and rain, horns or no horns. You should keep your hair dry anyway." Mom combed her fingers through his hair gently. "Your ears are so cold. Are they normally that cold? Is that healthy for trolls?"

Toby sniggered at him. "Now you know how I felt." He had shown Jim the hats she'd bequeathed to him and Jim sighed, letting her fiddle. "But she's probably right y'know. Damp isn't good for anything much other than amphibians."

Claire tilted her head and Jim hoped he didn't look too stupid. "It's a nice hat. And you should keep warm."

"Thank you Claire, someone has good taste." Mom finished working the hat down and tapped his head with a satisfied air. "There, see how it looks. I think it worked well." Jim accepted Claire's compact mirror and squinted into it. The hat was blue, so it didn't stand out too much. And his horns protruded through gaps in the back. And if he was really honest, it was kind of nice to have something warm atop his head.

Toby shrugged one shoulder. "Cuts down on your cool factor, but not as much as it cuts down on the cold factor." Jim rolled his eyes and Claire punched Toby's arm.

"I like it. It matches your eyes." Jim perked up – if Claire liked it he could make do. He shifted and looked up at his mother, sitting in the chair Claire normally occupied while in his alcove, and she brushed his bangs neatly to the side.

"I think you look handsome. Just wear it when it's really cold, okay? Makes me worry a little less." Mom sighed contentedly. "This is a nice little room. Cozy." Jim had to agree; with all of them there, it was home, and he didn't mind being so far from Arcadia. "I feel like I should have brought some of your things though. Would you like me to run back when the gyre is available and get anything? I could be back in a day or two."

"You don't have to do that. But if you need to go back it's okay. Has the hospital called?" Mom shook her head, checking her phone in spite of herself. "Did you take some vacation time?"

"A little. Oddly enough the president is very understanding of my situation. You and your friends saving the town definitely doesn't hurt matters. She told me to take time when I needed it." Mom scanned the room. "I think some furniture would spruce it up. Maybe a rug. Homey stuff." Suddenly Mom lit up. "I know! Claire, why don't you come with me? We'll take a day or two to get some things, you can see your family, and then we'll be back before you know it."

Claire looked surprised for a second but then seemed eager. "That would be nice. Papa has been calling almost every day." Jim felt a surge of guilt but her glance at him was warm. There was no blame, save for what he had for himself. "Think you and Toby can hold down New Trollmarket for a couple days?"

"Absolutely. You should go see your family, get out of this cold." At this Toby pumped his arms in the air.

"Whoo! The age of men has come!" He winked at the ladies. "No disrespect meant of course. I propose a Go-Go Sushi tournament. The winner will be awarded bragging rights."

"Aaarrrgghh will cream all of us if he plays," Jim said amusedly. "But that sounds fun." He leaned against the foot of his cot, stretching. "I wonder how long it'll take for them to get back. They said to give them a whole day before going after them."

"Guess it depends on the phoenix." Toby flipped through several tabs on his phone. "Nobody exactly agrees on what phoenixes are like, and most of the books Blinky has are about trolls more than other creatures. It'll be a while before Dictatious and Nana transcribe them all."

Jim gazed at each of them in turn, fondness a warm haze. It was getting late in the day, and he would patrol the mountain around ten at night. That gave him a few hours, but he was getting restless. They had done so much for him over the past few days, brought him relief and happiness that had seemed so far away mere weeks ago. It had brought relief for Claire as well; he knew it was draining being the only human among the throng of trolls for a length of time.

He wanted to make them dinner. The thought surprised him but he seized it, leaning forward and getting up. "You guys hungry? We've got some ingredients in a fridge in the Troll Pub I can work with. We keep human food around for Claire and Merlin."

Mom hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to turn down a Jim Lake dinner, but if you-"

"No. It's okay. I…really want to cook something. For you guys. It's been too long." Jim offered Claire a hand and she took it, standing up with a little hop. "Any idea what ingredients we have in there?"

"Last I checked, there was some chicken, Merlin's haggis – please don't use that – vegetables, some white rice in the cupboards, and some fruit." She tucked her hair behind her ear, a fetching tell that she was feeling embarrassed, but nicely so. "I've only tried some of your dishes. I'd like trying a dinner one."

He swept her bangs aside, pecking her forehead. "Your wish is my command." Jim ignored Toby's "ooh-la-la" and his mom's brows raising in a pleased way. "C'mon, I have a couple of ideas."

* * *

Blinky panted in the heat. "Are you sure this is good for twelve hours!? I feel like I'm melting already!"

"I said it makes us fireproof, not comfortable. Blast this creature." Strickler pulled at his frill of spines as if it were a collar. "Why live so deep in the fire? Even if it is made of the stuff, the surroundings are bleak."

The gyre descended like a great Christmas bauble, dollops of lava and magma dripping onto it and down the tunnel stretched out below them. The strands fell like molten caramel, sticky and breaking after a long fall. Every so often a drop landed on one of them but instead of a raging heat, the feeling of warm rainwater accompanied it. Aaarrrgghh swept the droplets off his arm, looking around as they descended.

Blinky swallowed his complaints; the heat made their tempers shorter. Instead he ran through all the ways one could greet a magical creature in his head. A good first impression would be key. The formula required a pint of phoenix tears, but they wanted to have extra just in case. To be safe, they'd brought a stone carved bucket with a lid. He peered over the side and saw the distant glow of magma shine.

The gyre shuddered and stopped, landing on a small outcrop of stone in the mass of magma. Blinky dared to climb out onto the stone, searing heat muted to an unfriendly warmth on his feet. Aaarrrgghh followed and Strickler crept out last, looking around warily. "She may be suspicious of strangers. We should announce ourselves," Blinky said. Then he raised his voice. "Greetings! We come seeking a phoenix to speak with! I am Blinkous Galadrigal, and these are my comrades Aaarrrgghh and Waltolomew Stricklander."

The molten material was like nothing so much as a golden pond around them, large enough to fit several buses in. There was no way of telling its depth, but there was one stone outcrop above their heads that looked like it might be a nest. The stone had been molded and melted and shaped into a jumbled bird's nest, and if lava wasn't hot enough to do that – which it wasn't, gauging by the rest of the area – only a phoenix could have done it. Blinky hoped she was nearby; Gatto might be incorrect, or she might have been killed. Anything could be wrong. He pushed back the thoughts and said again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Aaarrrgghh examined the edge of the outcrop. "Hello? Birdy?" It was hard to tell the heat, but had something shifted?

A bird's head popped over the side and Blinky jumped. "Do people not knock where you're from?" Her tone was flat but her feathers shone like a gold sheet hammered into fine wisps. Atop her head was a colorful crest, red and white, and one feather stood far longer than the others, easily the length of Aaarrrgghh's hand. She stood up and came more into view, long tail feathers sweeping over the side of her outcrop. Her wings were nearly has long as Blinky's arm span, but she tucked them back and stared down her short, sharp beak at them. "I guess it's hard to knock when there's no door."

Blinky bowed at the waist. "Am I in the presence of a phoenix?"

"No, I'm a chicken that went crazy with the glitter glue. What do you think?" He let the rudeness slide. It had been meant as an introductory question but this phoenix did not seem to appreciate ceremony. "Come on, what is it you want?" Suddenly her expression changed, a little less irritated. "You wouldn't have happened to come here on a quest?"

"Well, actually, yes. A very important one!"

"To see amazing wonders, and beautiful creatures?" She opened her wings a little. "I'd like that. Adventuring for adventure's sake!" Her eyes shone eagerly. "Seeking the miracles of the world?"

He hesitated, Strickler coughing. "Phoenix, we come seeking aid only you can give. For a matter of utmost import, we have come to humbly request that you grace us with phoenix tears."

The atmosphere changed instantly and tiny tongues of flame shot off her. Blinky bit his tongue. So much for honesty.

"My tears! You want my tears!?" The phoenix huffed. "That's a fine thing then! I hoped you'd come to gaze upon my beauty, for no one's sighted me in centuries! But no, you just want me to cry a river for you. What's the matter, got an ingrown toenail or something?"

She ruffled her splendid feathers and embers fluffed from her down. Blinky plowed ahead. "Dearest most beautiful lady, I assure you it is for a vital cause. Though we are honored to see you. Certainly it was worth the journey to behold your plumage."

The phoenix eyed him with a dark, beady glare. "Fine. I'll give you all the tears you can make me cry. You must tell me a story."

Strickler stared. "What?"

"Tell me a sad story! Or two or three! If you can make me cry, you can keep whatever tears you need." She began to preen, beak digging through tendrils of flame. "You get one chance apiece. I want some new stories. If you can't get me to cry, that's it. You leave and don't come back." She continued cleaning her wings. "Well?"

"I…I don't understand. We didn't mean to offend you, and certainly we can regale you with wondrous tales. But…why?" Blinky folded his hands as she settled in, looking less impressive squashed down like a moody chick.

"Because I like stories! What, a phoenix can't like a good tale? I can't keep any books down here, they burn up. And let me tell you, heat resistant phones don't live up to my expectations. I can't read on them with a talon anyway." She glared grumpily at him as if it were his fault she was unable to keep books in a boiling magma pit. "Last time I got a visitor was some old troll that needed me to fix his leg with my tears. He told me a funny story and had me rolling, so I didn't mind. But people come here thinking I'll just bawl on command. Maybe past phoenixes did that, but I'm my own girl."

Strickler nursed the bridge of his nose. Blinky, who had not expected such a petulant attitude, tilted his head. "Forgive me, but I was under the impression phoenixes were reborn from their ashes. Are you very young?"

"It's all the same phoenix, but when I'm reborn I'm new. I go through chickhood and everything, and my personality is different. I'm the forty-fifth rendition." She scratched at her head with sharp talons. "I was born ten years ago, so yeah, I'm pretty young. I'll live a hundred years before I reform and I'm new again."

"Fascinating." Blinky vowed to note this in his studies – a piece of phoenix lore, all his to write on! – but refocused. "You desire a sad story?"

"Yep. I mean, I can read some when I relax on volcanoes, but there are so many humans I can never stay out for long. Like I said, any tears you can make me cry are yours." She yawned, shiny eyes disinterested. "You can talk amongst yourselves, find out a sad story you like. I'll wait."

They retreated a few steps, voices dropping. Strickler stroked his chin. "Blinky, what sort of sad tales do you know?"

"Thousands! The story of Deya's demise, the childhood tales of Unkar, and no shortage of anecdotes from A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore. What of you?"

Strickler eyed the bird. "I think I shall tell her Romeo and Juliet. Most agree it's a sad tale. If it doesn't work, we'll at least get some idea of the type of tale she favors. Aaarrrgghh, what of you?"

Blinky saw his friend's face contort with shame. "Uh…boy has dogs, but they die. Most of books Toby had to read had dogs. And dying. School books are strange."

With a worried breath Strickler nodded. "Well, try to think of something while I'm telling mine. I'll have to tell a truncated version, I don't remember every line." Aaarrrgghh nodded and Blinky wracked his mind for the most heartbreaking tale he could possibly remember. Strickler stepped forward, cleared his throat, and began the tragedy.

* * *

A light entered Jim's eyes when he cooked.

Claire watched from the table as he moved with a passion that made her want to go out and audition for a play. Or five. He cut the vegetables with a practiced movement, precise as his swordsmanship, and when the rice was done boiling it was hot and light, not the gummy stuff out of boxes. He used the juice from fresh oranges to create a sauce to douse the chicken, and the smell was heavenly.

Toby leaned in close to her as the skillet hissed. "Poetry in motion." She nodded. The stove was very small, set up to cook meals for only a couple of humans – she was fairly certain someone had found it in a dump and repurposed it – but if Jim could sword fight with a steak knife, he could make a dinky stove cook dinner for several people. Claire sniffed the air and sighed. It was a good smell, chicken and rice and vegetables.

The pub had a few tables and bumped chairs, and several trolls sat a little ways away, intent on a game of Mahjong. They had multiple sets, as every so often one would sneak a piece like a chip. They ignored the food cooking, and their rumbling laughter warmed the tiny, cramped place. It would grow, Claire thought.

"All right, food's ready." Jim turned from the stove and pulled several plates from a cupboard, double-checking each one for cracks or dust. "Sorry, we don't worry much about how clean the dishes are…troll metabolism, y'know?"

"Just so long as I don't see bugs." Toby passed the plates around for him and Claire got up to find utensils. They had to hide them, as trolls ate almost exclusively with their hands. Ate the utensils that is. She found enough forks tucked away in another cupboard, behind three sleeping gnomes that had made the spot a cozy nook. "Wonder how Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Strickler are doing?"

Barbara looked down at her plate, twiddling the fork around the edge without taking a bite. "I'm sure they're okay. The phoenix doesn't sound bad, especially since the heat can't hurt them."

Claire twisted her fingers in her lap. She wanted to try what Jim made – he'd worked so hard on it – but it clawed her heart that he couldn't eat it with them. But the contentment on his face was real and, pushing back the pain, Claire took a small bite. "I hope I'm not too rusty," he muttered, obviously watching her for a reaction.

She gestured to the plate with her fork. "This. Is so. Good." Her appetite flooded back at his flushed grin. Toby tried his portion and stuck a thumb up enthusiastically. "You swear you never had classes?"

"Just what he watched on cooking shows and the internet." Barbara leaned over to speak in undertone. "I think he was shocked food could actually taste edible after dealing with my cooking for years."

"C'mon Mom, you aren't that bad." The lie was said well and Claire laughed when Toby shot her a look; he knew firsthand what it was like. But Barbara shook her head. "Okay, we all have our talents. I can cook, you can set a broken bone and stitch people up."

A man's step at the entrance to the pub made Claire turn. "What smells good? Please don't say socks." James looked around, Draig sniffing around his ankles to find the source of food. "Oh, hey. Jim, did you make that?"

"Yeah. I felt like cooking all of a sudden." James seemed to brighten and Jim added, "There's plenty if you want some. And Draig, he seems hardy. I didn't add any onions, so it shouldn't hurt him I think…"

Draig barked and lunged at Jim, rearing up and licking his face. Jim sputtered, gently pushing the dog down. James looked light enough to float. "I'd like that, thanks. Draig, he doesn't need a face wash." Claire handed him a plate and James hesitantly sat beside her, a welcome degree of separation between him and Barbara. "So, this is the Troll Pub?"

"The beginnings of it." Jim gestured to the Mahjong team. "Until we expand it it's more of a place for trolls to relax and play games, but eventually we'll get enough supplies together to make it like the old one. It was always pretty lively." Claire remembered the bustle and light and rowdy laughter. And, less fondly, fresh raw cat. She didn't blame trolls for liking feline – they were what they were, and humans ate meat as well – but she was relieved that Jim refused to eat any pet-type animal meat.

James took a bite. "Holy cow. You made this?" He offered a piece of chicken to Draig, who snapped it up and licked his chops, wagging his tail hopefully. "Hey, get your own, I was just letting you try it." Jim offered another plate to the dog, setting it down. Draig's tongue poked out the side of his mouth, making him look like an adoring puppy. "Any word on how things are going?"

"None yet. I mean phones wouldn't be able to hold up under the heat, but they're within the limit I think." Toby chased a piece of broccoli around his plate with his fork. "I mean, the spell definitely worked, right?"

"Most definitely. Strickler had the formula down." Merlin poked his head through the doorway. He looked tired, shadows under his eyes. "I've narrowed down a location for the fairy glen."

Claire checked James's reaction and found his expression neutral. "Great, thanks. Blinky mentioned you'd gotten on board. Good on you."

Jim took out another plate. "You want to try some Merlin? It's not haggis but there's plenty."

Merlin paused. "Oh. I…well…yes. I would like that." He hesitantly sat down on Toby's other side. Claire blinked; he held himself differently from before, just a hair less proud. It made him seem older. And somehow, warmer. "The fairies should be near Avalon. I feel, James, that we should take the others there."

"Wait, _the_ Avalon? Sacred, magical place?" Claire leaned in eagerly. "It really exists? I mean, I figured something must to inspire all the legends, and all the magic we've seen."

"Yes and no. Avalon is real, but it's not accessible to average people. For most of the world, there is no Avalon, just a hill associated with it called Glastonbury Tor nowadays." James took another bite. "Only people with magic can get to it. It's folded into a pocket of magically protected space. To 'unfold' it so to speak, the barrier needs to know you have need of it and will harm nothing inside. If pixies really wiped out the majority of the fairies, it makes sense that Avalon would be where they would hide. It's a place of absolute peace." He looked at Merlin, who didn't seem to know what to make of the vegetables, even though he ate them without complaint. "I guess it would be good for them to see some of the old magic. Broaden their horizons."

"Yes. Fairies are friendly as I remember, they should be willing to help out." Merlin frowned. "I feel like I'm forgetting something about them, but I'm not sure what it is. Peaceable, kind…and what?"

James scratched his head. "I only ever saw a couple, so I'm no help with that. Shame the pixies wiped them out."

Jim sat down at Merlin's side, chewing quietly on an old spoon that was so warped that it could no longer stir. "Once Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Strickler return, my Mom and Claire are going to Arcadia for a day or two. Then possibly the Amazon to get the basilisk venom, which Strickler is thinking on. After that we can take the gyre. Where is the nearest station to where you're thinking of?"

"Quite close, near the foot of the hill. To enter Avalon, we'll need to pass through the ruins of an old fort. That was where the sacred ground begins."

"So normal people can walk through it and not see anything?" Toby finished his plate and Claire realized with embarrassment she had already wolfed her portion. "We'll have to go at night. And this is a public place?"

"Yes, but night should conceal us." Merlin rubbed his eyes absently. "Forgive me, I've been researching quite a bit. And I have some protective runes ready to keep near the heartstone. If I can get the right materials I'll be able to create a sort of pen for Mordred and keep him contained in their reach."

Barbara's hand rested in her lap and her fingers twisted; Claire knew the woman hated Merlin, but she was compassionate. Barbara adjusted her glasses as she looked at the old man. "Are you sleeping enough? What about your diet? Magical ancient being or not, you can't survive on meat and two hours of sleep a night." He gave her an owlish look. "Okay, maybe _you_ can, but modern medicine has made leaps and bounds in fifteen hundred years. I could give you a check up if you like."

He squinted suspiciously at her. "Does it involve poking, prodding, or leeches?"

She cocked one eyebrow. "Yes to the first two, no to the third."

"Hm. We'll see." He glanced in Jim's direction. "I didn't know you could cook. This is very nice."

"I'm thinking I need to cook more again. It was really fun. It's gone over well anyway." Jim gathered up a few dirty plates and set them aside. "So we'll see about getting to England. Sounds like these ingredients are going to require even more travel."

"It's worth it though," Claire said, feeling a little guilty that everyone at the table knew what they were talking about except Jim. Lying to him made her queasy, but it was for a good reason. One quick look around showed determination on every face and Claire rallied. Blinky and the others would return with phoenix tears, safe and sound, and they'd be one step closer. Jim had given up so much for their sakes. Now it was their turn to fight for his.

* * *

"…And never was there a tale of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Strickler panted, and Aaarrrgghh marveled at his memory. He said he couldn't remember the entire thing, but he'd spoken clearly, with articulation and emotion, and Aaarrrgghh had to wipe his eyes several times. He wasn't certain what some of the larger words meant, but the sadness of the story had carried into that hot place.

The phoenix sat unmoved. "They kill themselves over people they met after four days. Really. That's…dumb."

Aaarrrgghh wiped his eyes and his heart dropped into his feet. Strickler did not look too surprised, just disappointed. "It's more a commentary on the power of first love, and the effects it has on the world around us. It's sad that two families could have such hatred that these two were driven to this point."

"Still dumb. Sorry guy, I'm not crying over two kids that killed themselves because no one could be bothered to communicate. But you told it really well. And your accent is really neat." She fluffed up her feathers. "So who's next?" Aaarrrgghh looked to Blinky, fearful. He knew no stories – if Blinky couldn't get her to cry, what would they do? His old friend had his arms cross, brow furrowed in thought.

"I shall regale you, dear lady, with a tale of troll making. It is about one of our greatest heroes, Deya the Deliverer, and her mighty rise to her legendary status!" Blinky spoke with pride and passion, and Aaarrrgghh shifted so he was sitting by the bucket, hoping she was more impressed with a historical true story than a romantic one. But if not, what story would work?

His hopes were dashed after ten minutes. "Stop." The phoenix yawned. "I'm so lost. Who is Grumblebum, and why is he important?"

"Why, he's one of the naysayers to the Amulet of Daylight's selection!" Blinky seemed scandalized. "I…have never met anyone uninterested by this tale." Aaarrrgghh hummed uneasily. "Deya's courage and determination are nearly unmatched! Does not the story of her battles fill you with heartache and joy all at the same time?"

"Dude, I'm barely keeping up. How about I let you try again, after the big guy goes? I'll be generous. Maybe play to your audience a little more." The phoenix's eyes were hooded. "What about you?"

Aaarrrgghh stood helplessly, the silence drawing out as the phoenix waited. "Aaarrrgghh…doesn't know many stories. Never heard them when he was little troll." She sighed. Aaarrrgghh searched his memory frantically – there had to be a sad story in there somewhere. "Uh…once there was a boy, and he had a nice doggie…"

What came next? Aaarrrgghh whined. "Don't know the rest! Aaarrrgghh just want to help friends! Need phoenix tears so friends can be happy again! Wingman sad, Jim sad, Claire sad, Blinky sad! All sad and Aaarrrgghh want to fix!"

He felt Strickler's tired gaze and heard Blinky's frantic muttering. "Perhaps the tale of – oh no, that has a happy ending – but maybe – "

The phoenix cocked her head. "You really don't have any stories? I guess that's kind of sad. You talk different from them. Why is that?"

"Aaarrrgghh taken when baby. Grew up to be general for Gumm-Gumms, never learned how to talk good. But friends like Aaarrrgghh anyway. Even though he did bad, bad things long ago." He scrubbed at his face, fighting to think of something to tell her that would make her understand the sadness they faced right now. But what could he – ?

Realization struck. "Aaarrrgghh does have sad story! It about a boy and his friend. They normal, go to school, take care of families and each other. Best friends. Then the boy finds a powerful amulet, and it gives him armor. He meets two friends, trolls, who try to help him learn to be Trollhunter. Shouldn't have been a human picked to be Trollhunter, but these boys very special…"

Aaarrrgghh talked for an hour. He spoke of the boy coming into the world of trolls, of the anger he faced, how he turned their rules upside down and showed kindness instead of conquest. He spoke of a loyal friend, one that learned a terrible truth about one of the trolls but still looked at him without fear and with love. He spoke of a beautiful, kind girl that fought beside them, trying to find her baby brother, and the boy's brave stupidity in going into a dark place alone to find the child because he was so afraid of losing them. Breaking into the darkest of places to rescue the boy, the evil that had come from it, and all they gave to destroy it.

The phoenix never interrupted. When Aaarrrgghh reached the part about Jim's transformation he had to pause, his throat aching. He thought of Toby crying at night when looking at the Lake house, always hastily wiping his tears when Aaarrrgghh came in. He thought of Jim, fleeing them, terrified of what he was and where the future led. He thought of Barbara, climbing Kanjigar's Solitude to find her son. Blinky, experimenting on his own stone to find a solution, Claire watching videos of Enrique on her phone because she couldn't be with him as he grew up, Strickler holding Barbara together, himself humming the Go-Go Sushi theme when Toby was so lonely that it radiated from him in a wave.

He breathed hard as he finished. "…Aaarrrgghh has such good friends. And their hearts are all broken. Aaarrrgghh want to pick up pieces, help fix. They fight so hard to save me when turned to stone, and they did it! We have miracles happen. Can do it again! Just need your help! So please help so Aaarrrgghh can help make friends happy again!"

The silence was deafening. The phoenix was motionless and Aaarrrgghh turned to Blinky. He was surprised to see tears glinting in all six of his eyes. "So," the phoenix said suddenly, "you need tears because you want to make a stone so your human friend can live at least a partly human life? Like, go outside in the sun, be a human. Maybe even get married someday, have a family. Do all the things that a person like him really deserves to be able to do. And that'll make all the rest of you happy because you love him."

"Yes. Aaarrrgghh is sorry he is not good at telling stories, but…"

A giant golden droplet fell into the bucket. Aaarrrgghh jumped, surprised at the sound. It looked like someone had taken a brick of gold and started to melt it down. Tilting his head back, he saw that the phoenix had great tears welling up in her eyes. They rolled down her beak. "That's…so…sweet!"

Another tear fell, and another. The phoenix sniffled and the fat droplets kept coming. "Everybody always comes here wanting to be immortal, or for me to fix some injury that'll heal on its own. But you guys came here to help somebody that's really kind." She shook her head a little, shaking loose another set of tears. "I'm sorry I was so rude." She sighed and opened her wings, descending carefully and lighting on the ground, leaning over the bucket. Tears slid down her beak like rain and collected in the bucket. Aaarrrgghh was stunned to see it nearly a third of the way full.

Strickler knelt and examined the container. "You're quite forgiven. We did barge into your home after all. We appreciate this very much."

Blinky was wiping his face. "Aaarrrgghh, your words were from the heart. I'm so glad you were here. You saved the day." Aaarrrgghh watched the phoenix, feeling bad as she continued to cry.

"You know, story will have happy ending." She blinked at him and seemed to smile, though it was hard to tell around the beak. "Please don't be too sad."

Her crying intensified. "You're a sweetheart! What was your name again?"

"Aaarrrgghh. Three r's." He timidly put out a hand and patted her wing with a finger. She stopped crying after another minute and seemed content. The bucket was completely full of the golden liquid and Strickler tamped the lid down on it, locking it in place. "You get lonely here?"

"Sometimes. There are other phoenixes out there but always in other volcanoes and lava pits so we can avoid people. It just gets boring in these places. And I can't have books or anything. I don't know how my previous versions handled it." She sat on the ground like a chick, looking doleful.

Aaarrrgghh sat in front of her. "Maybe you can visit Trollmarket. Just be careful not to set things on fire. People nice there, mostly. Not many books yet, but will be someday." Her head bobbed back in surprise, like a shocked cat.

"It's under construction right now, but we'd welcome a guest." Blinky bowed graciously. "I take it you do not spend much time near the trolls of Ojos del Salado."

"Those guys, no! That Gatto is a creep. You all are much nicer." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You know what, I'm gonna give you one more thing. Think of it as an apology for being so mean, and thanks for you guys being so kind." She lowered her head and, with difficulty, used her talons to pluck the longest, prettiest feather from her head, yelping as it came loose. "Here." She held it out to Aaarrrgghh, who accepted it with bemusement.

"Thank you. Very pretty." Again she smiled that funny bird smile.

"Keep it around, it might come in handy. Sounds like you guys get into trouble." She peered up the tunnel. "You guys should go, keep working on that formula. And maybe I will visit sometime. I hope the stone works."

Strickler carried the bucket to the gyre, climbing in and wincing at the metal's heat. Blinky bowed again and followed. Aaarrrgghh held the feather in his fist and lingered another moment. "What your name?"

"Hm? Oh. I don't have one." She took to the air, returning to her perch. "Nobody's ever needed to call me anything. You can make up a name if you want. Can it be Spanish? I love the sound of the language, it's so beautiful. That's one reason I decided to stay around Argentina."

Strickler considered, and Aaarrrgghh hoped he could think of something. "Perhaps the name Llorona would suit you. It's a Spanish word that means 'weeping.' There is a rather sad legend that follows it, but the name is a nice one."

"Llorona…I like it. My name's Llorona then." She waved a wing and Aaarrrgghh clambered into the gyre. "Bye guys! It was nice to meet you!"

The gyre shot up, lifting them out of the heat and into the tunnel. Aaarrrgghh wrapped his arms around the bucket to keep it steady, lid or no lid. "We got phoenix tears! One down!"

"It would seem so. I had no idea a phoenix would be so…eccentric. No wonder we have so little information on them, they're strange if they're all like her." Strickler lifted his chin to watch the darkness above them. "I wonder if the fairies and unicorn will be like that? She was at least agreeable after a talk."

Blinky seemed unable to keep still, pacing and tripping when the machine shook. His excitement was contagious – Aaarrrgghh grinned from his place hugging the bucket. "We'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Right now, we've a rare ingredient, and I trust you to plan our expedition to the Amazon. Merlin has agreed to help – I'm sure there must be some sort of defense against the basilisks. Glasses of some kind."

Strickler settled back in the seat, jostled uncomfortably. "I hope this works. The children told Barbara about it. It's for the best, but…"

"It _will_ work. And I think we can get your human form back too Strickler, if you can only find something of yourself from before." Blinky finally stopped, returning to the controls. "As long as Master Jim doesn't find out before we've completed it. He would be very upset to find us doing such dangerous things for his sake."

"He does have a remarkable martyr complex," Strickler observed. "Not unlike his mother."

"Speaking of her…Strickler, about what Merlin said a few days ago, about you wanting a human form because of her…that isn't wrong, you know." Blinky turned his head, catching sight of the changeling with two eyes. "I know you're very fond of her. If you did have a hope of being with her, I wouldn't blame you."

"'Fond' does not begin to encompass how much I love that woman." The passion in Strickler's voice made Aaarrrgghh sigh. "I would do far more for her sake, and Jim."

Blinky smiled knowingly. "You've been on edge since James came around. I truly don't think he's going to try to steal her from you, as if a person can even be 'stolen'."

"I know. But I…I suppose I can't forgive that he hurt her. Even if it was to protect her and Jim, he abandoned them. My head understands his actions, but my heart…"

He slumped with bewilderment. "Humans have such powerful emotions, and they bring those out in us. I confess that some days it's all I can do to keep my composure around her. When I saw what happened to Jim, what Merlin encouraged, I knew the road he faced. And when he left, Barbara's heart broke. I…considered possible methods of killing the wizard." He took out a blade, examining its edge. "Changelings must always be willing to kill, and fight without honor. That was what I thought. What I tried to get Jim to believe."

This unnerving confession made Aaarrrgghh squirm. "But I think I was wrong. About honor, and Merlin. If he attempts to help with this, I will tolerate him." Strickler looked back up the tunnel. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Preview of Chapter 9

" _Claire's back in Arcadia, Blinky is busy, and Aaarrrgghh is taking a nap. I say we have some fun. Stupid, reckless fun."_

 _Jim looked up from the screen. He sucked at Go-Go Sushi, whether he looked or not. Toby's focus was unbroken as he spoke. "What do you mean exactly?"_

 _Toby shrugged. "Go out in disguise, maybe punch out some muggers. Play pranks. Just dumb stuff. Like the time we went hog wild after Señor Uhl's little incident with my breakfast burrito." He caught a spicy tuna roll and Jim's character caught on fire after accidentally catching a blob of wasabi._

" _Sounds risky. What if I'm spotted?" Jim didn't think he'd ever get used to four fingers on one hand and five on the other. The controller was cumbersome without symmetry._

" _That's kind of what makes it stupid and fun." Toby caught a wasabi and Jim knew he'd done it on purpose to even their scores. "You've gotta cut loose in a good way. You build all that up and you'll snap."_

" _And risk blowing troll secrecy? No way." But the allure of the city, the lights, seeing new people, weighed on his chest. He couldn't go out and risk everyone's safety, but then, if he wore thick enough clothing, and they avoided enough humans…_

" _Okay, here's the plan. I wear enough stuff to cover me and follow along on rooftops. I can make it from one to the other pretty easy. When we're far enough from other humans, I'll jump down. No going in buildings or anything for me. And we're only going out for a few hours. Got it?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Salutations readers! Another chapter is here. Features a snippet of the "Tiddleypom" song from A.A. Milnes' _The House at Pooh Corner_ which I can lay no copyright claim to.

* * *

Chapter 9

Home and Heroics

* * *

Barbara Lake knew for a fact that Claire Nuñez was as big a worrier as she was. The girl hadn't sat in the gyre for longer than a second before shooting to her feet. "Maybe this is a bad idea. Do you think maybe I should-?"

"Claire. Honey. Sit down." She obeyed reluctantly, clutching her purse in her lap. "The others will be fine for two days."

"But what if more stalklings move in? Or maybe a gruesome? I know, I know, Jim can handle things like that, and Toby and the others will help if something happens." Claire buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I must sound like a control freak."

"You sound like a worried woman. It's what we do." Barbara paused as the gyre rocked. "I really appreciate you being there for Jim. You two are very close. But you need to take time to spend with your family. Jim wants you to be happy and healthy and balanced." She wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders. "I promise, you'll make him so much happier coming back after some rest with your parents and Enrique."

"You're right Dr. Lake." Claire breathed deeply and tried to relax, and Barbara felt the tension in her back ease. "I'm glad you came. You just get these things."

"Call me Barbara. And you don't get to be a single mother of a sixteen-year-old boy without reading a lot of child rearing books." She leaned her head back against the seat. "I'll worry about the teeth. You just spend time with your family."

"Thank you Barbara. I'm looking forward to seeing them." Claire paused. "Um, so, you're going to get his baby teeth."

"Yes, I keep them in my dresser." Barbara tilted her head. "Something on your mind?"

"Well…it's just…do you keep any other stuff in there? Like…baby pictures?"

Barbara barely held a laugh back. "You know Jim would be extremely embarrassed if I showed his girlfriend his baby pictures."

The silence was broken only by the gyre's motions as they pelted back toward Arcadia. Then, Claire cleared her throat. "Can I still see them?"

"Absolutely."

Claire grinned. "Yay."

* * *

"Mi preciosa pequeña princesa! Papá te ha extrañado tanto!" Claire shrieked and threw her arms around her father's neck, letting him pick her up and spin her like she was a little girl. He planted a kiss on her cheek and immediately searched her eyes. "You are much too thin. Beautiful as the dawn, but thin. You haven't been eating chorizo."

"Papa, no chorizo in the world is as good as yours. I'm too spoiled to eat it anywhere else." She hugged him tight, the smell of his aftershave so familiar that it stabbed her heart.

"Well it's good you visited then. Because I am going to cook a feast tonight." He released her at last, beckoning her inside. She passed the front door and the smell of home, of her mother's perfume and the detergent they used and her father's preferred air fresheners, overwhelmed her. "Come, your mother will want to see you. And Enrique has grown so much in the past few months."

Mom stood at the sink, up to her elbows in sudsy water. "Javier, who was at the door?" She turned and her hands shot to cover her mouth. "Claire! Oh honey, I didn't realize you would be here so early! And I was just about to make guacamole…"

Claire bounded over and kissed her mother, ignoring the soap getting all over her jacket. "I'm so glad to see you Mom. Where's Enrique? How has everything been? I need details!"

The sound of a baby fussing made her release her mother. "Is that Enrique?"

"Oh no, that's Walter Jr. He loves snuggles." Mom dried her hands and led Claire into the living room. A playpen was set up and beside it was a cradle, with a small baby inside. He babbled and reached for them and Claire spied a blond head of hair in the pen as Enrique hauled himself onto his feet. He wore blue overalls and a red shirt, and he pointed at her and screeched in delight.

"Mi hermanito! Oh, you're getting so big and handsome!" Claire darted in and swept him up, smooching him. Enrique babbled and cooed, and Claire set him on her hip. "I know, I've missed you too."

"Claire, tell us all about Hoboken." Dad picked up Walter Jr. and blew a raspberry, making the baby cackle. "We want to hear all about the city, and how the trolls are doing, and how we can help them. Isn't that right? Yes it is!"

Her father could be such a goof. Seeing him with a baby had been the funniest thing when Enrique was born. Claire dandled Enrique, bouncing him with a grin. In spite of missing Jim and the others already, it was wonderful to be with her family.

For some reason she imagined Jim there with her, making Enrique laugh. Sitting down to dinner with them. Then the thought changed into him a few years older, holding a dark-haired baby, playing with it just like her father played with Walter Jr. Claire blushed – she got sentimental on her monthly. And babies made her goofy too.

She carried Enrique back to the kitchen, ready to tear into a pile of guac.

* * *

"A tourney of two is not as exciting as a tourney of four." Toby's character veered around the screen, grabbing sushi rolls with ease. "Aaarrrgghh really loves the hot springs here. He's conked out." The sound of the troll snoring drowned out the Japanese-themed tune and Jim shook his head.

"Sorry Tobes. Blinky said he might join us tomorrow. I think he was too excited by the phoenix tears to pay attention to a game." Jim didn't watch much television, but there were several screens in New Trollmarket. Trolls had a peculiar love of white noise, and it had been easy enough to commandeer one set to plug in Toby's game. Aaarrrgghh had made himself comfortable, barely able to keep his eyes open after a nice hot soak to wash the smell of lava and sulfur away. "It's nice of Strickler to scout the area. It's been so much easier to get things done with you guys helping."

"Friendly neighborhood Toby-man at your service." Toby seemed bored as they played, restless. "You know what? Claire's back in Arcadia, Blinky is busy, and Aaarrrgghh is taking a nap. I say we have some fun. Stupid, reckless fun."

Jim looked up from the screen. He sucked at Go-Go Sushi, whether he looked or not. Toby's focus was unbroken as he spoke. "What do you mean exactly?"

Toby shrugged. "Go out in disguise, maybe punch out some muggers. Play pranks. Just dumb stuff. Like the time we went hog wild after Señor Uhl's little incident with my breakfast burrito." He nabbed a spicy tuna roll and Jim's character caught on fire after accidentally catching a blob of wasabi.

"Sounds risky. What if I'm spotted?" Jim didn't think he'd ever get used to four fingers on one hand and five on the other. The controller was cumbersome without symmetry.

"That's kind of what makes it stupid and fun." Toby caught a wasabi and Jim knew he'd done it on purpose to even their scores. "You've gotta cut loose in a good way. You build all that up and you'll snap."

"And risk blowing troll secrecy? No way." But the allure of the city, the lights, seeing new people, weighed on his chest. He couldn't go out and risk everyone's safety, but then, if he wore thick enough clothing, and they avoided enough humans…

"Okay, here's the plan. I wear enough stuff to cover me and follow along on rooftops. I can make it from one to the other pretty easy. When we're far enough from other humans, I'll jump down. No going in buildings or anything for me. And we're only going out for a few hours. Got it?"

Toby nodded and won the round with a golden sashimi roll. "Excellent. Let's go then."

"What? Right now?" Toby put down the controller and stretched, like an athlete cooling down after a long sprint.

"Well yeah. We need to get to the city, so we'll need to find a mode of transport. Not all of us can run faster than Usain Bolt." Toby picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. "Any ideas?"

"I can get us to the city. We're only about eight miles out. Give me a second."

Within five minutes they were at the door of New Trollmarket, Jim feeling stupid in a heavy hoodie, baggy pants – it was the only way to cover the armor – and boots. Thinking of his mother he had the blue hat on, though it was impossible to see under his hood. A scarf and sunglasses covered his face, and he felt Toby tremor with barely contained snickers. "I immediately regret my decision."

"No, no, it's cool. Sorry, I just…it's the sunglasses, they kind of make me think of the Invisible Man." Toby contained himself and swiped the opening with the horngazel. The night's chill hit them and Toby shivered as they stepped out onto the rocks and the doorway closed behind them. "So, how are we getting to the city?"

The night air felt good and Jim lowered the scarf enough to inhale it deeply. "Climb on." He knelt and patted his back. Toby stared.

"Look, Jimbo, I'm a hefty dude, I've accepted that. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tobes, I have thrown a stalkling into a tree and broken the trunk. Trust me, I can carry you like nothing." Toby slowly obeyed, hanging on like a panda getting a piggyback ride. Jim stood easily, scanning the rocks and the hills. To get to the road they would have to get down them, something that easily took experienced hikers an hour in the day. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Jim that does not instill confidence in me-eeeeee!" Toby trailed off with a scream as Jim hurled himself down the rocks, landing easily twenty feet from their original spot. "Holy crap, holy crap!" Jim gave him a second to recover and leaped again, heading for the tree line. When they reached the trees he took to the branches, knowing he would have to get through about a mile of them to reach the road. "Why does Twilight make it sound all romantic and peaceful to be carried through the woods, this is terrifying!"

Jim snorted. "Hang on Bella." The trees were a blur as he crossed the forest, enjoying the power that made it so easy. There were definite perks to troll form, he would not deny it.

He smelled the road before he saw it, exhaust and pavement and the rubber of tires. He halted on a thick bough just beside it, and in the distance he saw Hoboken gleaming. "Now we wait."

"For me to lose my Nougat Nummies?" Toby readjusted his grip. "You ever take Claire out like this?"

"Once or twice. I uh…carried her though. In my arms. I didn't think you'd find that appealing."

"You are correct." Toby peered down the road. "Cars come this late at night?"

Jim waited. The rumble of a great weight reached him. "Usually shipment trucks. Which is what I'm banking on." The large shape rolled toward them with groaning tires and he gauged the speed of it. "Okay, hang on, in three…two…one…now!"

He sprang again and landed atop the truck's container, boots muffling the weight to a dull thud. The truck never slowed and Jim relaxed as he gained his footing. "Okay. You can get down now."

"I can't feel my hands. Help." Jim helped Toby remove himself and the boy sat, shaking. "That was scary. But cool. Hopefully I'll get the feeling back in my legs soon." He looked over the edge carefully. "You do this a lot?"

"Only if I have reason to think goblins are pestering the city. It's a big place, I can't go running through it. I've only been there a couple times." Jim sat cross-legged, enjoying the breeze. "So what's the plan?"

"People watching for one. Seeing the town, admiring the lights. Maybe a couple of innocent pranks involving rude pedestrians." Toby grinned wickedly. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

Blinky was using one arm to prop up his head and trying to force two of his eyes to function enough to continue reading, but he was failing miserably. The words and symbols blurred in front of him and every time his eyelids fell they were heavier to lift. He needed to sleep, he knew, but to have successfully claimed phoenix tears was an immense victory. Surely a journey of a thousand miles began with a single step, and they'd just made a big one. There was no time to sleep, he had to find out where unicorns hid. They had leads on other items, but the unicorn was the most elusive yet.

He woke with a start. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he jerked his head back, sputtering. "Good heavens. I…where was I?"

"A little over halfway to REM sleep I think." The rough voice of Nomura made him relax; she was not the most pleasant troll but she was trustworthy. "Why are you lying to Little Gynt about this?" She loomed in the corner, seated on the desk, skimming the list with slow sweeps of her green eyes. "This isn't anything like a defensive spell. I know changeling magic when I see it."

Blinky rubbed his eyes vigorously. "That doesn't surprise me. As for lying to Master Jim, that is because he would forbid us seeking the ingredients if he thought we were putting ourselves at risk for himself rather than the other trolls. And it would be very hard to enlist his help in getting said ingredients if he was forbidding it." He stood and stretched until his back popped. "Ah. Yes, needed that." Nomura watched him pace across the room and Blinky paused. "Did you need something in particular?"

She studied the list. "Do you have all these herbs?"

"Not yet, though I think they'll be easy enough to get. Most of them." Blinky waited as she mouthed several names. "Would you like to assist us in gathering them? I haven't seen you around recently, and I know you've been very busy helping excavate the tunnels."

"Sure. It's been made known to me that I'm not welcome in the tunnels recently, so this would be better. I'll keep this quiet from the boy." Blinky's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'unwelcome'? Have you been dealing with prejudice?"

"Have you been dealing with complaints?"she quipped back. "I'd welcome getting out of this place a while."

Blinky felt the reproach in her, even if it was hidden behind sharp words. "It would be a very great favor if you could recover the herbs on that list. Not all at once of course. You must be careful of the daylight, and of being seen."

"But it's such fun to saunter through the streets in my troll form," she said, tone dripping with sarcasm. He crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Don't worry, if changelings are good at anything, it's making themselves invisible." She set down the list and Blinky brought her a quill, an inkwell, and some paper. "You know, if this works, he may face the same prejudice other changelings do."

Blinky froze. He hadn't considered such a thing – he didn't like to think such a thing of the trolls he protected. "Surely such sentiment is not so strong as it has been?"

She shrugged, scribbling a copy for herself. "The only difference I've seen is that trolls know not to attack me. That's about it. But it's nothing anyone can fix. Time and generations can melt sentiment better than words."

"Nomura, who are the culprits? Perhaps I can't change their minds but I can certainly give them consequences for their actions." Blinky knocked the curved old staff against the ground insistently. "I am to guard and lead the trolls, and that includes you."

"And make them hate me more? No, I'll just spend some time doing something useful. It's enough to know there are friends here." She blew on the paper, letting the ink dry. "For Little Gynt I'll retrieve these. I know well what it's like to miss the sun."

Blinky wavered. "Nomura, Strickler has agreed to test the stone formed by the ingredients. If it works on him, perhaps it will work on you as well. If you have hair or teeth from your human form, please let me know." She cocked her head suspiciously. "Trolls like myself feel no longing for sunlight. But you lived as a human. You have tasted their world. If you would like us to try to make a stone for you, I would be glad to do so."

"…If you're making them, might as well test on me too." Nomura folded up the paper into a tiny scroll and slipped it into her clothing. "I used to go to plays and operas. I'd like to again, someday. Trolls are very lacking in their expression and creative performance."

"The song of the Quaggawumps is rather lovely," Blinky demurred.

"Utterly simple. Centuries behind the works of humans in any country. Their passion creates art that can stir even the cynic's soul." She smirked, but not unkindly. "Have you ever heard any Tchaikovsky or Wagner? They're very worth hearing."

"I will never refuse a new source of information and learning. If the opportunity arises I'll make it a point to listen." Blinky followed her to the door. "Nomura. Please do tell me if the treatment continues. If this Trollmarket is to become better than the one before, I need to hear if anyone feels threatened or unwelcome. You've proven yourself loyal, and protected Jim and the rest of us in the Darklands. For that alone I already owe you a debt." Her expression was an odd one, a little amused but grateful.

"Get the boy and me human bodies and me a ticket to the next showing of Swan Lake and we will be quite square, Blinky."

* * *

Hoboken gleamed at night.

Jim crept along the low rooftops, amazed at the masses of people out and about in the night. The lights were so bright it felt like daytime, and their chatter rose in waves.

"-Told Maggie that he was a cheater, look at his phone, his exes-"

"-Best show I've ever seen and they just fumble the end, totally botch the theme, how is that even right-"

"-Never going to eat here again, you understand me? Your service was abysmal. I want your name."

He paused, focusing on the speaker. He grinned and lifted the walkie. "Got one Tobes."

"I heard him. He needs a little humble pie to go with that sandwich." The man in question was standing beside a café, gesturing to a half-finished meal and shouting at a small woman. She was a waitress it seemed, her head low and cheeks pink with restrained tears. "What do you think? Banana cream pie or spaghetti?"

"Is there a better humble pie than banana cream?" Jim watched Toby trail between the tables of the café, the outdoor seating along the sidewalk in delicate iron fences. He lingered by a tray of half-eaten desserts and, in a quick move, swept up a tin of about half a pie. He scurried into the alleyway between the buildings and Jim jumped down in the shadows, grabbed Toby's free hand, and leaped back up to the roof. Toby huddled down by the edge of the roof.

"Can you get him from here?" he asked. In answer, Jim scraped the majority of the cream out, rolled it thoughtfully into what looked like a snowball, and took aim.

The man gave the waitress a dismissive wave. "Go figure out how a sandwich works babe, because you obviously don't know-"

Cream exploded across his face, making him stumble backward. The waitress covered her mouth with her hands, shocked, and the nearest customers laughed. Toby snickered. "Excellent, ten out of ten."

The man whirled, looking for the culprit, but found no one. All attention was on him now, and Jim waited a moment and was pleased to see the man throw down a payment and hurry off, wiping the cream from his scarlet face. Toby scooted back from the edge of the building, laughing quietly. Jim wiped his hand against the cement, hoping the man made good on his promise to never return. "This is pretty dumb Tobes. But that was funny."

"Like I said, stupid fun. Besides, haven't you always wanted to just haul off and smack rude people that make waiters' lives heck?" Toby checked his phone. "What else do you want to see?"

"I'm good. I like the lights, and the noise." Jim tried licking the remainder of the cream but found it tasteless. It was worth a shot. "You need anything while we're in the city?"

"Nah. But let's get a little closer to the bigger buildings. I'm not used to so many skyscrapers." Toby was much more comfortable with Jim carrying him from roof to roof after a few times, and held on as they ascended the older buildings for a better view of the sleek, glassy ones. "Makes Arcadia Oaks seem small, doesn't it?"

Jim agreed. It was easy to feel small and insignificant under the high buildings, in the sounds of humanity at night. But it felt good in a way – it was easy to forget that the fate of the planet had once rested on him and his friends. Destiny was a gift but it was a heavy one, and it was good to set a weight aside for a time. He made their way back the way they'd come, into quieter places, before Toby hopped down. Jim smiled when Toby yawned. "What time is it?"

"About two. I guess we should get back. Blinky would flip if he knew we'd been wandering the city in populated areas," Toby said. They hadn't technically _done_ much that night, but the sights and the relative danger had been exciting. "I didn't think there'd be so many people out at night. Kind of cut down on the fun factor."

"It's fine Toby. Just getting out and seeing people is enough." Jim's ears were sensitive enough to pick up smaller noises, distant sounds. "We can take another shipment truck to the same road. They're always going in and out of the city. The distribution center is…"

He paused. Toby waited, looking around as Jim pricked his ears. "Hear something?"

Without answering Jim took off, Toby grabbing on like a monkey to be borne over another couple of roofs. Jim stopped over a small alley between what looked like a community center and a mom and pop shop, peering into the dark. Toby mimicked him.

It was a scene lifted straight from a cop show. A man was standing in front of a woman, her back to the wall, rifling through her purse. "Yell again and I'll make it so you can't." The woman whimpered and Toby and Jim shared a dark glance. She clutched something in her arms – a tablet maybe – and after a second the man grabbed for it.

"No! This – this has all my screenplays on it! Take the money, just leave me alone!" She ducked down in a ball, trying to get around him, and the thug wrenched her arm back, hauling her around. "Ow!"

In hindsight, jumping down on the man and punching him in the face was not the best way to go about things. Jim sent the man flying back, getting a smell of adrenaline and sweat from the figure. He was probably on something, but Jim couldn't determine one substance from another. "Back off," he snarled, hoping the blow would be enough. The clothing concealed him, but it would be hard to keep it in place and deliver a non lethal beatdown at the same time. "Hey, get out of here," he said to the woman. She had wild, mousy hair and a dazed expression on her face.

"You just…jumped from a roof…"

A human in their right mind would have taken off, but the man was obviously not that. Nose streaming blood, he came back swinging, something bright in his hand. A knife – quaint. Jim grabbed his wrist, twisted it until the knife dropped, and carefully kicked the man's middle. Toby puffed as he made his way down a fire escape, kicking the knife away. The assailant coughed and groaned, rolling onto his side before lying still. For a moment Jim thought he'd killed him and the world spun.

Toby checked his breathing. "He's alive. We need to get out of here."

"Wait a sec! Hey, how did you do that? You were on the roof and then you were here…"

The woman. Toby drew away from her, deeper into shadow and pulling his scarf up around his face. Jim sprinted for him, grabbed Toby around the middle and scaled the fire escape in a breath. "Wait! Hang on!" Her voice faded as Jim reached the roof and pelted the other way, Toby grabbing his shoulders and clinging.

Stupid. This was stupid, so stupid. Jim didn't stop until he found a truck on the edge of the city and took a leap to reach it. The wind was scalding cold but he felt none of it but what hit the bottom of his lungs. He settled on the truck and Toby plopped onto the metal behind him, shivering. "You okay?"

"Dude. That was so cool!" Toby drew his jacket tighter around himself and Jim arranged himself so he blocked the wind from hitting his friend. "You just saved that girl from getting mugged, or maybe worse! It was like something out of a comic!"

"It was dumb. Dangerous. She might have seen me."

"But she didn't. And you totally saved her." Toby watched the last of the city lights fade into grass and trees and Jim dared to lower his scarf, heart pounding hard and painful. "Jim, what's more important? Never risking a secret – which, by the way, trolls risk all the time when they come into towns – or protecting people?"

Jim groaned. "I know, I know. But…I'm the Trollhunter. I shouldn't put them at risk with anything I do." He rested his chin on his fist. "I'm such a screw up lately Tobes."

"Well this was all my idea. So that makes me a screw up too." Toby crossed his arms and turned away. "Have you considered that maybe it would be a good thing if the world knew about trolls? Arcadia Oaks is making it work. Though there aren't nearly as many trolls as there used to be in the area since they came here."

"A big city finding out about beings that don't particularly like them and may or may not have eaten them at one time? I just don't think the world is ready." Jim lifted his head; there were no stars over the city. When they reached New Trollmarket there would be many. "I don't think the trolls are ready, come to think of it. They still hate changelings, a lot of them. Can they handle tons of full blood humans on a daily basis?"

"Blinky and Aaarrrgghh can. So can Nomura and Strickler and NotEnrique. Jim, the world's never 'ready' to deal with things, it just has to take them as they come. Just like we do." Toby's hat whipped in the wind. "Well, I had fun anyway. And I think we did a good thing."

Jim watched the hat wobble and the lights of the city shrinking away. "Thanks Toby." Toby turned and smiled, and the rest of the ride passed in silence.

* * *

Claire slipped in the back door and sighed. A day with her parents and Enrique – and Walter Jr. of course – had been just what the doctor ordered. Mary and Darci had dragged her all over town that evening and her ankles would be sore from skating in the morning, but Arcadia Oaks was so familiar, so soaked in good memories, that even small signs of the destruction from Gunmar could be pushed aside. A street lamp that was still bent, a place where the grass wasn't quite growing back.

The Lake house was quiet, but from the upstairs the faint sound of a television drew her. Claire tiptoed up them, refusing to look at the bathroom. That was where-

No. Don't think about it.

Barbara was sitting on the edge of her bed, a little box in her hand. Her focus was on the television, and Claire looked at the screen, noticing dozens of VHS tapes on the floor.

"Okay, is this thing working? The red light is – yeah, yeah, it's on. Okay. The date is August third, year – oh heck, it's on the video, who cares? – and this is a video of Barb and Jim because I am not getting in front of this thing. I haven't shaved or anything." The woman on the screen had a red ponytail and a boy sitting in her lap and Claire's breath caught in her throat.

"James, get that thing out of my face, I look awful." The screen Barbara wrinkled her nose.

"No, Mommy is pretty!" Jim could only have been four, wearing blue pajamas and his hair wild as if they'd just woken up. He yanked insistently at the arm of the person holding the camera. "Daddy, tell Mommy she's pretty!"

"Barb, you are beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant, and super pretty. At all times. And our son will be a heartbreaker one day." The camera shook a little as James readjusted it. She rolled her eyes and Jim tugged her t-shirt sleeve. "What do you think kiddo, think Mommy will sing the song with you?"

"Yeah. Mommy, sing the Pooh bear song please!" Barbara smiled faintly, mirroring her expression on the screen.

"All right, all right." She mouthed the words softly as the young woman on the screen began singing. "The more it snows-"

"Tiddleypom!" Little Jim giggled and her smile grew in response.

"The more it goes-"

"Tiddleypom!"

"The more it goes – on – snowing." By the end of the song James was cracking up and the camera swung down, as if he'd lost all composure. Barbara wiped her eyes and Claire was silent as the video ended and the next clip started. The camera was by a door, a white blue in front of it, and Barbara's voice was speaking. "James is up making breakfast for my birthday and he's letting Jim help. I _think_ we're going to go on a little trip today, but someone's going to need a bath beforehand." With a snicker, the camera pushed past a door peeking into the kitchen. James stood at the counter, whistling as he made French toast, and Claire couldn't hold back a snort – little Jim was intently whisking a large bowl of eggs, and was splattered with them. James must not have noticed, setting the child in a chair away from the stove.

Barbara looked up. "Oh! Claire. Hi, I just…well, I found the teeth, and then the photo albums, and then the tapes." Claire meekly approached, sitting beside her at the foot of her bed. "I know parents always say this, but they grow up so fast. I could swear yesterday he was little enough that he needed my help reaching the counter." Barbara sighed and her eyes were dry again, if a little tired. "How was your family hon?"

"Good. I told them we're setting out tomorrow morning. They're sad, but I promised I'll visit a lot sooner." Claire waited as Barbara switched off the VCR and the television, turning instead to the photo albums spread over her bed. "Are those the pictures?"

Barbara opened the first one in answer and Claire cooed. "Oh my gosh. He's so tiny."

"Full term, but he's always been lanky. Barbara flipped the page. "This is when James tried to figure out the car seat for the first time. It took him half an hour. He wouldn't let me explain no matter what I did."

Claire laughed. "Jim's face! He makes that same face when he's annoyed at something!" The furrowed brows and thin line of his mouth were too familiar, even as an infant. They broke into peals of laughter, sitting together and poring over the pictures. Toby featured in later ones, the two side by side, and Claire halted over one of Barbara in a cap and gown with a slightly older Jim beside her. "I've seen this picture. Jim has a copy of it in his wallet. I saw it once when he was changing it out. He was so proud of you for graduating and taking care of him alone…"

Barbara bit her lip and the laughter drained out. Claire hated herself instantly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I'm glad to hear it." Barbara took her glasses off, holding her forehead. "I'm sorry Claire. I just can't begin to explain how much you love your kid…and then you can't save them from terrible things." Claire saw tiny lines around the woman's eyes, lines that hadn't been there a few months ago. "Having kids is not for the faint of heart. They become your whole world, and you want to demolish everything around them that might hurt, even a little. But you can't."

Claire thought of Enrique. It wasn't the same, she knew, but it was the closest thing she could imagine. "It's going to be okay. We've got the phoenix tears and the baby teeth." She put a hand over Barbara's, thinking of her own mother. Jim couldn't be here to comfort her, but Claire could. "Barbara, have you thought about transferring hospitals? Maybe moving to New Jersey?"

"I have. If the stone works for Walter, maybe he could find work as a teacher and it would be possible. Right now though, the only place he can teach is here. Arcadia Oaks at least knows about trolls." Barbara stood up, holding the album. "Your parents will be wondering where you are. I'm okay Claire. Though I appreciate you worrying about me." With an impish look she handed Claire the album. "I'll need it back in the morning. Jim must never know."

Claire held it gently, cradling it in her arms. "Mum's the word."

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Preview of Chapter 10

 _After a scramble he obeyed, and for the first time he got a good look at who they'd been pursuing. A dark blue changeling was in front of the others, teeth bared, about as tall as his chest. Behind her were two boys, both shorter and bright red, clinging to each other. And at least half a dozen changelings the size of NotEnrique in varying shades of green and yellow. A pink changeling girl shivered beside them, and held a very tiny blanket._

 _The silence was broken only by the blue girl's panting. "Get away. I'll kill you, hear me! I'll kill you pureblood!" Jim said nothing, merely crouched and made himself small, sitting crosslegged on the floor. She lowered to all fours, ready to strike. She couldn't hurt him if she tried._

" _By Deya," Blinky murmured, "they're all children." He held back and Jim was grateful. This situation needed to be dissolved as quietly as possible to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Or traumatized._

" _It's okay. I get it, you're scared." Jim took in the wide, glazed eyes and swallowed. "Are there any adult changelings here?"_

" _No. You purebloods made sure of that!" The girl gestured for the smaller ones to get back. "But I'll kill you just the same! I will!"_

 _Nomura made a sharp, short sound in her throat, rather like a dog barking. Jim had never heard her make that sound but the changelings instantly pricked their ears, staring at her. One of the little ones put their fingers in their mouth, confused. Jim let them consider for a moment before continuing, in a gentle voice, "My name is Jim Lake. I'm the Trollhunter. We came here to get some basilisk venom for a formula. Our friends-" he gestured to Nomura and Strickler, "-knew about this place and we came to see if we could get some. We didn't know if anyone would be here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings kind readers. Another chapter has arrived. Your thoughts are much appreciated. I'm very much enjoying writing this story – I hope you forgive me if I wax poetic. Limiting my chapters to shorter bites is interesting, but it does involve quicker updates. I hope you enjoy the latest piece.

* * *

Chapter 10

Welcome to the Jungle

* * *

"Y'know, I did not think going to the Amazon would require a checkup." Toby winced, adjusting his sweater. "Am I gonna get malaria?"

"Considering you'll only be there for a little while, it's unlikely. That being said, Aaarrrgghh, I want you to make sure no spiders or other creatures get near them. There are a lot of unique species in the Amazon, and a few of them are poisonous." Barbara spoke firmly but kindly, and Aaarrrgghh nodded eagerly. "What's the changeling compound like, Walter?"

Strickler had forgone his suit, opting for his changeling garb. His wings were gone, leaving his cloak in place. The only odd item out was a satchel and belt on his torso. "I was only there a few times. It's fairly large, and surrounds the basilisk pen. At one point four dozen changelings lived there, though not all had familiars. Those who did could retrieve the venom, and those that didn't were usually their descendants and would be raised up to be Gunmar's spies in this world."

"Wait, troll babies? Like legit babies? So changelings can have real kids?" Toby asked.

"It was the only way to grow our numbers before we acquired the Fetch. Getting familiars into the Darklands was the most complicated part to be honest. Gunmar seeded this world generously."

The faint clang of Blinky hitting something on the gyre made Toby pause. "Is something wrong Blink?"

"No, just making certain this joint is secure. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure!" Blinky seemed to approve of whatever he'd been testing and climbed back down. Aaarrrgghh sensed the nervous energy pouring off his friend – this might not be so easy. Strickler had tried to contact the compound and received no word. It was, of course, possible it had been abandoned. All the better for them. Barbara stood near the gyre uneasily, arms folded across her chest.

She and Claire had returned the prior morning looking refreshed. Claire had a dozen new videos of Enqrique and no fewer than six pounds of chorizo given to her by her tearful father, and Barbara had returned with a tiny metal box containing the smallest teeth Aaarrrgghh could imagine, save for a gnome's. "Plan?" he asked, hoping to alleviate her worry.

Strickler tucked his arms behind his back. "Upon our arrival we find the compound and Nomura and I will examine it, find out the situation. We may need Claire or Toby to shut off any external lights." The purple troll had been so quiet Aaarrrgghh had forgotten her. He'd heard from Blinky she was already collecting herbs on the down low, and he wondered if she knew of specific items only in the rainforest. She seemed barely interested, only half listening as she perched atop some rocks. "We move in and find a method of disabling the defensive lights over the basilisk pen. After that one of our number will utilize these…things." He opened a small satchel at his hip and turned over a pair of large, reflective sunglasses that looked like they were made of mirror pieces.

Toby watched him. "Looks kind of like something Kanye West would wear."

Jim and Claire – on the other side of the gyre, talking quietly – both laughed, but Aaarrrgghh didn't know what a Konyaywest was. Strickler slid the glasses carefully into his pack. "It will permit the viewer to look at the basilisks without being turned to stone. I made it based on the equipment they used to get venom when I last was there. I don't care to assume any of the equipment is still around." Strickler turned to Nomura. "If we can get the lights off one of us should go for the basilisk. We've handled them before."

"Agreed. What if there are changelings in the compound though? Do we fight them?" Nomura looked at her blades, turning them over.

Jim helped Claire over the gyre track as they returned to the group. "Only as a last resort. Gunmar's gone, and they may have had no part in the Janus Order's plans." He stopped in front of his mother. "We'll be back by the morning."

"Just be careful. Are you sure you don't want James along? Or I could go, just in case someone gets injured."

Strickler drew close to her, expression gentle. "Barbara, James has volunteered to watch New Trollmarket in the Trollhunter's absence. Merlin is here as well. I don't trust either of them to make decisions as sensibly as you." She raised one eyebrow.

"Flattery will only get you so far Walter." But she sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. Call me if anything happens, all right?" She turned her attention to the kids. "No heroics, any of you. Stay safe." She hugged Jim first, then Toby and Claire. "Listen to Walter and Nomura."

"No worries Dr. L." Toby clambered into the gyre. "All aboard the Barf Master." Aaarrrgghh followed him, Blinky coming after, and Jim helped Claire up. Aaarrrgghh was bemused by this, for both of them could easily climb into it. But then, Claire never seemed to mind when Jim did such things. It must have to do with "couple" habits.

Strickler and Nomura were last. It was cramped but all of them managed to fit, Nomura climbing onto Aaarrrgghh's shoulders with a grim expression. "Of course trolls can invent a device to travel across the planet in tunnels and neglect safety belts."

Barbara stood back and waved. The gyre hummed and then roared as energy filled it, and they were off in a rush of light.

* * *

The rainforest at night was alive with sounds over their heads. Claire looked up, stunned by the darkness. The canopy was dense and green and every breath was heavy with heat and wetness. The beam of Toby's flashlight was the only way they could see, though the trolls naturally had better night vision. "I bet this place is beautiful during the day."

Something screeched in the distance and Toby jumped, flashlight beam sputtering. "Okay, so, I will _not_ be able to see poisonous spiders, jaguars, or any other creatures that might land from above. And that bothers me." He steadied his hands and Aaarrrgghh put his arm up over Toby and Claire as if to block descending creatures. "Thanks Wingman. Spiders…urgh."

"The animals will run. They don't get along well with trolls." Jim's pupils were wide, nearly swallowing the blue. Claire realized he could see just as well as if it were daytime. "Careful, roots over here." He guided the pair around them, Aaarrrgghh following like an umbrella. Branches overhead creaked – Nomura traveled above the ground with her spry legs. "How far is the compound?"

"Less than a mile Young Atlas. It will be quite visible if the lights are still operating." Silence reigned in the group for a long while, chittering animals and rustling leaves the only sounds in the dark. Claire once caught sight of a big cat – a jaguar? – that hissed at them. Its eyes reflected the flashlight beam with a green sheen, oily and angry. Jim snarled back and it fled, silent as cloth.

Aaarrrgghh stopped only once, sniffing. "Smell changelings. But…something else too." He snuffled against the ground. "Trolls, maybe? Live everywhere, but fresh. Been through here recently." Blinky knelt to examine the ground.

"If it's your nose Aaarrrgghh, I trust it. Perhaps they were foraging? Certainly the trolls of Ojos del Salado can't be the only ones in South America." He frowned. "We should be wary. We can't be certain any we meet here will be peaceful. Relations between trolls have been uneasy since Gunmar's destruction."

Nomura laughed. "Nature abhors a vacuum. When a power falls, others strive to rise."

There was nothing to say to this, and Claire privately thought Nomura right. Usurna could not be the only troll that had sympathized with Gunmar's cause. Blinky gave the changeling a sad look, but they continued on through the dark.

Claire squinted after a few more minutes. "Does anyone else see a light?" It was hard to tell through the trunks and drooping plant life, but star bright glints shone and grew brighter as they approached. Toby pushed between the brush and whistled.

It looked like a military compound that had been repurposed and subsequently abandoned. Made of black brick three times as tall as Aaarrrgghh, the building's roof was covered in spotlights that shone blazing beams in every direction. There were no windows, no openings for light. "Think they've got poison darts or anything?" Toby asked finally. "I guess they could snipe us from above."

"They wouldn't have guns. Against other trolls, these lights would be more than sufficient." Strickler scanned the roofs. "We can't be certain about the Creeper's Sun poison. It's a possibility."

Toby squared his shoulders. "Well, it's a moot point. We'll have to get rid of some of those lights so you guys can get inside." He trotted forward, skirting the lights and examining the roof. "Something moved," he hissed.

A spotlight blazed on, beam intense and white over Toby. He shielded his eyes and backed away, squinting. "Someone's up there! They can move the lights! Get back guys!" In answer the spotlight swung up and the others scattered, ducking back. Claire instinctively grabbed Jim and pushed him against the shadowy side of a trunk, glaring around the wood at the compound. Toby made it back to them and Aaarrrgghh hauled him behind the trees as well, the beam shining painfully as it swept the perimeter. "Well, this just got more complicated."

"They might think we're attacking them. I want to give them a chance to talk." Claire felt Jim shift. "Uh, Claire?" She realized she'd pinned him to the trunk with her own body and stepped back, face flushing.

"Sorry. Do you think they'll listen?" Claire's heart pounded in her palms, gripping the wooden staff. "Boy I miss my shadow staff. We'd be in and out, quick as you please."

Jim leaned out enough to yell. "We're not here to hurt you! We want to talk! If there are changelings in there, please stop shining those lights!"

In response the beam swung around and he barely got behind the trunk in time, ear steaming. "Ow!" He held the spot and Nomura showed her teeth, green eyes flaming.

"I think they've shown their colors. Tubby, you and I will distract them. We need to get the girl onto the roof so she can break some of the lights. If we can get inside, it'll be easier to get to the den."

In response Strickler cast aside his cloak and bony wings erupted from his back. "I can air drop Ms. Nuñez. Keep them distracted!" Before anyone could protest Claire grabbed Strickler's hand and he scooped her up, taking to the air. After a moment she saw Toby run out into the lights, hollering and waving his arms. His hammer drew their eye, she realized, a brilliant orange light. She would be able to knock out several spotlights without being noticed. Nomura was a violet blur that she could barely make out, the light rushing after and trying to shine the beam on her. Strickler dove toward the building and Claire saw the full expanse from above.

It was massive, a huge square with light shining down outside it. Within the buildings the area was open, full of low brush and trees that were far smaller than the rainforest around them. It was as big as a football field, and it was so bright it hurt to look at it. She could see massive bulbs within the ferns, larger than herself curled in a ball. The inner part was four feet lower the surrounding earth, obviously to keep the basilisks from crawling out. Strickler gritted his teeth. "Be careful. Knock over as many lights as you can. We'll deal with the inner lights once we have a foothold."

Claire nodded and he swept over the roof, three feet above it, before he released his hold on her. She landed and rolled with the impact, jarring one knee. She groaned and stood up, and finally got to see the light setup. They reminded her of stage lights, massive and hot, buzzing with the electricity running them. The ones being moved were yards away and she couldn't make out the figures doing it. Instead she turned from them and pushed at the nearest set of lights. They were heavy but her weight was enough to tilt them, and with a yell she pushed one set down, onto the roof, and the glass shattered as it hit the stone. One flickered, the smell of smoke in the air, and Claire used her staff to hit it and put it out. One dark blot existed in the ring of light, and Claire moved to the next one, Strickler flying in tight circles above her, ready to dip under the beams.

She managed to knock over three of the lights before the sound of claws on the stone made her turn. It was a changeling all right – lean and smaller than a regular troll, it was a female, indigo blue with filthy dark hair. She snarled and swiped with her claws, Claire swing her staff to knock her back. To her surprise the figure fell easily, scrambling away with pure loathing in her eyes.

"Fall back! Get inside and lock the doors!" Claire paused – that wasn't the sound of an adult troll's voice. It was higher, angry like a child. The changeling fled from her, and Claire was stunned to see colorful flashes of creatures following. They ducked down into an opening in the roof and slammed it shut after them.

"Claire, are you okay?" Jim had climbed the wall in the gap and took her shoulders. "What is it? They stopped all of a sudden." Claire turned to him and was relieved to see the others clambering up the side. Aaarrrgghh managed to push Blinky and Toby up to the roof and Nomura clawed her way up, Strickler landing cautiously. Jim and Nomura hauled Aaarrrgghh up the side with some difficulty and Toby was busily smashing the nearest lights with his hammer.

"Jim, I saw one of them. She was…young. She sounded like a kid." Claire gestured toward the great expanse of plants and trees. "The lights in there are huge. Maybe there are controls in the building?"

Strickler's face became pained and Jim slowly turned to him. "When you said changeling descendants…you really meant it. There are kids here?"

"It looks that way. But I can't think of any reason why young ones would be manning defenses. The adults always did it…but if there are no adults, if they left this place, why wouldn't the children have gone too?"

Jim approached the door the changelings had used to flee. "Maybe they didn't get the chance." His voice was low and Claire put a hand on his shoulder as he knelt by the trapdoor. "It's locked but I think we can pry it open. We need to get basilisk venom, and…I want to know if there are a bunch of changeling kids stranded here."

Aaarrrgghh helped him pull the door open and the lock made a terrible sound as it was pulled apart. Blinky used the flashlight to shine a weak light into the opening. "Children hiding in the compound…dear heavens, I hope we didn't frighten them too badly."

"Don't let your guard down. If they've been struggling for their lives, they're ready to fight to the death. They may have Creeper's Sun on them too." Nomura dropped down the hole first. "If they've been fed the same code we fed you, Little Gynt, they are dangerous."

Blinky bristled, following her down. "They may be children! They are afraid! We must try to help them!"

Claire and Jim exchanged a look. Then they followed the two down, and the others descended as well.

* * *

Jim knew the direction the changelings had gone by the sounds. They'd landed in a room full of crates, and the building was built like a picture frame, more or less tunnels with rooms in a sequence. The distant noises of claws and stone on the floor were easy to make out. He took off as soon as he landed, heart pounding.

What had happened here? The building was completely dark and still save for his friends, but the smells of clothing and, once or twice, rotten food, sent his stomach into knots. There was no motion, and the air had the cloying thickness that a battlefield knew too well. It was fear, anticipation, and breath being held.

Nomura kept up with him, eyes scanning the rooms as they sprinted. Every so often a door was closed and Jim hurled Eclipse into them before crashing through, breaking an opening for the others. In the dark of that windowless, stone place he heard voices. "Run! They're coming!" The unmistakable cries of children cemented his dread.

"We're not going to hurt you! We want to talk!" he called. Nomura made a sound of frustration and moved faster, sprinting past him into the next rooms. "Nomura, don't scare them!"

Screams reached him and Jim was so distracted he nearly face planted into the wall; he had reached a corner. Nomura bounded to the other door and the noise in the sealed room was nearly too much. Children yelling, Toby crying out when he ran into a wall, and Aaarrrgghh crashing into the doorframe when it was too small to allow him without contorting. "Tobes, use your flashlight!" Jim bellowed.

After a scramble he obeyed, and for the first time he got a good look at who they'd been pursuing. A dark blue changeling was in front of the others, teeth bared, about as tall as his chest. Behind her were two boys, both shorter and bright red, clinging to each other. And at least half a dozen changelings the size of NotEnrique in varying shades of green and yellow. A pink changeling girl shivered beside them, and held a very tiny blanket.

The silence was broken only by the blue girl's panting. "Get away. I'll kill you, hear me! I'll kill you pureblood!" Jim said nothing, merely crouched and made himself small, sitting crosslegged on the floor. She lowered to all fours, ready to strike. She couldn't hurt him if she tried.

"By Deya," Blinky murmured, "they're _all_ children." He held back and Jim was grateful. This situation needed to be dissolved as quietly as possible to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Or traumatized.

"It's okay. I get it, you're scared." Jim took in the wide, glazed eyes and swallowed. "Are there any adult changelings here?"

"No. You purebloods made sure of that!" The girl gestured for the smaller ones to get back. "But I'll kill you just the same! I will!"

Nomura made a sharp, short sound in her throat, rather like a dog barking. Jim had never heard her make that sound but the changelings instantly pricked their ears, staring at her. One of the little ones put their fingers in their mouth, confused. Jim let them consider for a moment before continuing, in a gentle voice, "My name is Jim Lake. I'm the Trollhunter. We came here to get some basilisk venom for a formula. Our friends-" he gestured to Nomura and Strickler, "-knew about this place and we came to see if we could get some. We didn't know if anyone would be here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The blue changeling spat on the ground but the smaller ones lifted their heads slightly. They were much thinner than NotEnrique, and their shoulder blades cast sharp shadows against the wall. Jim turned his head, not moving his body. "Tobes, got any troll food?"

"Uh, some salty niblets." Toby, eternally prepared. He shuffled forward and handed him a plastic bag with the snacks inside.

"Thanks." Jim took a small piece out and set the bag on the ground, shifting back from it. "It's okay." He chewed the piece, hoping to encourage them. "You're running out of supplies, aren't you?"

One of the smallest ones crept out, even when the blue one tried to grab it. It's body was a soft mint green and the fur on its back and head white. It never looked away from Jim, reaching out with a short arm and snatching the bag. When he didn't move it took a piece and tried it, eyes never blinking. It swallowed and then backed away, dragging the bag with it. The other toddlers fell to it, snapping and snorting as they consumed the nuggets. Jim smiled as the brave one crept toward him again, sniffing. "Sorry bud, I don't have any more."

"Vali, get back here! Vali!" The blue changeling looked frantic, uncertain. Vali ignored her and climbed boldly into Jim's lap and put its hands on his face, brow furrowed. It was a boy changeling he realized, bulkier in the torso than the females. He let it paw at him, hoping the children would calm down.

Vali seemed to find him acceptable, for the little creature suddenly climbed onto his shoulder and hung there like a monkey, burying its face in his hair, making a contented little noise. Jim blinked hard, eyes too warm for comfort. "It's okay. I promise we won't hurt you." He stood up very slowly, patting the creature between the shoulders, noting that the only changeling that hadn't reacted positively was the blue one, still crouched with trembling, tense limbs. Claire came forward now, and Toby.

"What happened here?" Strickler had not moved from the door but the sight of another changeling made the children whisper. "Have you been attacked recently?"

The pink girl had short black hair and yellow eyes, looking at each of them nervously. "After the death of Gunmar, the Janus Order sent no more information. There was no support, no supplies. They'd always sent shipments so we could remain in the compound, guard the supply of basilisk venom and Creeper's Sun. Our elders had to go out, try to find out the situation, try to get more food before the stores ran out. They couldn't eat human food when the familiars were rescued, so it's just rotting now." She licked her lips. "The purebloods of the forest killed them. Only a few made it back. We've done everything we could to keep the lights up because they're always close, waiting. We thought you were with them."

Blinky sighed thickly. "With the end of Gunmar, there was no more fear of retaliation from the Janus Order. But to massacre any changeling they found…! No wonder you tried to attack us. But you're children! Why are they still attacking?"

"Finish the job I guess. They killed our parents, now they want to wipe us out completely." The blue changeling had finally straightened, shoulders hunched and wary. "They avoided us when the Janus Order supported the compound but when the parents turned off the lights long enough to go out, they were destroyed. There were only a couple left to watch us, and they died trying to get venom to make more Creeper's Sun. They thought we might stand a chance of getting out if we could defend ourselves." She bounced the little bundle and continued, "We can't make Creeper's Sun. We don't know the formula. Once the lights go out, we're dead. They'll eat us."

Jim handed Vali to Claire, who stroked the little thing's back and whispered to it comfortingly. "You've been alone for how long?"

"Two months." The blue changeling crossed her arms, staring at Nomura and Strickler. "We didn't think anyone would come looking."

Nomura turned to Jim. "If what they say is true, there are going to be trolls attacking when they see the gap in the lights. We need to get the basilisk venom and deal with them." She tilted her chin down to meet the gaze of the younger changeling. "How do we turn off the interior lights?"

"The adults knew the code for the system. None of us know it, and they're on generators that will last for years. Industrial grade diamond bulbs – they're not breaking, even for a bullet." Strickler cursed and Aaarrrgghh frowned at him for it.

"We need the venom. And we need to get the kids out of here." Jim moved toward Blinky. "You and Aaarrrgghh need to get these kids to the gyre. Take them to New Trollmarket and then come back. We'll get the venom somehow and meet you there, hopefully before any local trolls get curious. I get the feeling that they won't want a peaceful resolution, even if we are Trollhunters. If they're attacking kids, they're out to wipe this place off the map."

Blinky nodded, chewing his lip. "Master Jim, if we are unable to turn off the lights within the basilisk den, this has become more complicated. I daren't risk Claire or Tobias in there."

Jim paused, realizing that they were the only two that could possibly get inside the lights. He recoiled from the thought of either of them facing a horde of basilisks alone. "You're right, there's no way they're going in there. I think…I think we should just get these kids out of here and regroup back at New Trollmarket. Figure out a new plan."

Claire crossed her arms, supporting Vali with her elbow. "We can't let this chance slip by. If trolls really attack this place, we may lose our chance to get the venom. I'll go in with the glasses and get one of the snakes. Then Blinky and Aaarrrgghh come back with the gyre after getting the kids to safety and we get the heck out of here."

"Uh…no. No way are you going in there alone." Jim saw her eyes narrow dangerously and felt his hackles rise in response. "Claire, it's too dangerous. We'll figure something else out. Let's evacuate the changelings and see if we can come back later."

The changelings muttered to each other, shrinking back. Nomura made that barking noise again. "Come with us. Not all purebloods want to kill changelings. New Trollmarket is small, and it's imperfect, but it's a lot safer than where you are now." She beckoned to them and several followed instantly, like some sort of pack following an alpha. One of the boys took Vali from Claire, who was still glowering. Some of the others lingered, and Jim realized they were looking at him doubtfully.

"Please, follow Nomura and Blinky. They'll make sure you're safe. Aaarrrgghh will go with you too, and Toby. Claire, Strickler, and I will bring up the rear. You're going to be all right." The blue changeling girl's eyes were cold, almost malevolent, but an intense fear softened them. At last she took a few slow steps toward Nomura.

"Jim, I don't know about this. Maybe we _should_ try to get the venom while we're here." Toby offered a smile to the little changelings and they watched him curiously. One clambered up his side and poked a tiny finger in his pocket, drawing out a Nougat Nummy. "If this place gets destroyed, they could be gone for good. Heck, who's to say the trolls won't freaking obliterate them? They seem to hate anything Janus Order related…"

"We'll figure something out. I'm not letting you or Claire put yourselves in that much danger. Come on, we need to hurry. We won't know the area as well as any attackers." Jim turned to Claire. "Let's go-"

She was gone. He turned in a circle. "Claire? Claire!?"

Blinky took a deep breath. "Strickler, please tell me you still have the glasses." Strickler checked the small pack slung over his shoulder and slowly shook his head. Jim's heart plummeted.

"Claire!"

* * *

Jim was going to be really, really upset with her after this.

Claire had, in her brief aerial view, spotted two entrances to the central den. The question was whether or not she could get to one and get within the light before anyone could stop her. Jim was fast, and he'd certainly notice she was gone. Nomura had spotted her, she knew, the green eyes tracking her as she slipped the glasses out of a distracted Strickler's pack. But the woman had said nothing, only smirked slightly.

Metal on stone reached her ears and she muttered profanities that would make her mother exclaim. Only a room or two separated her from the first door, if she was any judge. "Claire! No!"

"You're not the boss of me Jim Lake Jr!" It sounded stupid but it made him hesitate for a fraction of a second. "We need that venom!"

"We'll find another source! Merlin's defenses will work for now! You're worth more than some super charged defense!" Dang it, why'd he have to be so fast!? She thought she saw a hairline crack of light in the next room where the outline of a door rested, and Claire's mind whirled. She needed to distract him for a second, just long enough to get into the light –

Inspiration. She stopped and spun, bringing her staff up. Jim – who had been a breath behind her – caught the end of it before it could hit him between the legs. Even in the dark she saw his shocked expression. "Claire!"

She cheered internally. His reflexes were good, she'd been banking on it. She hadn't wanted to hit him; she took the moment to take his face in her free hand and planted a fierce kiss on his mouth, rendering him speechless. He released the staff, stunned, and Claire used the moment to swipe her staff to the side and knock one leg out from under him. If she'd noticed one thing about trolls it was that their density made it vital for them to keep their feet if they wanted to maintain their speed and strength. He stumbled, and it was just enough.

Claire pelted for the door as he righted himself and hurled it open, leaping out into the bright light and slamming the glasses on her face. "Sorry querido!"

"Claire." His voice hitched with fear. She hesitated and looked back at him, unable to follow into the beam. His eyes were wide, scared. " _Don't_."

Her heart wrenched but she steeled herself. "Fortune favors the bold. Love you. I'll be back before you know it." Then she was off into the brush, creeping under the massive leaves, ears straining for the sound of snakes.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Author's note – I am diverging into speculation here a bit in featuring children, as troll reproduction is something we know little about. Since there are male and female trolls and the males do generally have some kind of "gronk nuks" it seems logical that at least some species could sexually reproduce. Added to the fact that trolls acknowledge they have parents and siblings (and while kissing is foreign to some, they may have some other affectionate sign as we've observed females being interested in the Krubera males) I would suppose that Gunmar's birth from the corrupted Heartstone was a unique occurrence, not the norm. May violate canon if the creators ever elaborate, but given the info we have, troll children do appear viable, particularly considering the Janus Order would likely want to grow their numbers of agents in the world.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 11

 _Blinky threw two more pieces of dwarkstone and barely dodged a blow to the head by one of the blinded trolls. Nomura turned her attention to Sulo, ducking his wide swings with difficulty. She was spry but the trees were thick, and Sulo would not go down with a few shallow slices. Her blades were choked by the thick vines, absorbing damage as she hacked at him, leaving his body unharmed._

 _Something heavy and smelling of black earth struck her from behind and the breath was lost from her lungs. Nomura gasped, chest rattling, but turned and cut into the other troll, digging one blade in hard enough to give herself leverage to kick Sulo. Her leg glanced off his massive arm and he grabbed it, hauling her upside down and cracked her like a whip against the nearest tree. Her swords fell free and Nomura felt two ribs snap. The world was nearly black, everything a fuzzy, horrible mass._

 _I didn't get the herbs yet._

 _She tried to swing herself up but couldn't, broken bones digging into her side. She coughed – blood came out._

 _I was really hoping to see a ballet once more before I died._


	11. Chapter 11

Salutations to you all! I hope this new chapter finds you content and happy in this middle of the week.

* * *

Chapter 11

Someone Get Me the Heck Out of the Jungle

* * *

When Blinky found Jim he was beside himself. Wheezing, Blinky drew up beside him and the intense light shining from the doorway. "I take it Claire is in there?" Jim made a strangled noise. "All right Master Jim, take a breath. We should split into two groups. Tobias can stay with you and Strickler, and wait for Claire. Aaarrrgghh, Nomura, and myself will get the children to the gyre and return as quickly as possible."

Jim ran his fingers through his hair. "You're right. That's…we need to get the kids out. Strickler and I will be able to protect Toby and Claire from any trolls that might attack." He stared at the door. "Why didn't she listen!? She might get killed!"

Blinky glanced at the opening, feeling the discomfort of such radiant light even steps away. "That isn't really that different from a normal Trollhunter mission though, is it? Most of the missions involve some possibility of lethality." Jim glared at him. "We are all deeply invested in making this defense for New Trollmarket. I wish she'd exercised more patience, but…well, I fully understand her zeal."

"Moot point. Blinky come, Jim stay." Aaarrrgghh had to duck to look through the door. "Claire is smart and strong. Will be okay! Need to be ready with gyre!"

Toby hurried through the door, Strickler on his heels. "He's right. I can go in if she gets in trouble."

Jim spun to face him, teeth showing. "No! I am not letting you go in there! You're staying here! That's an order!" His voice was a snarl, angry, and Toby's eyes widened, stung. Then, slowly, scarlet crept up his throat, all the way to his hairline. He resembled nothing so much as a tomato.

"You 'order' me? Excuse me Mr. Trollhunter, but who was the person that went into the Darklands on their own!? Is it okay when you do dangerous stuff to protect people but not the rest of us?" Jim started, taken aback. Toby's voice rose. "Newsflash Jim, we care just as much as you do! You don't get to tell us we can't risk our lives because you're being a hypocrite! Well, now you know how it feels when somebody you care about is throwing themselves into danger and you're stuck on the sidelines!" Toby's hands balled into fists. "We're not just things to protect, and we're not deadweight! We have the right to risk ourselves just as much as you do when we care about people! If you'd figured that out before, maybe we could have beat Gunmar in the Darklands together!"

Blinky looked between the two, faltering. He'd never seen Toby so angry at Jim. And the timing was horrific. Aaarrrgghh reached through the door and patted Toby's arm, but the boy jerked back. "I'm fine! I'm…I'm fine." He stood straight. "Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, go with Nomura and the kids. We'll wait for Claire and get to the station ASAP. If you need backup, ring my cell."

"We need to hurry." Nomura pulled Aaarrrgghh back by the arm with a grunt. "Move people!" Blinky followed, giving Strickler a hopeless shrug. The lean figure nodded; he would watch over them. The changeling children need to be protected, and Blinky could drive the gyre faster than anyone. The others would be all right. They had to divide to conquer this time.

He left the room and hurried into the dark, clutching a piece of dwarkstone in his pocket and hoping that he wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

Claire was baking in the heat of the lamps, but at least every movement was in sharp definition. The glasses reflected enough light to keep her from being blinded if she didn't look directly at them, and the rustle of leaves was easy to hear.

A large shadow against a trunk made her hold her staff ready, but as she crept around to see the source she licked her lips anxiously. It was a changeling, made of solid gray stone, reaching out for something low on the ground. He had a burlap bag in one hand and a pair of glasses on his nose. Claire reached out and slipped the bag from the stone fingers, ears aching from how hard she strained them. "Sorry. Hope it helps me more than it did you," she whispered.

Basilisks were about a foot long if she remembered right, and upon jumping down into the pit she knew that there was no way any of the snakes would ever get out on their own. It was four feet deep and packed black earth, fertile and rich. Tiny rodent nests littered every few feet; obviously the main fare for the snakes had a high population. The squeak of mice was almost soothing – it meant the snakes were further in. Tiny stone mice were on the ground, littering the area. Like King Midas, she thought. They can accidentally turn their food to stone.

She caught sight of her first one sliding under a fern, a surprisingly soft green. Its milky belly rasped gently against the ground. Claire let it go. She needed to be able to see it clearly, and to know nothing else was going to jump out. She extended her staff, turning her head in wide arcs before moving. You've seen how people handle snakes on TV, she thought. If she could coax one to coil around the edge of her staff she could drop the bag and slide it in…unless it jumped for her or slipped off. Maybe grab one just behind the head, thumb holding it steady? Touching a snake…her skin crawled. She liked to think of herself as a pretty tough cookie, but snakes. Hissy, dry, sliding snakes. Urk.

This is for Jim. No way was she letting this chance slip away. Determination tightened her jaw. Her boots were quiet on the dirt and she pushed another leafy fern aside.

Bingo. A basilisk, curled in on itself, absolutely still. Squinting behind the glasses, she was relieved when nothing happened to her. The snake's shiny eyes were deep red, dark as rubies. Claire slowly waved the tip of her staff in front of it. Nothing. Snakes had no eyelids, she remembered. It was asleep.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing toward the heavens for a moment. The snake's head rested on its coils, higher than the rest of the body. If she slipped the thick burlap over it she could keep it from biting her and dunk it into the bag. They'd take it back and extract the venom and…well, she wasn't sure what they'd do with the snake after, but the venom was the first priority.

Sweat ran down her nose. The glasses were heavy, hot. Claire bent her knees and angled the bag so it was over the snake. Gently, gently. She lowered the bag an inch, then another.

Another basilisk slid by in a rush and the one under the bag drew up, awakened by the movement. Claire gasped softly and slammed the bag down, covering half the snake, and closed her hands around the mouth. The basilisk thrashed and coiled and it was with her heart in her throat that Claire upended the bag and it plopped to the bottom. She tied the top with a tight knot and scanned it for holes. Seeing none she held still, watching for any further sign of more snakes. One or two up ahead, the one hiding under the leaves two feet from her. Claire slowly inched backward, head swiveling as she did so. The creature in the bag writhed and then finally sat still, aware but bewildered in the dark.

Boy she was going to need a shower when they got back. She was sweating like crazy under the heat and fear. But beneath it was euphoria; she had a basilisk! One more ingredient down. Claire made her way back toward the door she'd come out of, watching the ground and low branches all the way.

* * *

Jim paced from one side of the room to the other, inches from the beam of light. His chest ached for his heart pounding, restless as an animal. Strickler stood by the door, listening for anything heavy and stony approaching. And Toby stood on the opposite side of the light from the door, arms crossed, facing the door.

"If she's not back in ten minutes I'm going in. Whether you like it or not." Toby's voice was frosty, combative, and Jim stopped and stared at him, torn between hurt and anger.

"Toby, what are you doing? I thought we had it out when I got back from the Darklands." Jim threw his hands up. "I was dumb, I messed up! Huge shocker, Jim Lake can be a freaking idiot! I admitted it!"

"And then you turn right back around and keep doing the same stuff! The trial where you wouldn't let us take any blame, taking that Grave Sand crap instead of talking to us about the problems you were facing. And Merlin's gunk. Why? Because you're so focused on keeping us out of the fight that it makes you do stupid things!" Toby had gotten taller he realized, just an inch or two. The roundness of his face was slightly less. There was definition to his arms. He hadn't been idle in the six months past. "Turnabout is fair play."

"I know, I know. 'Trollhunters, not Trollhunter.'" Jim stopped pacing. "But if what I did was so wrong, why is it okay for you and Claire to risk yourselves, huh? You're ignoring how I feel about you throwing yourselves into danger. You've fought beside me plenty of times, even against Gunmar and Morgana!"

Toby groaned and walked in a circle, staring upwards, as if he couldn't process anything more. "But you don't see us _telling_ you not to fight! You don't see us forbidding you from getting involved because we think you're going to get hurt or killed! We are _begging_ you to let us fight by your side _always_ , not just when you know it's not a big danger! We want you with us, not safely tucked away in the corner every chance we can get." Toby pulled out Warhammer and the head glowed with magic and heat, lighting up the room. "Jim, I know you want to protect people. That's why the amulet picked you. But you can't expect us to stand by on the sidelines while you shoulder all the risk! We're not going to do it. It's all of us in the fight. The way we fought against Bular, and Gunmar, and Morganna needs to be the rule, not the exception."

Jim opened his mouth to argue, to tell him of course Jim didn't think he was useless, and of course they were capable, they had proven it so many times. That had nothing to do with why he'd done what he did. He'd only wanted the power to protect everyone, the trolls and the humans. He'd known the consequences. He couldn't take the risk of not using the power, not when they would suffer if he failed –

If _he_ failed. He stopped moving, hackles bristling.

Echoing voices following him into the Darklands. Fists pounding on the bathroom door, begging him to come out, not to do it. They could fight together. Trust them, rely on them. Talk to them.

Jim finally realized that Toby was hiding his face in his arm. The redness of his face had settled in his cheeks and nose, and he was biting his lip. "Tobes?"

"Maybe now you have some tinyidea of what it was like. Being set aside while someone you loved went into something alone. When you didn't even let us try to help." Toby's eyes were red and his eyebrows tight. He sniffed hard, scrubbing with the heel of his free hand. "You're saying 'Trollhunters.' But you keep putting yourself in trouble without even thinking about what we'd do if we lost you. Jim, everything has changed in the past few months. After my parents died, it was always Jim and Toby against the world. You've always been there for me, and when you needed help the most you didn't let _me_ be there for you, not until you didn't have a choice and you were about to lose your mind. After everything that's happened, do you really think I can handle losing you?"

His voice wouldn't work. Toby's cheerful comparison to a Nougat Nummy on the school roof took on new meaning. Their calm, their cheer, their encouragement, it had all held a pain that he hadn't been able to see. "I don't know if going troll was the right thing or the wrong thing, I really don't. I'm not really mad about that. But you have no right to tell us not to risk our lives. None. And I don't ever want to hear you say I'm 'not doing this' or 'Toby, stay back, it's too dangerous' again. Not unless it is literally impossible for a human to do something. If we're Trollhunters, treat us like we are. We had a choice and we made it. So stand by us when we do what we think is right, just like we do for you. Fight with us, not in front of us."

Toby finally dried his eyes of the angry tears. Jim felt so strange – the troll piece of him was observant, vaguely interested. The human piece of his heart and mind screamed.

Such emotional creatures, humans. They could never handle such long lifespans. Toby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It doesn't really matter, we need the venom, not a sob story. Of course it matters, I've hurt my best friend! If he's that weak can he really be much of a Trollhunter? Undisciplined youth. He's not weak! He's strong! You'll never understand! You'll never know what it means to be human! Neither will you, ever again.

His mind veered and lurched. No, focus on the situation, this was no time to lose himself –

It'sdarkit'ssodarkIcan'tbreathe –

His head hurt, it was tearing in two. Yank left, yank right, yank left, yank right – no, no, stay focused Jim, stop –

LetmeoutletmeoutIneedtogetoutI'mgoingtodieinthisbodyIneedtoseethesunpleasesomeoneletmeout –

"Young Atlas." Strickler was beside him. "You're hyperventilating. Breathe slowly."

Jim snapped to awareness, floundering in the drunken blend of his mind. Strickler's hands found his face, gripping his jaw on each side. "Look at me. You are James Lake Jr. You are sixteen, and you are the son of Barbara Lake. Focus on my voice and what I'm saying."

Toby's face had paled. The fury drained into horror. "Jim? Oh no…I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I said it all wrong…!"

"Toby hush. I'm trying to ground him." His former teacher seemed blurry, and his words were like water. Strickler tightened his grip enough to hurt. "Jim, tell me the ingredients to your mother's favorite waffle recipe."

Jim clutched Strickler's wrists. One hand four fingers, one hand five. Disparate, unmatched, freak, ruined. Stay in the dark where you belong. "Flour…eggs…"

A sharp shake, followed by an open handed smack. It hurt. "Be precise! Exact measurements and steps!" Jim found the recipe came quickly, dredged up from a memory of warm skin, a whisk, the smell of a hot waffle iron. He was Jim again, and he was cooking. Thinking about whether blueberries or strawberries would go better atop the stack of waffles. The crackle of the iron and the warmth of the sun was real for all of five seconds.

After a minute of recitation he found his breath and Strickler slowly released him. "Are you stable?"

"…Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

Jim covered his eyes with one hand, head aching. The wrenching sensation had gone, banished into the darkest places of his mind. It wouldn't return, not until he tried to sleep. "I'm okay now. Toby, it's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out. And I'm sorry about – about everything."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it here, right now. This is the worst place to talk about this stuff." Toby turned his attention to the door, looking ill. "I just got mad when you…and we're already upset and nervous…I'm sorry."

Strickler sighed haggardly. "Let us continue this marathon of apology at a later time. We need to be alert for threats." Jim nodded and Toby crossed back to their side of the room. At the same moment the sound of boots approaching on thick earth made him look up. Claire burst through the door, clutching a sack with something wriggling inside.

"I got one! I got a basilisk!" She pulled off the glasses and grinned triumphantly as she stepped out of the light. "Is everyone okay? Oh, I'm sun-blind. Er, light blind. I can't see so great."

She'd done it. Claire was vibrant and alive and successful. Jim grabbed her and held her tight, disbelieving. She shrank her staff and felt bemusedly up his back to his hair, stroking it. "Jim? I…I know you're probably really upset. I'm sorry it had to happen like this. But I knew I could do it, and we need the venom so bad-"

Jim spotted Toby watching him, still burning with guilt and twisted emotions. "I'm – I'm just glad you're okay. You did amazing. Let's get out of here." She nodded and took his hand, letting Strickler handle the sack with the basilisk. "I hope Blinky and the others made it to the station okay."

"If they didn't I dare say we'll find out soon enough," Strickler said, eyes grim.

* * *

Nomura did not like dealing with children. They were needy, pathetic, small. They had to be taken care of, guided, not led astray. They trusted too easily and struggled with the changeling code. They wanted to hold one's hand when one was busy holding a blade.

It wasn't that she didn't like kids themselves, it was dealing with them that was the problem. They got clingy.

Blinky, on the other hand, seemed to take to them instantly. Nomura called to them with sharp whistles, signals they would understand from their parents – all changelings knew to follow the strong, a survival instinct – and they obeyed, but it was to Blinky the youngest were looking. He carried two, and the pink one with the bundle huddled by his side.

They shouldn't take to a pureblood so easily. They were poorly trained, except for the blue one. Nomura's ears caught faint noises of animals, but nothing like the crunch of troll feet. If anything was approaching, it was light. Or it had been waiting. "Just you wait, we'll get you all set up in New Trollmarket and get you something to eat. You poor things, I can't believe the state of the troll world right now! It's appalling."

Aaarrrgghh knelt and allowed several of the changelings to ride on his back. Nomura kept her blades ready – something in the air smelled wrong. "What kind of trolls live out here?"

"Trolls of the earth and trees. They take shelter in the trunks when the sun rises." The blue changeling girl had her head lowered submissively as she followed Nomura. "The rainforest is unique. It affords prey and shade due to the heavy canopy. Unfortunately it's attracted purebloods since humans keep expanding in other parts of the world. Here at least is protected by some laws." Nomura said nothing in response to this, watching their flanks as they traipsed closer and closer to the gyre station. The tunnel was hidden under a massive set of fallen trees, rotten and ancient enough to conceal a deep hole. If they could reach it without being intercepted they could get inside and flee the area easily.

She stopped and threw out an arm. Blinky drew up beside her and gently put the children down. "Come out, troll kin," he called. "We would speak with you."

To the naked eye there was no difference in this clearing of trees, but for a person that knew what to look for, it was plain that there were trolls about. The odor, though different from the trolls of New Trollmarket, was thick with anger, suspicion. The earth vibrated slightly with the shifts of massive weight, and the trees seemed to rattle.

The first troll to step forward was as tall as Aaarrrgghh, skin nearly black like the fertile soil. Growing over him were vines, apparently feeding on him. Some trolls were more in tune with plant life, providing nutrients for them in place of photosynthesis, though Nomura had never seen it firsthand. It was faintly disgusting. It also made it easier for the trolls to blend into the leafy surroundings.

"Who are you? And why do you travel with our enemies?" Blinky's fingers twitched into a fist on one hand. More trolls followed the first, similar in shape and size. His voice was deep, rich, suspicious. "You smell foreign. You are from far away."

"Indeed. We are from the newest Trollmarket in New Jersey. We came here to retrieve items for an important defensive formula and found these children left orphans from a…dispute. We are taking them with us." Blinky spoke clearly, but Nomura noticed he had one fist still buried in his pocket.

"We do not care why you are here. You may leave. But the impures will not." There were ten, four blocking the rotten cavern under the ground. Their eyes were deep black, proving excellent night vision. "They will die."

"These changeling children have nothing to do with the beliefs of the Janus Order. I acknowledge that in times of war there were casualties. But these children should be granted amnesty. We are in a new age, one free of Gunmar's threat, and we must rise above our history." Nomura heard one of the girls whimpering and Aaarrrgghh growled low, soft, constant. Blinky's clear voice was firm.

"We rise above history by refusing to repeat it. The filth bloods are corrupt. They are a piece of Gumm-Gumm history. They are a growth to be cut out." The lead troll stepped forward. "We have watched you since you arrived. You brought new evil, like this woman." He showed his teeth to Nomura. "And the male with the humans and the…abomination. The monster created with magic. We will leave none that can make the poison that has destroyed so many of our people."

Blinky's spine grew rigid. His eyes darkened, all of them. "…You will not refer to them as filth bloods. And you will _not_ refer to Master Jim as an abomination." Nomura eyed him; Aaarrrgghh could protect the children from the back, Blinky had something planned. She could leap and take out two with her blades. How fast would they move? They were heavy, not too swift. With difficulty Blinky contained himself. "We want to settle this peacefully. Let us leave, and our comrades will do you no harm. But if you attempt to injure us, or those we've taken into our fold, you will deal with the Trollhunter. The one that slew Gunmar with his own hands. And the rest of us are dangerous as well."

The troll peeled back his lips and revealed deep brown teeth. "I am Sulo. Son of Busco, before he was turned to stone by their venom. I will war against the filth bloods until the end of my days."

Nomura glanced at the blue changeling. "Get down." With a massive leap into the air, Nomura came crashing down onto a pair of trolls, blades sinking into the vines like the thickest vegetable. At the same time Aaarrrgghh scooped the changelings close and curled over them, blocking them from the trolls' fists as they swarmed in. Blinky pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw the chunk of dwarkstone. It exploded and the trolls fell back, covering their eyes in alarm. "Go, go! Get to the gyre! I'll keep them occupied!" Nomura screamed. At the same time she leaped the the branches and swung down again, slicing at the trolls pummeling Aaarrrgghh's back. The krubera scooped up the smallest changelings and barreled toward the rotten trees, the others running in front.

Blinky threw two more pieces of dwarkstone and barely dodged a blow to the head by one of the blinded trolls. Nomura turned her attention to Sulo, ducking his wide swings with difficulty. She was spry but the trees were thick, and Sulo would not go down with a few shallow slices. Her blades were choked by the thick vines, absorbing damage as she hacked at him, leaving his body unharmed.

Something heavy and smelling of black earth struck her from behind and the breath was lost from her lungs. Nomura gasped, chest rattling, but turned and cut into the other troll, digging one blade in hard enough to give herself leverage to kick Sulo. Her leg glanced off his massive arm and he grabbed it, hauling her upside down and cracked her like a whip against the nearest tree. Her swords fell free and Nomura felt two ribs snap. The world was nearly black, everything a fuzzy, horrible mass.

I didn't get the herbs yet.

She tried to swing herself up but couldn't, broken bones digging into her side. She coughed – blood came out.

I was really hoping to see a ballet once more before I died.

An explosion rocked her and Sulo roared, dropping her onto the ground. "Back! Back you vile murderer!" Blinky hurled himself at Sulo, fists dragging at the vines and yanking them out in a frenzy. He looked ridiculous, a tiny dog harrying a bear. "Go Nomura! Get to the gyre!"

She pushed herself to all fours, snatching one of her swords and cutting into the leg of the nearest assailant. He fell, bellowing, but a snarl from Sulo made her turn again. He'd grabbed Blinky by the head and, amidst eloquent insults, jabbed his thumb into one of Blinky's eyes.

Blinky's scream sent fury through her and Nomura lunged for the place where he'd pulled at the vines and thrust her blade in as deep as she could in the bare place. Sulo grunted and fell back, oil-colored blood dripping from the wound. Nomura held her side and knelt, grabbing Blinky and dragging him toward the gyre entrance.

The tunnel was black and after a moment Blinky stumbled onto his feet, clutching her arm. "Nomura…are you all right?" Blood poured from the eye and tears pricked the others. He covered the injured one with a hand, trembling.

"I'll live." She spat a gob of blood onto the ground. The gyre's massive hum sent tremors into the earth and its flashing light was bright. Aaarrrgghh leaped down from it, discolored places on his back evidence of the beatdown. "Get him and the kids out of here, I'll stay back to help the others. We took a few down but there may be more." Nomura pushed Blinky carefully toward the larger troll.

Aaarrrgghh said nothing, instead picking her and Blinky up and climbing to the gyre. "Hey! Put me down!" She scratched at his hand and he dumped her and Blinky in the gyre and slammed one fist on the controls.

"Take kids, get Blinky to help! Come back with gyre when they're safe!" His eyes were black, pupils glowing green. "They hurt Blinky and Nomura!" He relinquished his hold on the controls and the gyre shot off into the dark, the children shrieking with terrified excitement. Nomura cursed as they sped into the dark, throwing a switch and increasing their speed, hoping that driving a gyre was a little like driving a car.

* * *

Toby couldn't look at Jim. This was partly because it was too freaking dark to tell who was who without his flashlight, and partly because of shame.

He'd kept things light and cheerful since they arrived in New Trollmarket, done so well. He'd bitten his tongue, hadn't told Merlin in so many words to take a flying leap. But one order, one more time of Jim inadvertently standing in the way, and he'd exploded. He couldn't even remember half of what he'd said, it had been a blazing scream. Whatever he'd said, he'd meant it, and it had sent Jim into some kind of fit.

Some best friend I am. Heck, we're not being honest with him. I'm as big a hypocrite as he is.

Strickler helped them through the exit in the ceiling, Jim giving Toby and Claire a leg up so Strickler could pull them through. Jim managed to catch Strickler's hand unaided, and they were hauled out into the free night air. Strickler looked around, grimacing. "I think we have company."

Hulking shapes in the shadowy gaps of the walls proved him correct; Toby made out a few trolls, weird ones with earthy skin and vines growing all over their bodies like some kind of plant-Akira monster. He hadn't been able to look at the Anatomy textbook for six weeks after that movie. Two had made it onto the building roofs, and were busy destroying every light they could reach, pushing them over the edge to break on the ground. The canopy was lit with flashes of light that winked out instantly. "Don't suppose we can talk to them?" Toby asked.

Jim put out a hand, gesturing for them to stay back, and took a few careful steps toward the nearest troll. It paused in its destruction of the lights. "We want to pass peacefully. What are you doing?"

"Destroying the remains of the Janus Order." The troll sniffed. "You bring humans and a new changeling. And you yourself are a twisted creature. Another experiment?"

Jim bit the tip of his tongue. Toby knew he did. "I'm the Trollhunter. Anything else is irrelevant."

"Abomination." Another troll approached and the size of them made Toby nervous. They could fight them certainly, but the lights around were dangerous, even with many being destroyed. And the trolls could reduce a human body to little more than chutney with a direct hit. "You aid and abet Gumm-Gumms."

"No, we're taking the children out of the area. You won't have to worry about them. Let us pass quietly." Before Jim even finished he had to jump back, avoiding the swiping, meaty hand. Jim scowled. "Okay, I guess we'll do this the hard way."

He leaped and landed on the troll's head, grabbing the bough-like horns and wrenching them around. The troll stumbled and fell against the edge of the roof. Jim jumped free of him before the troll fell over the edge and bared his teeth at the nearest one. Toby pulled out Warhammer, heart thundering, but Jim rammed the next troll, knocking him back. "Go, go! Strickler, get them off the roof!"

A strong, wiry arm grabbed Toby around the waist and he wailed as he was lifted into the air, dangling from Strickler's grip. "Please be quiet Mr. Domzalski, carrying two people is much harder than one!" He held still, dangling from Strickler's grip.

"We can't let Jim fight them alone!"

"We're not. I'll go back for him once you're in the clear!" Strickler darted for the ground, between heavy leaves and canopy, to set them down in a small clearing. "Get moving toward the gyre station! We can block up the entrance once we arrive and wait for the others' return."

Toby felt the earth shake under the stomping of the trolls and Claire grabbing at his arm and followed her, shining the flashlight ahead of them. "Come on Toby, we need to get to the gyre station. Strickler won't let anything happen to Jim."

How ironic. Right after screaming at Jim about not letting them fight they had to run because there was nothing they could do. Claire was shaking, adrenaline leaking out of her – she'd gotten the basilisk and now she was wearing down. The trees ahead of them pushed and splintered aside as something approached. Toby blinked – Aaarrrgghh? The troll was barreling toward them. "Wingman!"

"Buddy!" He threw his arms as far as he could around Aaarrrgghh's middle. "Blinky and Nomura make it to the gyre?"

"Yes, but both hurt. Got kids out of here, Aaarrrgghh came back for others." Toby spotted dark places in Aaarrrgghh's stone and realized he'd been bludgeoned with heavy fists. Aaarrrgghh shifted so he couldn't see them. "Let's get out! Strickler and Jim?"

"They're coming, Strickler's getting-" Claire began.

A scream split the night and the three turned as one. They dashed back toward the compound, Toby taking out Warhammer as they ran. "That was definitely Strickler," he panted.

A flash of metal broke through the trunks in front of them. Strickler was draped across Jim's back, one wing completely crumpled. Jim's chest heaved and his cheek ran red; thin lines on his forehead where troll nails had dragged along his face bled freely. "The vines protect them. I can't cut through fast enough. And Strickler's wing is pulp."

Aaarrrgghh took Strickler and they went back, heading toward the gyre. Toby yelped when Claire stumbled – her legs were giving out. "I'm fine," she managed, pushing herself back up. Jim scooped her up and continued without stopping, Toby just keeping pace. "Sorry. I guess I was…pretty spooked."

Jim held her close. "It's okay. We're getting out of here. I have a newfound hatred for jungles."

"Same here," Toby managed. He happened to flash the light to the side to see if Claire was okay and beyond the two he saw, as if the world had slowed down, one of the earth trolls careening from between two trunks toward them.

His mind went into overdrive. Jim had Claire, he couldn't attack that quickly. Momentum ruled that the troll would hit, no matter how quickly Toby yelled. If it hit Jim his friend would survive, but Claire would not. The impact would kill her as surely as any venom. Toby had his hammer, but Jim was between him and the troll.

The idea clicked and Toby swung with all the strength he'd built over the last year. His timing was perfect; down then up, just as Jim's foot came down. His friend gasped when Warhammer swung up, striking his heel from below, and Toby yelled as he finished the swing, propelling Jim and Claire several feet into the air with the blow and out of the way of the troll.

He had half a second to feel proud of his ingenuity. Then the troll came down and Toby dropped and rolled. Weight and sharpness dragged against his arm, and Toby's shoulder was nearly wrenched out of its socket. He felt the troll dig its nails in and, yelling with pain, struck with Warhammer. It wasn't enough but the troll tossed its head, snarling.

Its arms separated from its body as Aaarrrgghh tore it to pieces with the ferocity of a rabid animal, Strickler just clinging to his green fur. "Wingman!" Toby blinked as Aaarrrgghh scooped him up and carried him in his arms, Strickler hanging on like a bat.

"Toby! Toby, say something!" Jim and Claire were both staring at him, and Toby managed a thumbs up. Then he spotted his arm and felt sick. It wasn't broken but a long, hideous scratch had gouged into his forearm and he nearly threw up when he realized a flap of skin was hanging free. It had hit his outer arm, not the veins; he would bleed out if it had been the other side, Toby noted. As it was he had a good chance of living. Even if his skin was flapping as Aaarrrgghh ran.

"Dr. L is going to kill me," Toby said. Then he fainted into blissful unawareness.

* * *

Barbara had only driven the gyre once but she had made it to work in rush hour traffic in fifteen minutes before. She could handle breakneck speed.

Nomura, upon arrival, had skulked off to tend herself and Barbara knew little enough of troll physiology to be able to help Blinky who had, if nothing else, been alert and talking. A few trolls had taken him close to the heartstone to tend him, and none of them had seemed worried at all.

James would tend to the children, who were shaken but safe. Whatever her issues with him, he would do that. Even Merlin could be trusted to hold down the market. The gyre jostled her and Barbara poured on the speed, hair whipping painfully against her face, glasses threatening to fly off.

She slowed down as the sight of a station flashed, and the resulting stop nearly threw her from the device. Clinging to the controls, Barbara spat her hair from her mouth. "Seatbelts. Going…to make someone…install seatbelts."

"Barbara?" Claire's voice was faint and galvanized her, sending her down the side of the gyre with a grunt as she landed. "We're here. Toby's hurt. And so is Strickler."

Flicking on her flashlight, Barbara saw the group huddled by what looked like a hasty wall of boulders. The sound of something distant hitting stone made sense – something had obviously attacked them. Nomura had been terse, but the terrified changelings and Barbara's own minor knowledge of how the trolls looked at Walter, was enough to give her an idea. Aaarrrgghh was braced against the rocks, keeping them steady, and Jim was darting from place to place, settling stones in a more secure position. Walter had one wing out, tucked over Claire and Toby, and the other was a crumpled mess, hopelessly smashed. Toby appeared unconscious and his left arm was wrapped tightly in Claire's jacket. Claire seemed unhurt but shivered, face white, Toby's head in her lap.

Barbara did a once over of Walter and Toby, examining the injuries with absolute focus. "We need to get to Trollmarket. I can take care of them better there, and whatever is above us isn't giving up."

"Trolls that have a vendetta against all changelings." Walter wavered as he stood and Barbara supported him, helping him toward the gyre. "I was trying to get to Jim so we could make it back, but I'm afraid he came to my rescue instead." His wing dragged along the ground and Barbara felt the violent tremors in his back. The pain must be excruciating.

Claire followed her, then Jim and last of all Aaarrrgghh, giving the machine's outer part a hard spin to rev it up. As the rocks fell in, revealing huge, dark shapes with furious eyes, Barbara pulled the switch and they were off down the tunnel.

"Aaarrrgghh, you drive." She knelt beside Toby first, examining his arm and the now-bloody jacket serving as a bandage. "Jim, keep his arm up. Apply pressure to the spot where he's bleeding. He'll need stitches when I get back." Her son obeyed, pressing against the cloth and lifting Toby's arm onto his knee. Walter waved her away as she turned to him.

"I'll be fine. You can't do anything for me yet. Watch the children." Barbara touched his hand, squeezing, and obeyed after he acknowledged with a feeble twitch of his fingers. "Also…it was hard won, but Ms. Nuñez was triumphant." He pulled a dirty sack from his side and Barbara realized it was wriggling. "We have a basilisk."

Claire nodded, but it wasn't until Jim wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close that she stirred and latched onto his side. Toby said nothing but the color in his face was good and Barbara held onto her glasses, staring ahead as they pelted back toward New Trollmarket.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Preview of Chapter 12

 _She had anticipated some degree of scarring, but the tattoos were a surprise. The largest one was on his back and was a spiraling line of script, lines perfectly black and smooth. It was no language that Barbara had ever seen. "I assume this has to do with magic?" It spread from shoulder to shoulder in a great circle._

" _One doesn't get to be the most powerful wizard in the world without some help." Merlin sat on the cot and his eyes traveled around the room. His physique was aged but decent, and his muscular structure better than it ought to be for such an old man. "What's that thing?"_

" _A stethoscope. It allows me to hear your heart and breathing better." He gave it a wary look and her dislike gave way to pity. "Here. You try it." She guided him into putting the ear pieces into the correct position and set the resonator against his chest, under a tattoo that looked like it had been burned into him with a brand. A puckered place above his clavicle was a reminder of some kind of piercing blow. "It's cold," she warned._

 _Merlin frowned at first but then a look of wonder spread across his face. "Oh. Well now. That's something."_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again everyone. I hope this Tuesday finds you in good spirits. We're coming close to the last ingredient and I'm getting excited! I'll try to write and post quickly, career and sleep habits permitting. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Cooldown Period

* * *

He turned his head left then right. "I don't mean to sound flippant…but I think it looks rather dashing."

"It does have a certain dangerous appeal." Barbara handed him the mirror. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No. The heartstone's magic has healed the interior, it's quite tolerable. A little itchy maybe." Blinky looked up and smiled at Claire, Jim, and Aaarrrgghh. "Truly I'm all right. I'm more concerned about Tobias, Strickler, and Nomura."

Claire shifted uncomfortably. Jim had no expression but a desolate hollowness to his eyes that hurt worse than any injury. Gauze on his forehead concealed the scratches. "But Blinky…you lost an eye. Are you really okay?"

Blinky sputtered dismissively. "My father was down to three eyes when he passed, two on his right and one of his left. And the troll equivalent of glaucoma onsetting at that! One eye gone will not impede me. The rest of them are perfectly fine. And as I said, I really rather like the stone patch." It was a shiny black stone carved in the approximate shape of an eyepatch attached to an eye-shaped chunk to sit in the eye socket. "Tobias, how are you feeling?" he said more loudly, choosing not to address the ashen expression on Jim's face.

"Pretty good. Lookit this, sixteen stitches! It's gonna look so gnarly when it heals." Toby was in the next cot, waving his bandaged arm around wildly. "Blink, the patch looks pretty awesome. We can start a pirate crew. Let's get tats next."

Barbara sighed. "He's on some good painkillers. He might be a little…out there."

Aaarrrgghh navigated his way through the cots and warm chunks of crystal and Barbara's copious supplies to settle beside Toby's cot. "Wingman should rest. Put arm down. Need to heal."

"Yeah, I guess so. But it doesn't even hurt with this goofy juice." Toby pointed at Strickler. "How's the wing teach?"

"Tolerable." Strickler was curled on a cot sitting up, one wing folded around him as if to protect him, the injured one open and slumped against the ground. Barbara had created a splint to straighten it and let it heal properly, though it had been a shot in the dark as to how it would best be applied. It was only his direction that had made it solid. If the way his eyes were drooping was any indicator, he too had been given something for the pain. "Has anyone heard from Nomura?"

"I tried to get her to come to the infirmary, but she was busy putting the kids in a room by hers. I want to give them all checkups with some changeling help – I'm trying to expand my knowledge of troll physiology so I can treat them." Barbara stroked Strickler's back and in the haze of a drug-induced relief, the changeling looked at her fondly and kissed her palm so tenderly that Blinky looked away, feeling as though he'd intruded on something private. Her cheeks reddened and she patted the side of his face. "I think she went to her room after that. She's not so good at being around a lot of people."

Toby tapped Aaarrrgghh's arm. "Dude. Have you ever seen The Incredibles? That movie is so boss. Disney-Pixar is amazing. And I need to prep for the sequel." He held up his phone. "I got it on here. Wanna watch it?"

Aaarrrgghh nuzzled Toby's head bemusedly. "Wingman very loopy. Aaarrrgghh will watch Ink-reddibles." Blinky chuckled as Toby snuggled in and hit play, and turned to the others.

"I need to check in on her, and on the children. Barbara, would you be so kind as to look over Claire and Master Jim?" He picked up his staff, bells tinkling. "I'll return with information about Nomura."

"I'll go with you Blink." Jim stood up. "I want to make sure the kids are okay too." Barbara nodded and Jim gently ushered Claire over to her. Rather than resisting, Claire seemed to relax a little. Relived, Blinky allowed Jim to follow. "I don't think I've ever actually been to Nomura's room. She's further out than anyone."

"Nor have I. I don't make a habit of entering a lady's residence without express permission." Blinky led the way out into the tunnel and took a left, and for several minutes there was silence in the dark. He waited for Jim to speak and when he didn't, turned around. "Master Jim. Everyone is all right. Injured yes, but alive."

"We shouldn't have brought Toby and Claire." Jim grabbed his horns and grunted. "No, that's not right. I…I can't keep doing this. I say I'm going to trust you guys, and tell you things, but then I go backwards. And then Toby got hurt, and you, and Nomura, and Strickler." Blinky continued walking, letting him think. He wasn't certain how the…well, it was more of a screaming match than a conversation…had gone after he left. "Blinky, how do you do it? You trained me, knowing I was going to go into dangerous situations. How can I stop worrying so much about everyone?"

"Trolls are different from humans, Master Jim. Our emotions are simpler in many ways. And I have a significant advantage over you in that I'm much, much older and have a very good idea of when someone is capable of something." Slowing his stride a moment, Blinky moved to walk beside Jim. "You humans feel many things at once and so very powerfully. For trolls it is easier for us to focus on one thing at a time. Our emotions aren't so pliable or potent. For better or worse. And I confess, when you care for people, you never _stop_ worrying. You just get very good at hiding it."

Jim folded his arms across his chest, nursing his forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

"Never that Master Jim. Overzealous, idealistic, extremely bad at relying on other people, and terrible at Spanish, but never an idiot." Blinky smiled at him and Jim didn't return it, still looking at the patch. "It will be all right. You'll see."

Jim let his arms fall. "Where's the basilisk now?"

"In a tank in my alcove. Opaque glass and locked. Strickler will retrieve the venom as soon as he has rested." Blinky thought a moment as they came up to a fork. "Let's see, it's right from here. Our fair Claire certainly won't be dissuaded from anything, will she?"

"No. She won't." Jim paused to check a chunk of light crystal, scraping some uneven pieces until the light was clear. The facets sometimes grew impurities and had to be maintained. "Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of her. She's brave, and there's nothing she wouldn't do for us. Obviously." Blinky's remaining eyes misted – he had no idea. "But I miss being able to be there for her and Toby _and_ trolls. In light or dark. If I was human I could have gone in with her and Toby and maybe we would have gotten out fast enough to get around the enemies."

"I understand. It certainly would be helpful." Blinky paused. "Goodness, I think they're up." The sound of chatter and an occasional shriek hurried them and Blinky found the opening first. He peered inside. "This is going well I think."

The changeling children were bouncing off the walls. The pink girl was sitting in a corner on a cozy chair, still rocking her bundle, and the smallest ones were gamboling on the thick, ropy rug and chasing each other. An empty plate of what had once been a mountain of crushed soda cans was being chewed on by two older ones, gnawing contentedly. The blue changeling girl was yelling at the two red boys, who were romping around on cots and throwing blankets at her face.

For the first time since they'd returned, Jim smiled. He whistled shrilly. "Hey guys. Doing okay?"

Their heads all turned and the younger ones rushed the door, babbling all at once. The older ones hung back, the blue one fuming and the pink one looking shyly pleased. "Mr. Blinky, it's so warm in here! Is that a real heartstone in the big chamber?" one asked. "We've never seen one! It feels so good here!"

"Can I have a dolly?" This came from an orange changeling, a little girl. "I used to have one, but I ate it a couple weeks ago."

"There are so many trolls here, are they all okay with us? Or will they try to eat us for breakfast?"

"Can I help with the tunnels? I like digging!"

"How come Miss Nomura smells like flowers?"

"Is your eye okay? It looks like it hurts."

Blinky put up his arms reassuringly. "Now now, settle down a bit. Everyone who took part in getting you here is all right, if a bit bedraggled. I'm certain we'll speak of what each of you like to do and if you can assist around New Trollmarket in some way. For now, let's focus on getting you rested and recovered from your troubles. Are any of you feeling ill? Were you injured in any way?"

The pink changeling stood up and Blinky realized she probably hadn't put down the blanket in her arms since she'd arrived. "I think we're all okay. Could I maybe have a box that I could use as a crib?"

Jim beckoned to her. She drew close and hesitantly gave him the dirty blanket. Wrapped inside were two things. One was the smallest changeling Blinky could imagine, dark red and about the size of a basketball. Its eyes were squeezed shut and it slept deeply, curled in on itself. Young trolls didn't suck their thumb, having no instinct for milk, and its little fists were tight against its front. The other thing was a chunk of stone that looked like an ear, tucked against the infant's belly like a safety toy. "My little brother. He was just born when…well. The stuff happened. And that's…all we found of Mama."

Blinky sucked in a breath. The children stood in a circle, looking at the baby. Jim lifted his chin and returned the bundle, settling a hand on her narrow shoulder. "You've been so brave. He's healthy and safe. She'd be proud." He crouched to be on eye level with the children and she looked down, suddenly interested in her feet. "We'll get a crib for you. Does he need anything special?"

"No, I just chewed up some of the aluminum into smaller pieces for him. I'd like him to have some toys, if it's not too much trouble." She peeped up at Jim and Blinky nearly burst with pride at the hopefulness with which she looked to their Trollhunter.

"We can definitely make that happen. It'll take time, but this place can be a home for you. If you need anything, you can always let me or Blinky know. And I'm sure Nomura will be willing to help if you only ask." Jim paused when one of the smallest children elbowed its way forward. "Hi. Vali, right?" The creature snorted and climbed up his arm as if he were a vine. "Well, you have no concept of the personal bubble, huh?" The children giggled and murmured, and Blinky reflected in a moment of sadness how it was a shame trolls so rarely had young.

"Tuh." The blue changeling had seated herself on her cot, sheets drawn up around her in a huddled mass. "I'm not buying into the nice act. You'll find a use for us and then we'll get along. All this fake kindness is making me want to barf." She rolled over, flinging her arm over her side as if to cocoon herself.

"Ignore that one. She's going to take time. Like looking at a mini mirror or something." Nomura's voice was low and a little raspy. Blinky turned to face her as she entered, delighted to see white bandages binding her torso. She looked tired, wan, but much better than he'd anticipated. "I suppose there was no saving the eye?"

"Ah, no. But it's a small price to pay." Nomura shrugged. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Sore but okay. And we successfully claimed a basilisk. No small feat." She gave them a rare, content look. "So where does that leave us in the list?"

"Aside from herbs we need fairy dust, powdered dragon fang, and alicorn. James insists he's got the dragon fang covered…and I'm beginning to think I know how. Merlin believes the fairies are in Avalon and is leaving tomorrow. The unicorn…is in progress." Blinky rubbed absently at his eye. "I'm having limited success finding out where unicorns dwell. Or if they even still exist. Trolls and unicorns have never been in the same circles."

Nomura made clicking noises and the changelings dispersed from the door, whispering and returning to the room. Vali held onto Jim's arm and made angry noises at Nomura, who redoubled the sounds insistently. He finally slid down and stomped after the others. "Don't let him cling too much. Changeling babies learn to connect with trolls that feed them for survival's sake. Unless you're looking for a permanent attachment to your arm for the next twenty years or so."

"Thanks for the warning. Though I wouldn't mind helping out with the kids." Jim took out his phone suddenly, taking notes. "Crib, toys…what do changeling kids like Nomura? Girls specifically."

"Same things as human kids, except give them crystal instead of candy. A tea set can't go amiss. Dolls, story books. Don't bother with Legos unless you want to replace them every three days, plastic is tasty. Only half of any crayons will be used for drawing." Blinky found that her smile was sincere, but when she shifted he saw a long nick in her back. Likely from her impact against the trunk.

"Nomura, you've an undressed injury. Do you have any more bandages and sealing balm?" She blinked at him, green eyes round. "On your back. I will apply it if you need."

"Uh. Sure. I've got some in my alcove." Nomura gestured for them to follow. "You kids stay in there, we'll show you around later!" she added with a bark. Her room had a gauzy red curtain across the front and she tucked it aside.

Blinky stepped in the openin and paused. "Goodness. Nomura…your quarters are lovely!"

If a troll so surly could blush she did. It was simple and neat, a small red rug on the floor and a few cushions on her cot. But the walls were covered in pages and pages of Japanese art, black lines and watery colors and bright bursts of color made up painted blossoms. Mixed in were pages of sheet music, some pristine and clear and others obviously torn from ancient, abandoned piano books. And curiously enough, on a small table, a porcelain figure of a ballerina mid twirl.

"What, did you think I lived in a dungeon with swords for décor?" she asked sourly. "I had to do something to keep from going crazy in a hole in the ground."

"Is this from Peer Gynt?" Jim scanned the page. "That is a lot of notes."

Nomura grunted and opened a drawer in the tiny table, taking out a roll of bandages. "It's an opera. Go figure." Blinky accepted the roll and she stood awkwardly. "I used to have a garden at my home in Arcadia, but obviously that was out of the question."

Blinky tapped her arm. "You have an appreciation for beauty. A fine quality." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and he winced. The injury was small but cracking, as if the impact had nearly splintered her skin. Time near the heartstone would mend her, but it was important to keep the stone skin as intact as possible to encourage healing. "Any sealant?"

She bent and pulled a jar from under her cot. It smelled of honey and bitter herbs. It was obviously homemade, and would perform well in holding her stone together until it fused again. "Ah, perfect." Blinky picked it up and, using a small brush from inside the lid, began daubing it on the injury. "These are lovely pieces. Where did you get them?"

Nomura said nothing for a moment, as if embarrassed to have others looking at such a personal place. "…I painted them. The human who took care of me as a child was an old man. I learned how to make paint from him, along with how to use it."

"You made these? Wow." Jim looked at her with new respect. "Was…uh…"

"No, his child was not my familiar. I was assigned to a young couple, living in what was then Edo. They were acceptable hosts, up until I was seven and they were killed by the shogunate for a perceived slight. That wasn't exactly in the cards for the Janus Order. They couldn't find me, mainly because I fled the burning house in troll form. It was the only way to move fast enough at night. It took a century before the Janus Order tracked me down. Probably explains why I was so low on the chain."

Blinky finished with the ointment and Jim slowly sat on the floor, listening intently. "Your host family was killed? So the old man took you in thinking you were an orphaned girl?"

Nomura hesitated and Blinky began placing the bandages on her back. "I've never actually admitted this. It would have meant my death. But since the Janus Order doesn't exist anymore…it can't hurt." She idly twisted her dark hair around one claw. "He found me in the shallows of the Tone River, eating raw fish. I was hungry and didn't hear him coming. He'd been fishing. And he saw me in my changeling form."

Blinky started. "A human saw you? I see…Bular was ready to kill you when you were revealed to Tobias and Master Jim."

"Yeah. Strickler too." She snorted. "Exposure was a death sentence, no matter how old or young you were."

"But if he saw your changeling form…did you run away and turn human when you escaped?" Jim asked.

"No. He took some of the fish he'd caught and gave them to me. Then he took me home and made me some clothes out of spare cloth. And I lived with him for the next ten years." Nomura seemed uncomfortable with the attention, fiddling with her hair. "He wasn't a smart man. Not a bit. He had no family of his own, and he was senile. He called me Ishi, because I was stone. Pretty sure he believed I some kind of shapeshifting spirit. But he took me in, taught me to paint." She smiled again, very faintly. "He spoke so poorly but could paint beautifully."

Finishing with the bandaging, Blinky dared to hover. "He sounds like a very good man."

"I was content with him. He was a plain dumb human, but he treated me cordially and let me stay with him without ever prying. He didn't care about that sort of thing, which was something I had never imagined could happen for trolls or humans. I almost thought that time by the river would last forever, that Gunmar returning was unimportant." She tested her shoulder, moving it and checking to make sure the bandage stayed in place. "Then Edo was overtaken and the Meiji Restoration started. He was old, and the strain of the takeover was too much. Even with unconditional surrender, there were still casualties." Nomura stood up, popping her neck. "Feels better. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." Blinky mimicked her and Jim stood and looked around with new eyes. "So that's why you have a taste for art?"

"I always liked art. He just helped me develop it. He couldn't read or write, but he could communicate with pictures. I made my way to China and all the way to Europe over two years when he died. I was fortunate enough to arrive when music and art were being made and performed in new force. Including Peer Gynt." Nomura sighed. "That was a long time ago though. I just like the good memories these things inspire."

Jim examined the ballerina. "Did you get into theatre?"

"Not acting. I did learn ballet by watching through a window every day, listening to music, but I was never part of an ensemble or troupe. But art is worth admiring for its own sake, including dance." She shot Blinky a dark look. "No I will not demonstrate. My troll form is not suited to it."

Blinky frowned. "What a shame. Your grace and athleticism would translate well to dance, I think." Again she looked confused and irritated and pleased all at once and Blinky mentally shook his head; women were complicated, intriguing creatures. Troll or otherwise. "Well, you're tended now. You ought to rest a while by the heartstone."

"No time. I need to collect some of those herbs." Nomura stretched her arms, popping her neck. "Some are underground. It'll be good for me to search out the tunnels anyway."

"But your injuries." Jim gestured to her torso. "You won't heal as fast without time near the heartstone. I know the defense improvement is important, but it's not worth any of you getting yourself hurt worse!"

Nomura's eyes met Blinky's. "That's a matter of opinion. And I'l be fine kid. I'll rest in a few hours. Let me cool down my way." She reached out and roughly tussled Jim's hair. "See if your mother can get some things together for those kids, I know she got some decent stuff earlier in the week. Now both of you get out of my room." Nudging them, Nomura herded them out. "And, uh, Blinky…thanks for pulling my fat out of the fire. With Sulo. If you hadn't jumped in I would have been gravel."

Blinky bowed. "It was my honor. Please don't strain yourself Nomura. If you need assistance with the bandages, feel free to call on me."

Again she made that curious expression. "Yeah. I'll do that. And uh…I know some troll tea recipes that might help ease the eye pain. If it gets too bad I could make you some. Just…you know, if you like tea."

She headed down the tunnel, curtain brushing softly against the opening. Blinky and Jim both watched her go. Jim cocked his head and Blinky put a hand to his chin in thought.. "Did she just ruffle your hair affectionately and act almost maternal?"

"Did she just offer to make you tea?"

* * *

"This is just what I deserve for bothering to come check on everyone. Do one nice thing and it bites one in the-"

Barbara held up a finger without turning her head. "All complaints can be filed in my paperwork bin." She nudged a wastebasket toward Merlin with her foot. "There. Snug as a bug in a rug." Aaarrrgghh had fallen asleep beside Toby's cot, the boy already snoring as the movie's credits played on his phone. With some effort Barbara had managed to cover the troll with a sheet and shove a pillow under his heavy head. Turning her attention to Merlin, Barbara gestured toward a clean cot. "If you get through without griping too much I'll give you a lollipop."

He eyed the cot distastefully, armor dim in the low, comforting light from the crystals. Barbara couldn't complain about the infirmary ward; it was meant for trolls but with a little adjustment it had been made suitable for humans as well with blankets and pillows. She had to push hard for hygiene and sterilization, given that most trolls didn't understand the function of a toothbrush. At least they left her tools and medical bags alone.

"Why do I feel like that was meant to be degrading?" She pointed again, more firmly. "Everyone else is running around getting hurt, why do I need to be checked?"

"Because you're old. And magical. And kind of important in keeping things stable. And some people around here care about you despite your best efforts. And if you're going to go deal with fairies, I don't want you keeling over of something preventable." He muttered something. "Armor off, I want to check your skin for discoloration, any sign of long term issues. You were asleep for centuries"

"Back in my day women only tended to members of the household. It wasn't proper for them to conduct examinations on men." Even so he snapped his fingers and the armor disappeared, reappearing in a neat pile beside the cot, glancing at her furtively. He never wore anything else that she'd seen, but thankfully he had on a pair of clean boxers. She didn't know where they came from, and frankly she didn't care to know. Claire seemed the most likely to be sensible enough to make sure people bothered wearing clean underwear.

"Luckily society has progressed quite a bit. As it turns out your mind and bedside manner are much more important in your capacity as a physician than your genitalia." Barbara knew Merlin meant nothing by it; he rarely meant his cruelty or thoughtlessness. He was like a child in that way. With an arched eyebrow of suspicion, he crossed his arms impassively.

She had anticipated some degree of scarring, but the tattoos were a surprise. The largest one was on his back and was a spiraling line of script, lines perfectly black and smooth. It was no language that Barbara had ever seen. "I assume this has to do with magic?" It spread from shoulder to shoulder in a great circle.

"One doesn't get to be the most powerful wizard in the world without some help. Or some sacrifice." Merlin sat on the cot and his eyes traveled around the room. His physique was aged but decent, and his muscular structure better than it ought to be for such an old man. More magic no doubt. "What's that thing?"

"A stethoscope. It allows me to hear your heart and breathing better." He gave it a wary look and her dislike gave way to pity. "Here. You try it." She guided him into putting the ear pieces into the correct position and set the resonator against his chest, under a tattoo that looked like it had been burned into him with a brand. A puckered place above his clavicle was a reminder of some kind of piercing blow and claw marks across his rib cage echoed of an attack by a beast. "It's cold," she warned.

Merlin frowned at first but then a look of wonder spread across his face. "Oh. Well now. That's something." He let her take it back and waited as she cleaned the earpieces with alcohol and swabs. "And you need to clean everything? Between each person?"

"Yes. Bacteria and viruses are easiest to treat in clean environments, and it prevents infection. Something can be perfectly fine on the outside but if it gets in, it can make you very sick. Look straight ahead, I won't get too close." She shone a light in his eyes and watched his pupils shrink. "Good. Let me get your blood pressure."

He leaned back. "You said no leeches!"

Barbara sighed. "No, it's…here. Watch." She used the same patience she would with an unruly kid, thinking of children that had been in the hospital and seen by a doctor for the first time. They didn't know any better than to mistrust adults, to fight. As far as they knew she was a stranger with scary things that were cold or uncomfortable or looked frightening. He wasn't much different. Gradually he let her continue the exam without outburst, watching everything she did with interest.

"Overall I can't complain, your heart and lungs sound great and you don't show any signs of jaundice or infection. Skin's in good shape, no sores. But you need to increase your sleep and eat more green vegetables, the nutrients will help you stay energized." She leaned over her clipboard, scribbling. "And I suppose you should get vaccinated against a few things. Chances of running into them are low, but the last thing we want is you catching the flu or chicken pox…"

Merlin looked puzzled. "'Flu?' Sickness can make you fly? And how can I tell which chickens will make me ill?"

She couldn't help but laugh once. "Not what I meant. They're names for diseases that are in the world right now that we can give you some defenses against. Think of it as training; we put a very weak version of the sickness in your body so it can recognize it and learn to fight each individual thing off. That way if the real disease pops up your body is ready. We've all but wiped out some of the worst diseases in history with this method."

"Fascinating." Merlin looked at her tools, sitting beside him on the cot. "I would like to read about modern medicine. It sounds as if there have been many discoveries."

"There have. And there are more every day. Here, just a couple more things. Let me check your lymph nodes to be sure, and then I'll check your reflexes." Barbara heard Aaarrrgghh growl in his sleep – some sort of nightmare? She reached over and stroked his green fur until the sound eased. She knew he was clean but still doused her hand with hand sanitizer. Every patient deserved equal care. "The lymph nodes are in the neck. Let me see." She felt beneath his jawline gently and he bristled, but held still. "Lymph is related to the immune system," she explained. "If your body is fighting an illness the places here swell. But they feel fine."

Merlin stared at her, eyes penetrating. Barbara met them. "Something wrong?"

"What? No. No, I just…no." He rubbed his shoulder absently, as if remembering some old pain. "You take care of many people."

"A doctor's work is never finished." She made another note. "If you have questions, ask. I'll answer what I can."

"Why are you bothering with me? Your time could be better spent." Barbara turned her head slowly to look at him, pausing in her writing. She'd meant medical questions, but whatever. "My dear, please don't act as though you really want to be messing about with an old man like myself. You hate my guts, as the children would say."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you'd be a fool not to. And you are no fool. And I have gotten very good at seeing emotions in eyes." Merlin turned his arm, eying another tattoo, one that looked like a Celtic knot. It shone green as he moved it. "Women are far more frightening than men as enemies. Men will kill you and be done. Women…they can make you wish you were dead and leave you with enough strength to breathe when you don't want to. And they never forget."

Barbara took a seat on the other cot, facing him. "How many women have you dealt with?"

"Enough. And many of those have been mothers. Of everyone in this place, you hate me the most. And I am not a man of many friends." Barbara said nothing. "I'm just interested as to your motivation. What makes a person take real care of someone they'd not mind seeing dead? Why do you care for the comfort of one you regard as an enemy? You could make this very, very painful for me and I wouldn't know the difference from a normal examination in this modern era."

Barbara cocked her head. "An attempt at integrity. Compassion. The understanding that chaos and hate harm everyone, not just their recipient. And you're not technically an enemy. But if you're looking for me to say something about not hating you…I'm afraid that's not going to happen." She shook as she held the pen, muscles suddenly full of a desire for violence. "I hate you more than anything else in the world."

The air felt blacker for the admission but her heart eased. Confession cleansed. He seemed relieved. "It scares me when people don't speak their mind. I'm glad you admit it."

She frowned. What a sad old man. "I'm not saying I like hating you. And I don't want to do it forever, whether you deserve it or not. I made an oath as a doctor to do no harm, and I do my best to keep it. Even with people that cut my idealistic, impressionable son off from good counsel and tie him up magically to push him to do something that the person in question wants him to do."

She briskly continued writing, heat rising in her face. Her hand cramped and she had to stop writing to keep from busting her pen. "Because stealing back the Staff of Avalon and killing Gunmar and Angor Rot _before_ purposely releasing Morganna so we would be ready to fight her fresh from release would have made more military sense – take care of one threat before moving on to the next is prioritizing one-oh-one – and would have been _quite_ possible with some clever planning if a certain old wizard had only shown some restraint and humility. Skathe Hrune might have made it simple, especially since he _knew_ where they would take Walter and I to release Morganna."

She glared at him, face blazing with heat. "And he would have gotten his magic back anyway if he hadn't been so impatient and decided brute force was the best way to push my son, who was already the best Trollhunter in the stupid world before said wizard decided to play God. But I confess I may have some bias." Selecting the reflex hammer, she stood up. "I'm going to tap your knees with this. Just keep your legs relaxed, it shouldn't hurt."

Merlin winced. "Binding him was probably a bad idea."

"Not if you want to end up on 'To Catch a Predator,'" she muttered. "Seriously, every Trollhunter before was a troll in strength and weakness. Why on earth did you think making him physically like everyone before was a good idea? In a thousand years, was troll strength ever enough to combat Gunmar and Morganna? Was it troll strength that won the day or humans and trolls working together? If Morganna had been dealt with separately, I think we could have killed her instead of just locking her in the Shadow Realm." She lifted her chin to meet his eye. "Because someday she'll get out. You know she will."

Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it. Barbara knew he was just letting her vent and managed to appreciate it. But she was right about Morganna – women did make dangerous enemies. Someday she would break free. It might be centuries away, but a being like that had all the time in the world. And judging by the troubled flicker in his eyes, he knew it too.

Rapping his knees with the hammer, she was satisfied with the reaction. "Good reflexes. All right, you're done."

He prodded his leg. "How did you make me kick? I didn't kick!" Barbara glanced at Toby, Aaarrrgghh, and Strickler tucked away in the corner. Still asleep. Merlin followed her gaze. "Were you angry with Strickler as well? For releasing her in exchange for your safety?"

"Considering they never had any intention of letting anyone live and I would have died in the uprising anyway? Yes I was. For someone who didn't believe in honor, he sure relied on it a lot. But he'd do anything for me, and for the others, and he's fought so hard to change. So it's hard to stay mad." Her heart softened at the sight of his broken wing. Merlin blinked hard, and she wondered for a second if he'd ever had anyone in his youth that loved him as he was, not for what his power could do. Was it any wonder he was warped? "But the past is the past. There's no changing what happened. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe we couldn't have stopped Gunmar without all this happening. I suppose everything happens for a reason. But we've got some degree of control over the future. And if you try to help my son and Walter…I think it would go a long way in my effort to not hate you."

She handed him a page of neat writing. "At least one green vegetable serving a day. Cut down on meat. And get three hours of sleep a night minimum. I'll get you a vitamin you have to take."

Merlin folded the page carefully and snapped his fingers. His armor reappeared on his body. "I'll…try." Knowing he wasn't talking about the vegetables, Barbara felt in the pocket of her scrubs and drew out an object and set it in his hand. He sniffed it. "What is this?"

"A lollipop. Take off the plastic and eat the colorful part. Hope you like lemon."

* * *

"We're heading out for Avalon tomorrow. Jim and Claire are going with us. I'm kind of hoping something low key will help Claire out, she was pretty shellshocked." James shifted in his seat, stretching his arm. "I still think you should have taken me or Merlin."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty-twenty-twenty-twenty. Keep in mind we weren't expecting anything other than a few changelings. Next mission we'll definitely have at least one of you along." Blinky turned the page and groaned, rubbing at his eye socket. James and Draig sat beside him, the former writing every few minutes.

James had provided silent assistance over the day, even going to get recycled cans out of bins in town to keep easy snacks available for the changeling children. Now he was scouring books beside Blinky, Draig sitting with his head in the man's lap. "I haven't seen much about unicorns in any of these books. Do you have any others?"

"Unfortunately no. I had a most illustrious library before Gunmar and his destroyed Trollmarket, but for now I'm making do with what my brother and Toby's Nana have been sending me. She's transcribing for him since he's blind, but his intelligence and memory are unparalleled. And other troll groups are rather stingy with their works as of late." Blinky rubbed at his patch. Perhaps he would take Nomura up on that tea, it had been a kind offer. "We don't have much regarding unicorns anyway. They've always been more mysterious than most creatures."

James watched him fuss with his eye. "Think a drop of phoenix tear would restore it?"

"Alas, the tear can only heal what is there. My eye was well and truly scooped out. The inner workings of my eye are quite mended by the heartstone, it's just the eyeball itself that was gone." And he didn't dare use a drop on himself. If they were to use it, it would be on the humans. A drop had ensured Toby's injury would heal over quickly, if not instantly. Draig gave him a sympathetic lick on the elbow. He rubbed behind the dog's ears. "Thank you for your support."

James hadn't shaved in a few days and his beard was getting full. Blinky couldn't help but be a bit impressed. He had a rough sort of appearance but maintained human handsomeness, the very image of "roguish." "The ladies dig a scar or two you know."

Blinky didn't know what to say to _that_. His fortune with ladies was on the level of Eli Pepperjack, and he hadn't let it bother him in centuries. Few troll women were interested in a bookish fellow like himself. "What's a single eye in the scope of our mission? I'd give up another right now if it meant keeping the children safe and getting this stone completed." He sighed and continued skimming before he noticed James looking at him with an amused smile. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just a good dad. That's all." Blinky coughed under the premise of a particularly musty page. Was that wistfulness in his voice? James closed his book. "I've got an idea. Maybe you should call your brother and see if he knows anything about unicorns period. I'm not getting anything solid."

Blinky dropped his pen. "By Deya…of course! Certainly! The old rapscallion would certainly remember something of what he's written!" He dropped his book and scrambled for the phone, sitting in the corner. "Let me see here…"

After three breathless rings he heard a click. "Hello? Toby Pie, is that you? Is Dr Lake taking care of you? Is your scratch all right?"

Guilt crushed his chest. Of course Toby would downplay his injury, even under the influence of painkillers. He would never worry his Nana if he could do anything else. "Er, Tobias is recovering well. Good afternoon Mrs. Domzalski. This is Blinky, Dictatious's brother. I was wondering if I could speak with him about a most urgent matter."

"Oh, hello Blinky." Her voice was sweet and Blinky found it comforting. "You need to talk to Dicky? I'll put him on the line. He naps a lot since that big stone thing got destroyed, but I think he's up for our show." Blinky had to bite his tongue and James openly snorted and mouthed, "Dicky?" The click of the phone moving to stone hands pushed him to contain himself. Draig's mouth fell open in a grin, panting.

"Hello little brother. I hear you wanted to talk?" His brother's oil and gravel voice came through clearly. "It better be important. Sherlock is about to come on and I am certain Moriarty didn't kill him. There's a whole two seasons more after this."

Blinky shrugged in James's direction. "It should be a simple matter. I'm looking for information about unicorns. Specifically where one could find them, and how one could get alicorn from them."

His brother paused before a rough, short laugh came through. "Well that's unusual! What are you cooking up now? Didn't get your human potion working?" Blinky was silent and Dictatious seemed to think. "Goodness, let me see…there are many misconceptions about unicorns. Most notably, they're not normally a part of the physical world, rather they live in what we call the Astral Plane. It's like the Shadow Realm or the Darklands, but specifically on the 'light' side of magic. Mages and masters theorize that it and the subconscious of all living things are intrinsically linked, it's fascinating. For obvious reasons it was never terribly important to Gunmar's work or mine. Anyway, unicorns only venture into our plane on rare occasions and for certain reasons."

Blinky held out a hand and James threw him a pen. He began scribbling. "That would explain why they're so hard to find. Can we get to the Astral Plane?"

"Not unless you have a very powerful white mage. Merlin couldn't do it for example; he has the power but not the magic type. It's too murky, too much black magic mingled in. Morganna couldn't get to one, her magic is black as night. Know any other experienced mages?"

Claire had lost the Skathe Hrune and it had been dark magic. And she'd had no true training anyway. Blinky sighed. "No. None that I'm aware of. When does the unicorn come into the physical world?"

"That's the question isn't it? No one knows for certain. But based on what I've read over the years, it seems as if they can be called into our world by great need when the conditions are right."

"The conditions being?" Blinky waited with bated breath.

"Let me think…great need of a unicorn's aid, got that. The caller must be of noble heart, or at least mean their call for good, speak only truth to the unicorn. Helps if they're a virgin but that's not required, just a little tidbit from medieval times. A full moon's light aids in crossing the Astral Plane, it's a night when dreams and reality brush up as close as they can and the line between the two is at its shakiest. And the unicorn will return to the Astral Plane as soon as the moon's light leaves and the planes pull apart."

Blinky slowly stopped writing. "It's that simple? Well why on earth haven't more people summoned unicorns? Certainly a child of five watching an episode of the pony show that's so popular could fulfill all those requirements accidentally!"

"Well it has to be truly meant, and truly needed. And like I said, no one's exactly sure if that's all that's needed. But uh…there is one thing people _are_ quite sure on. When a creature of light passes into our world, it attracts some rather sordid attention. Which is probably why they don't do it very often. The Shadow Realm is close to us at different phases of the moon as well, and when something from the light can come through, so can something from the dark."

James listened intently, Draig's ears lowering as Blinky paced carefully. "Are you saying Morganna could slip through?"

"Good gracious no, that woman's in there for good unless she finds a true tear in the plane. Which…well, let's not think about that. This is more like condensation gathering on a glass. Just a wisp of something coalescing. Unfortunately that usually includes some sort of monster. I think it sounds like a barghest myself, nasty things."

Blinky knew a little of evil entities other than Gunmar, but spirit monsters were beyond his ken. He opened the Book of Ga-Huel, flipping through it rapidly. "Let me see…hellheetis…aswang…goblins…barghests!" Reading through the page he grunted. "'A shapeshifting shadow creature with a lupine form and voracious appetite.' Charming."

"Light and dark in tandem brother. The dark rejoices when a light goes out. The unicorn must complete its task quickly and return to the Astral plane lest a barghest come and try to kill it. Oh, and interesting to note, the alicorn can absolutely _not_ be taken from the unicorn. It must be given freely or it loses its virtue. Also, barghests like the taste of human if they can get it. I don't know about troll." Dictatious paused. "Oh, the intro's started! Did I answer your question Blinkous?"

"You've given me plenty to think on…and with a full moon in two weeks no less." Blinky tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Thank you brother. I appreciate your assistance. I'll let you get to your show."

"This has been a pleasant conversation. Let me know if you need my marvelous mind again Blinkous. I'll be glad to guide you in your queries and questions." Dictatious sounded smug and Blinky smiled wryly. There was the Dictatious he knew.

"Of course. Have a good evening…Dicky."

A sound of shocked affront made him grin. "I have told Nana not to call me that-!"

Blinky hung up and James pointed to the page. "So to get a unicorn, we'll have to deal with a barghest. I think Excalibur can fend it back, and Eclipse would give it a good fight too. I can't be the only one there if a pure heart or whatever has to call the unicorn though. I'm a lot of things, but I haven't been 'pure-hearted' in a long time." Draig reared onto his hind legs and sniffed at the book. "Would one of the kids be best?"

"Most likely, though it sounds as though anyone with great need and good intent will do. All of us would apply in that case. But with the risk of such a powerful creature, we need to be cautious. We went in without a contingency plan with the basilisks. It was unwise, and I blame myself." Toby's bandaged arm, Aaarrrgghh's bruised body, and Nomura's scratches weighed heavy on him. Blinky set his fingers together, resting against his mouth. "I will think on it. It will need to be in a place far from civilization but not far from a gyre station. It also can't be obstructed by trees. I will not allow anyone to be harmed to the level they were with the compound."

"Assuming your brother's right. Which, all things considered, is the best lead we have." James rubbed Draig's head roughly, scratching behind his ears. "We'll do the dragon tooth at the same time. Lots of space, secluded, it's the best idea."

Draig panted excitedly and Blinky nodded slowly. "Very well. We'll have that stone ready before the end of the month!"

End of Chapter 12

* * *

" _What a lamb! You do answer every call, don't you? Thank you dear." She let him carry the tray, bustling off toward the changeling children's room. "I'm sorry to say that some of the trolls are being so backward about it all. Changelings being here. I admit it was odd at first, but now that Gunmar's gone…well, we're all people at the end of the day really. If we accepted a human Trollhunter, why not changelings?"_

" _Exactly my sentiment." A small mob of gnomes ran by but paused at the sight of food. Jim let a piece or two fall and they cheered, grabbing the bits and running off again. "Are the gnomes causing any trouble lately?_

" _Oh no. They're actually behaving somewhat. My new shop's doing well, all things considered." She took the fork and continued about the store, good things and ill. It was comfortable prattle, and Jim listened with one ear for the length of the walk. "Here we are. Hello-o!" she called, peeking into the room. "Oh…my. Why the long faces children?"_

 _Jim paused. They were indeed downcast, only a few glancing up. The blue one looked savagely vindicated, and the infant changeling was in his sister's arms, with her sitting in the corner with a morose expression. The very youngest squawked at the sight of more food and Jim set it down so they could get to it. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"_

 _The blue one snorted. "So much for things being better here. Nomura's next door, cleaning up a mess. Guess you're not around when changelings are being bothered after all."_


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Saturday everyone. I hope as always that this chapter finds you in good spirits, and appreciate you taking your time to read and review. Or just read – you're still taking time to hopefully enjoy this tale, and that's a marvelous gift.

One thing I feel I should elaborate on – the Skathe Hrune was Claire's Shadow Staff. It's the true name of the weapon, as revealed by Angor Rot and Morganna.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Fairy Dust is Nice but Prejudice Sucks

* * *

"We're in England. Let me repeat that, we are in England." Claire spun in a circle, wind catching at her clothes. "This is the country where William Shakespeare was born. Where theatre exploded and was brought into a new age." She was positively giddy, cheeks bright. "And we're going to talk to fairies!"

Merlin watched her in befuddlement. "Who's Shakespeare?"

James shook his head and Claire pressed one hand to her chest as if he'd pierced her with an arrow. "Oh Merlin."

Jim liked the scent of the grass. It was tall and deep and cool, and though the night was dark around them the moon gave plenty of light. "James and I know the magic, and you two will probably get in easier with us since you're connected to it more closely than most." Merlin scratched his head. "I know fairies are harmless, but I am absolutely forgetting some tiny fact about them. What is it…?"

Climbing the hill took a while and Jim kept looking around, listening for anything peculiar. Crickets and small animals were the only things he heard which surprised him. There was no security, no humans nearby. The nearest town was a smattering of bright, warm lights along a hill some distance away, folded softly against the land. Claire was the first up the hill and she sighed when she reached the top. "St. Michael's Tower."

It was an old brick structure, a few stories tall and making Jim think of a piece of castle that had been cut off and shifted to another area. It was impressive, somber, and Claire's excitement made him happy. It had been some time since they'd seen magic and wonder in a positive way. There was something nice about such an old structure standing tall and firm. "So Avalon is through there?"

"Yes. Well, the piece we're going to. I hope you appreciate that you're the first people in some time that have been inside. Now let me see." Merlin had been much quieter and gentler since their talk and Jim found him thoroughly tolerable. James spoke to him as little as possible but the dislike had warmed to a rough coexistence. "Excalibur should ease the process."

James strode toward the tower, boots heavy on the pathway. When he stood in the center doorway he paused and opened his hand. Excalibur appeared and he held it out in front of him, blade pointed downward. He spoke clearly and in a language that made Jim think of moss and deep water, something old and wild and messy. Merlin hefted the Staff of Avalon and the tip lit up in green, brilliant in the night.

James lowered the blade to the ground and it rang like a chime. The light on the staff burst away, into the doorway, and disappeared. No bright portal, no magical twinkles. "Well, that'll do it. Let's go." James took a step forward and vanished. Jim looked at Merlin who inclined his head.

Claire took his hand and they stepped through together with the sensation of walking through cool water. Noise exploded around them and Jim pulled her close to his side instinctively, eyes widening. For a moment he thought they were surrounded by pixies but the bright balls of light came lower and he got his first look at a fairy.

They all looked like little golden dolls, humanoid in shape but clothed in colorful scraps and silks. A few flew naked and cackled merrily. Their wings were thin as a butterfly's but they emanated light as they hovered in midair, moving in curious circles around the pair. Their chittering and chirps sounded like birdsong and Claire put out a hand. One sat in it, poking at the tip of her finger and humming a ditty. Its black eyes were friendly and full of life. "Aren't they precious?"

Jim looked up. "They know how to pick real estate." The sky above was full of stars, so many that he questioned whether or not they were all visible in the normal world. Instead of the other side of the hill they'd come out into a glade, and the air reeked of magic. It was crisp like mint, electric. The leaves and trees and grass were soft and thick, and there was something untouched about it. In the middle of the glade was a perfectly round pond of the clearest water he'd ever seen. "Is this all of Avalon?"

"Not 'all' per se. Avalon can be massive or small. It's not too fussed about spatial limitations. Think of this as mini-Avalon. The full thing is a bit much to take in for a first trip, it likes to adjust itself for new visitors." This confusing statement was not elaborated on and James sat on the ground, letting the fairies come down. "Hello there. Do you understand us?"

The fairies paid him no attention, instead becoming interested in Claire's hair and working together to braid several locks. "Hello? Hm. Maybe the old languages." Jim felt a few light down on his horns, catching sight of one swinging out of the corner of his eye. James tried several phrases but none of them glanced his way, except one that seemed to be interested in pulling out a piece of his beard. "Ouch."

Merlin, who had come through and was looking around, slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Percival's sainted aunt! I remember why fairies are so annoying! Yes…that's right." He cleared his throat. Then, in a melodic tone, continued, " _Greetings fairy folk, I hope that you are well. Can you understand me, if so, won't you tell?_ "

James thumped a fist into his palm in realization. "Of course! You gotta sing to these guys."

Jim deadpanned. "What?"

Several of the fairies swarmed to Merlin, chittering. "Fairies are unique in that they can't understand the spoken word. They comprehend only certain frequencies, rather like pixies. They communicate though melody, like bees in their movements and dances. So for them to understand, you have to sing to them." Merlin let one dive into his beard and start braiding. "And rhyming is necessary. They think you're lazy if you don't at least half-rhyme."

" _Welcome, we are glad you came! Will our visitors please tell us their names?_ " The fairy speaking seated itself atop the Staff of Avalon. Its voice was high and flutey, piercingly sweet.

Claire blinked and chewed her lip. "Um, okay. Gotta sing and rhyme… _my name's Claire, and this is Jim – the old man is Merlin, have you heard of him?_ " Her voice was warm and sometimes her r's trilled when she sang, and Jim's heart skipped a beat. " _This man was Arthur, now he's called James. If you have any, what are your names_?"

The fairies shrieked with happy laughter. The one on the staff wore purple silks and what looked like an old engagement ring as a crown. " _Very well done Claire, we are impressed! I am Titania, a queen you've addressed_."

"Wait, like Shakespeare's Titania?" Claire asked, looking to James.

"Oh no, probably one of her descendants. Shakespeare likely talked to some fairies – most brilliant artists and writers have run into something supernatural in their lives – but the stories he made up were ninety-nine percent fiction." James scratched his head. " _We hate to bug you but I'm afraid we must. We're in dire need of your bright fairy dust. It's for a good cause and will help us a lot. Uh, hey there, that's…a personal spot_?" James faltered in his musical words as a fairy tried to burrow into his jacket collar. He plucked it out and set it on a nearby flower.

Jim cupped his hands so one could land in them, hovering until provided with a landing spot. The creature counted his fingers, looking puzzled. It looked up and stood saucily with its hands on its hips. " _Five on one hand, on the other four. I think you were full human before. You look at the lady as if she's from above; tell me young man, is Miss Claire your love?_ "

Claire laughed softly but Jim glanced at her. "I can't. I don't sing."

"Yeah you do, what about that night we faced off against Angor Rot?"

He glanced at the fairy, feeling rude. "That was different. It was only a little, and that…that was just to you."

Claire shook her head and looked at the fairy. " _He's nervous about singing, and I can tell you why. When it comes to song and dance, Jim's a little shy._ " The fairy giggled and Jim rolled his eyes. Titania floated over to him and the other flew away, letting her stand in his palm instead. She patted his thumb fondly and Jim was struck by the peace of the place. The fairies weren't afraid at all.

" _One's voice is a gift, a true and pure treasure. Skill and pitch are unimportant to measure. To sing is to live, whether it sounds bad or good. Sing and speak with us, be so kind if you would. Melody communes more than words alone, essence and emotion travel through tone._ " Titania sat in his palm. " _We will not judge even if you think your voice poor. And we'd be glad to grant fairy dust, if you stay and sing more!_ "

Jim gave Claire a furtive look. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." He thought hard – answer the other fairy's question, with melody and rhyme. " _I used to be human, and I do love Claire. Uh…making me sing this is really unfair._ " The fairies burst into laughter but it was a joyous thing, without a hint of mockery. Claire beamed at him.

" _Your voice is kind, warm like the sun! Listening to it is quite fun!*_ " Titania spun in place. " _Tell us of yourselves and your bold quest. Avalon is a good place to sing and rest._ "

Merlin sighed. "Well…we're going to be here a while."

* * *

Nomura made it back to New Trollmarket feeling pleased. The satchel at her side was full of ague root and angelica, and no small number of other herbs to make the stone stable. Between an all-natural healing clinic in the city and the woods around them, she'd gathered half the list of herbs.

She liked going out alone in the tunnels, and being under the moon and open air. It felt good to hunt for something as small and simple as herbs; it was solitary and something she was good at. And though breaking into the clinic had been dangerous – it was in Hoboken after all, a busy city even at night – it had been lovely to be surrounding by the scent of flowers again. She traveled through the tunnels and only touched her side once in discomfort. Some time by the heartstone would do her good once she dropped these off.

As she came closer to the market and residences, Nomura ran into more and more citizens. Bagdwella was outside her shack of a shop, polishing a light crystal. She gave her a cordial nod and Nomura waved. The woman was odd but friendly enough, one of a few. Another troll didn't even look at her as he passed which was entirely fine.

The heartstone chamber was the closest a troll could get to feeling the warmth of the sun. Every heartstone let off radiant light and the energy of it interacted with their stone in a way little else could, letting them feel some scrap of warmth. For a troll that had always been such, it was a pleasant and satisfying sensation. For someone that had dwelt in the light of day, under the blazing sun on a delicious summer afternoon, it was a hollow reminder of better times, almost contemptuous.

But it was something, and it did help injuries heal. Nomura walked close to it, letting its energy soak into her.

"Hey Nomura. What's up?" NotEnrique was sitting beside the stone, a soda bottle in his tiny hands. It was full of green liquid and Nomura wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, it ain't as good as it used to be. Glug's trying her best but until she can get some really good ingredients, we gotta make do. She offered to let me taste test though, which is nice." He sipped at the drink and swished it around his mouth thoughtfully. "Grows on you a little."

"You getting along with everyone here?" She knew NotEnrique was good at making buddies – being a great partier was good for something apparently – and if any changeling could be grudgingly allowed into "decent" troll society, it would be him. He was young and harmless enough to miss the brunt of troll prejudice.

As if he'd read her mind he took a swig and offered her the bottle. "Better than you, love. But keep your stone tough, you've been helping out. They've gotta pull their heads outta their butts at some point. Specially since the Trollhunter and his buds are fond of you. Maybe cut loose a little more, show 'em you've got a sense of humor."

She accepted the bottle and swirled its contents. "Not my thing. But thanks, I guess." Taking a swallow she smacked her lips and made a face. "I'm detecting notes of…underwear."

"Yeah. Glug raided Toby's backpack." Nomura handed the bottle back. "Wish there were more humans around, they could stink up some socks anyway. Sis is so fastidious, she changes 'em out and washes her clothes every day. Who does that!?" he demanded.

Rather than answer the question Nomura lifted one hand in farewell. "I gotta go check on the kids. Have you been by to see them?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how young some of them are. And they're still taller than me!" He snorted. "I've always been on the runty side. But last I saw the doc had brought by a cradle and some odds and ends. Gonna be weird with a bunch of kids running around New Trollmarket."

Nomura nodded and left the heartstone chamber, letting the warmth fade out. Her injuries already felt better – Merlin's magic and everyone's careful cultivation were letting the stone flourish.

The patter of something light coming toward her made her pause. One of the changeling boys – the slightly smaller of the red twins – stopped in front of her, eyes wide. "Um…Ms. Nomura…something bad happened!"

Her heart hit her throat. She ran the rest of the way to the kids' room, entering swiftly. "What is it? Is someone hurt?"

A wooden crate of bright new toys sat in the corner now, and the cots had new blankets and extra pillows. A tiny television had even been provided, and a cozy cradle contained the infant now. He was sitting up, blinking with interest, holding the changeling stone ear. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the fact that the children were huddled in the middle of the room save for the blue girl. The pink one stood over them all, stroking the hair of the very smallest. The red boy trembled, tugging at Nomura's arm. "No, we're okay. We just heard…next door, in your room…a lot of noise. We wanted to look, but they were big trolls…"

Nomura digested this and put a hand on his head gruffly. "You did the right thing. Self-preservation is most important. You stay in here." She swept into the tunnel again, striding toward her alcove. The red curtain was torn, and she heard nothing inside now. Whoever had been here, they were gone. Looking inside, Nomura was still and took in the sight, and didn't move for quite some time.

* * *

Fairy dust, as it happened, was something that their bodies generated when they danced. James was bemused by it but Merlin pushed a bag into his hands, and he held it open so they could prance and spin over it. It was finer than sand, sparkling white, and smelled a little like hyacinth flowers. He sneezed several times.

"They seem to like the kids," he said finally. Merlin had said nothing to him which was ordinarily great, but the old man was doing something weird. Sitting on the banks of the water, Merlin had produced a small trowel and begun digging in the fertile earth. The fairies had no complaint about it but it was still weird. Jim and Claire were a little ways off, listening to the fairies. Once Claire laughed about something he couldn't hear and wrapped one arm around Jim's waist and his son replied, the fairies spinning around their heads. "They're cute together, huh?"

"Eh? Oh, Jim and Claire. I suppose." James glanced toward the heavens in exasperation. "I'm surprised you have any interest in such things. You've been around so long I'd think nothing would be interesting any longer."

"Good things are good, no matter how many times they happen. Why do you think we retell the same stories over and over?" James smiled when a fairy brought a tiny bouquet of flowers and tried to get Claire to take them. "Ah ha. They're trying to marry them." Claire blushingly refused the flowers, and seemed to be trying to explain – in song – that they were only sixteen. Jim looked thoroughly embarrassed, trying to duck away from a woven crown of flowers.

"Fairies are romantics. They're made for joy and nothing else. No wonder the pixies wiped them out." Merlin continued digging. James spared him a dirty look.

"You know, being ancient isn't a license to be bounder. I got over that at three hundred, being a jerk is the easy way out. Unless you hate somebody." Merlin snorted. Then he raised his voice, " _Guys, these two aren't ready to tie the knot – a few years to wait is what they've got. But if someday they say 'I do,' we'll see about getting invitations to you._ " The fairies trilled disappointedly but dropped their flowers and laurels. "How much of this do we need?"

"Enough to fill the bag. You're nearly there." Merlin peered through the earth and sifted it around. "Here it is. James, I need to tell you something." James spotted something white within the earth and watched as Merlin drew it out. "I've been thinking about the case with Mordred, and I may have a solution. I'm creating runes so we can contain his soul and prepare for an exorcism of Morganna's influence. But in order to do that, we need a physical body to work with."

James bit the inside of his cheek. It prevented him from biting Merlin's head off. "We're not sticking him inside anyone, right?"

"I've never dabbled that far into the dark. I plan on using _his_ body." Merlin set aside the white object and James stared. It was a femur. "After you left, I buried Mordred here. I had no tomb or coffin, but the purity of this place suited him I thought. I didn't know I would need his bones, but I suppose things turn out a way for a reason." He pulled up the skull and James watched him cradle it in his hands. "If we take these back to Trollmarket and capture him, I think I can reattach his soul to his bones and break the curse on him. It was placed on him when he was alive and was originally intended to make him a lich like Angor Rot, but Excalibur broke his body, hence why he became a wight. But Excalibur couldn't get rid of every black influence, even at death. To clean the curse from his soul, I'll need to utilize his body. If there's anything of the real Mordred left, his soul should be free to pass on once all the magic is stripped away."

James stood up sharply, nearly dropping the sack of fairy dust. Several fairies protested but continued shaking the pale dust into the bag. "You can do that? Why didn't you mention it before!?"

"Because I didn't know Mordred was still in there. And it's still dangerous to attempt, possibly more dangerous than opening the Shadow Realm to seal him away." Merlin glanced toward Claire and Jim, who were coming closer. "I'll discuss it with you later. Let's worry about one son at a time, hm?"

Before James could reply Merlin hauled out another bag and sat it on the ground. Claire drew up short. "Why are you digging up bones?"

"I need them for something. Two birds, one stone and all that. We've very nearly gotten the fairy dust. We'll have to head back soon." He translated this into melody and the fairies whined. Merlin waved a hand dismissively. " _Now now, I'm sure we'll come another time. Though conversation's hard when you have to sing and rhyme! We can't be gone from home too long; we need to make sure things don't go wrong._ "

Titania called the other fairies to her and James tied the bag of fairy dust securely. " _I'm glad you've all found a place to call home. I guess with pixies out it's not safe to roam. If ever you travel or want to stop by, New Trollmarket is happy for guests who can fly._ " Claire cleared her throat. " _I'm running out of rhymes._ "

" _We'll have to come back when we have more time._ " James shared a look with her and she brightened. "It'd be nice to show you kids around England for real sometime." In the day, he added mentally. Jim gently brushed a fairy or two from his horns and Claire nodded, taking Jim's arm in her hands. "We'll bring a rhyming dictionary."

Merlin finished digging and pulling up bones, and he swept the dirt back into the hole. Jim watched this silently, not asking why the old man was digging up bones. James was glad – Merlin was eccentric enough that things like that probably seemed normal by now. Hefting the bag, Merlin led the way back toward the entrance. It was only a freestanding arch on this side, vines and roses growing all over it. "Follow me through, we need to get to the gyre." He stepped through it and disappeared. Jim followed, and Claire started after him.

" _A moment please, I've something to say. I'll be swift so you can be on your way._ " Titania hovered in front of Claire and James, looking from one to the other. " _Thank you for coming, I hope things go well. I know you seek to correct Merlin's spell. Fairy dust is essential for black magic breaking, and to set this thing right is quite an undertaking._ " She patted James's nose, making it itch like a sneeze. " _I pray and I hope that doing this good helps your heart cope. And to you dear Claire, who admire us so, the love you have with Jim will only ever grow. It is wondrous to see young love so pure. Persevere and stand firm, and you will both endure._ " She kissed Claire's forehead. " _Be off then, so you can come again!_ "

Claire smiled and her eyes were bright. "Thank you Titania." And though it wasn't sung, James knew the fairy understood. They stepped through the gateway and left the realm of Avalon, James pushing the memory of carrying Mordred's dead body into the hallowed place to the back of his mind.

* * *

"I'm really sad that pixies won that war. Fairies are pretty nice." Jim was positively used to the gyre by now, and Claire made it down without much dizziness. James wiped his mouth, looking wan, but managed to keep his feet clambering down. "Why'd the war even happen I wonder?"

Claire checked her phone for the time. "Well, from what I read in A Brief Recapitulation, pixies thrive in chaos neutral to chaos evil environments, feeding on the stress that they create with their hallucinations. Fairies thrive in chaos good to good – they like to be around joy, and usually end up making people feel better. I guess the pixies didn't like have them mess with their anarchy." She put her phone back in her pocket, sighing. "I've got to get back to my apartment, I work at seven tomorrow. At least we got a few hours back with time zones."

Merlin took the tunnel quickly, obviously lost in his thoughts. James followed him, but not before saying, "Night guys, I'm going to get the dust to Blinky and settle down for the night. We'll let you know where we are on the plans for the alicorn soon, okay?" He did look tired, Jim noticed. He'd kept quiet and busy around New Trollmarket, making himself useful. James disappeared down the next tunnel and Claire stifled a yawn. She was tired too.

Jim walked beside her as they left the gyre station, the scent of flowers still heavy from the presence of the fairies. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You should be asleep by now."

"And miss out on the fairies? No way! A shot of espresso in the morning will get me through." Claire's weariness belied an intense excitement. "Just think, as soon as we get powdered dragon fang and some alicorn, we'll be ready to get that defense in place. It's so close!"

Jim smiled bemusedly. "I'm glad we'll have more safety soon, but it's not like we're in a ton of danger right now. Other than Mordred I guess. You and the others seem so focused on it."

Claire tucked her arms behind her back. "I guess it's just exciting to be doing some real missions. Besides, if you don't have to patrol so much, maybe you can take a break more often. We can breathe a bit." She gave him a glance under her lashes. "Maybe sneak out to a movie or something."

Jim hugged her, bumping his cheek against hers in amusement. "Maybe in winter we could. There aren't as many people out." He hesitated. "Whoa, Thanksgiving is coming up. I used to make dinner for Mom and me, and Toby and his Nana would come over."

"Aw, that's nice. Me and my family were the only ones in our house, most of our extended family live abroad." They reached another fork and stopped, Claire adjusted her purse. "Maybe we can do something all together. Get some good troll food and a turkey. It'd be nice to eat together." She slipped her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss his mouth. He returned it carefully, hugging her around the middle and lifting her a few inches off the ground. "All right, all right, you're tall," she said, giving him one more kiss before settling on the stone again. "I'll see you after work tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll cook up some of that chorizo your father sent for you. I bet Toby would like chorizo tacos." Jim scratched his head thoughtfully. "Though I haven't seen him eat tacos for a couple weeks now. It's kind of weird."

"Maybe he's enjoying trying the New Jersey fare." Claire waved and left, Jim waiting until he could no longer hear her shoes on the stone before continuing down the other path. Maybe getting alicorn would be just as easy as the fairy dust? Unicorns were supposed to be nice, right?

He passed the residential alcoves, pleased to hear laughter. It was good to hear levity from the trolls; it made him feel like the late nights and work were worth it. They could live in a safe place and restart their lives. Bagdwella came from one room, balancing a tray of salty niblets. "Goodness, those little ones can devour a mountain – oh, Trollhunter. You're back!" She nearly dropped the tray but Jim helped her regain it. "Oh thank you dear. I was just going to run these down to the changeling children. We found a new salt deposit recently and everyone's enjoying the treats. I thought the children might like a few as well."

Jim's heart warmed. "That's so nice of you Bagdwella. I'm sure they'll love them. I'll carry them for you, I wouldn't mind checking on the kids."

"What a lamb! You do answer every call, don't you? Thank you dear." She let him carry the tray, bustling off toward the changeling children's room. "I'm sorry to say that some of the trolls are being so backward about it all. Changelings being here. I admit it was odd at first, but now that Gunmar's gone…well, we're all people at the end of the day really. If we accepted a human Trollhunter, why not changelings?"

"Exactly my sentiment." A small mob of gnomes ran by but paused at the sight of food. Jim let a piece or two fall and they cheered, grabbing the bits and running off again. "Are the gnomes causing any trouble lately?

"Oh no. They're actually behaving somewhat. My new shop's doing well, all things considered." She took the fork and continued about the store, good things and ill. It was comfortable prattle, and Jim listened with one ear for the length of the walk. "Here we are. Hello-o!" she called, peeking into the room. "Oh…my. Why the long faces children?"

Jim paused. They were indeed downcast, only a few glancing up. The blue one looked savagely vindicated, and the infant changeling was in his sister's arms, with her sitting in the corner with a morose expression. The very youngest squawked at the sight of more food and Jim set it down so they could get to it. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

The blue one snorted. "So much for things being better here. Nomura's next door, cleaning up a mess. Guess you're not around when changelings are being bothered after all."

"Abriga, shut up." The pink changeling's voice was sharp. The other girl glared. "He's been nothing but nice, you're acting stupid. If you can't say anything helpful, go sit in the corner."

" _You_ shut up! Just because you've been taking care of the baby you think you're team mom? Carina, no one cares about being an optimist right now!" Abriga bared her teeth and the baby squalled. The pink one, Carina, tucked him to her shoulder and her yellow eyes were those of a wolf. "And your brother is a pain!"

"Make him cry again and I will give him your arm as a teething toy."

"Stop." Jim gave each girl a look. "What is this about? What's happened?" Vali whined, reaching for him, but Jim knew that now wasn't the time to be overly gentle. Bagdwella scooped up the little one, making shushing noises.

Carina shot Abriga a contemptuous look before saying, "Ms. Nomura's in her room. We think…somebody was in there earlier. Trolls." Jim absorbed this for three seconds before turning on his heel, marching out of the room, and straight into Nomura's alcove.

The woman straightened, fury crackling in her eyes. "Excuse me, didn't your mother teach you to knock!?" But Jim wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the walls.

Iron horseshoes had been nailed to the wall intermittently, messily, and over all the paintings and sheet music. Some were small, as if meant for ponies, and others were the size of dinner plates, probably for draft horses. The nails were crooked and tore the delicate papers, and on all of the horseshoes were lines of messy, inky print. "Go back to the Darklands," one read. "You can't fool us," said another.

"Take your brood and leave." "How many babies were in the Darklands?" "Impure." Dozens of lines of cruel phrases and statements marked the wall on those horseshoes. Jim turned in place, scanning them quietly, and his foot brushed against something hard. The porcelain ballerina, shattered, was on the floor.

Nomura had her arms crossed, a small pile of horseshoes and nails on the ground. Tattered paintings, unsalvageable, sat beside them. "I'm handling it," she said shortly. "This isn't your problem. I should've guessed there would be backlash for bringing in changeling children."

Bagdwella gasped upon seeing the metal and Nomura cursed. "Great, you too."

Jim tilted his head to look at Nomura, chest so tight he thought it would explode. His voice was soft and nearly silent. "Nomura. Who did this?"

"I don't know. Could've been anyone." Jim stared at her and she growled, but Jim barely heard it. His ears were ringing, pressure building in his skull, starting in his jaw and emanating to his forehead until his very horns ached. A flicker of unease crossed her face. "Kid?"

"Nomura. Who. Did. This?" His voice was no louder.

After a long pause, Nomura said, with the air of being pried up like a nail, "Not sure really. I have suspicions, but no solid info. That's the truth." Jim turned to Bagdwella, who flinched at the sight of him.

"Sorry dear…I don't know either. I did hear some trolls in the new Troll Pub carrying on though…they seemed amused by something. But I don't think that's enough evidence to accuse anyone."

Jim looked down at the broken ballerina. Scanned the walls and the ruined paintings. Finally he left the room and went back to the children's quarters. They were all watching him, their gazes fixed on his face. "…Mr. Lake, your eyes are all red," Carina said at last.

"I need to borrow a box. I'll bring it back." His voice was still so soft. Abriga slowly dumped out the toy bin and gave him the wooden crate. He carried it back into Nomura's room and put it on the floor before turning to one of the largest shoes, pinned to the wall with the thickest nails he could imagine. He gripped it and with a wrenching pull, freed it from the stone wall. He moved to the next one, and then the next, never stopping until every single horseshoe had been taken from the walls. The stone was cracked and shattered, and Jim scooped the horseshoes into the crate. By the time they were all in, the crate was easily a hundred pounds. He hefted it under one arm and left the room, brushing past Bagdwella and the few children that had dared to watch.

Every step was loud in the tunnel, and the horseshoes clanked and shifted. "What are you going to do kid?" Nomura called, following him with a quick step. "Hey, hang on. This'll only make things worse if you confront people."

Jim said nothing, continuing past the heartstone chamber and the foyer. Blinky exploded from a tunnel, looking excited and disheveled. "I have it! Yes, the perfect plan to get the alicorn! Master Jim, your timing is – Master Jim?"

He didn't pause, the blood pounding in his ears deafening. Blinky watched, crestfallen, and fell in line by Nomura if the sound meant anything. "What's going on? Why does Master Jim have a box of gaggletacks?"

The sounds of the Troll Pub were warm and humorous as usual, and Glug was in the corner handing out bottles. Aaarrrgghh was even in the corner, nibbling a Mahjong piece. The crystals were bright, and no doubt most of the people in this room had nothing to do with the destruction of Nomura's home. Most.

Jim slammed the crate onto the nearest table, the sound roaring over the sound of the crowd. Every head turned and Glug paused in handing out the beverages. Jim waited until silence fell.

Control. Control. You're Jim, not some mindless, furious animal. These are your protectorates. Even if some of them are cruel.

"To those of you that are unaware of what has occurred, I apologize for interrupting you. Most of you don't need to worry about what I'm going to say." He took out one of the horseshoes and held it up. "But some of you know exactly what this is about. Some of you went into the personal room of one of our citizens and nailed these to her wall. I know there was more than one because of the scents in the room, and the fact that you were cowardly and went in while she was away, doing work to help New Trollmarket, instead of facing her directly. You didn't know when she would come back so you moved quickly, but one troll couldn't put all these up in a short amount of time." Jim shifted the crate so the horseshoes rattled. "Let me say that again. You _cowards_ went into Nomura's room while she was out, injured and still working to help New Trollmarket be safer and stronger. You left these everywhere, ruined her hard work and her place that is supposed to be sacred and safe for each citizen. You violated her home."

He heard Blinky gasp. It was impossible to tell who the guilty parties were; trolls rarely showed emotions so easily when they wanted to be deceptive. "Let me assure you all of something. As Trollhunter, I am going to protect each and every citizen of New Trollmarket. I will fight until my dying day to keep this place safe for everyone. And I mean _every_ citizen. Human and troll. Anyone willing to call this place home is under my protection."

His voice rose. "But if this happens again…if you make anyone, changeling or human or gnome or _anyone_ feel unsafe in this place because of your prejudice…if you try to frighten them or hurt them…I will find out who did it. And I will drag you into the exterior tunnels and kick you out of New Trollmarket."

The silence was electric. Jim turned the crate over and the horseshoes fell out with terrible clattering and clanging. True shock spread through the eyes of all the trolls. Jim's fury was pierced by a thick knife, agonizing, but he held on to it. These were the people he'd sworn to protect. Could he speak these words, truly?

He thought of Nomura and the children, and Strickler and NotEnrique too. "I hope nothing else comes of this. I don't want to do that. I want to protect everyone here and help build a better home for you all. I'm willing to let this go if this never happens again. But these prejudices need to die. Gunmar is gone and he's never coming back. We are living in a new world, one where everyone should understand that you can't judge someone by their stone, or their skin, or whatever. I can understand if you are still a little nervous, or afraid. Change takes time. If you need to talk about a concern or even just work through some issues, you can come to me or Blinky and everything will be okay. But if you let your fear push you into acting like a Gumm-Gumm, you will be treated as a Gumm-Gumm. The changelings living here are our people. The children we brought in are our people. They will be treated with respect. Or you will answer to me." Jim lifted the empty crate and left the horseshoes in a pile. No trolls spoke. "Anyway. Spread the word. Have a nice evening."

He turned back to the entryway to see Nomura, Blinky, Bagdwella, and all the changeling children watching him. Nomura's arms hung at her side and Blinky was looking at the messages on the horseshoes, mouthing the words. Jim paced past them, carrying the crate back toward the changeling children's room.

"His eyes aren't red no more," one of the little ones whispered as he went, "but they're all wet now."

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Anton Yelchin, Jim's original voice actor, had a beautiful singing voice. I discovered this recently and the song 'Beautiful Mess' has become rather a favorite of mine. I like to think that's about what it would sound like if Jim had to sing. Just a little trivia.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 14

 _The silence made his heart seem to slow. Guilt flashed across Blinky's face and Aaarrrgghh's whole body seemed to droop. Jim didn't look away. "Blinky…?"_

 _The troll straightened. "Master Jim, I confess I have misled you. The formula is not for a defense of New Trollmarket." Jim stared. Blinky had lied to him? He wasn't hurt as much as he was confused – why? Surely Blinky knew that whatever it was, Jim would have helped. "It is, however, for something of dire importance."_

" _Why wouldn't you tell me? I mean…why?" Jim felt his hackles rise. "Blinky, not to play the, 'I'm the Trollhunter' card, but I'm the freaking Trollhunter. If you need something or are working on something important, you can tell me. Why would you lie? I – I don't really know what to say here." He threw his hands up. "What are we here for? Why have we been gathering all these ingredients!?"_

 _Blinky's jaw tightened. "Master Jim. Let me ask you one thing. Would I ever keep something from you if I did not have a desperately important reason to do so?" The wind kicked up and Jim faltered, Blinky's gaze undeterred. "If you wish me to be fully honest with what we're trying to do, I will. But I would like to ask you to continue to trust me. I promise I will tell you everything when the time is right."_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again everyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for all your encouragement. I plan to upload the next chapter over the next day or two, as I'm on vacation and can actually write a little more than work normally allows. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Trust Me

* * *

Jim's eyes flew open and he stared up at the stone ceiling, panting for breath. The buzz of his phone's alarm cut through the sound. He rolled off his cot, armor loud as his feet hit the floor. Anxiety was always worst in the morning; push past it, put it in its place. His head felt heavy, painful. Did he already need to file his horns again? Full trolls had the bone structure to support them, but he couldn't go more than a few weeks before they got too heavy and made his neck ache.

Cold water on his face helped a little, as did combing his hair and brushing his teeth without splintering another toothbrush. Leaving his alcove feeling moderately clean, Jim headed for Blinky's alcove. The unsettled feeling of waking gradually died down.

The tunnels weren't very busy. Most trolls got up once night truly fell, not early evening. The few he saw looked sleepy, though one watched him without a word as he passed. Two weeks had not ended the whispers about his outburst, though he was satisfied with the results. No one had bothered the children or Nomura or Strickler. Few people actually dared to talk to them, which wasn't great, but it was better than the alternative. Time would tell if there were further ramifications, good or bad.

Towards the children he saw the faintest, most incremental warming of degrees. Blinky's affection meant a great deal, and he was open with it. Aaarrrgghh too liked to play with them, and they appreciated his simple nature and kind disposition. Nomura could often be seen leading one or two around. And Bagdwella imperiously invited the children to look at – not touch – the wares in her store. Perhaps because of this the wary looks had softened a little, some tempered with curiosity. Children of any kind were rare among trolls.

The help had given them more time to find out exactly how to coax a unicorn out of its home in the Astral Plane.

Merlin had explained the Astral Plane with a grimace and something like wariness. "A place of white magic that is very, very finicky about who enters it. I have only ever grazed the edge. The mages of old that could enter it could leap across countries in a moment, and alter the fabric of dreams and the mind. To master control of that place was to have a terrible power over space and time. But the time of white mages is done. The best we can do is get the unicorn to come out." Jim got the feeling it made Merlin nervous not to understand a facet of magic, and over the two weeks leading up to the full moon, he kept himself busy with working on the tunnels, tending the heartstone, and spending time with Toby and Claire. They read copious amounts of lore on the unicorn, but once they stumbled onto that one pony site with the very disturbing cartoon pony images, the three had agreed to leave off the "modern" research. They'd learned some new internet slang though, so that had been interesting.

Jim paused as he spotted one of the children trying to reach a piece of light crystal. It was Carina, the pink one. She had a cloth and grunted as she jumped, trying to wipe dust from it. A tad too short, she kept missing. Jim approached and she turned her head, looking startled. "Need a hand?"

"Oh. Mr. Lake. Um, yeah. I'm too short to get this one." He wrinkled his nose.

"'Mr. Lake' is my dad. You can call me Jim. Or Trollhunter, whatever." She smiled hesitantly and he knelt, lifting her so she could reach it. "It's great of you guys to help out around here." She perched on his shoulder and seemed embarrassed.

"Well, it's our home too now. We need to help take care of it." When she finished polishing the crystal it brightened the tunnel. "I can get the others, this one's just so high up." He set her down. "Thanks Mr – Jim, sorry." She hugged the cloth close, beating the dust from it. "The others are still asleep, but I like it when it's quiet in the morning."

"I can understand that. Everything going okay? Blinky and Strickler are going to start lessons with you guys soon, right?" She nodded. Like all of the children, two weeks of being near the heartstone had given their stone a brightness and sheen that had been missing before. Decent meals weren't hurting either; it was a relief to see light coming into their eyes. It was hard to know how long Mom and Strickler would stay, but the latter seemed excited by the prospect of having a flock of students again. Even if he wouldn't admit it. If he regretted staying and passing up an opportunity to teach at a night college, he hadn't shown any such signs. "I've gotta run, but let me know if anything happens okay?"

She waved as he left and Jim met no others until he came to Blinky's alcove, where the sound of voices was almost deafening after the silence. He poked his head into the room. "Hi everyone. We ready to do this?"

Blinky had a belt with satchels attached, each one stuffed with dwarkstone and first aid. Toby wore his armor, as did Claire, and both of them had backpacks strapped on. The splint had come off Strickler's wing only hours ago, and he often flexed it, trying to work the muscle. Aaarrrgghh's bruising had healed and he looked ready to fight, huddled close beside Toby and Claire and trying not to knock over a cabinet. Nomura sat beside Blinky's desk, and his mother and James were talking in undertone. And Merlin was leaning against the wall, twisting a small, jade-colored stone in his fingers.

"Master Jim. We're ready to go in three hours, the time zone is a little behind Hoboken's." Blinky unrolled a large map and placed it on his desk. "Now that we're gathered, I think we should run through the plan once more. For starters, Merlin and Nomura are remaining behind as backup and defense for New Trollmarket. If anything happens while we're away, they will maintain our defenses. If we don't return by dawn, Merlin will come to our aid."

"Believe me, you don't want me around if it's a unicorn. They're very particular," Merlin said distractedly. "One stabbed me once. Long time ago. It did not like me. Granted that was after the affair with Uther and the glamor…"

Nomura nodded, turning her attention to a teapot instead. It rested over a tiny flame, normally used for heating solutions as Blinky tinkered with formulas. Steam was rising from it, and the smell of greenness and ginger was strong. Maybe some kind of rock as well. She poured a cup for herself – a pretty little carved thing – and then one more. Blinky accepted this and sipped at it, sighing with relief. "Thank you Nomura. It _does_ take care of the itching." He cleared his throat. "At any rate, we will arrive in the Mojave Desert, right here." He prodded the map. "After consideration for position and time it will take to get there, it is the gyre station's best bet at ending up in a place with no human settlements and in full view of the moon. There will be no clouds tonight according to the human weather experts, though how correct they are is always up for debate."

"From what we've found out, calling a unicorn is easy. You guys are the best bet." James nodded at each of them. "Got the summoning rite from Dictatious ?" Claire pulled a folded page from her wrist, Toby a crumpled page from his backpack's side pocket. "All right. Draig and I will be with you, so if a barghest shows up we've got Excalibur in our corner, along with Eclipse of course. We need to focus on speed; explain what we need to the unicorn and get out so the unicorn can hop back to the Astral Plane without getting snapped up. If we're lucky we won't even have to deal with the thing."

"And we've got the estimable Dr. Barbara Lake along this time," Blinky continued. "If injuries do occur, the treatment will likely be needed quickly against such a beast. Strickler will remain with her at the gyre so we can make a quick getaway. And have emergency backup." Jim's stomach turned but he said nothing. He certainly couldn't order his own mother to stay away. She was smart, and quick on her feet. Just like all of them, he told himself sternly. "Aaarrrgghh and myself will keep lookout and help with explaining to the unicorn if needed."

Aaarrrgghh hugged Blinky with one arm. "Blinky do talking, Aaarrrgghh do barghest punching."

Toby opened his pack. "I have snacks, water bottles because it's a desert, sugar cubes, apples, and carrots." Jim blinked at his friend. "What? If a unicorn is like a horse at all, it might like that stuff. And who doesn't like concentrated sugar?"

"I've got some stun crystal, like the kind Angor Rot used. If we can arrange it around the barghest it should keep it from being able to move. And I got a flare gun; Darci asked her dad if he'd send one with Dr. Lake when she went to Arcadia last week." Claire hefted the device in her hands. "I don't think anything likes a bright light in its face, especially a shadow monster."

"And I just dealt with Mordred last night, so he should be out of the picture for a week. Maybe next time Merlin's runes will be finished." James scratched Draig's ears, the dog's tail wagging. "So, are we ready? If the barghest arrives, let me and Jim handle it. Claire, you start dropping the those crystals; it's okay if Jim and I get stuck inside as long as the thing can't move. From what I understand, it'll disappear as soon as the unicorn does, so if someone can get the alicorn and send it on its way, the barghest will vanish as soon as it's gone and we'll be just peachy."

Jim nodded. "If it breaks for the unicorn, we go into protection mode. We're not letting some evil shadow monster kill a creature that comes out of a safe place to help people. Distraction, injure if possible, do _not_ engage directly if at all possible. But if you do, just use caution." He forced himself to add the last bit, but the look on Toby's face – a relieved sort of pride – made it almost worth it. "As soon as we get the alicorn, regroup at the gyre. The unicorn should run and the barghest loses out on dinner."

Toby pumped his arms, swinging them energetically. "Yes, let's do this! So ready to get that alicorn. Nomura got the other herbs right?" She inclined her head, sipping at the tea. "Sweet."

Two weeks had seen a change in them, Jim noted. Mom had returned to Arcadia Oaks for a few days for an emergency surgery or two, but Strickler had stayed, healing and researching with Blinky and James. Merlin had barely torn himself from his work on the runes – though Jim did haul the man out to eat dinner per his mother's request – and Claire had worked longer shifts at the mayor's office in anticipation of time taken off to help in the coming weeks with the preparation for Mordred and the defensive magic. Blinky had been almost completely absorbed in research, making time only for the most important duties – checking food storage, ensuring the tunnels were stable – and at least one visit a day to check on the changeling children. Aaarrrgghh assisted him and, Jim suspected, had been asked to patrol to keep an eye out for disquiet after Jim's outburst.

And Toby had been full of energy, working and training. After Mom gave him her blessing he'd been up and around, patrolling and helping continue building tunnels. Several times he went into the city to collect litter for the trolls and food ingredients. With more humans around it was essential.

Jim and Toby had spoken once about the compound. There was an understanding that had been reached, one that Jim didn't like but forced himself to respect – Toby had been injured protecting Jim and Claire, and he wore the scar with defiant pride. As if to say, "I said I was okay with this. I said I wanted to fight and I have. And I was hurt for it, I healed, and I will carry this mark for the rest of my life. And that's okay. It's worth it."

Jim had taken him aside after a day and Toby had looked at him with a stiff jaw. "So. Are we gonna do the whole, 'This is why I tell you not to fight,' thing? Because I can still swing Warhammer if you want to fight about it."

The scar was red, from wrist to elbow, and rather than being straight it was at an angle, curving in an arc over the muscle of his forearm where the skin had been torn loose. It would never fade completely. Jim had looked at it for a long moment before meeting Toby's gaze. "If you hadn't done something, Claire would probably be dead now. And I…don't have the right to tell you what to do. I know that now." Toby's brows shot up and Jim had, in a moment where he felt cold and alone, hugged his best friend. "But I can ask you to please do everything you can to avoid danger. If you have to fight, you have to fight. Just be smart about it. Don't take unnecessary risks. I couldn't handle it if I lost you either."

Toby returned the hug, and for a second Jim was reminded of fifth grade when he'd fallen off his bike and nearly been hit by a car. It had missed him by swerving, honking furiously, and he'd pulled himself onto the curb, skinned knees and all. A mass of warm terror and tears had enveloped him, Toby hanging on so tightly he could barely breathe. That moment was seared into his memory – the sting of his knees, the smell of grass on Toby's clothes, the heat of a sweaty, disbelieving, panicked hug. It was warm and solid and looking for something to hold onto.

Now they were all together and something about the plan felt as solid as he could hope. Drawing himself from his reverie, Jim forced himself to focus. "Mom, I'll move some of your equipment to the gyre. That way you'll have it ready."

"Sounds good Jim. Don't look so worried, we've got this!" She clenched her fists in determination in such a dorky, wonderful way that Jim had to laugh before leaving the room.

They were going soon. The last ingredient was only hours away.

* * *

The air was dry and cold, and Jim was glad that his mother had thought to grab coats for the humans. He was a little less glad that she'd remembered the hat and forced him to wear it. Even if he kind of liked that hat, it would definitely not strike fear into a shadow beast.

The sand was coarse and filled with grit, and dry, cracking shrubs covered the desert ground. The sound of lizards and bugs below the surface was interesting, as was the brightness of the desert in the light of a full moon. The shadows were in sharp relief and the stars were brilliant in the cloudiness night, cut off in the distance by the black silhouette of the Providence Mountains.

Blinky began tracing a line in the sand. "Claire, please place six stones along this line, as equidistant as possible. We may be able to lure the barghest into this area right off the bat if needed." He scanned the horizon. Stickler and Mom were in the gyre below the surface, and Jim was relieved to think that it was one of the safest places to be. "As soon as everyone is in position, we must begin the rite. We're burning moonlight."

Claire obeyed and Jim watched as Draig paced away from them, sniffing the air. "So, who's actually going to call the unicorn?"

"Well, considering all the oldest stories about unicorns involve maidens calling to them, I wondered if Claire might be best?" Before Blinky finished talking Claire shook her head.

"I held the Shadow Staff, remember? I get the feeling a unicorn might not respond to someone that had Morganna's soul in her body." Jim frowned at her but her eyes were clear as she looked up. "Just to be safe. I just think we should go with someone who doesn't have that history with dark magic."

"Ah. That might be wise, the unicorn may not understand." Blinky folded both sets of arms. "Well, that leaves Tobias or Master Jim. Which of you would like to call?"

"I don't know. I mean…Merlin's magic might put the unicorn off." Jim gestured to himself.

Toby coughed. "Yeah, but if we're talking all hero-pure heart and stuff, that's you dude." Jim rolled his eyes and Toby shrugged. "I'll call, but last time I tried pleading a case, it didn't go great. So someone else can do the actual talking." He pulled out the page and smoothed it against his front, squinting to read it. "Okay…that's some flowery prose."

James turned his back to the group, facing away from the moon. "You've just got to mean it Toby. Focus on what the alicorn is for. If you've got that fixed in your head, it's sure to come." Toby gave him a determined look, cleared his throat, and began to recite. Jim didn't pay much attention to what it said – something about purity, noble cause, hearken to the call of one who sought aid from light – but watched the moon. The brilliance was like the sun, if cold and unfeeling. It took nearly five minutes before Toby finished, shuffling his feet. Claire held her staff, turning her head as if it were on a pivot.

"So, how long do we wait? How are we sure it worked?" Toby fidgeted, looking at the paper. "Should I say it again?"

Aaarrrgghh made a rumbling noise in his throat. "Don't think need to. Air feels funny."

As soon as he said it the feeling intensified; it was like leaping into a cold pool after lying in the sun for hours. Jim focused on the moon again, wondering if it was possibly brighter than before. Blinky looked in the opposite direction, as if thinking the barghest would already be upon them.

At once something white appeared, as if a silken thread had come to life and begun to glow. Toby hastily backed away from it, and it began to glow so brightly that it seemed to stretch, to spread.

In a minute a unicorn was standing where the tiny light had been. Jim had seen pictures and cartoons of magical horses with horns but this creature was too delicate and slender to remind him of a horse. It was more like a deer, but with the slightest body and an arching neck, a dainty head with piercing dark eyes. It seemed incorporeal, as if it was just a little too weightless to be real. Light poured off it, making the sand as white as paper. And from its forehead a spiraling horn pierced the night, clear as glass.

Toby coughed. "Um. So. That's a unicorn."

Claire let the staff lower. "Oh. Wow. It really worked." Blinky glanced at Jim and opened his mouth but faltered. "Do you think it understands speech?" The unicorn looked at her directly, mane twisting as if in an underwater current, fluid and smooth.

 _Your need has called me from my home. Why do you seek my alicorn?_ Jim stiffened – it wasn't a voice so much as a probing question into the mind, so smooth and bright that he couldn't determine gender or age or tone. It looked at him. _The light has a connection to every mind, as does the darkness. Speak to me aloud and I will understand._

"Okay. I guess we should try to hurry, shouldn't we?" It nodded and seemed to absorb the sight of each of them. "I'm Jim. The person who called you-"

 _Toby. Claire. Blinky. Aaarrrgghh. James. Draig. And below Strickler and Barbara._ The unicorn nodded respectfully toward the dog. _Well met, magic kin._ It lifted its head. _The plane of light is full of dreams and thoughts. I have seen pieces of you all there. Enough to know your name, poor child, and of the curse placed on you._

"I don't know if I'd go so far as a curse." The unicorn said nothing but tilted its head as if humoring him. Disagreeing further with a magical creature was inadvisable, he thought. "Well, we've called you here to ask for alicorn, which we need to protect New Trollmarket. Blinky and Strickler have figured out a formula that can provide magical defense for the trolls-"

 _This is a lie._ Jim stopped, not sure whether to be startled or offended. The unicorn shook its mane. _Let me rephrase. You believe what you say, but it is not the truth. There is no magical defense that can be made with the items you're gathering. The purpose is something else, though what I am not sure._

Jim blinked hard. Turning his head, he saw the others staring at him. "Are you hearing what it's saying?"

"No Master Jim. It speaks to you currently. We can only hear your words." Blinky looked worried. "You seem perturbed. Is it unwilling to help?"

"It says that there's no defense that's possible with what were collecting. That I believe what I said but that it's not true." Jim shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense." Blinky's expression became stricken and Jim watched him for a minute, still not understanding. "Blink, this stuff is for a defense formula, right?"

The silence made his heart seem to slow. Guilt flashed across Blinky's face and Aaarrrgghh's whole body seemed to droop. Jim didn't look away. "Blinky…?"

The troll straightened. "Master Jim, I confess I have misled you. The formula is not for a defense of New Trollmarket." Jim stared. Blinky had lied to him? He wasn't hurt as much as he was confused – why? Surely Blinky knew that whatever it was, Jim would have helped. "It is, however, for something of dire importance."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I mean…why?" Jim felt his hackles rise. "Blinky, not to play the, 'I'm the Trollhunter' card, but I'm the freaking Trollhunter. If you need something or are working on something important, you can tell me. Why would you lie? I – I don't really know what to say here." He threw his hands up. "What are we here for? Why have we been gathering all these ingredients!?"

Blinky's jaw tightened. "Master Jim. Let me ask you one thing. Would I ever keep something from you if I did not have a desperately important reason to do so?" The wind kicked up and Jim faltered, Blinky's gaze undeterred. "If you wish me to be fully honest with what we're trying to do, I will. But I would like to ask you to continue to trust me. I promise I will tell you everything when the time is right."

Jim looked at the unicorn. It made no sound, tail flicking like the ripple on a pond. "I don't think I have the bandwidth for anything right now. We're talking to a unicorn and I find out we're not doing what I thought we were." But looking at Blinky's shamed, worried face and the patch on his eye, Jim swallowed the angry bewilderment. Aaarrrgghh was looking at him fearfully. Jim pressed his hands to his face and breathed deeply. "Okay. I still don't know why you wouldn't tell me the truth. But…I'm going to believe you had a good reason. You've come through too many times for me not to trust you."

Blink's hands twitched and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Master Jim. I assure you I will tell all soon. And – and thank you." The troll reached out and touched Jim's face, just for a moment, and then turned his attention to the unicorn. "If you know what is true, don't you already know why we need the alicorn?"

 _No. I know only when untruth is spoken, and I see names and faces and snippets from my home. Tell me why I should grant you alicorn and I will weigh your reasoning._ _I never give to those who will not state their motives plainly._ It moved its hooves, silent as light on the ground.

"Well, you could have said that before. I suppose I have to confess now at any rate," the troll muttered. Jim felt Blinky gather himself, anxious and hopeful and afraid. "Esteemed unicorn, we request that you grant us alicorn because we are trying to make-"

Draig howled and the unicorn's head jerked around to stare off into the dark. James cursed. "It's coming. Guys, get ready." He drew Excalibur and a deep, baying howl responded to Draig. Blacker than grave soil and heavier than water in the lungs, it made Jim's heart sink. "Unicorn, we need alicorn to help-"

A massive patch of darkness tore from the night sky and landed like a comet ten feet from them, every inch darker than sable. It had two spots for eyes, little more than red, the body made of some kind of energy that gave the illusion of fur. It smelled rank, of carrion and shortly-dead corpses. Three times as tall as Aaarrrgghh it shifted its heavy paws and stared straight at the unicorn. The mouth opened, a tearing seam more than a jaw, and the opening stretched from one side of the neck to the other, unhinging the entire upper head. The sound it made was of a rabid dog, baying from the impossible mouth.

"Holy nards." Toby's voice was a whisper.

Jim ran for the creature and at the same time screamed, "Get the unicorn to run!" In response Claire swatted the creature's flank as if it were a horse, shocking it out of its horror.

Like sea foam breaking on the shore the unicorn turned and pelted away, legs flashing. The barghest followed, right into Eclipse, and the sensation of stabbing something like frozen snow jarred Jim's hands. It was frigid, dead, completely unlike flesh. It was too far from the stun crystal – Jim pulled the blade free from its chest and swiped at the legs. The beast snapped it him, the impossible upper head flapping almost comically before crashing down to rip him apart.

The hole in the chest sealed over instantly. The cuts into the legs healed as soon as Jim made them. With a thrill of horror, he realized that while Eclipse was suited to Gunmar, Daylight would have operated against other creatures of darkness much better. And it was lost to him. Certainly the creature didn't like the attacks, but it wouldn't do near the damage he wanted.

Excalibur dove into the flesh, flung from James's hand, and the barghest finally reacted, snarling and digging at the wound in its side. "Jim! You okay son?"

Jim couldn't help but flinch. He pushed past the feeling of being called "son" by someone other than Blinky. "Yeah, fine! This thing is bigger than I expected!"

The unicorn was shrinking into the distance but the barghest's legs would eat up the distance. It snuffled at the ground with what looked like a nose, scarlet eyes roving around. Upon sighting Claire and Toby its wide maw twisted back in a sort of grin. Jim knew what it was about to do and leaped, grabbing its muzzle and anchoring it shut with his arms and legs. The barghest snarled, flinging its head back, trying to throw him off.

Draig barked nonstop, running in circles. "Jim!" Claire's voice was a scream and Jim tried to punch the thing's eye. Then the feeling of claws clattering over the armor and the wrenching sensation of being pried off made him gasp, hitting the ground. The thing had scraped him off with its front paws and he rolled to avoid being trampled. Two stun crystals shattered under the weight and Jim heard the frantic barking of Draig as the barghests's maw loomed. It was too fast, breaking the crystal with careless stomps.

"Draig, I release your true form! Your glamor is undone!" As James finished the words an explosion of heat rocked the ground, the intense shift in temperature forming dust devils. Jim smelled the rot again and the barghest's open mouth loomed over his head. Jim kicked up, trying to knock the jaw awry.

Something heavy and hot and _red_ enveloped him, dragging him out from under the barghest. The odor of fire and sulfur made him gasp and the barghest yipped, jumping back. Something bright exploded against its eyes and Jim realized Claire had fired off the flare gun. A massive snort from overhead made him roll again, looking up to meet the gaze of –

A dragon. A red dragon with a heavy, tyrannosaur head, red scales all over its body, and roughly the size of the barghest. He was held between its claws, carefully as a china doll. Filmy wings burst from its back, so delicate between the bones that he could see the stars through the membrane. The eyes were large, dark, and utterly familiar. Jim sputtered. "Draig!?"

A massive pink tongue protruded from the mouth and lovingly raked up the side of his face. The saliva smelled of sulfur and was warm as bathwater. Jim cringed and wiped it off – focus on the barghest.

"Wait, Draig's a dragon!?" Toby's voice was three octaves higher than usual. "…Probably should have seen that coming!" Jim found his feet and the dragon turned in a sinuous movement to face the barghest, snarling. "So how are we doing this?"

Claire had reloaded the flare gun. "We need that alicorn, but the barghest isn't going to make it easy! Jim?"

He could see the unicorn, a faint star of light on the horizon. "How long do we have before it goes?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Master Jim! I would wager it won't stay for long, particularly if it feels it's in danger!" Blinky and Aaarrrgghh had moved to the beast's other side, trying to help pen it in. Draig paced around heavily, avoiding the surrounding people and eying the beast, the barghest mirroring him, obviously alarmed by a creature its own size.

"We need to protect it. Alicorn or no alicorn, we can't let it hurt the unicorn. It's here because we asked it to be." Jim put Eclipse away – it would do little. This was a fight better made with fists. "We need to kill or incapacitate the monster. Then we'll see if we can get the alicorn."

"Very well Master Jim." Blinky raised all four fists and Aaarrrgghh's carved lines lit up in green. "Forward compatriots! With expediency!"

* * *

Strickler listened intently, ear pressed to the rock. "They're fighting. And I think the dog was actually a dragon." Barbara was crouched beside the gyre, watching him with the flashlight. "The unicorn ran, but I think it's still in our dimension."

"Walter, we need that alicorn. Is there anything we can do?" He stepped back from the wall, knowing that only feet above their head was a shadow beast from the same realm that housed Morganna. Barbara's heart was pounding loud, and Strickler turned from the wall to meet her gaze. She fumbled toward him and Strickler caught her arms, wrapping her in his own.

"Barbara, we have to be patient. We have to…"

Her eyes were brilliant and blue, and she was shivering through her coat. Strickler tried to continue his thought but couldn't. "Walter, please. I have to do something. If we lose the unicorn it was all for nothing. Isn't there any way we can help?" He bit his lip. A troll was not easily swayed, and a changeling more than any other species was intelligent in survival. Staying down here was the safest thing for her. Going topside might attract the barghest.

But those eyes. He would die for this woman, in a moment. And she was willing to do anything for her child. Strickler pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I've an idea. It's dangerous and foolish."

"The best kind then." The joke sounded feeble.

"They've got the beast distracted. I can fly above with you, find the unicorn, and I lower you to it so you can ask for the alicorn." She straightened, eyes wide. "I would do it myself Barbara but I've committed too many evil acts in my past. It won't want to listen to me. But there is little in this world purer than the love of a mother for her child. You prove that every day." He held her shoulders. "This might be the only way we have time. I know we want to be here if there's injury, but there's no assurance we can get the unicorn to return after this."

"You don't have to convince me. What are we waiting for?" Strickler took her hand and led her further into the tunnel as it slanted toward the surface. Heavy rocks had covered the entrance but the others had pushed them aside, and the opening was wide enough for them both to climb out.

"I'll carry you in both arms. I want to be able to maneuver." Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. In his stone body he could feel basic texture and warmth, but he allowed himself the luxury of missing his human body. With it he could feel the real warmth of her, hold her securely, truly appreciate the sensation of holding someone.

He hadn't dared to hope. He'd kept his optimism level, ready for the fall into depression when they couldn't get the ingredients. But as close as they were, Strickler couldn't help but hope. For Jim, for Barbara, and for himself.

They took off and his newly healed wing instantly protested. He ignored it, soaring higher – he knew his limits. The wing was fine, just stiff and weak. He could fly a distance with it still. Barbara could see in the light of the moon; she was scanning the battle below. Her arms tightened on his shoulders when a lean, swift figure he recognized as Jim dove toward a shadowy mass that snapped and barked, but he danced out of the way. Toby and Claire were recognizable needling its sides only because of the sheen of their armor. Aaarrrgghh glowed green, and tiny flashes of dwarkstone revealed Blinky. "If we get the alicorn, the unicorn leaves. If the unicorn leaves, that thing goes too, right?" she asked.

"I believe that's the case. Though by the looks of things they have it handled!" A great red lizard swept around the shadow beast, making an enormous barking sound and lighting up the fight with flame. Strickler lifted his eyes and squinted, beating his wings hard and flying over the group. "I think I see it. Heading toward the mountains!" It was a brilliant patch of light, moving fast, and the beast kept trying to break away in the direction of the peaks. "Shall we?"

"Let's!" Strickler poured on the speed and pushed himself through the air, soaring after the unicorn with every muscle in his wings pumping.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Preview of Chapter 15

 _And Barbara fell apart at the seams. She knew her coherency was shot and her eyes were so full of tears that they burned. "How am I supposed to go outside and watch people being happy and living their lives knowing that my Jim can't have any of that!? I can't think of anything except him being trapped in the dark! He was afraid of the dark until he was seven, for heaven's sake! He won't ever graduate, or feel a sunrise, or get married, or have kids…and I'm supposed to accept that the rest of his life is going to be this living hell that would drive any normal human insane!? No! I became a doctor because I wanted to make more happiness and health in the world, because I wasn't going to roll over and let people suffer if I had any power to fight it! And I won't stop fighting for Jim either!"_

 _She fell to her knees, not even sure the unicorn was still there. The moon was a white blinding mass in her tears. Her voice was hoarse and talking hurt. "Ever since he was little, he's been my hero. My beautiful boy. He took care of me so much more than a son should have to. And he's got the most loving heart. He gets himself hurt because of it. And I was never able to do anything for him. I couldn't protect him from trolls – he had to save me from a magical injury. He wouldn't tell me about things until he had to – he protected me from the truth. And then, when I was taken and used as some helpless bargaining chip to let Morganna out into the world…"_

 _She sobbed, choking. "Please. Just once, I want to do something for him. I want to save Jim, just once in my life. I need…I need to be his hero."_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again kind readers. I hope this chapter finds you well. Your kind words are always appreciated and make me smile. I've been looking forward to this one for some time now – I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

Chapter 15

And Then the Sun Rose

* * *

Draig had a very simple mind. There was a reason he had been rejected by the other dragons as a baby – he lacked the ability to speak, was smaller and weaker than most dragons, and was of a decidedly kind nature. Certainly there were good dragons, but since trolls and other magical beings had hidden themselves away, dragonkind had petered out and the weaklings were abandoned by the virulent strains of vicious drakes. It had been 1632 when he'd been born, and only four years later that James Lake found him abandoned in a nesting cavern in Scotland and took him in.

And now Jim, the nice boy that made James's heart both beat with joy and break into pieces, was fighting a barghest. Draig hated barghests. He'd fought three in his life, and they were all nasty, stinky things that gave good dogs bad names.

He opened his mouth and seized the creature's scruff, hauling it around and tearing a chunk off as it flew free. A gout of fire seared the beast splendidly and he heard James cheer. Draig thumped his tail against the ground and looked to his friend, who held the bright sword and sliced at the barghest's back. It left long tears that sealed over slowly, but obviously hurt as the beast whirled to snap at him. Aaarrrgghh, the big gentle troll, had lost all gentleness and leaped in to whale on the beast's back. Draig raked his claws along the barghest's sides and the sweet hefty boy and the loving girl swept in, striking the creature's legs until it buckled. Draig blocked the retaliatory strikes, chomping on the beast with his own set of sharp teeth.

"I'd say a dragon evens the odds!" James called, whooping. "Man, this takes me back!"

The battle waged, the shadowy monster possessing a seemingly endless amount of stamina and the group fighting together to keep it from bolting after the unicorn. Draig bit and flamed, and Jim was a streak of metal and horns, delivering sharp, swift blows. Toby's hammer swung and Claire's staff and flare gun kept the thing cringing backward. The troll with many eyes couldn't fight very well but he was encouraging, and his yelling drew the monster's attention.

Then the girl, Claire, hit the ground and Draig felt panic shoot through them all as the bargest pinned her by an arm with its claws. Had it hit her, had she tripped? Draig flamed at its back but it snarled and snapped down toward her.

Jim was there in a breath and so was James. Jim threw himself over her and snarled like an animal, protectively hunched over her body. James at the same time stabbed the leg of the paw holding her and the bargest pulled its foot back and its teeth came down, not on Claire, but on James. Draig roared in anger and in the moment of distraction – human blood was delectable to the dark ones and the smell intoxicating – seized the dazed barghest's throat in his teeth and pulled.

It wasn't blood that came out but a shadowy mass like a horde of flies, unloving and smelling foul. Draig tore and snapped, ripping pieces of the creature off, stomping it into the sand with all his weight. It took one minute for the beast to stop moving. Draig panted over it and sneezed, flinging black particles from his nostrils. He turned, groaning, to see if his friend was all right.

The right half of James's head had been bitten off, and one of his arms. But as he watched the injury healed, bone and viscera eating up from the wound and his skull knitting back into place. One eye was fine and the other was reforming, and half of his face grimaced as the cartilage of his nose was repaired before the skin. "Sorry kids. Toby are you…okay, yeah, get it all out. Sorry bud, sorry." Toby had turned away and was throwing up hard. Claire's face was absolutely white and Jim pulled her away, turning her from the sight and sat her down with her head cradled against his neck, looking ready to be sick himself.

"Brains." Aaarrrgghh watched in fascination as James healed and Draig settled on his belly, licking at the part of his face that was healthy.

"I know Draig, you were great out there. Yes you were. You took down that nasty mess, huh?" James used his good arm to scratch under Draig's chin and the dragon sighed in bliss. "Guys, this is Draig's real form. For obvious reasons, I can't have a dragon following me everywhere. I meant to tell you but I kept getting distracted."

"Distracted from telling us your dog is a dragon?" Claire's voice was weak but most of the skin had healed over and it was only the regrowing hair and slightly off angle of James's eye that revealed any prior injury. "Either way, thanks."

"Yeah." Jim had been checking her over for scratches or injury, and did the same with the others with a sweep of his eyes. He lifted her chin, checking her eyes and the color of her face. Draig knew that relieved look; mates shared that kind of look after battle. Jim finally looked to James, fear draining out of his expression. "That could have been bad. Thank you."

James lit up, though he frowned when the healing eye stared off in one direction. He knocked his hand against the side of his head. "Darn ocular nerve, hurry it up. I don't have two hours for you to figure things out." He shoved his stumpy arm into his pocket as the muscles developed. "Anyone see where the unicorn went?"

Blinky pointed toward the mountain range. "It went in that direction! We must try to get there! We might make it before dawn if we-"

Draig nosed James and opened his wings, panting. James grinned. "You genius dragon you. Blinky, kids, you're riding a dragon." Blinky's expression was one of stark horror but Draig was pleased to see startled excitement in each of the children.

Toby beamed the widest. "This is so cool. We're gonna die. But it's still cool."

* * *

The unicorn stood on Edgar Peak in the full light of the moon, and it was only with a moment to spare that Strickler landed on the craggy mountaintop and Barbara managed to scream, "Wait!"

The creature had turned to something like mist but solidified again as it turned to face her. _My enemy is being fought, but it may follow. Unless the others kill it, I am in danger._

"I know. I…I know." Barbara's hair was falling in a mess around her shoulders and the wind combined with the unicorn's presence to make a painful cold. She shivered, huddled in on herself. Strickler had moved down, away from the two, eyes bright as he waited. "But we need alicorn. Can you please let us have some?"

 _Why do you need it? The truth this time. You're fortunate I didn't leave immediately_. The unicorn's message rang in her head, slightly cross. Walter had heard snatches of conversation and it had been plain the others hadn't been able to win its trust in the few minutes' exchange. Walter nursed his wing, trembling with exertion. Barbara looked at the unicorn's whiteness and took a deep breath.

"We need it for my son. For Jim. He's…he's been trapped as a troll for months, and we found out recently there's a way to make a stone that might let him – and Walter and a changeling named Nomura – take human form. He was born human you see and he's…he's miserable this way."

The unicorn stood very still, and Barbara panted in the freezing air. _Your heart is full of pain. But tell me…why do_ you _need it? I do not give to causes, I give to people. Tell me your reason._ It took a single step toward her and the cold seemed to ease slightly, the words gentler. _Tell_.

Barbara stammered a little, bewildered. What other reason could she give? She wanted to help her son! "I…I don't understand. I want to help my baby. And Walter and Nomura too of course, but Jim's…he doesn't deserve this! He's sixteen for Pete's sake! He can't even get into a rated R movie on his own and he had to make a decision for the fate of the world? And he has to live with it for the rest of his life? It isn't right! It…it can't be right! He didn't do anything wrong!"

 _Sometimes evil things happen to good people. It is the way of the world._ The unicorn did not sound pleased with its own statement and Barbara's rage reared up.

"And sometimes people get diseases! That doesn't mean we stop fighting to save their lives! We keep fighting, even if it's impossible, because sometimes we get miracles! Sometimes we even make our own! Saying that bad things happen to good people…I get that, I'm pretty sure anyone over two years of age can figure that out! But we're just supposed to let it!? No freaking way!"

And Barbara fell apart at the seams. She knew her coherency was shot and her eyes were so full of tears that they burned. "How am I supposed to go outside and watch people being happy and living their lives knowing that my Jim can't have any of that!? I can't think of anything except him being trapped in the dark! He was afraid of the dark until he was seven, for heaven's sake! He won't ever graduate, or feel a sunrise, or get married, or have kids…and I'm supposed to accept that the rest of his life is going to be this living hell that would drive any normal human insane!? _No_! I became a doctor because I wanted to make more happiness and health in the world, because I wasn't going to roll over and let people suffer if I had any power to fight it! And I won't stop fighting for Jim either!"

She fell to her knees, not even sure the unicorn was still there. The moon was a white blinding mass in her tears. Her voice was hoarse and talking hurt. "Ever since he was little, he's been my hero. My beautiful boy. He took care of me so much more than a son should have to. And he's got the most loving heart. He gets himself hurt because of it. And I was never able to do anything for him. I couldn't protect him from trolls – he had to save me from a magical injury. He wouldn't tell me about things until he had to – he protected me from the truth. And then, when I was taken and used as some helpless bargaining chip to let Morganna out into the world…"

She sobbed, choking. "Please. Just once, I want to do something for him. I want to save Jim, just once in my life. I need… _I_ need to be _his_ hero."

The silence made her crying sound louder and Barbara Lake felt more pathetic and worthless than she'd ever been. In all the years of waking up to a cooked breakfast by her bed, her glasses polished and set neatly aside, the occasionally half-conscious realization that Jim had kissed her forehead and said, "Love you Mom," before slipping back into sleep, Jim had never asked for anything other than her time, her affection. She'd tried to give it every time she could but when he needed more, she'd failed so miserably at protecting. She couldn't think of one moment where she'd felt so meaningless as she did then. Slamming a fist into the ground, she cursed herself. "Please. Please."

Something finely furred rubbed her cheek and she looked up, glasses in her lap, tears streaking down her face. The unicorn nuzzled her face and it smelled of spring and newness. _Barbara Lake. Put out your hands._ With an effort she obeyed – the eyes were so dark but so bright, so full of sympathy. The unicorn lowered its head until the tip of its horn rested in her palms. _With my blessing. And my prayer for your success._

A tiny crystal was in her hand, cradled safely beneath her fingers. It was hard and prisms reflected in it form the light above. The unicorn lifted its head and breathed a soft breath over her. _I have met many and seen their hearts. Barbara…you are a good mother. Do not doubt it. Jim never has._

She swallowed, the lump in her throat unwilling to go without more tears. "Thank you."

The unicorn nodded and without another sound it vanished, leaving the smell of new flowers and a cool morning in its wake. Barbara clutched the alicorn, wiping her eyes with her sleeves and sniffing most unbecomingly. Walter drew up behind her and folded a wing over her shoulders, blocking the worst of the wind. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"I will be." She hiccuped, holding the alicorn close to her heart. "Walter, we did it. We have what we need to try. Thank you so much." She pressed her lips to his. "Oh…sorry. I'm a mess right now…"

There were stars in his eyes. "Not at all. You were magnificent." He coughed. "The speech I mean. Though the kiss was nice also. Ah…well, getting down is going to be interesting. I'm afraid my wing will need a bit of rest. And I assume the barghest is out of the picture." He squinted, trying to spot the creature in the flat desert below. "We should call to check on the others."

A gust of wind struck them and Barbara held the stone more tightly than ever. "Dr. L! Strickler! Hey!" Toby's voice came from up above and Barbara tilted her head back to see what looked like the red dragon flying overhead. Jim and Claire and Toby were on it, and Blinky seemed to have attached himself to the creature's neck with an iron grip. Walter gaped and Barbara shook her head slowly. Riding dragons. Why not? "James's dog is actually a dragon!" Toby paused. "What a second, what the heck are you guys doing up here?"

Barbara raised a fist. "Getting the alicorn! We have it!"

"What!? Awesome sauce!" Toby danced in place and Jim grabbed him hastily to keep him from falling. "Whoo! Go team Trollhunter! Draig, got room for two more?" The creature's tongue lolled happily and he landed, claws finding purchase in the thick rocks. He knelt low enough for Barbara and Walter to climb on, and when they were settled he bounded off the side of the peak, wings flaring open and catching him. Barbara yelped but Draig made a happy noise, flames shooting out into the night and warming the air around them. It was stunningly smooth as he let the wind take control, tail a rudder through the air currents and wings catching gusts to ease his glide to the earth.

The beats of his wings ate up the distance back to the gyre, and James and Aaarrrgghh were both waiting. "Barb, Strickler? What were you doing?" She opened her hand and James grinned at the sight of the alicorn. "Wow. While we were wrestling with barghest you guys went for the goal. Excellent."

"It was thanks to Walter. He carried me to the mountain so fast we just made it before the unicorn left for good." Barbara gave Blinky the alicorn and he examined it carefully. "So what do yo think?"

"I think we should get back to New Trollmarket posthaste." Blinky was positively trembling with excitement. Draig made a deep, barking noise, rough and wild, and opened his mouth. "Oh! I nearly forgot. We do still need a dragon fang, don't we?"

Toby examined the teeth, peering at each one in turn. "As someone who has had extensive dental work, I will tell you that pulling teeth ain't fun. Draig, have you got any loose ones?" The dragon prodded one, particularly long and sharp. It was nearly three inches in length. "Yeesh. Will that make chewing hard?"

"Dragons lose their teeth every few years and regrow them. They shed their skin as they get bigger too. It won't be gone forever." James patted Draig's nose. "I appreciate it buddy, you've been a champ." He glanced toward Jim. "I think you could get it in one pull. Your hands are smaller than Aaarrrgghh's." Jim approached hesitantly, stroking under the dragon's eye.

"This is crazy. A dragon all this time. Then again, a couple years ago and I would have said trolls were crazy too." Draig's big dark eye was warm and Jim sighed as the creatures butted its head against his front affectionately. "Thanks Draig. Sorry about this. I'll fix up something good, chicken maybe, huh?" He gripped the tooth and with a quick pull it was free of the dragon's jaw. Draig flinched but merely nursed the spot with his tongue and closed his mouth. Jim gave the tooth to Blinky, who tucked it away with the alicorn in his belt satchels. "Okay, how are we going to get Draig back to New Trollmarket? He won't fit on the gyre like this."

"This isn't the first time Draig's had to get me out of a jam." James pulled a rubber ball out of his pocket and Draig sniffed at him happily. "Ready bud?" He tossed the ball into the huge mouth and Draig closed his teeth around it. "Draig, I conceal your true form. Your glamor is redone." With a loud _pop_ the dragon disappeared and the red dog was in his place, standing in the middle of the huge claw marks in the sand, red ball held in his mouth, tail wagging wildly. With a happy trot the dog took off for the tunnel leading to the gyre.

"A glamor that changes size and density along with appearance? Stored in a rubber ball? Now that is interesting. And discrete." Blinky glanced at James, as if hoping for an explanation.

"Let's just say someone very, very old made it for me when I first took Draig in. Even when people believed in dragons it freaked them out to see one, so a dog seemed pretty safe. And he likes it. The lady who did is a real peach, I have to visit her sometime." James examined his arm. "Pinky finger is always the last to mend."

Blinky inspected the dog as they found the tunnel, climbing back down below the surface. "Well…I suppose when we return it will be time to finalize the formula and try it."

Jim paused beside the gyre. Barbara stopped too, seeing a shadow pass over his face. "Jim? What is it?"

"Do you know? About the formula?" She blinked, uncertain. "It's not for defending Trollmarket. But I don't know what it's for. Mom, did you know?"

"Master Jim, it was at my insistence that no one speak to you of the matter," Blinky intervened. "If you're angry with anyone, be angry with me."

"Blinky, you can't take all the blame," Claire said earnestly. Jim's eyes darted to her, disbelieving.

"Wait. You knew too?" Claire bit her lip and Toby was suddenly interested in examining the ceiling of the tunnel. Jim looked like he'd been punched. "Who knew? Was it Toby, Claire, Aaarrrgghh, and Blinky? Guys, who knew about this!?"

It was a long, uneasy moment before all of them raised their hands. Even Draig put up a paw, whining as he did so, squeaking the ball in his mouth. Jim turned in a circle and anger flared in his eyes. "Great. The dragon dog is okay to tell but I'm not? Guys, how…why? Is there anyone else who knows?"

"Uh…Nomura and Merlin. But that's it." Jim said nothing, turning his back on the group and breathing deeply. Toby dared to approach. "Jimbo, I promise we had a reason. You'll get it, just as soon as we try it."

"Oh, okay, because keeping me out of the loop is okay when it means keeping me safe, right? Tobes, you lied to me! Everyone did! At least…I mean, if you just told me you _couldn't_ tell me, I would have at least been on the same page!" Jim ran his fingers through his hair. "We've been running around doing all this dangerous stuff! You almost got killed! What in the world is so important that you would risk all this and not tell me about? And after everything you said about me pushing you out of the way of danger, you do the exact same thing!"

"No it's not. But it's okay that you're mad." Toby's voice was solid, not angry but very stern. "Jim, you can call me a hypocrite if you want. That's fine. But we knew we'd need your help to get some of this stuff and that we needed you in the fight, and we had to be sure you would help. You'll understand soon. Once we use this formula, you can say whatever you want. But until it's finished, you should hold off on being too mad."

Jim held his head, suddenly looking tired. "Okay. Whatever. I'm so confused right now I don't want to talk anyway. Let's just get back so you guys can do…whatever it is."

To that no one had a response, each of them sharing a look as he continued down the tunnel. Under the guilt were burning embers of hope, and even Jim being upset with them couldn't dampen it.

* * *

Jim wasn't willing to ask again what the formula was for. And he avoided everyone to cool off upon their arrival. He did what Toby described as "angry cooking," during which he turned up the heat and charred a quantity of chicken black. This was given to Draig, who was content to eat it and then fetch his squeaky ball repeatedly, leaving Jim to sit with his thoughts and throw the ball. One couldn't very well be angry with a dog-dragon that couldn't speak anyway.

Blinky and Strickler didn't leave the former's alcove for twelve hours straight. Merlin was in and out constantly, a stream of bizarre muttering coming from his mouth. "A little more angelica, but not quite so much sage. Yes, that would help."

James spent the time writing in notebooks – an autobiography of sorts, he explained. It wasn't something he cared to write, but it would provide more literature for New Trollmarket for those that wanted it. His hand shook as he wrote, as if he was dying to distract himself from something.

Claire called in sick to work. Instead she went to one of several small churches in Hoboken, one that she visited on Sundays when time and troll hunting permitted. She sat in the pews and prayed, "Dios, por favor bendice nuestro trabajo y lo que hemos hecho. Deja que esta piedra ayude a Jim y déjale ir al sol otra vez. Ayúdanos mientras tratamos de rescatarlo." Then she left to get back to New Trollmarket before night fell. It wasn't safe to wander the city alone at night.

Toby played Go-Go Sushi with Aaarrrgghh, both of them doing very poorly. They missed every golden tuna roll and received no tips in the game. At last Toby just put the controller down and put on The Incredibles again. Aaarrrgghh watched it with him, curled around his wingman, waiting.

Barbara helped Nomura watch the changeling children. Their energy was a good distraction from the work Blinky and Walter – and Merlin, flighty as he was – were doing. Barbara brought them crayons and only a few of them were eaten. Even in her worry, she smiled when the pink one, Carina, asked shyly if the Trollhunter was back yet. "He will be," Nomura said suddenly, and Barbara had bite her knuckles to hold herself together.

Hours passed. Day melted into the dark of night. And in New Trollmarket, people prayed for a miracle and came together when Blinky texted them one word – "Ready."

* * *

Blinky barely dared to breathe. Every single one of his eyes was strained and the socket with the patch was aching terribly. "Well Strickler. I'd say…this is it."

The changeling had divided the potion into three glass containers. It was a lumpy gray, bubbling constantly, and had no odor. Blinky turned to Nomura, who sat on one of the crates beside his desk. Toby and Claire were on the other side, knuckles tight on the surface of the table. Barbara stood behind them, hands on their shoulders protectively. James stood beside Merlin, each of them looking awkward but unwilling to move, as the room was getting very crowded. Aaarrrgghh had no choice but to stand in the doorway and watch due to the equipment and countless vials taking up room, Draig sitting beside him and wagging his tail.

"Strickler's first." Blinky held out a hand and Strickler gave him a single gray hair. "From one of your suits I presume?" He nodded and Blinky delicately dropped it into one of the containers. The potion fizzed and bubbled fiercely, and then turned a bright green. In the center of it condensed an uneven chunk of rock, which Strickler retrieved with tweezers. He turned it over, examining the lumpy surface.

"I'll need to cut the fifty facets into it. I need a grindstone."

"Oh bloody stars," Merlin muttered. He held out a hand and Strickler hesitantly let him have it. Merlin closed his fingers gently over it and when he opened his hand a round, perfectly faceted green jewel sat in his palm. He sniffed it. "Smells like parchment. And…wine?"

"Pinot noir," Barbara said quietly. "The heartbreak grape." Strickler looked at her, held a deep breath, and took the stone into his hands. "How does it work?"

"In theory I will focus on my human form and be able to shift to it. That's how it used to work anyway." He shut his eyes. "It should be-"

The stone flashed green and with a sound of discomfort, Strickler's troll skin disappeared in a searing wave of light. In its place was the familiar world history teacher, hair combed back neatly, suit crisp and clean, skin human and flushed with excitement. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hands, gasping when he saw them. "I…it really worked." His eyes fixed on Barbara, who touched his free hand, as if checking to see if it were true flesh and blood. "Barbara," he breathed. With a quick tug he pulled her to him and kissed her in front of all of them.

Toby averted his gaze. "Ack, dude. Jeez. Coulda lived without seeing my history teacher make out with my best friend's mom." Claire blushed and looked at the other containers of potion. James's eyebrows shot up but he showed no sign of discomfort, whistling.

It was Merlin who finally said, "Well, if you'll leave off snogging the woman for a minute, we can continue?"

Strickler released her, breathless, and Barbara adjusted her glasses, face scarlet. "Forgive me, I…was overcome. I've wanted to do that for some time." Nomura made a gagging noise. Strickler collected himself, looking the stone over. "It feels quite stable. Aside from the human emotions that flooded through, though that's to be expected after such a long time in troll form. I assume that if I lose close proximity with the stone I'll return to troll form." To test it he set the stone down and stepped away. His body shimmered with the green light from before, but he picked up the stone again before he could transform. "It is precisely like when I had a familiar. I don't know how the stone interacting with the amulet will affect matters."

Blinky nodded before turning to Nomura. "Shall we do yours next? You found something correct?"

"One of my teeth. The goblins kept going after me, and one actually got a good punch in. I stuffed it in a pocket luckily." She dropped it into one vial and it turned a deep pink. She sniffed as Blinky withdrew the stone and handed it to Merlin. "I'm getting ink. And cherry blossoms."

The moment the newly-faceted pink jewel touched her hand she was the museum curator, purple clothing slightly bloodstained and her dark hair falling around her face. "Last time I transformed was before the last battle. Hm." She brushed the dust off her front, shaking as she did so. She was trying to seem unfazed but her green eyes had never shone so brightly. "So it works on me too. Two for two so far. But can we be sure it'll be safe for a troll that's not exactly a changeling?"

Blinky opened the box of baby teeth and picked one up between thumb and forefinger. They were so tiny. He dropped it into the last vial and the potion swirled, lighting up in sky blue before a rock formed in the middle. Merlin gave it the needed magic and it was the size of a marble, all the facets perfectly formed. Toby sniffed. "Smells like…waffles." Everyone gave him an odd look. "What? I'm getting waffles and maybe a tiny hint of cardamom. And...I don't know how else to say it, but…home."

Holding the stone delicately, Blinky forced himself to keep calm and steady. "We need to tell Master Jim now. I don't think we should ask him to try it without knowing that there's some risk. But given the successes of our brave, noble testers, I think our chances are good."

Nomura returned to troll form, still holding the stone. "Better not to freak him out from the start. Strickler?" He nodded, switching back and keeping the stone hidden in his palm. "So. Who wants to go get him?"

Toby and Claire left and returned in less than a minute. Jim looked perplexed as they led him into the alcove, Aaarrrgghh and Draig squeezing aside to let them through the doorway. "I'm beginning to think this is an intervention or something."

Blinky shook his head. "Master Jim, you've been exceedingly patient. The time has come for honesty." He opened his hands and revealed the stone, bright blue and shining faintly under the glowing crystals. Jim tilted his head to see it better. "This stone is the fruit of our labors."

"A stone? Like, for the armor? That's what this has been about?" Jim touched it with the tip of one finger. It glowed warmly in response. "What's it supposed to do?"

"By our calculations, this stone should-"

The amulet on Jim's chest chimed and clicked, and the black and red armor hummed in reply. The amulet opened and the blue stone was sucked in automatically and the amulet closed again, glowing blue. Blinky stared. "Well…that was unexpected. Jim, are you feeling…different?"

Jim frowned. "No. I feel about normal actually-"

Even as he spoke he fell, words barely finished before he hit the ground. The clatter of metal on the floor was loud and everyone stared for a moment. Blinky shrieked in horror. "Dear heavens we've killed him!"

"Blinky, calm down!" Barbara pushed around him to reach Jim, kneeling to examine him. "He's breathing, airway's good. Jim? Honey, can you hear me?" She put a hand on his forehead and then pulled back an eyelid. "I'm pretty sure he's asleep. And the amulet's still glowing."

Merlin crouched and poked the amulet. "Hm. Well, it's definitely taken the stone. Give it a minute, that's quite a lot of magic to process. Technically it might be a bit too much, if you want the truth-"

A wave of blue light burst from the amulet and radiated outward like a ripple in a pond, turning the Eclipse armor back to Daylight before the armor vanished and the amulet rested on a familiar blue sweater. The glowing stopped and Barbara covered her mouth with her hands. "Now I've seen everything," Merlin said quietly.

Barbara bit her lip so hard that blood trickled down her chin. "Jim." His face seemed a little drawn, weary, and his hair was longer than before, but it was a sixteen-year-old human boy on the floor. Blinky's heart, formerly pounding, seemed to have stopped and flown. Toby made a shrieking noise, jubilant and halfway to crying. Claire fell to her knees, touching his face in disbelief. "It worked. Oh, thank God!" Barbara wrapped him in her arms and pulled his prone body into her lap. Blinky heard a great sniff and saw that Aaarrrgghh had buried his face in Draig's fur. The dog barked rapidly, obviously excited by the reactions. Toby all but hurled himself into Aaarrrgghh's side, obviously trying to hide tears.

Strickler and Nomura held back – this was their victory too, but both were content to watch and bask in the explosion of joy. Blinky heard denim on the stone and saw that James had fallen to his knees, staring at his son as if he had just been born. "I saw pictures from the school website," he said quietly. "He was in the play." James hadn't seen his son's true form in twelve years, Blinky realized. The man reached out but stopped, fingers inches from Jim's face. "Sorry. I just…"

Barbara lowered her eyes and nodded. "It's okay."

James let his fingers brush across Jim's forehead, tucking his bangs aside. He cupped Jim's cheek in one hand, as if not believing he was real. "It worked. It really worked." Drawing his hand away, James released a breath that he seemed to have held for years. An immense load lifted from his face, making him look young and bare and completely human. "Man Barb. We made a handsome kid."

"We did." She looked up at Blinky. "We should get him to bed. Wait until he wakes up."

"You're right. He'll need some rest, I'm sure." Blinky lifted Jim from Barbara's lap, marveling. "He's so much lighter as a human." Cradling the boy's head against his shoulder, Blinky carried him from the room, his five remaining eyes streaming happy tears until he could barely see where he was going.

* * *

Jim had never had such a bad headache. He was aware of the pain before he truly woke, head throbbing a steady beat. "Ugh." Rolling onto his side, he instantly felt wrong. The bed was softer than usual, warm, more comfortable. Was he not on his cot? Opening his eyes, Jim looked down at the sheets and pillow. Normally he left a hole or two if he slept on a pillow, snagging his horns on the cloth, but not this time. In fact, his head felt light, even if it hurt enough to make him want to bury it under the covers.

Jim ran a hand through his hair, discomfited. He felt weird all over, small and warm. It wasn't bad, just…weird. Even his hair felt strange, softer, not so stiff. And where in the heck were his horns?

It took a full minute of searching before Jim realized his horns were gone. There were no roots for them, nothing. Had they broken off? He dropped his hand, bewildered. What had happened? He remembered the stone entering the amulet, and then nothing. Glancing down, he intended to look over the amulet, but nearly fell out of the bed.

He wasn't wearing the armor. The amulet was – was – beside the pillow, there. Had that been what the stone was for, removing the armor? His heart hammered and he reached out to take it. "What the heck is going on?"

Jim froze. The hand reaching for the amulet wasn't a troll hand. Five fingers, human skin. It started shaking and he flexed his fingers, jumping when the human hand moved in response. It was his hand. His.

Hurling himself out of the bed, Jim nearly hit his head on the wall. His migraine protested, causing his vision to blur, but he kneaded his temples until the ache became something tolerable. "Okay. Okay. This…this is a dream. I'm dreaming the most amazing, realistic dream ever and I need to calm down."

It was his mother's room, he realized. She'd been staying in one of the warmer ones while in New Trollmarket. The bed had actual pillows and sheets because humans were comfortable in them, not on tough cots. Her purse sat beside it and Jim sat on the floor, shaking so hard he couldn't stand. "Just a dream. It's just a dream." Covering his face with his hands, Jim felt no teeth protruding from his lower lip and set his jaw, throat on fire with unshed tears. "Why does it have to be a dream!?"

He didn't want to pinch himself and wake up. But he couldn't help but reach into his mother's purse and pull out her makeup compact and open it, coughing a little at the tiny puff of foundation that came out.

The face that looked back was sharper than he remembered, cheeks a little sunken and jaw more defined. It needed a decent meal or two of something other than silverware. And the hair was longer, getting shaggy. But the nose, the line of a mouth, the blue eyes, the annoying hairs that always stood up along his part, they were all the same. Jim closed the compact and slowly put it back, moving to his knees and then to his feet, picking up the amulet.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Jim pinched his arm hard. "Ow!" The red welt smarted, and Jim licked the spot before realizing humans didn't do that. The skin stayed human, warm and supple. The fine hairs that were missing from a troll's body stood on end, a wave of goosebumps. Wrapping his arms around himself, Jim took in his sweater, his jeans, his shoes, all far less confining than the Eclipse armor.

What time was it?

Jim dove for his mother's purse again, this time looking for her phone. The screen lit up – a little after seven. The sun was rising.

Anyone in the tunnel would have heard the sound of sneakers on stone, sprinting for the exit to New Trollmarket. But there was no one – the trolls would be going to sleep, and wherever Toby, Claire, and the others were, he didn't see them as he ran. He passed the heartstone, ignoring the pallid light it gave off. The smell of cave and air that filtered through trees before sinking into the earth was so different to a human nose, tasted different to a human tongue.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, Jim came to a realization; he had no horngazel. The exit was a black stone wall. Jim let out a desperate groan and slammed a fist against it. The amulet, as if sensing his urgency, hummed in his hand and the door opened, splintering into fragments of light. "Thank you," he breathed. Stumbling to his feet, Jim stepped outside into a bitterly cold wind, November sky gray and dark overhead. The exit came out onto a rocky outcropping, high up enough to avoid most human eyes, on level with the tops of the trees. Jim's skin burned where the wind hit and he shivered, stunned at the sensation of snow and stinging breeze. It actually hurt to be cold.

He drank in the pain, savoring it. Snowflakes were falling, sparse and sharp, and Jim looked toward the east. The clouds there blazed gold and brilliant, as if the sun were fighting them to rise. "Come on. Please." Jim breathed on his hands, mist flowing from his lips.

As if answering a prayer, the clouds slowly shifted and the sun rose in glorious gold and red. The light fell over the trees, casting long, sweeping shadows that smelled of pine and Jim put one hand up instinctively. The air was cold, but in the ray of the sun that hit the rocks, Jim could see the blood vessels in his reddening fingers. He lowered it slowly and let the light hit his face.

Jim stood in the sunlight and didn't burn. He let the sun warm him, even though his ears would be red as apples and his nose was already starting to run. The wind whipped through his hair and the snowflakes got caught in his lashes and in the collar of his sweater. Something in him woke, really came alive, as the light intensified moment by moment over the land and soaked into his skin. Curling in on himself, he sat down with his arms huddled around his knees, the amulet clenched his his fist.

The amulet. He turned it over and opened it, the stones inside glinting. The blue one was larger than the others, and he traced his thumb over it. "This is what you were working on? You were fighting so hard…for me."

Toby's loyalty and scar. Claire's courage and endless hours. Blinky's tenacity and lost eye. Aaarrrgghh's patience and bruises. Strickler's intellect and broken wing. Nomura's stability and broken ribs. James's careful distance and hideous injury. Mom's dependability and tears. Even Merlin, hiding away in his alcove and working constantly.

All of it for him. For this. Their absolute focus and determination and sacrifice rested in the blue stone. And he had dared to be angry at them for keeping a secret from him?

Jim closed the amulet, clutched it to his heart, and bawled as the sun rose over New Jersey.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Preview of Chapter 16

 _Toby clutched at her elbow. "Claire, what if the stone like legit made him disappear!? Or made him go invisible!? Jim?" He patted the bed. "Okay, not invisible."_

" _I don't think it works like that Toby." Claire forced herself to remain calm – Jim had probably woken up, freaked out a little and…what? "He's got to be around here somewhere. Barbara's checking his alcove, Nomura and Strickler went to the heartstone chamber, and…I don't remember where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh went. Let's check the Troll Pub, maybe he's trying to find us."_

" _Maybe he's sleepwalking." Toby followed her toward the pub and Claire entertained the notion. The amulet was gone so he was at least aware enough to keep it nearby. "What if it gave him amnesia or something and we're going to have to explain to him who we are!? Claire, what if it transported him to another dimension where there are monsters and robots and zombies and-"_

" _Okay, you're officially losing it Toby." She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "Jim woke up and probably spazzed. It's Jim, he does that. What does Jim do when he spazzes?"_

" _Cook. Watch Gun Robot 3 – it's a pretty bad sequel but it's nostalgic and has a decent soundtrack. Occasionally runs around screaming." They reached the Troll Pub and found two trolls inside. Blinky was checking under the tables and Aaarrrgghh, bless his heart, was looking inside the refrigerator and in the drawers._


	16. Chapter 16

Greetings everyone! I'm back to work from vacation so there's less time to write, but I've been diligent. I appreciate your patience and all the kindness and support you show. The story's not over yet, there is still a threat to deal with! Please enjoy the latest offering.

* * *

Chapter 16

It's Good to See You Smile

* * *

"Five minutes. I leave for five minutes and he's gone." Claire smacked herself in the side of the head. She hadn't wanted to move from her place by the bed but darn it, she had to pee. She'd held it for three hours waiting, hoping he'd wake up, but of course she had to leave right when he woke up. Of course.

Toby clutched at her elbow. "Claire, what if the stone like legit made him disappear!? Or made him go invisible!? Jim?" He patted the bed. "Okay, not invisible."

"I don't think it works like that Toby." Claire forced herself to remain calm – Jim had probably woken up, freaked out a little and…what? "He's got to be around here somewhere. Barbara's checking his alcove, Nomura and Strickler went to the heartstone chamber, and…I don't remember where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh went. Let's check the Troll Pub, maybe he's trying to find us."

"Maybe he's sleepwalking." Toby followed her toward the pub and Claire entertained the notion. The amulet was gone so he was at least aware enough to keep it nearby. "What if it gave him amnesia or something and we're going to have to explain to him who we are!? Claire, what if it transported him to another dimension where there are monsters and robots and zombies and-"

"Okay, you're officially losing it Toby." She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "Jim woke up and probably spazzed. It's Jim, he does that. What does Jim do when he spazzes?"

"Cook. Watch Gun Robot 3 – it's a pretty bad sequel but it's nostalgic and has a decent soundtrack. Occasionally runs around screaming." They reached the Troll Pub and found two trolls inside. Blinky was checking under the tables and Aaarrrgghh, bless his heart, was looking inside the refrigerator and in the drawers.

"Why did the gnomes have to pick today to hole up in RotGut's shop? By the time I convinced them to leave – ! Oh, where could Master Jim be!?"

"Jim! You hiding?" Aaarrrgghh opened a box of rice and looked inside. "Just being thorough…"

"He's not in his room," Barbara called, running in from another door. "He left his phone in there or else I'd track it." Toby blinked. She sighed. "You really think after I found about trolls the second time I didn't add a parent tracker app to my phone so I could find him with GPS? It's for emergencies."

"James is checking by the gyre and Draig's trying to catch Jim's scent, but he's not used to the human one. He's getting mixed up with the troll Jim smell." Claire stomped her foot, feeling childish and helpless. She missed her Shadow Staff – she could have jumped right to him if she still had it. "Jim Lake Jr! Where are you!?"

The scuff of a shoe in the pub entrance made her turn and frustration fell away. All of them went quiet, staring. Jim stood in the opening, lingering outside, dusted with snow and his nose and ears and cheeks red. He was shivering, and he had his arms folded tightly to his front. "I…went outside," he said softly.

Claire broke first, running to him and throwing her arms around his skinny frame. "You're freezing! Good grief you dingus, come in here and warm up. It's like fifteen degrees outside!" She ushered him in, Toby running to the fireplace where many trolls heated coals for dinner and lit it, Aaarrrgghh stoking it with his bare hands. Claire put her palms against his cheeks, hoping to warm his face. "How are you feeling? Anything seem off?"

He didn't answer at first, closing his eyes and placing his hands over hers, kissing her wrist with cold lips. Claire blushed but didn't pull away – she'd missed that face, those expressions. Every movement was languorous, new. His clothes smelled of cold air and his hair of pine. "I guess…I've got a headache. And now I'm freezing." Jim opened his eyes, eyes a little lost and dazzled. Snowflakes peppered his lashes. "And I'm starving."

"Well I can help with that part." James spoke just behind him and made the two jump. Draig panted at their feet looking pleased to have found them. "Go sit down, I'll make soup. Probably better start with something simple, huh?" If James felt anything at seeing his son awake and human, he concealed it well. He was back to his faintly cheerful, slightly distant self. Claire led Jim to the warmer side of the room, to a seat where Barbara stood, fingers knotted.

"Mom." Claire released him so he could hug his mother, and her heart was so full and happy that it positively hurt.

Barbara stroked his back, arms clenched as if she couldn't let go. His face was buried in her neck. "Hi baby."

Jim sniffed and it was hard to know if it was because he needed to cry or if it was because of the cold. Either way Toby drew close and offered a set of tissues. "Always prepared," he said breathlessly. Jim accepted them and finally sat down, letting the fire kindle and warm the room to a golden blaze. Draig sat on his haunches and laid his head in Jim's lap, eyes fascinated, licking his hands to try to warm them. Jim rubbed behind the dog's ears, running his fingers through the fur.

Barbara conducted a short examination as James turned on the stove and chopped vegetables, sliced chicken, and created a broth. As Jim warmed his whole face flushed with color and the sniffling eased, and Blinky and Aaarrrgghh watched as Barbara checked his eyes and reflexes.

"Master Jim, I hope you can forgive us for keeping our task from you. We weren't certain it would work, and we just…we couldn't stand the thought of getting your hopes up and then letting you down." Blinky put a hand on his shoulder and Aaarrrgghh nudged Draig aside so he could butt his head up under Jim's arm and move in for a hug. Jim laughed, gripping the horned head in an embrace.

"Don't need to be troll to be troll brother." It was all Aaarrrgghh said but in that way he did, he said everything with simple honesty. Draig growled, trying to muscle back in for pats and Aaarrrgghh chuckled, play fighting with the dog.

"How did you guys do it? I thought it was impossible. Merlin said the spell was permanent…"

"To a certain degree it is. Your troll form still exists and should be accessible." Merlin wandered in looking bedraggled. "Someone needs to tell the changeling children that not _everyone_ likes to roughhouse. I went to see if you wandered down that way."

"Sorry Merlin," Claire said. "We just found him a couple minutes ago." Merlin shrugged, smoothing his beard and mustache. "It's kind of a changeling stone. It's supposed to give you the abilities of a changeling…minus having a familiar in the Darklands or anything, obviously. We had to have something of yours before you transformed."

"Baby teeth," Barbara said helpfully. "I brought them from home when Claire and I went to visit."

Jim looked at her in disbelief. "Baby teeth? So the alicorn, the fairy dust, the phoenix tears, the basilisk venom…this was _all_ stuff for a changeling stone?"

"We referenced the formula from the Book of Ga-Huel. Obviously we weren't going to do anything like stick a baby in the Darklands, so we had to make modifications. Strickler and Blinky figured it out, with some assistance from Merlin." James opened a cupboard, looking for a bowl. "There's a gnome kissing a clove of garlic in here. Is that normal?"

"Is it a particularly lovely clove of garlic?" Toby asked. James shrugged and pulled out a clean stack of bowls.

"Beg pardon. Don't let me interrupt." He ladled a generous helping into the first one and found a spoon that looked clean – Claire saw him surreptitiously scrub it a little more, as if to be certain – and brought to bowl over and set it on the table. "Chicken soup. I remember the last time I made this you and your mom were both down with a cold."

Jim inhaled and said, "It smells really good." Claire held her breath – he looked human, sounded human, but would he really be able to do something as mundane as eat a bowl of soup and it taste right? She didn't dare assume with magic. The others seemed to feel the same; none of them looked away as he shifted the spoon. Jim glanced up at them. "Um…can you guys look at something else for a sec?"

Oh, duh. No one liked being stared at while they ate. Everyone immediately looked up or to the side, though Claire did sneak a peek as he took the first bite. He looked surprised and then bit his lip. "It's really good. Thanks."

He took another bite and Toby put his hands in the air as if in praise. "Okay, we're totally getting tacos later. I haven't eaten a taco in over a month man. I mean we can eat whatever, since you are probably dying for something else, but at some point in the next few days I need a taco.""

Jim blinked in confusion. Claire set her elbows on the table to support herself. "He promised me he wouldn't eat another taco until you could eat them with us as a human. It was right after we took that camper to the ER."

"And I have kept that promise." Toby crossed his arms proudly. "I look forward to gaining back the three pounds I lost from abstaining from the deliciousness of tacos." Jim shook his head in disbelief. "At least now you know why we were so crazy about getting the stuff. It's not like we wanted to keep it from you or anything." Toby gave him a slightly nervous look. "You're not mad, right?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" The bowl was empty and Claire realized he'd downed an entire bowl in thirty seconds. Starving indeed.

Toby cleared his throat. "An imitation of Jim Lake and friends, performed by Toby Domzalski." He struck a pose, hand dramatically placed against his forehead. "What's that? My friends want to do something to help me but it's dangerous and they might get harmed in the slightest? No! I will not allow it! I couldn't bear it if they were in danger for my sake!" He turned in a circle. "But buddy, we're your friends! We want to get this stupid spell fixed for you! We're going after the stuff to make a magic stone and that's final!" He turned again and put his hands on his hips in a feminine way. "That's right! You're not the boss of me Jim Lake Jr! We're making this stone or my name isn't Claire Maria Nuñez!"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "I do not do that with my hands." She paused, stopping her hands from hitting her hips in protest. "Much."

Aaarrrgghh clapped. "Do Aaarrrgghh next Wingman!"

Toby turned again. "Aaarrrgghh is loyal and awesome and is going to help friends! We are getting stone! And then I kick everyone's butt at Go-Go Sushi!" The troll beamed.

Toby finally stopped. "I could go through everyone but I think you get the picture. Between you not wanting anyone to even get a hangnail protecting you and the idea that it might not work, we were not going to risk telling you until we were done."

"He's actually not bad," Merlin said, standing by the fireplace. "Are you studying impression?"

Before Toby could reply Jim laughed. It was a real one, and he winced, holding his head. Claire quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a bottle of pain relievers. "Might help the headache," she offered.

"No. It's okay. It's going away." Jim covered his eyes with one hand. "You guys are crazy. Incredible and crazy." He sniffed again. "All of this…I should have known. You would never keep secrets for anything small. But I guess I didn't even dare to hope that something like this was possible."

"Screw possible, we were doing it. One way or the other." Toby sat back down. "Blinky had been looking for a long time to try to figure out that potion that turned him human temporarily. It was Strickler who suggested a changeling stone." Blinky glanced to the side, embarrassed. "Heck, I think he started trying to figure out the formula as soon as New Trollmarket was being settled."

Jim didn't look up at Blinky but his shoulders tightened and his lips thinned. Claire glanced at Barbara, concerned. Was he hurting that badly? "You sure you're not mad? Your face is pretty red," Toby continued.

"'M not mad. I couldn't be. I'm not disrespecting everything you did by acting stupid anymore." Jim sniffed and Claire realized he was trying not to let them see him cry, fingers folded over his eyes. "I just…my emotions are kind of…a lot right now. I keep getting hit with them."

James stepped over to Draig and Merlin. "C'mon, let's step out for a second." Merlin gave him a befuddled look. "Just a few minutes," he urged. The dog followed happily out the door and Merlin went, still not understanding.

Claire wrapped her arms around Jim and pulled him to her, hiding his face in her jacket. As if that were the last straw Jim pressed his face to the fabric, shoulders shaking. Aaarrrgghh sighed and bundled up the lot of them in a bear hug, Blinky patting Jim's head gently with a free arm. "There there Master Jim. Your human emotions are likely going to take a little time before they settle. There is no shame in shedding tears." Claire held his head, threading her fingers through his hair, biting her own lip to keep from crying herself and failing, drops rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought I was done after going outside," Jim muttered. Claire traced her fingers over the edge of his ear, rounded and cool and still pink. "Already cried myself stupid out there."

"Well, now you're making _me_ cry, so we're all going to be blubbering messes," Toby replied. "I guess now's a good time to tell you that Strickler and Nomura have changeling stones too." Jim tilted his head so his cheek was pressed to Claire's shoulder, face visible. Claire saw his eyes were still running wet and she tucked her chin over his forehead, instinctively protecting him, hastily wiping her own eyes. "I know, right? They got stuff from their human forms and used it to make themselves human bodies. So you weren't the only one to benefit, so you couldn't even be mad if you wanted to. Ha. Boom."

"So…Strickler can be a teacher again. Not just in Arcadia. And Nomura can go to the museums, and the plays, and the ballet." He sighed, and the contentment was worth every second of fear facing the basilisks, every single second of praying in the churches she'd done – much more than she had told anyone – every day where she fought for a cracked smile. "That's so great. It's really, really great."

"It is." Nomura walked through the door, amidst protests from James and a whine from Draig. Jim hastily sat up, scrubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Humans and the waterworks. So emotional. Can't handle anything without laughing or crying or feeling so much." But she crossed her arms, so much smaller and less frightening as a human woman but no less imposing. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Strickler was behind her, as if he'd walked in a little late for class. "Young Atlas, you're going to need to dry clean Ms. Nuñez's jacket at the rate you're going." Barbara shook her head but Jim managed a smile. "I'm sure you've got a thousand things you're thinking of right now, but I feel we must check the amulet. What do you think Merlin?"

"Oh, I'm allowed to go back in now?" The wizard shot James an irritated look as he returned. "I would like to look at it, just to be safe. The last thing we need is for there to be a problem with the armor with Mordred skulking around." Jim didn't relinquish his hold on the amulet at first. "It won't turn you back to be away from the amulet. The stone works differently with you since it's tied to the amulet. Strickler and Nomura's stones must remain within three feet of their persons, but since you were human originally…"

Claire spotted the bright green stone in a thick ring, on Strickler's middle finger. It was old and simple. Nomura had a silver bezel on a chain around her neck, deep pink, edging toward violet in the core. Jim let Merlin take the amulet and the old man turned it over. "Mm. Mm-hm. That's…unexpected." The amulet didn't move or light up, but Merlin seemed to read something from it that no one else could. At last Merlin handed back the amulet. "Well, there have been a few changes. Try calling on Daylight."

Jim stood up and fidgeted with the amulet, "For the glory of…wait, what?" He frowned at the amulet and Claire leaned over his shoulder to see what had surprised him. "The words are different."

"Wait, like with Eclipse?" Toby crammed himself over Jim's other shoulder, peering down. "Well that's weird. Why would the stone cause that? This is just for Daylight, right? Why would the amulet change the call for that armor?"

"It's never had a stone with quite this much magic behind it. I don't know if you comprehend the nature of the ingredients involved, and I'm not just talking about the phoenix tears, alicorn, etc." Merlin traced the new words around the rim of the amulet. "Thoughts and prayers went into that stone, and as trifling as it may sound, the amulet responds to will and heart. No amount of Gunmar's hunger or Morganna's vengeance could stand up to the love you had for the people around you. Think about that. Then multiply it by about six or seven or so and you've the amount of heart that went into it from their side. These people are mad about you. I'd be very surprised if Daylight hasn't been completely altered." Merlin's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I underestimated what that kind of pure white magic is capable of. It was always beyond my ken."

Jim sighed deeply. "So is that why the phrase has changed?"

"I think so. Try it, I want to see Daylight." Merlin folded his arms across his chest. Claire pecked Jim on the cheek encouragingly before backing up. Jim read the words once more before holding it up.

"To protect what I love, Daylight is mine to command!"

There was no delay – the amulet seared blue and white and fixed itself over his chest, and the armor plates appeared in cool mists of magic, sealing him into the armor of Daylight. Jim's feet hit the floor and he looked himself over. "I've missed this set."

It was different, Claire admitted. Not dramatically; the shape and function of Daylight had not changed, but the pale blue had lightened further, almost to white. The blue remained in patterns on the chest and arms, reminding her of the carvings of Killahead, and Jim lifted the blade to examine it. The patterns continued into the blade.

"The horns are gone from the headgear," Blinky observed. Jim took it off, looking it over. It was more angled, more protective, and though there were no horns, there were short, sharp pieces along the sides, as if to make sure anything who tried to grab his head in a massive hand would regret it. Claire approved of the change. "Most interesting. It suits your human form better than it did."

The amulet flashed and Jim stood in his clothes again. "It feels about the same. Maybe a little more snug. Warm." He faltered. "So if my troll form is connected to the amulet, then it must be in Eclipse."

"No, Eclipse is gone." Merlin had gone to the remainder of the soup, sniffing it. "That armor has been replaced." Nobody said a word as he curiously opened one of the cupboards. "The gnome is serenading the garlic now."

"What do you mean Eclipse is gone!? And replaced with what?" Blinky swallowed further words and continued, much more gently, "What I mean to say is…Claire, Tobias, why don't you take Master Jim to the city? I think it would be good for him to get fresh air. And we will _discuss_ the matter of the amulet with Merlin."

"What's there to discuss? Eclipse is gone, but the power of the Triumbric Stones and the changeling stone has created a new armor. Once Jim can use that he'll have his troll form at his disposal." Merlin shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that if a threat comes, I'm human and short and emotionally shot!" Jim's voice rose an octave. "Just because we cleared out one set of stalklings doesn't mean more won't move in, and Mordred is still an issue, and the trolls might get nervous if I'm back to my human form, and how are we going to explain this to the changeling children, they'll be confused. And of course there's the heartstone tending, the patrols, the tunnels in progress, and all the supply issues we've been working on-!"

"Jim. Stop." Barbara took his hands. "Let's be logical here. You were an amazing Trollhunter before the potion, you'll be an amazing one without your troll form. If the trolls are worried we'll just show them there's nothing to be afraid of, it's not like we have to worry about Gunmar anymore. And we can help handle things! Or did you forget you have two of the best official Troll Hunters of Arcadia Oaks in town?" She gestured to Toby and Aaarrrgghh. "And I think changeling children will comprehend a person that has human and troll forms a lot easier than you expect."

"You're – You're right. All of you…are right." Jim tightened his fingers around his mother's. "Sorry. I'm still spazzing out."

Nomura laughed softly. "Your mother's right kid. Besides, how much easier is it going to be to collect supplies if you can go into town during the day? Claire won't have to spend so much of her time worrying about it."

"First thing's first, dude, you should get some air. You kind of look…trying to think of a good way to say this…ghost-y." Toby jerked a thumb toward his chest. "Claire, get Jim outta here for a while. We'll worry about things here, and help Merlin prepare stuff for Mordred."

"I don't need help," Merlin said shortly.

"Like I said, we'll help Merlin prepare for Mordred." Toby waved a hand. "Go outside, smell the roses…except it's winter. So do something else. We can cover for you while you take a break." Jim bit his lip and Claire felt his resistance to leaving New Trollmarket. But there was longing there too, a captured bird beating its wings frantically against its cage.

"I can tend to the heartstone, and James and Draig can handle the patrols I think." Blinky looked to Nomura and Strickler as well. "All of you should take a day to acclimate to your human forms again. It will be a great benefit to troll society to have more access to the human world! And you've certainly earned some rest."

Merlin groaned. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Do you ever stop being a buzzkill?" James retorted quietly.

Jim's eyes flicked to Claire, who tried to keep her face pleasantly neutral. The idea of taking Jim into Hoboken to show him around made her want to scream for joy, literally. But that might scare people. "I'd like that. If you guys think it's a good idea…"

"We do." Aaarrrgghh nudged him in the back. "Go get sunlight, spend day with Claire. Brain all confused, better to go outside, make Jim healthy." He then prodded Claire between the shoulders with one finger. "Make Claire very happy."

Claire liked the way that seemed to persuade him, and if she could have bottled the brightness of his eyes it could have sweetened the bitterest taste, lit up a moonless night. "If you're sure guys. Thank you."

* * *

Jim's hand in hers made Hoboken in fifteen degree weather and sparse snow the most beautiful place in the world. The coat Barbara had gotten for Toby was too big on him and the blue hat made him look like a freshman in high school, but it kept him warm. Claire knew the first stop was a department store – other than the clothes he had on, every other piece was back in Arcadia. James had slipped her some money before leaving. "Please get my son something to wear other than…whatever that sweater jacket thing is supposed to be. _You_ could tell him to wear Gun Robot jammies and he'd do it."

With this in mind, Claire filled his arms with clothes and ushered him off to the changing rooms. It was much easier to go outside with him dressed in a thicker sweater – a v-neck with a collared shirt under it, layers were essential – and dark denim jeans. "V-necks are definitely a good look for you," she told him.

Jim watched the people around him unabashedly, and more than once Claire took his arm to remind him that staring was odd. Trolls didn't have much in the way of social cues or body language regarding rudeness – punching was a greeting, so staring was nothing – and being out of human society for nearly seven months had eroded a little of his awareness. It had not, however, reduced his reaction time or flexibility; the sound of a car backfiring in the street made him grab her and jump onto the back of a bench, balanced on the backrest as if expecting an attack.

He was embarrassed by the glances of the people around them, but Claire coaxed him down and ignored them, leading him down the sidewalk. "That's where I work, all the ladies there are really nice. That's a famous bakery that's got great cannolis, but they're super busy all the time, the line stretches all the way down the block! And I've got to show you the pier!"

Jim followed her with hundreds of questions – did she like this restaurant, had she been to plays lately, when had she last tried out for one, what was showing at the theater, did she want to see any movies? – things that were so normal and plain and lovely. When they reached the pier he fell silent. The water was gray with the lean colors of winter and New York City across the way was a familiar sight to her, but Jim pressed against the railing as if it were a vision. "Wow. It's a huge city, isn't it? It's hard to tell at night, when all the little lights melt together…"

Claire leaned on the rail next to him, the cold seeping through the elbows of her coat. She reached over and tucked Jim's hat more snugly around his ears. His hair was longer, bangs hanging in his eyes. "Do you want me to give your hair a trim? I promise I won't butcher it."

"It is long isn't it?" He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and she felt the warmth of him as his side pressed to hers. It was faint in the wind chill but present, and the breeze stirred her hair wildly. "Probably easier than filing my horns, huh? Seems like you're always looking after me."

"Good thing I like it I suppose." He rested his chin against her shoulder, his front to her back. "You okay?"

"I am. I just…it's all so beautiful. Everything is. Birds and water and the sun behind clouds. People and sidewalks and leafless trees." Jim paused and hid his face in her hair. "I sound weird, don't I? I feel like there's just so much. Too much even."

"I know what you mean. New Trollmarket is darker, and there's so much light right now. Sometimes I would get dizzy adjusting to all the noise and light." He nodded into her neck. "I think we should get inside for a bit. It's too cold out here for both of us. My apartment's not far. We can throw some lunch together and I'll give you a hair cut."

Claire took hold of his hands, alarmed at how cold they were. "Come on, let's go. I've got the stuff for hot chocolate too. I think that's an excellent way to rest." Conspiratorially, she added, "I also have avocados. Guacamole is a staple in any Nuñez home." Claire pulled him away from the rail. The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement, and she grinned widely as she took off down the pier, Jim running behind her. She heard a few people mutter as they sprinted past, but the light on the gray water sparkled and the wind was at their backs, and everything she saw was soaked in snowy sun. The buildings, the streets, the glass of the windows, and Jim's eyes.

Who cared what the rest of the world thought?

* * *

Strickler's returned to New Trollmarket in the afternoon to find almost everyone in high spirits. He also returned to find Draig in dragon form, entertaining more than a dozen changeling children in the Grand Foyer.

It was a surprisingly colorful sight. The dragon strutted proudly, the children admiring loudly with "oohs" and "aahs" as he marched, carrying several at a time. His red scales and doggish eyes contrasted with the paler, nearly reptilian eyes of the children and their many hues of stone. Barbara was holding the infant changeling for Carina, probably to let her have a little fun. The baby watched the dragon with wide eyes, gnawing on one of the buttons on Barbara's jacket. She let it, cradling the little thing in her arms.

She held it like a human infant, so lovingly. Strickler's human emotions hit him heavily, and he had to stand still for a minute to keep breathing. And her laugh – she was loopy with euphoria, they all were, but this was a victory for her that he could only begin to fathom. With the return of Jim's humanity had come Barbara's, and it was lovelier than any sunrise.

"It's good to hear you laughing so heartily." He approached her and she stood up, still coddling the baby.

"Look at them, they could outdo any circus in the world." True the children were performing tricks and feats of balance that would make human knees quake. "And look at this little guy, Vali! Listen to him!"

The boy changeling looked distinctly grumpy, sitting on the ground beside her. There were no chairs or benches in the room, and the floor was hard as Strickler sat beside her. "Jim? Jim!" he squawked. It was nearly a bark, a demanding syllable for the sharp-toothed little mouth.

Strickler snorted with laughter. "Young Atlas has another fan it seems." Vali started at the noise and glared at him suspiciously. "I suppose Toby and Aaarrrgghh are seeing to the rest of the market?"

"I'm watching the kids, Blinky is handling requests and errands, Aaarrrgghh is working tunnels, and Toby is helping Merlin if you believe it. Oh, and James is scanning the perimeter. Draig was disappointed that he couldn't take his real form for a longer time, so James took off the glamour so he could help out and show off a little." She leaned over and gave him a cheerful kiss on the cheek. Strickler touched the spot. "That was for being so incredible. And supportive. I don't think this would have happened without you Walter." Strickler's heart warmed – to be human was to feel things intensely. "Why aren't you enjoying the city? I don't think Nomura will come back for a week!"

"I would rather enjoy it with you, later. I thought perhaps we'd see a movie." He drew two tickets from his suit pocket. "I confess that I'm only so happy in the sunlight alone."

Barbara adjusted the baby so he was settled against her shoulder. "I'd love to. That sounds really nice after everything." The baby stared at Strickler, who couldn't help but extend a finger for the tiny creature to grasp at. "His name is Milagro. Carina barely lets him out of her sight."

"After the trauma they've been through I'm not surprised. They're recovering though. Changelings are resilient, children even more so." Strickler freed his finger and traced a gentle line over the baby's back, in a move that made it close its eyes and sigh contentedly. "He's only a few months old."

The sound of a gout of flame made them both look up, but Draig was only exhaling upward in a puff to blow smoke rings, puffing them from his nostrils. The children cackled to see him alternate between the two. "…I've been thinking a lot today Walter. I'm so happy right now. I mean, I miss work a little, but I guess we'll be heading back to Arcadia soon, won't we?"

Strickler nodded slowly. "Are you all right with that?"

He half expected her to deny any discomfort, to wave off the question. But she sighed, standing up to walk a little, Milagro crooning with her rocking motion. "I don't know. I know in my head that Jim and Claire have Blinky here, and that we're so close with the gyre working. And now that he can…can…"

"Live?"

"Basically. I know that things will be okay here." She gave him a sheepish look. "But I still want to be near them. I wasn't anticipating being an empty nester when he's only sixteen. I know they have to grow up and leave at some point…but I was hoping it would be after he graduated college."

"'College?' Not high school?" She raised one eyebrow and he laughed a little. "Well…would you want to move to New Jersey then?"

She started. "Well, I haven't really – no, sorry, that's a lie. It's all I've been thinking about. But there are so many factors. Not the least of which being you could probably get your old job back and go back to teaching the kids of Arcadia Oaks. I know you've missed it."

Strickler nodded. "I have. But teachers can go anywhere, just as a talented doctor can-"

"You were a teacher? What'd you teach?" Both of them jumped; neither had heard a few of the changeling children approaching. The speaker was a little orange girl. She clutched a princess doll in one arm. "Did you have books? Like the teachers in the stories? Our teacher was Carina's mama, she would tell us about history and stuff."

"Is that so? I was a history teacher as well. And I did have many books." The girl's face brightened hopefully.

"I miss learning new things. Will you teach us sometime?" Strickler was so used to the American teen decrying any love of school that a student wanting to learn was a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, I wanna learn stuff. I can't read the storybooks very good, I wanna be able to!" One of the red twin boys tugged his arm. "Can we do experiments too? I heard about one where you take this liquid and powdery stuff, and it blows up like a volcano!" Draig snorted in interest.

"Ah, baking soda and vinegar. With a little red food coloring. It's an old standby to show chemical reactions." Strickler paused, something in him softening at the intrigued eyes staring. What a far cry from the apathy he was used to. "I…could run back to the city and get the necessary supplies. If you behave for Barbara while I'm gone."

"We will!" The chorus was loud and Draig made a woofing sound. Barbara laughed and Strickler liked the way it reverberated in his human ears. A class to teach, one that wanted to learn…how refreshing.

Perhaps staying would be best. Especially if he got to hear her laugh like that every day.

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin."

"What?" The old man looked up at last, eyes twitching.

Toby held up a rune. "Like this?" Merlin took the rock and inspected it.

"It's passable. How many have you gotten done now?"

"Uh…that's my first one." Toby set it down and picked up the next one. "Moving on to numero dos."

"We've been working for three hours." Merlin continued carving his own stone, ignoring as Toby started on a new one. "How can you only have finished one? What are they teaching in schools today?"

"Well, considering the most recent art class I had we were making papier-mâché hands and painting them goofy colors, this is as good as it gets. I can tell you all about Pythagoras's Theorem though." Toby began carving the marked lines. "Actually I can't. I don't really get math. You think you can help Mordred with these things?"

"I hope so." Merlin sat cross legged on his bed, wearing what amounted to pajama pants and a white t-shirt. And house slippers. Toby had supposed the man didn't sleep in his armor – at least not all the time – but it was still weird to see him in something…sort of normal. "I'm considering how we can wear him down as well. There are a number of factors to think about."

"Explain to me how this thing is going to work. Because the last thing we need after finally getting Jim his human form back is to have New Trollmarket blow up with evil magic or whatever. But keep it basic, I'm not up on magic and whatnot unless it involves a video game screen with a mana meter in the corner."

Merlin slowed his carving as he glanced at Toby. "I'm going to pretend I understood the latter part of that because I don't want to ask what 'mana' is. But the principle is trap the spirit, link it to his physical body, strip the evil out of body and soul, and Mordred moves on cleansed once I break the connection again." The wizard paused long enough to give a small plate beside him a distasteful look. He picked up a carrot and took a bite, chewing gingerly. "The most important thing will be breaking Morganna's hold on Mordred. I'll need an anchor for his mind to focus on before we try anything."

"What kind of anchor? Like something he's really attached to?" Merlin nodded and Toby felt proud for a moment. Maybe the magical mumbo-jumbo was sticking better than he thought. "The bones aren't enough?"

"No, the bones will act as a vessel, the anchor will act as something to help him get back to his right mind when the black magic is stripped away. I've been trying to figure something out for it. If it were a white magic relic, even better." Merlin blew on the rock he was working on, running a thumb over the engraving. "An anchor is highly important for powerful mages that enter other planes, and Mordred would be able to draw on it. I coached him in magic, and even if I can't utilize white magic very well, I understood it in principle."

"Can a person be an anchor?"

"Yes, but there's no one right now Mordred is very connected to in a good way. Trying to use myself as an anchor for him might result in him splitting his soul apart."

"Yeah…let's avoid that then. An object sounds safer." Toby's phone buzzed and he paused to read it. "Claire took a video of Jim in the grocery. Sounds like he's wanting to get some ingredients to make a nice dinner coming up for Thanksgiving. A chef brainstorming." He showed it to Merlin, interested to see what the wizard's reaction would be. Jim was inspecting produce in it, scribbling furiously onto a notepad. He looked up and protested her filming, but the image went on a little longer as she laughed and retreated.

Merlin watched the video before looking back down at his rock. "How's the scar then?"

"Fine. Doesn't hurt a bit." Toby turned his arm to inspect the red mark. "I haven't told my Nana about it yet but, uh, that's something one explains in person I think."

"You check on her often?"

"Every day. Dictatious is keeping an eye out for her – no pun intended – and Officer Scott checks in a lot." Toby trailed off a little, thinking of his grandmother. "I guess I'll need to go back to Arcadia soon. Once things settle down. It's hard to leave though. I miss the others when I'm in Arcadia." Merlin made a neutral noise, a grunt. "You know, you've been improving on your compassion levels. You're almost at the level of high-functioning sociopath. You might end up being an okay guy if you keep it up." The silence continued for a time and Toby coughed. "I didn't mean that as mean as it sounded. I really think you're doing better in being…nicer."

"I lost my kindness long ago." Merlin took another bite of carrot. "This is disgusting. Why eat this food? Don't grazing animals eat enough greenery for us not to need it?"

"Don't ask me about nutrition, Dr. L is the expert on that front." Toby watched Merlin's hands, noticing how they shook slightly and the pads of his fingers looked raw. He'd been carving nonstop for days. He really wanted to help Mordred, Toby knew, but to see something so blatant that the old man was capable of caring for someone on a real level was…a little sad, to be honest. Good but sad. And that sadness clung to him in a cloud. "You know," Toby began, "you actually were a really big help with the stone. Thanks for all you did."

Merlin lowered his work, nostrils flared. "What is it with you people and all this touchy-feely nonsense? Someone lapses into quiet thought and you act like you need to haul them back from the abyss!"

Irritated, Toby put down the rock altogether. "I was trying to thank you for doing something good. You could just be happy about one thing while you're trying to save Mordred. You helped Jim, you'll help him too. And we'll help you help him." He took one of the carrots off the plate and stuck it into his mouth like a cigar.

"Helping one has nothing to do with the other. Their issues are entirely different."

"Mm. Pulling them out of a darkness they can't possibly hope to escape on their own via magic and the power of family and love. Yeah, totally at odds," Toby muttered around the carrot. "You don't have any of Mordred's things?"

"He had very few possessions that meant much to him. He was always more attached to animals and…people." Toby heard the unspoken "me" and picked up the stone again, carving. "My old study has long since been looted and burned anyway. Whatever was there is long gone."

Toby paused again, looking up sharply. "Well…did Morganna have a study?"

Merlin's shoulders tightened before relaxing again. "Why on Earth would you ask me that?"

"Well, it's just that…y'know, if she took Mordred…she might have taken some magical items he was used to with him. How old was he when she…?"

"Ten. He was a ten-year-old boy." But Merlin gave him a new look, a focused one. "He would have had an item on him, yes…a small, quartz orb. It helped him focus his magic." He stood up, suddenly filled with energy again.

"I thought wizards used staffs to do that?" Toby pressed, hoping to entice a little more information out of him.

"Not always. Staffs are utilized more for offensive magic. Other shapes are better for defense. Mordred made fantastic shields when he was young, and his healing magic was coming along well. Morganna wouldn't have cared about the orb, but if she thought it might be useful at some point she would have taken it. I made it for him, he never let it out of his sight." Merlin swept around his cot to the other side of the room, armor materializing on his body. "Morganna had a study. I never got the chance to investigate it thoroughly, I fell into my sleep after sealing her away. And certainly no one would have found it since then, it's too well hidden. I was one of a few that had ever seen it before the…well, schism I suppose."

Toby chewed at his carrot. Merlin spoke quietly, as if he were talking to himself. "So you want to go there? If we can find something, maybe this orb thingy, it'll help Mordred and you."

"I can go on my own. Though I thank you for the idea. I can handle anything Morganna would have left in defense." Toby sighed at this and Merlin stiffened. "Oh what is it now?"

"Haven't you learned your lesson? We go in unprepared, we get our butts kicked. I'm sure she's got some major evil magic guarding the place, no way would she not have some defenses." Taking out the carrot, Toby waved it for emphasis. "We'll tell Jimbo and Claire when they get back, get Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, and maybe James and Draig will wanna come too. We go in with warriors, rogues, and mages, never leave home without one of each. Yes I am counting Claire and Blinky as rogues, they're all-rounders."

Merlin groaned. "You lot are incorrigible. Mordred has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe not, but you do. And so does James now. You're our weird, unfriendly old uncle that brings candy nobody likes, but you bring candy because you're trying to do the uncle thing – we're going to help with this magic stuff." Toby finished his carrot, amused at the grudging admiration on the wizard's face. "We can set out tomorrow I think, depending on how the others feel. We have a couple days before he comes back right?"

"I suppose." Toby's phone buzzed again and Merlin shook his head. "Why do you do that texting thing so much!? How are you supposed to get anything done?"

"That's a call, actually." He checked the screen and his heart skipped a beat – Darci. "I gotta take this." He hurried out of the room, accepting the call after clearing his throat repeatedly. "Hey pretty lady, you've reached the Toby Phone!"

"Hey Toby, what's up? Claire's been blowing my phone up – you guys got Jim his human body back?" Of course Claire would have told her girlfriends – Toby grinned into the phone. "That's so awesome. She's been working so hard to keep her head up, I know she's so much happier since you all went there." He imagined her nose crinkling as she smiled and his brain felt like a car backfiring. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Missing you of course, but a Trollhunter answers every call. How's school? I may have missed a few homework assignments, what with all the stuff going on…"

"Two labs, a project, and three tests. Luckily for you the teachers totally respect what you're doing, and I've grabbed comprehensive study guides. Which you will find in your e-mail." She sounded pleased with herself.

"Darci Scott, you are a Valkyrie of Valhalla itself, fierce as the dawn and brilliant as the sun." Toby bit his lip. "Have you had a chance to check on Nana? I call her every day but…"

"She's doing all right. I made Dictatious swear not to eat another cat under threat of lost Netflix privileges, the poor woman still doesn't know trolls like cat meat. I don't have to heart to tell her, I just mention that I've seen ads on TV with what looks like Mr. Meow-Meow PI living in the lap of luxury."

Dang it this woman was amazing. Toby could have listened to her talk for hours. "Well, now that Jimbo's in a better place, we've just got a couple of things left to do. Then I guess I'll be back in Arcadia."

"Oh. You're coming back here to stay?" The question sank into him and the nonchalance of it hurt the most. "I thought maybe you were going to try moving your grandmother and Dictatious to New Jersey. Steve and Eli have it covered with my dad, there's like, no troll threat here. Sounds like they could really use you in New Trollmarket."

"Well, I guess I haven't decided yet. I don't know how Nana would like the cold." Did it not matter to Darci if he was there? Things sounded about the same, with or without him. She seemed totally fine – she had friends, sporting events, hobbies, family. Was there really a Toby-shaped hole that needed filling there? "I mean, it's a pretty far distance," he added, trying to probe a little.

"Yeah, but the gyre makes it super fast. I mean, let's get real TP, you know if there's any kind of trouble you're going to be right back in New Trollmarket. That's where your heart is. I'm just saying you don't need to feel bad if you decide to stay there. I can't promise schools will be as forgiving of your inability to turn homework in on time, but…"

"What's that? Oh, Merlin needs me for what? Gotcha." He lowered his head back to the phone. "Sorry Darci, super-important Trollhunter thing just came up. I'll call you back soon, okay?"

"No worries Toby, I get it. Be careful saving the day hon." She made a kissing sound and Toby hung up, heart pounding. Unless she was pulling some weird girl juju and acting like it didn't bother her, she was totally okay with him moving to New Jersey permanently. Which was possible, girls did have power over the mind that could boggle a man.

Was she wanting to break up? Drift apart organically? Was he reading way too much into an independent, intelligent girl? Toby put his phone back in his pocket. Why did it feel like he had to make a choice between people he cared about? He was a Trollhunter, through and through, and he could no more cut that out of himself than his own heart. New Trollmarket and Jim and Claire and Blinky…they were knitted into his heart, and being apart from them had been a rough, raw dragging over uneven ground. It had left him frayed, piecemeal. But Nana needed him, and Darci…he loved that girl. And he would never, ever ask her to give up her high school life and family for him. So what was one to do? Did he have to choose? And if he did, would he regret it? What was the right thing to do?

"Are you going to help with these runes or stand out in the hall?" Merlin's bark pulled him back and Toby tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he returned to the wizard's alcove, this time to silence save for the scrape-scrape of carving runes.

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Preview of Chapter 17

 _Jim had missed hot showers and soap in the Darklands. He had never thought he'd miss the ability to take his clothes off. The anxiety lowered more and more as the hot water rushed around him and Claire's soap was floral, soothing. It wasn't a bathtub, it was a shower with a glass sliding door where all he'd have to do to get out was open it. The steam felt good, water running down his hair and over his back._

 _There was a part of his mind that refused to forget that he was in Claire's apartment, in her shower, while she made hot cocoa and lunch. It was so very bizarre; he'd never even gotten to see her apartment before and now he was showering in it._

 _When he'd finished he dried off – her towels smelled so nice, how did she do that? – and redressed, sheepishly observing his hair in the mirror. It was disheveled, too long. Opening the bathroom door, he spotted Claire in her kitchen as he left the bedroom. She glanced up and smiled at him. "I can trim it really quick, Mary and Darci and I used to do makeovers. Don't worry, I won't make you wear makeup."_

" _I don't think it would suit my complexion," he offered. She indicated one of the kitchen chairs with a towel below it and a pair of barber shears._

" _I don't know, a nice copper eye shadow would make the blue in your eyes pop." He sat down, shaking his head and Claire put a mug in front of him. "Hot chocolate, the real stuff. No powder mixes here." She took a sip of her own and Jim took the hot mug in his hands and sipped at the beverage._

 _Thick, hot, sweet chocolate diluted with milk. It nearly burned his tongue but the flavor was so good and rich that he took another drink, exhaling the heat indulgently. "I have so missed chocolate."_


	17. Chapter 17

Good day all. I hope this update finds you in good spirits. As always your words and enjoyment are a delight, and I hope you enjoy this offering as well!

* * *

Chapter 17

The Human Touch

* * *

Claire's apartment smelled of cinnamon. "It's the most popular air freshener smell right now," she said, shucking her coat off. "It's between cinnamon and pumpkin spice, and I'll be darned if I buy into that fall trend."

There was a main living area with a kitchenette tucked into the corner and a bedroom to the right. The bathroom connected to the bedroom and the warm colors and family pictures created a snug, safe little place that was much easier to process than the outdoors. It was deliciously warm, and Jim laughed a little at the sight of a dozen pictures of Enrique. "Don't you judge me, you'd have your walls plastered too if you had such a handsome hermanito," she said archly, taking his coat.

"I'm sure I would. It's really nice Claire. It feels like home." He scanned the bookshelves, absorbing the titles. Shakespeare's plays, a few classics like Dracula, The Sun Also Rises, and then a section of more modern books. "When did you last try out for a play?" he asked.

"Oh, a few months ago. It's been so busy, and I'm a little young for most roles. And apparently you're not a real thespian to a lot of people unless you're studying theater in college. I mean I respect people that study theatre a ton, but it's a little discouraging not to even get glanced at for Village Woman Number Sixty-four." Claire disappeared into her bedroom for a minute and returned. "If you want to take a shower and wash your hair, I'll trim it and I'll have just enough time to throw something together for lunch."

Jim balked. "You don't have to do all that. I don't want to impose."

Claire turned to him and held his face in her hands. "Jim. Mi amado. Go take a nice hot shower and let me get some cocoa together. You're like ice."

There was no arguing with that tone. And he couldn't say no to those eyes, even if he wasn't sure what "mi amado" meant. "Your wish is my command," he said.

"You bet it is." She tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. "Towels in the drawer by the sink, soap bottle in the corner. I'm sorry but you'll smell like flowers, it's the only shampoo and soap I have."

The bathroom was quiet and clean, a plant motif painted on the walls in green. Jim felt the curious sensation of foreboding, as if he'd been locked in a small place. His chest tightened and he had to work hard to swallow. It didn't make sense to him until he realized that the last time he'd been in a tub had been-

Nope. Not going there. It was a shower anyway, a sliding door separating the section. It wasn't like a tub, it didn't fill with water and a clouded, black, inky darkness and pull one down to the bottom and didn't let go-

"Stop." He smacked himself. "Your nerves are running hot and…let's be honest, there's probably some trauma stuff you're going to have to deal with." He pulled off his sweater and focused on breathing. He folded his clothes and set them aside, and slid the door shut before turning the knob and jumping at the initial blast of cold, sighing with relief when the hot water arrived. Before this he'd washed in the hot springs or with a bucket of cold, clean water, but there was nothing like heat on human skin.

Jim had missed hot showers and soap in the Darklands. He had never thought he'd miss the ability to take his clothes off. The anxiety lowered more and more as the hot water rushed around him and Claire's soap was floral, soothing. It wasn't a bathtub, it was a shower with a glass sliding door where all he'd have to do to get out was open it. The steam felt good, water running down his hair and over his back.

There was a part of his mind that refused to forget that he was in Claire's apartment, in her shower, while she made hot cocoa. It was so very bizarre; he'd never even gotten to see her apartment before and now he was showering in it.

When he'd finished he dried off – her towels smelled so nice, how did she do that? – and redressed, sheepishly observing his hair in the mirror. It was disheveled, too long. Opening the bathroom door, he spotted Claire in her kitchen as he left the bedroom. She glanced up from two steaming mugs and smiled at him. "I can trim it really quick, Mary and Darci and I used to do makeovers. Don't worry, I won't make you wear makeup."

"I don't think it would suit my complexion," he offered. She indicated one of the kitchen chairs with a towel below it and a pair of barber shears.

"I don't know, a nice copper eye shadow would make the blue in your eyes pop." He sat down, shaking his head and Claire put a mug in front of him. "Hot chocolate, the real stuff. No powder mixes here." She took a draught of her own and Jim took the hot mug in his hands and sipped at the beverage.

Thick, hot, sweet chocolate diluted with milk. It nearly burned his tongue but the flavor was so good and rich that he took another drink, exhaling the heat indulgently. "I have so missed chocolate."

"I probably would have mauled Merlin over that alone." Claire tilted her head as she considered him. "What do you think, same length as before or shorter?"

"A little shorter please." Jim put down his mug so she could checked the length of his bangs. The comb through his hair was smooth, gentle, soothing. "Maybe you'll have more time to try out for plays. I know it's been hard finding time for everything."

"I'd like to. You think the trolls would be open to learning about acting?" She snipped bit by bit and the cool, damp locks fell as she went. "They've got so many old stories that I'm stunned they don't have many plays or anything, they have so much material!"

"It'd be good for them. But can you imagine the average troll memorizing lines? Blinky would like it but most of them aren't so verbal." Jim held still as she moved around to the other side, her sleeve brushing against his cheek. "Maybe the kids would like it."

As she talked and moved Jim was struck by the easy beauty of her. Her dark hair had long tendrils escaping the braid, her brow furrowed as she thought, she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration, and there was a little dab of chocolate on her lip. He held a laugh – a giddy thing – and as she finished trimming he said, "You've got a little chocolate mustache."

"The best kind of mustache." She grabbed a tissue and patted her mouth, leaving a little trace of lip gloss on the tissue. "You look good. And I'm not just saying that because I cut your hair." Claire leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Catching her hand, Jim's heart thudded in his chest. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just…I realized we can kiss. Without being nervous about my stupid teeth or anything," he mumbled.

Claire's brows lifted. "Yes. That is true." She lifted his chin gently with her fingertips. "Am I to take that as permission to kiss you, Mr. Lake?"

Why did _her_ calling him 'Mr. Lake' sound so amazing? It was meant as a joke but it made his voice stop working. He tugged her closer and she seated herself in his lap and twined her arms around his neck. Their lips met and Jim didn't have to worry about the angle of their heads or his canines being too sharp, or even bearing too hard against her jaw. He held her waist and was nearly overwhelmed – the warmth of her, the way her frame pressed to his, her fingers tangling in his still-damp hair – as he ran one hand up her back, fingers hitting her braided hair. It was soft and thick, and he could discern the strands so easily. Troll hands would never detect anything so delicate and fine as individual hairs.

But it was her touch that woke his skin with fire, her warm hands tracing gently over his face. Their mouths parted and he sighed with loss. "You okay?" she asked, dropping one hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just…can you…" he trailed off, nuzzling her other palm and pressing his hand gently over hers. "It's nice." Her eyes were soft, dark, and if she found the request strange she didn't show it. Instead she spent several minutes stroking his face, cradling his jaw in her hands, kissing his forehead. In turn he kissed her hands, wondering if she could feel his heart racing through his sweater. Her fingers were so gentle, and to feel her skin on his was intoxicating. She kissed his eyelids, his temples, and Jim wrapped his arms around her in a tight, grateful hug. "You've always stayed. You've been patient, you put up with me. And you and the others…you never gave up. Even when I did."

In reply her mouth peppered his jaw, and Jim's breath caught in his chest as she kissed his throat. It was so vastly different from his stone body, so sensitive and aware, that moving was beyond him. It was a surprise, paralyzing. Claire lifted her head, their noses touching, and her eyes sparkled with mirth and something sweeter. "'Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.'" She kissed him once more. "Hamlet."

Jim finally remembered how to breathe. "You're incredible." He held her face in one hand and smiled, their foreheads resting against each other. "Seriously. Try out for another play. Somebody will recognize talent when they see it."

Claire sighed deeply. "I meant what I said all those months ago. I love you no matter what you look like. But it's so good seeing you happy. Holding you like this." She tucked her hair behind her ears in that adorable way. "So, making real hot cocoa took longer than I thought. I was trying to figure out what I can make with what's in the fridge." She gestured with a thumb toward said appliance.

Jim grinned and scooped her up, making her yelp as he stood, cradling her in his arms. Just because he wasn't a troll anymore didn't mean he couldn't lift her dainty frame easily. "Want some help?"

"If you don't mind; I am a little nervous cooking when you're already fixing things like filet mignon and whatever other magical dishes you create." Her words faded to a giggle as he tugged her close, and the feeling of her happiness washed over him, clean and bright and smelling of chocolate.

"Claire Nuñez, I'll cook anything you like, just don't ask me to use a microwave."

* * *

"As Deya swung her mighty blade, knowing she was quite afraid, a future world for us was laid, by our great deliverer! Courage true she did not lack, forging on with her attack, striking at Gunmar the Black, our great deliverer!" Blinky heard clapping from the doorway and bowed as Aaarrrgghh entered his study. "Ah, Aaarrrgghh, my oldest comrade. I didn't hear you coming. I'm in rather high spirits!"

"Blinky only sing when very happy." Aaarrrgghh settled beside Blinky's desk. "Aaarrrgghh need to talk to someone, but don't want Wingman to know. Blinky promise not to tell, Aaarrrgghh tell when ready?"

"As long as there's no Creeper's Sun involved, of course." Blinky picked up his teapot and poured a cup for Aaarrrgghh. "You must try this tea. Nomura has a true talent for it. She was kind enough to prepare a mixture of herbs for me to steep as needed." He sat down on the nearest crate. His chair had been pushed to the corner and had a dozen books sitting on it. "What's on your mind?"

Aaarrrgghh sniffed the tea and took a drink. "Aaarrrgghh…don't want to go back to Arcadia." Blinky froze, cup halfway to his mouth. "Aaarrrgghh stay with Toby, love Wingman. But Arcadia is cold and sad, for Wingman and for Aaarrrgghh."

"The sadness I understand, but it's rather colder here than in California," Blinky said. "I thought you liked Arcadia."

"Like protecting people, able to go into city at night with Wingman. But not like cold. Not out here," Aaarrrgghh explained, waving an arm in the air. "Cold is in here." He patted his chest. "Blinky is Aaarrrgghh's friend, miss very much. Miss Claire and Jim too, worry. And Wingman love everyone. Missed Jim so bad he can't look at house." Aaarrrgghh slurped at his cup. "Aaarrrgghh happiest time with Blinky and Jim and Claire and Wingman. Want all to be together. Belong that way."

"I see." Blinky sighed fondly, thinking of the days of training with the three and seeking out the Triumbric Stones. "It was a happy time for the most part, when our lives weren't on the line. And I can't pretend I don't miss your companionship as well, along with Tobias's. But it seems unwise to leave Arcadia without at least one seasoned defender. Without trolls there the risk is limited, but I couldn't forgive myself if the people there were hurt because we left it undefended."

"Yes. Aaarrrgghh knows. Just wanted to say out loud. Felt bad keeping inside. Don't want to tell Wingman, he already not want to go back. Don't want to make harder." Aaarrrgghh peeped over Blinky's work bench. "Tiny white rocks?"

"Ah, porcelain. A little project. Trying to rebuild something." Blinky brushed the pieces neatly into a pile. "You ought to mention this to Tobias. Clear communication is essential for friendship, as we've well learned. Perhaps Steve and Eli would be open to shifts so you could both visit more frequently. They're doing well as substitute Trollhunters, if what I'm hearing is right." Blinky patted the wild green fur, spying cloth in it. "Ah, your sash. That's one nice thing about Arcadia, hm?"

"Yes. Have phoenix feather too." He turned the sash inside out and Blinky spotted the long, beautiful feather tucked safely against Aaarrrgghh's chest. "Barbara stitched it into sash for Aaarrrgghh. Keep safe but can look at!"

"How lovely of her." Blinky folded his hands together, reflecting on the strength of the humans. They were very fortunate to have such good friends, with such selfless hearts. Trolls were reactionary, and the idea of making a first step of compassion was not one common to their kind. Whatever other faults humans were said to have, their capacity for love was an incredible thing. He hoped they did a good job of reciprocating. "I just want everyone to be safe and happy. Seeing Master Jim in his true form again…I have never felt such joy. We've made such wondrous things possible together, haven't we?"

"You really have." James was in the entryway, hands in his pockets. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, please come in."

The man moved uneasily. "Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, I need to talk to you about something. I need your two cents."

Aaarrrgghh glanced down at the floor. "Don't have pennies."

"Sorry, I meant I need your advice." James entered and leaned on the wall, lifting a hand in polite refusal at the offer of tea. "Merlin's wanting to hit up Morganna's old study, see if he can find an artifact before we capture Mordred and try his exorcism. Wanted to know if you're interested in going."

"Certainly. Until Master Jim can utilize all of his armor, I think it best that we accompany him on any missions, I'm sure he'll want to assist." Blinky finished his cup of tea. "But that wasn't a request for advice, was it?"

"Nope." James put his hands together, palm to palm. "I want to know what you think Jim's reaction would be if I tried…the dad thing." Blinky cocked his head and settled in his seat, chin on his hands. "I know this is out of the blue. But you guys need to understand, you made a miracle. Jim's got his human body back. When I saw him for the first time in troll form, I…I swear I was ready to murder that wizard. I know being a troll is fine for trolls, that's awesome-"

"Being troll is good for trolls. Being human is good for humans. Difference is not bad, part of what makes us special." Aaarrrgghh rested his head on his arms. "Jim very sad as troll. Better him be human most of time. Things _right_ this way."

"Aaarrrgghh, you are a wise fella." James's sincerity was obvious. "My point is you guys were willing to go to the ends of the earth for him. You know him, get his ticks and personality. I've been trying – _trying_ mind you – to keep some distance between me and Jim. Honestly he probably is better off without me trying to get involved in his life. But…"

James sighed. "I swore to myself I'd leave once Mordred was dealt with. Jim could have a great life without me. But it's been getting harder and harder to convince myself of that. I'm getting to know him, and when I saw his face, I'm telling you, it was just like the day he was born." He leaned against the wall, staring at nothing, eyes vacant and lost in memory. "Everything changed, paradigms shifted. And all the good, sensible reasoning I had in my head just crumbled. I want to be a part of his life. I don't deserve it, and if you think it would hurt him or Barb even a little, you tell me and I will disappear forever after Mordred. So…what do you think?" He pressed his index fingers to his mouth, eyes focused on them.

Blinky weighed his words, never looking away from the man. "Let me put it to you this way James. Master Jim has the ability to turn enemies into allies and befriend them personally. He has no particular grace or charm that does this, just his own persistence and guileless nature. If you are asking whether or not Master Jim is capable of forgiving you for leaving – though you had solid reasons, I will say – the only one that can answer that is he. But based on his interaction with you so far, and the people he has befriended, I'd say your chances are good. He clearly has mixed feelings toward you, but if he could spare and befriend Draal after a duel that would have ended in his death had the situation been reversed, I would encourage you to attempt to reach out to him. Perhaps start with friendship rather than fatherhood."

James nodded. "Right…yeah. Makes sense. One thing though – who's Draal? I've only heard his name in passing."

Aaarrrgghh and Blinky exchanged a glance, a lingering, somber moment of silence spreading through the air. "The son of the former Trollhunter. A very brave, valiant troll indeed. And a good friend to us all."

* * *

Walking into New Trollmarket as a human was stranger than Jim anticipated it would be. The caverns were cool with winter, which made sense of why Claire and the others wore thicker clothing. With night drawing on it was active, buzzing, and he felt like a foreigner returning to his country after years of being gone.

The looks he got ranged from stunned to pleasantly surprised for the most part. NotEnrique hollered from an alcove, "Heya Trollhunter, back to being a twiggy fleshbag? Good on ya!" Claire replied with something moderately scolding but Jim just grinned and slid his pack off his shoulder.

"Hey Glug, how do you feel about making a round with some fresh scrap?" The Quaggawump poked her head out of the pub, intrigued. "Just got it from the city, you can still smell the exhaust on the mufflers." Claire offered her bag as well and Glug thanked them, staring a little.

"Trollhunter, you look much more human than you have recently. Did you fall in some magic?" she asked.

"Sort of." The noise didn't end at the Troll Pub – Jim heard waves of noise from the Grand Foyer as well, and entering it revealed Strickler and his mother crouching on the floor with a dozen changelings crowded around. "Hi guys. What's up?"

At first the children looked startled, the youngest confused. But Vali lifted his head, sniffed, and immediately bounded over on all fours and threw himself against Jim's front. Jim grunted but managed to catch the little body. "Jim, Jim!" Vali barked.

"Whoa, when did he start saying names?" Jim let the troll cling to his side, resting on his hip. The children surged forward, thronging around him. "Hi guys, you've met Troll Jim. I'm Human Jim. I'm the same as Troll Jim, except I'm shorter and have uncomfortably skinny legs. And I'm human."

A few laughed, muttering in awe. "So this is you? The real you," Carina asked. She stood nervously, looking up at him with uncertain eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled at them, hoping to alleviate any concerns. "So when did Vali start talking? And what are you guys doing?"

Abriga's sour expression couldn't hide her curiosity. "He started this morning. He's been yammering for you. And Mr. Strickler was showing us a chemical reaction." She jerked her head back toward man, who stood up holding a bottle of vinegar. A lumpy "volcano" sat on the ground.

"Oh, you're doing a volcano! That was always so much fun," Claire exclaimed. She ushered the children back toward the volcano, kneeling to see it. "Strickler, are you holding a class for the kids?"

"I had been thinking of lessons for them,," he said. "They were very interested in seeing a 'volcano' and actually have a desire to learn." Strickler knelt again and poured the vinegar into the opening. A red, fizzing substance instantly rose out of it and the children shrieked with fascination. "As I mentioned, the combination of a base and acid result in an unstable chemical and produce gasses…no, not that kind," he amended, chuckling as several of the children snickered. "The gas creates pressure and the unstable chemical is pushed out because of it. This is similar to what happens in a real volcano."

A heavy snort overhead revealed Draig was sitting behind everyone, his red scales hard to determine in the dim light. His nostrils flared bright as coals but he lowered his head to nudge Jim and then Claire, a contented rumbling in his throat. Jim scratched the tough scales on Draig's forehead. "Are you helping keep everyone in line?" The dragon nodded, pink tongue sliding out of his mouth to pant.

"Mr. Strickler is super smart! And Dr. Lake taught us how to do tourniquets, she's amazing!" Carina showed her arm, a practice bandage tied around it. Jim's heart flooded with warmth – Strickler had a real smile on his face and Mom blushed. The admiration was deserved. "If we get hurt we can help take care of each other!"

"That's awesome. I'm glad it's going so well, you all seem to be having a great lesson with some great teachers." He set Vali on the ground amidst the little changelings grunts of displeasure. "Come on, I can't cart you around everywhere, I have noodle arms now." The children tittered but Vali put a tiny hand on his shoe.

"My! My!" Claire giggled and Jim patted the changeling's soft hair. Satisfied, Vali crawled back toward the volcano, watching it fizz.

"You already look better Jim. There's color in your face." Mom shifted the infant troll to her shoulder and patted his cheek. "I love your hair, and the clothes! Claire, did you help him pick?"

"Maybe a little," she said. "How are you feeling Strickler?"

"Like a new man frankly. I find the children are quite sharp and are dying to start lessons. I've been thinking about a few plans for more experiments and some useful history they might like to learn about." Strickler rubbed the back of his neck when the children cheered again. "However long we remain, I would like to teach them."

"And I will cover troll lore and history!" Blinky's voice rang out cheerfully as he approached, Aaarrrgghh and James right behind him. "Master Jim and the fair Claire return as the sun sets." Jim couldn't help it – he ran to Blinky and hugged him tightly, knocking him back a little. Blinky grunted, returning the embrace with all four arms. "The presence of your smile is something I don't think I'll ever take for granted again," the troll said seriously, setting Jim down. "Alas, we have a magical matter to discuss. Merlin needs an item to help with his exorcism."

Jim straightened. "Really? Something that'll help Mordred?"

"Indeed. A small quartz orb. But the location is dangerous; we're going to Morganna's study." Blinky folded his arms. "The item was of importance to Mordred, and will provide an emotional anchor to help pull him out of the blackness of his soul."

"Like Suzy Snooze helped me." Claire approached with a thoughtful look. "Runes to catch him, an anchor to help his mind…anything else?"

"Merlin dug up Mordred's bones. If we get the anchor, he's going to attach his soul to his body and use the artifact to help pull Mordred's mind out of the dark." James shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I think it sounds squicky too."

"How do you even know that word?" Claire asked. "And attach his soul to his bones…that sounds wrong. And unholy. And bad."

"I've been on the net hon. Weird people out there. I wasn't too keen on the idea either, but apparently it's the only way to fully lift the curse. The black magic soaked into every part of him, physical and spiritual. So it has to be cleared from both too," James said. He paused suddenly and lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey Jim. You look…better."

"I _feel_ better." And he did – it was like he'd slipped in a familiar, comfortable piece of clothing. His mind wasn't split down the middle, yanking back and forth. His emotions were still up and down, but they were his and he didn't get the fierce urge to suddenly eat a cat. The peace in his head was sweet, heady. Was this what it felt like to have brain chemistry that wasn't a mashup of two separate beings? "When are we going to Morganna's study? Does Merlin know where it is?"

"He does. I think we're setting out at dusk tomorrow." Blinky glanced at the ground. "What is all that fizzing concoction?"

"Long story Blinky. We'll clean it up," Mom said. "It is pretty late, isn't it? For humans I mean." She turned to Strickler. "Maybe not too late for a movie though. Kids, you can watch an hour of television before turning in. Don't give me that," she added sternly as they protested, "You've been up for most of the day, at least since nine. Sleep part of the night okay?"

Sleep. That was the real question. Jim was so used to curling up in the dark with a constant pull in his head, the lingering feeling of not belonging, of being locked in a cage, of two-ness. "I'm turning in soon too you guys. After I check on a few things."

"That's right," Mom said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Even the Trollhunter needs adequate sleep." He rolled his eyes amusedly and turned, kissing her on the cheek. Mom turned to him. "Night honey. Sleep well." She delivered several kisses in quick succession to his forehead, making him squirm.

"Come on Mom." She released him with a grin and Jim rubbed at his brow. "I'll take you guys back to your room okay?" Vali pulled at his pant leg and Jim lifted him so the child could cling to his neck. "Claire, you staying here or going back?"

"I think I'm ready to get back to my apartment. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow, just text me." She folded her arms behind her back. Jim blushed at the fondness in her gaze.

"We'll accompany you Ms. Nuñez. There is a movie I think we can catch if we leave now." Strickler looked at Mom with reserved excitement and Jim thought about the two in a dark theater for all of two seconds before internally cringing. His mom was happy with Strickler, but that didn't mean Jim had to like the idea of the two kissing. But it was good to see her eyes light up. She looked young, optimistic. "I'll see about more experiments, and perhaps some worksheets to help you all learn how to read. I'm impressed with your verbal language skills, your Spanish is already quite proficient in speech."

Claire looked at Carina who, Jim noticed, was still staring at him. She blinked her big, tawny eyes and glanced away. "Hablas español, Carina?" Claire asked.

"Soy competente en español, inglés, y troll." For some reason the friendly changeling was giving Claire a cool look, one that Jim didn't understand. Claire seemed to notice it too, but merely shrugged. The changeling girl looked back at Jim and the frost vanished. "Good night Jim. Good night Mr. Strickler, Dr. Lake." The children chorused their good nights as well, though a few of them lingered, staring at Mom.

"Dr. Lake, what were you doing to Jim? The mouth thingy." One of the boys tapped his lips.

She blinked a few times before it clicked. "Oh. That's a kiss. It's a human sign of affection. It can mean a lot of things." Mom picked up Vali, who tilted his head. She kissed the top of it. "That means, 'I care about you and I hope you have a good sleep."

"That's so much better than bumping heads! Can I have one too?" Carina asked.

Abriga folded her arms, looking sullen. "…I guess trying it wouldn't be so bad."

Mom knelt and beckoned them forward. After each child received a goodnight kiss on the forehead they milled in a group behind Jim, who led the way into the tunnel. Draal had been so disgusted by the concept of kissing, as had Nomura. It was a little funny, and very touching, that the children liked it.

The laughter of the children bounced off the walls and Jim had to shush them a few times to keep the noise at a manageable level. Vali mimicked him, making a hissing sound and putting a finger to his lips. Jim found the room they shared and prized the little creature off, settling him on a cushion instead. "I'll see you guys later, okay? Anything you need before I head back?"

They were content to turn on the television and watch what looked like a show involving dragons and riders or something, appropriate content if he was any judge. He headed out, lingering to check Nomura's room before leaving. The walls still had cracks but the room was empty, and the few salvaged paintings hadn't been put up again. Jim bit his lip – no wonder Nomura was so excited to get out. He couldn't blame her.

The tunnel was so quiet in the absence of the children that it felt like a dark, soft cloud pressing in on him. Jim slid his hand into his pocket and drew out the amulet. "It's still hard to believe. One stone makes all the difference." He ran a finger around its edge. "Of course it would be when we're going to Morganna's old study that I can't use my troll abilities. Because that timing is perfect."

But it was hard to be worried or nervous about anything. For the first time in months Jim felt free, light, and even the impending danger of black magic couldn't dampen it. Jim swept a hand over the nearest chunk of crystal, feeling the energy in his fingertips. Gnomes ran by underfoot and he let one hang onto his laces, joyriding for two steps before it jumped free, shrieking happily. Jim laughed at the sight, and followed the tunnel to the heartstone chamber.

It smelled of the mineral solution and shone brightly, as if it had been polished. Jim circled it with a critical eye – growing well, plenty of the solution had been applied – and was absurdly proud of whoever had done it. As night drew deeper on more trolls were awake, and several came close as he inspected it.

"We have our human Trollhunter back," one said. His voice was content and Jim remembered his name being Guggen. "An unexpected change."

"I feel the same. You guys don't need to worry though, I've still got Daylight. Might take a little training to get back in the swing, but…" Jim trailed off, aware that while most of the trolls seemed interested, a few were watching him with suspicion. "Something wrong?"

"We heard changeling magic was used to create a stone for the amulet? A changeling or some mixture holds the amulet of our greatest warriors." The speaker was tall and red, hair black and eyes narrow as he settled his arms across his chest and came close. "There are those that will not like it."

Jim met his gaze, aware that he had to look up two feet to do it. "I suppose so. But I think most won't care about that as long as me and the others keep working with them to help protect New Trollmarket. Right?" He fought to keep the bite of challenge out of his voice. The troll – Grenus if he remembered right – seemed unimpressed.

"You've declared favoritism for changelings. This won't help your case."

"I'm sorry, but in what way have I 'declared favoritism'? Last I checked I said anyone who makes _anyone_ feel threatened without just cause is who I have an issue with." Jim kept himself from crossing his arms – don't look too combative, he didn't want them to get the wrong idea. "If you're unhappy, please let me know. I'd prefer to address problems. If you're trying to be constructive with issues, then complaints are fine."

"Very well." Grenus sat down in front of him and Jim could finally look him in the eye without hurting his neck. He could smell cat on the troll's breath. "You regularly spend time in the company of the changeling young, and with the ones called Nomura and Strickler. And now you yourself have a changeling 'stone' as I hear, which makes you…something different. You can see why some might be concerned about the state of fairness and preference."

If he were in troll form Jim would have tried to make himself look bigger, hackles bristling. As it was his heart pounded but he stood still and straight. Trolls respected boldness, even in an enemy. "The children arrived very recently, and were nearly massacred. They've needed extra care. As time goes on they'll be okay without as much help. I'd treat any children the same way."

"Went in the Darklands and let Gunmar out for one human baby," someone muttered and Jim's heart clenched.

"Bloody stones, ain't we done with that nonsense? You sound like blooming Usurna. He'd'a gone in after a troll baby too, they saved all them little 'uns Besides, Gunmar wasn' staying in there forever." The exasperation in the dissenter's voice – Jevin, that was his name – made it sound as though this was a common discussion. Jim listened to this with a pit forming in his stomach; no one had revisited the issue with him before, but they were speaking freely of it now. Was it because they were settling in and had opinions to express? Or was it because he was smaller and weaker now than he'd been in months? He hated to think the latter. The idea that they would fear him like one would fear Gunmar made him feel sick.

"In regards to Strickler and Nomura, of course I've been coordinating with them. They're friends, but they also have been working to help New Trollmarket. We work together to make sure tasks are completed to make this place safer for everyone." Jim folded his arms behind his back. "If anyone wants to find out how they can help, I'd be glad to work with them too. It's been hard to balance everything until the others showed up."

Grenus rubbed his chin, slate-colored nails making a terrible noise against the stone. "I'll cut to the crux of things; there were certain people who didn't like your views on how to deal with those that don't like changelings, and are a bit disgusted that you've more or less become one yourself. See, a lot of them have lost homes and loved ones because of changeling forces and trickery. Three tame changelings don't make up for hundreds and hundreds of years of murder and blood and loss. Nor do a few young that haven't yet grown into their claws." The troll lowered his head and his gnarled horns were like branches in an unruly bramble. "One of them even released Morganna. It's hard to judge a breed kindly when they so frequently show their true colors to be selfish."

Jim hated to even consider acknowledging any part of what was being said, but he knew firsthand how dangerous members of the Janus Order had been. "And most trolls hated a human Trollhunter until I killed Bular and proved I wasn't completely hopeless. Everyone is capable of changing. And no one is going to make the best decision every time. As long as a person is trying to do the right thing and doesn't try to hurt anyone, I'm willing to listen and give second chances. With Gunmar gone there's a lot of opportunity for trolls to come together."

A couple muttered in agreement but there were several that gave him the heavy-lidded stare of patronization. "There is also opportunity for strife, and for war to be made by those that seek power. I wonder who will fill it?" Grenus nudged Jim with the back of his hand, hard, and Jim coughed at the impact. "You will see. In the coming months there will be unrest. You're young yet. Even by human standards you are little more than a child."

I'm old enough to drive, Jim thought stubbornly. "I suppose we'll just have to see how things go."

"If you were a troll now you could do more than talk." Grenus shoved him again and this time he fell, landing on the ground. It was a painful jolt and Jim heard a few of the others protesting. "Do you think you'll be able to talk your way out of every disagreement? This settlement may mean the rise or fall of the troll kind."

"Well it's a good thing you've got so many capable people that love trolls around, am I right?" James's voice was bright and loud, and he elbowed his way forward. Jim stared, wondering where the man had come from and how much he'd heard. "Is this a game, you start pushing people to make your point? Looks like fun!"

Grenus stepped away, shaking his head in disgust. "Another human. This doesn't concern you."

"Uh, that's my kid you're pushing around. So yeah, it kind of does." Jim's heart hammered – "his kid" sounded wrong, sounded distant and far and very, very strange.

Grenus pulled a fist back and Jevin grabbed it. "Look mate, this isn't a good idea. You're bein' a proper gronk-brain." After a silent, uncertain minute the other trolls began to disperse and Grenus spared James a scathing look before striding out of the chamber until only Jevin was left with the humans. "Sorry abou' him. He lost his daughter to a changeling attack fifty years back, and he's not the type to let go." Jevin offered a hand and Jim took it, climbing to his feet. "There's no makin' everyone happy. Worth rememberin' that." He inclined his head respectfully before leaving the room.

James put his hands on his hips. "Unbelievable. The Grenus guy needs an attitude adjustment. You okay?" His eyes were concerned and Jim shrugged.

"It's how it is sometimes. I forgot how small I am compared to them as a human." This was one of the first times he'd been completely alone with James he realized, and the thought didn't help him feel less awkward. "They wouldn't have hurt me. Though I appreciate you, uh…stepping in I guess."

"Sorry, just got concerned. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh don't act like that at all so it kind of scared me." James scratched his head and Jim tried to think of a reason to leave the room. "So, everything okay so far? Ready to go dig up Morganna's study?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get Mordred cured the better." Jim wavered. "Thanks for helping out. With the patrols, and with the stone. Claire said you helped a lot with research, and that you got some other ingredients together."

James went still. "She didn't go into specifics did she?"

"No. Why?" Jim spotted a shifty evasion but said nothing as James waved a hand dismissively. "Uh…okay." He'd never felt so awkward as he did then, James glancing at him and seeming to bite down on his words. "Look, it's been a pretty long day and I need to get up early to take care of some things, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh! Right, right. Good idea." James cleared his throat. "You know, after we get Mordred sorted, I was thinking maybe…I might hang around a little to help out. If that's okay with you."

Jim was torn between dislike so deeply entrenched in his bones that acid couldn't clean it all out, and real gratitude. James Lake Senior was part of the reason the changeling stone even existed, and really, an obsessed spirit-demon trying to kill you and the people of your line was a pretty good reason to walk out on a family. Sort of. But he couldn't stop that grain of abandonment from flaring white hot, couldn't quite tamp the cover down to suffocate it. It burned on the memory of his mother crying at the kitchen table when he was six. Jim pushed past it. "Sure, fine with me." Did that sound _too_ flippant? He took a step toward the tunnel. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

"Okay. Have a good sleep." Jim escaped into the tunnel, sighing with relief. He wasn't quite loud enough to drown out James thunking his head against the nearest wall muttering, "Idiot, that was the worst dad talk ever. Even Uther could do better. Stupid." Jim hesitated, feeling bad when the man exclaimed in pain. The rock was hard.

Something made him turn back around and poke his head in the doorway. "Hey, you still like to cook, right?"

James looked at him hopefully. Jim winced as the bruise on his forehead healed over. "Yeah?"

"I want to make a really nice dinner for Thanksgiving, pull out all the stops. I've got ideas for troll dishes and human ones. It's going to be a lot for one person. I could use some help that day, if you have time." Jim saw surprised pleasure on his father's face and decided that he'd made the right decision.

"That sounds great! Yeah, I'm in. Just say the word kiddo." Jim nodded and left quickly, hoping to avoid saying anything else. Had that been a mistake? Cooking with his father was all at once alarming and wistful, something he hadn't hoped for since he was very little.

No point in worrying about it. Focus on dealing with Mordred, and then there would be time to deal with daddy issues. Jim rubbed his eyes – humans couldn't go nearly as long as a troll without sleep, and even if his sleep requirements had never been as low as Aaarrrgghh or Blinky's, the day had exhausted him.

His alcove was chilly when he slipped inside, and he rubbed his arms as he activated the light crystal, brightening it a little more. On his cot sat a folded comforter, a couple of pillows, and a set of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Jim smiled and turned over the shirt – definitely a Toby pick, Gun Robot on the front. A note fluttered to the ground and he picked it up, squinting to read it. "We'll get you a bed soon," it said in Mom's quick scrawl.

He took the amulet in his hands and held it to his chest. "I love you guys," he mumbled. "Thank you."

The cot was scratchy and not very soft – it had never needed to be with his stone skin – but he switched into his pajamas and wrapped the blanket around himself and curled up on it. The pillows and blanket smelled of home, of the detergent his mother used.

This would be the moment, close to sleep, that nightmares would start and his head would spin. But Jim shut his eyes and quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, protected by the blanket and the loving embraces it reminded him of.

End of Chapter 17

* * *

Preview of Chapter 18

 _Merlin stood over the tome, face waxy and haunted. "These are notes detailing Mordred's…treatment."_

 _Jim's breath caught in his throat and Toby moved forward, covering the book. "Don't read it dude, it…it's probably not good."_

 _Merlin brushed his hands aside patiently. "This detail will help in removing the magic. The more I understand, the better our chances." But there was a furious determination in his dark eyes and Jim understood it – he hadn't been able to keep this from happening to Mordred. Merlin blamed himself, so the least he could do is read the notes. Mordred had to live it. This was his punishment._

 _Claire gravitated toward what had possibly been Morganna's vanity, inspecting the drawers for the quartz orb.. "It's so weird. All of this stuff…what was she making?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Saturday everyone! Another chapter has arrived, and we're drawing closer to the end. I hope you continue to enjoy as we go.

* * *

Chapter 18

Whatever You Need

* * *

"It smells like something died here, and then something ate that thing, got sick, and then died here." Toby waved a hand in front of his face. "Think there'd have been some kind of magical shield to keep it nice or something. I mean the beaches down the way are gorgeous."

"The Black Sea of Bulgaria has become a hot tourist spot in recent decades." Blinky stopped in front of the massive skull, tapping the surface. "This coast not so much, obviously. Goodness, I think this is the skull of a jotnar."

Claire wrapped her arms around herself. "I remember being here. I brought Angor's head to her. When I was still…you know, under her power." Jim walked to stand by her, jacket whipping around him. "It lit up and her ghost appeared. She had reach from her place in the heartstone. I guess now that she's in the Shadow Realm it's different." Jim offered her his hand and she took it. They looked so good together – Toby wondered if he and Darci came anywhere close. "Is her study inside?"

"Yes." Merlin examined the great skull and Toby wondered at the intense blue of the stone behind it. "No one without magic will see any of this, they'll find themselves confused and wander off in another direction. It makes sense she had a connection to this place, even locked away." He placed a hand just under the skull's nose holes. "The door is here. Miss Claire, if you would?"

Aaarrrgghh moved across the rocky soil to stand near them and Toby was glad for his presence. Something in the air here tasted stale and deathly old, and Toby watched with trepidation as Merlin patted the skull and Claire placed her hand against it. "It's set to respond to her magic. You had a connection to Morganna. If I can use that, I can fool it into thinking we're her."

James strode to stand beside them, Toby noticing that Jim's hand tightened on Claire's. "Hang on, you're not going to do anything to Claire," James said sharply.

"Of course not, it's only the barest flicker. She won't be harmed, I give you my word." Merlin conjured a tiny lick of magic in his hands, dark and roiling and pressed it to the skull. The gap between the hanging jawbone and the upper palate of the massive thing went dark, and what looked like a long, dark gullet appeared, as if it were a throat leading down into the dark. "There. Now, a few rules."

Merlin raised a finger. "Don't touch anything. It might be a book, it might be a hexed tome that incinerates any foreign hand that touches it. Unless it's the quartz orb, no touchy." He lifted another finger. "Don't read any words aloud without checking first. I do not want to deal with some kind of monster because someone can't read silently." One more finger rose. "Lastly, move in groups. No one wander off alone. I've watched enough of those horror 'movie' things in the past few months to know that heading off alone is stupid."

"Merlin was going to go alone," Aaarrrgghh said, squeezing himself into the dark tunnel and following it downward. Toby stuck close to him, one hand nestled in the green fur.

"Yes, well, I know what I'm looking at." Quiet fell as they made their way down, ears straining for anything that sounded off. It took nearly ten minutes of walking before the tunnel opened up into a chamber and Toby drew up short.

"This is nowhere near as dark or bloody as I was expecting." The ceiling was the same as the bright, glowing blue stone, and the walls were smooth and carved with ancient characters. There were shelves reaching to the ceiling, twenty feet above their heads, filled with thick books. A work bench that looked like a fallen tree, carved to have a flat surface, sat opposite these. And beyond these was a bed with thick purple blankets and beside it a large mirror with boxes and trinkets littering the open drawers on either side of it. "It's…kind of normal. Minus that." Toby pointed at the wall sconce, as it seemed to be made of a human skeleton's hand. "Why are the lights on? And there are fresh flowers."

"Enchanted. Nothing so annoying as having to redo the candles, or set new flowers, or empty the privy pot. Easier just to put a spell on them," Merlin said. Toby tried not to think about the last part, following Aaarrrgghh toward a chest made of black iron. Cups and chalices and boxes and weird statues filled it, and he began inspecting the contents. Claire took several chests beside the vanity, Jim peering into the open drawers. Merlin lifted the Staff of Avalon and the books began to float off the shelves so they could see the places behind them. "She may have hidden any number of notes or items."

James stayed in the middle of the room, watching each of them in turn. "If anything needs moving I can do it. It's not like I won't heal up right after if something wants to go medieval on me." He squinted at the bindings of the books as they floated by. "How big is this thing Merlin?"

The wizard held his hands together in a circle about the size of a clementine. Toby used his Warhammer to move a few pieces aside, but saw nothing but a set of quills at the bottom. "Nothing like that in here."

Jim eyes roved through one of the drawers, and Toby paused to take a look. "See anything?"

"Nothing like what Merlin described. But all kinds of other junk. Is that an emerald?" Jim didn't touch it, pointing at a stone. It was easily as big as Toby's fist.

"Peridot actually." Toby returned to Aaarrrgghh and Jim pushed the drawer aside. "Got some scrolls here, and a very tiny locked box, going to assume that should stay locked." Another book floated by and Toby turned his head to follow it. "What's that say?"

"It looks to be a journal. There's nothing hidden on the shelves." Merlin waved a hand over it and seemed mollified, for he took the book into his hands. "This was a journal. Not long before Killahead in the back here." He opened the cover, flipping through pages. "Let me see…this might take a while."

The others fell back to searching, and continued scouring the study.

* * *

Jim wasn't able to figure out a lot of what he saw, but a few things drew his attention. A carved wooden deer, a tapestry of a horned being, and no end of jewels and runes and rings. James stuck close to him and Claire, and Jim could appreciate it for Claire's sake. The safer she was the happier he would be.

Donning the armor, Jim turned over a few objects with Daylight, hoping to see a cloudy, round piece of quartz. He had to pause once. "This looks…important." Blinky looked up from the stack of books and approached, brow furrowing. Jim caught the item by a silver chain connected to it. It dangled from the tip of his blade. It was a a white amulet, metal filigree thin as lace in the center, but it was light and hollow.

"Most interesting." Blinky put a hand to his chin and Aaarrrgghh sniffed it. "An amulet? Perhaps she was thinking of making something for her own 'champions.' Or herself. Doesn't look like she had a chance to finish it."

Merlin glanced at it. "It wasn't imbued with magic. It's safe to touch, if you want to look it over." Blinky did so, trying to figure out what type of ore it was made of. "She was probably going to make an armor for Angor or Mordred at some point in time, help them fight my Trollhunters. Might be worth holding on to, I might be able to repurpose it."

Blinky carefully pocketed it. "If it starts smoking or glowing, I'm throwing it at you wizard."

"That's fair." Merlin's eyes returned to the book and he made a choked, horrible noise. Everyone turned to him, alarmed, and he leaned forward, hands on the table. Merlin stood over the tome, face waxy and haunted. "These are notes detailing Mordred's…treatment."

Jim's breath caught in his throat and Toby moved forward, covering the book. "Don't read it dude, it…it's probably not good."

Merlin brushed his hands aside patiently. "This detail will help in removing the magic. The more I understand, the better our chances." But there was a furious determination in his dark eyes and Jim understood it – he hadn't been able to keep this from happening to Mordred. Merlin blamed himself, so the least he could do is read the notes. Mordred had to live it. This was his punishment.

Claire gravitated toward what had possibly been Morganna's vanity, inspecting the drawers for the quartz orb. "It's so weird. All of this stuff…what was she making?" Jim sensed she was trying to distract them from the book.

James stood beside Merlin, reading. "Day ten. Mordred is not reacting well to more magic. He keeps asking when we'll return to Merlin and telling me that two of the horses in the king's stables are in foal. He's intent upon getting back to them so he can look after them after the birth. He's feverish often. I'm not sure if he'll survive the process if I continue at this pace. It may take years to finish."

Jim watched Merlin's hands, trembling and raw on the edge of the table. James flipped forward a chunk. "Day four hundred sixty-five. I haven't been able to get Mordred to kill anything. He's a sorry excuse for a warrior – Merlin hasn't trained him in the art of death and he cries when I show him corpses. Arthur has the drive to fight but none of it passed to his son. I'm a little embarrassed to say he's my progeny. I spent nine months forming him in my womb and he's such a disappointment. But I'll make do with what I have. Poor iron can still make a decent blade."

Another set of pages, James's voice monotone. "Day one thousand six hundred ninety-five. A breakthrough today. Mordred can be pushed to use the Shadow Realm's energies. If nothing else I can use him as a source of magic energy in a crisis. His swordsmanship is reaching a passable level, but it's the magic that I approve. If set upon a small village and persuaded to kill, he could level it in a day. It's a start. But he still won't kill anything. Yesterday he did have a relapse – while training with one of my golems he broke down. I had to destroy the thing to keep it from crushing him. I had to put him in enchanted sleep, his crying was insufferable. I'm rather stunned he hasn't forgotten Merlin yet, but he invariably tells me over and over that he wants to go back home to 'Uncle Merlin.'"

"Don't." Aaarrrgghh gripped James's arm. "No read any more."

"No. I want to hear the last entry she has about Mordred." Merlin turned away, leaning on the edge of the desk. James looked at him and then at Jim. Jim couldn't say why his father looked at him – was he reassuring himself that at least one son was safe? Was he checking for his reaction? – but he held the gaze to encourage him. Merlin stared at nothing, nails digging into the wood. Toby put one hand on Aaarrrgghh's arm, as if seeking solace, and Aaarrrgghh lowered his head to rest atop Toby's as if he were a stone sanctuary to block the rain.

"Day three thousand one hundred twenty-one." James set his hand on the table. "The breakthrough finally happened. I convinced Mordred to shed blood for the first time. It wasn't human, but it was enough to break him. I told him I was going to obliterate a settlement of people whose defense was decimated by Gumm-Gumm forces. Orlagk does have his uses, though I hope my seed in the nearest heartstone will bear fruit to a greater warlord soon. At any rate, I told Mordred that if he didn't kill a newborn hound I would send them into the settlement with instruction to consume every human they saw. I gave him no tools, no weapons. He used his hands. He didn't know how to break its neck, so it suffered."

Toby shivered and Jim boiled with rage. Blinky looked at him, as did James, and Jim wished they wouldn't. He could handle hearing about the things Morganna had done. James took in a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "He doesn't react to anything now. He just sits there and absorbs my magic. It will take another year, but I think he'll prove useful enough to warrant the investment. He's finally stopped asking for Merlin, and when I say the name he flinches. Merlin has been loathe to openly declare war on me; he knows my power holds the Gumm-Gumms back and he has no true evidence that I was the one to take Mordred. It would require him confessing some very sordid things to Arthur, and nothing's worth so much to him as his 'plans.' But the time is coming for war, and it will wage for centuries. The age of the Gumm-Gumms is coming, and with it Eternal Night. I have prepared so long to take the world of men and crush it beneath my heels. They think they have shed blood? I will show them oceans of it."

James closed the book. Merlin didn't move, as if he'd been turned to stone. "For years…he kept asking. He asked her to take him home…to me." He lifted a hand to his face, hiding his eyes. Droplets ran down his cheeks and into his beard. "I did nothing. I waited and examined and calculated, trying to figure out how to go about dealing with Morganna, and all the while…Mordred was _here_." Blinky reached out but pulled his hand back, giving Jim a helpless look. Merlin was crying. What did one do when someone so arrogant and cold and condescending became human enough to cry?

Jim stepped toward the old man and did something he wouldn't have imagined himself ever doing; he hugged Merlin around the shoulders.

The wizard lifted his head and stared at him. "Don't. Don't you look at me like that." Jim shut his eyes but didn't let go and he felt something in Merlin break, shoulders quaking. "Stupid boy, this was his response to everything! Scared of the dark, go hug Uncle Merlin! Got a scraped knee, go hug Uncle Merlin! Everything that's wrong with the world, go hug Uncle Merlin, he'll make everything better, he won't let anything happen to you-!"

The sound that came from his throat was a wordless scream, full of hate and loss and the poison of regret. Jim's eyes ached, holding back searing tears. The cry ended quickly, and in a moment Merlin – breathing hard and humiliated – brushed him off. "Get off. We need to find the quartz. Blast." He waved a hand over his own face and the redness vanished from his eyes.

Claire coughed softly. "Um. Actually, I found it." She opened her hands. "While James was reading. It was in another drawer." Nestled in her palms was a round quartz orb, white like a fluffy cloud. "This is it, right?" Merlin accepted it from her hands, rolling it in his fingers.

"Yes. We should get out of here now, before we trigger anything. I'll return at a later date to glean any magical artifacts that might come in handy." Without another word he stepped back through the entryway, footsteps clinking on the stony stairs. Jim looked around the room once more. No spells had harmed them, yet damage had been done.

But maybe something good could come of it. If they could save Mordred…let him move on peacefully.

Jim waited for Toby and Claire to step into the tunnel before himself, aware that Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and even James would not let him bring up the rear alone. They left Morganna's study in silence, digesting what they'd heard and trying to put that dark place behind them.

* * *

Blinky ducked and searched his shelves. "Let me see, I know I have a little more nightshade around here somewhere – ah! There!" He withdrew the urn. "The heartstone is growing at a voracious pace, this formula is working well."

Jim stood by the bubbling pot, stirring it with difficulty; it always got sticky toward the end. "Thanks for putting more together Blink. I didn't want to bother Merlin after what happened."

Six hours had not drawn Merlin from his alcove, though Gnome Chompsky reported that the old man was just tinkering with his runes and seemed physically all right. He was an excellent spy, or Merlin didn't care about him peeking in and running out. Blinky sprinkled the dark, dried leaves into the pot, brushing his hands off afterward. "After what he heard, I'm not surprised. Merlin is discovering his own humanity Master Jim, all the strengths and weaknesses. I confess I feel rather sorry for him."

"Me too." The solution went clear as water and its consistency became more liquid. Jim sighed in relief. "I'd know that goo anywhere. Perfectly prepared." He put out a fist and Blinky bumped it with one of his own. "Did I tell you my dad mentioned sticking around New Trollmarket? After everything I mean."

"No you didn't. Though I can't say I'm surprised." What James wanted to tell Jim was his business. Blinky did not want to sabotage the relationship, it was delicate enough. But he couldn't resist probing a little. "How do you feel about that?"

"More like how _don't_ I feel. I'm irritated, happy, sad, nervous, angry, all of it. One minute I want to punch him and the next I…I don't know. And it's not because of my emotions being crazy, they're evening out." Jim picked up a bucket from the floor, the one they'd used to hold phoenix tears, and scooped out a generous serving of the liquid. "What do you think of him Blinky? I can't see him fairly."

"But it's how _you_ see him that matters, Master Jim. I don't want to unfairly sway you either way. Besides, I'm hardly unbiased. I might get jealous if you start spending time with another father figure!" He said it jokingly but Jim looked concerned. "I jest, Jim. I know you better than that. You don't cast aside a friend or family member when a new one arrives." Blinky tamped the lid down on the bucket. "I will say he might not mind a distraction after Morganna's notes. He must have been hurt as well."

"You're right. As usual." Blinky swelled proudly. Jim passed him to reach the workbench, picking up the stiff brush. "What is this? Porcelain?"

Blinky glanced at it. "Yes. I'm afraid it's not going well. I was never artistically inclined. And the glue dries much too fast." Jim picked at a small clump of glue, peeling it off. "It just seemed a shame to throw it away. It meant something to her."

"This is really nice Blinky. Even if it is a little mixed up. I don't think Nomura would admit it right out, but she appreciates stuff like this. Even if it's weird to her." Jim tilted the rebuilt portion of the ballerina. "But this part is the neck. Not the ankle." Blinky sighed – they didn't look too different in a statue. "I'll help in a bit with this. We'll get it right."

"If you've time. I know it's a busy job being Trollhunter." Blinky pulled a cloth over the large, dark pot that held the rest of the formula. "A cup of tea would hit the spot I think. I don't think you could appreciate it in your current form, Master Jim, but I'm sure I have some mint and ginger we can steep." He spotted Jim reading something and finished tucking the cloth in place. "Oh, the formula. For the changeling stone. It took some working."

Jim looked up at him and his eyes were wide. "Blinky, why does it say it needs fresh human flesh, blood, and bone to work?"

Blinky froze. "Oh. That. Er, that's…well, we wouldn't use a familiar, but the formula needed human material to return you to your normal shape. And a sizable chunk of it." Jim's fingers clenched and his face paled. "No one was permanently injured! They got better shortly after." Well, that didn't leave much question as to who he was talking about, did it? Blinky rubbed his upper arm sheepishly. "James regenerated quickly. We were just talking about the formula and whack, he cuts off his hand, neat as you please. Then it grew back and I put the hand on ice until we were ready to start. I rather wish he'd warned us first!"

Jim turned until he was facing Blinky, staring. "He cut off his hand?" When Blinky nodded worriedly, Jim took the amulet out of his pocket and held it carefully in his fingers. He bit his lip, tucking the amulet close to his chest again. It seemed to calm him; a small ritual formed to help center himself? "I just…Blinky, I don't know what to do. I don't want to get attached to him just for him to leave again. And I still see him as the man that hurt my mother. But I can't not give him a chance, can I?"

Blinky set his herbs aside. "Master Jim, let me speak as if I were your father."

"You are." There was no delay or uncertainty in the way Jim said it and Blinky's heart melted. "Oh, you mean…as him. Okay."

Blinky had to cough several times to speak without his voice breaking. "If I were James, and I thought there was something I could help my son with, I would do it. I would do this because of affection, and responsibility to my child, and not because I want to force him to accept me. Don't think of it as owing him anything, that's not what being a father is like." Blinky folded both sets of arms loosely. "Master Jim, the health and happiness of one's child is health and happiness to a father. It is terribly hard to explain until one has a child of their own. If I must give you my opinion it is this; James is a flawed person and has made some choices that might not be very intelligent, but he is sincere in wanting to be a part of your life and help. If you can give him a chance, it would be worthwhile."

Jim gazed at the amulet, turning it over. "I think you're right."

Blinky smiled. "As I understand it, I've got a fairly good track record at being right." Jim rolled his eyes. "Perhaps some good old-fashioned training would be helpful in getting your thoughts sorted! Going up against a fellow swordsman might prove most beneficial in honing your skills."

"Maybe it'll help me reach the other armor too. I can't believe Merlin doesn't know how to bring it out." Jim followed the lines of the amulet with his fingertips. "It's amazing being human again. But I forget how weak we are. I couldn't kill a stalkling as easily this way, or fight enemy trolls."

"But you're flexible in mind and body, and Daylight seems to be ready to compensate for certain factors. Best to try it out. The amulet will reveal the second armor when the time is right." Blinky patted between his shoulder blades. "First the heartstone. Then let's find James and see if he's willing to assist!"

* * *

"You gotta promise me that you'll say something if I get close to injuring you." James lifted Excalibur but lowered it again. "I mean it, you tell me. Go all out on me, I'll heal right up, but I don't want to hurt you."

Jim tested the sword in his hands, surprised by the lightness of it. He hadn't had a reason to use it since his return to human form save for the test run, and it swung beautifully in a bright arc. "Don't worry so much, the amulet's good at protecting me. I'd have been mincemeat on twenty different occasions if it wasn't."

James looked legitimately frazzled, tapping the edge of Excalibur on the ground. "That worries me even more, thanks for that…and it wasn't a promise!"

The new Hero's Forge was nowhere near completed. The chamber had been hollowed out and extended high above their heads, ready for the day they would build the training equipment akin to the last one, but aside from the flattened ground and light crystal, there was nothing distinguishing it from a well-carved hole in the ground. Living quarters and supplies had been first on the agenda, but Jim had a few ideas about where he'd like it to go when they found the time.

But for now, it was a decent ring to fight in. "Fine, I'll tell you if you're even in the vicinity of hurting me," Jim said finally, feeling like a small child. "I'm not completely incompetent."

"I know, I'm sure you're great. I've just fought in a lot of battles and wars is all. Seen some horrible injuries. Caused a lot of them." James sighed deeply and took a revitalizing breath. "Anyway, show me what you got." He lifted Excalibur and Jim glanced at Blinky, standing on the sidelines with an encouraging set of fists pumping the air.

Jim struck first, weaving around James's blade and trying to tap him on the head with the flat of the blade. He failed as James turned, smooth as silk and fluid as rain, and Jim pivoted on one foot to avoid his next swing. "Nice, limber. How is your balance?" He swung at Jim's feet, coming within an inch of the pale metal, but Jim danced back and swiped his sword out to give them some distance.

"Keep your composure Master Jim! Let fear add energy to you, not halt you in your tracks!" Blinky had set aside his staff entirely, eyes fixated on them. Jim hoped he wasn't too sloppy, his human body still felt weird to use in battle. His hands jarred with the impact of parries.

James moved in a way that Jim would have studied for reference if he wasn't so busy avoiding the attacks. Every sweeping movement was graceful and Jim dodged the blows as he retreated. "Come on kiddo, you're young, fast." James didn't let up and Jim respected him for it; he wasn't just going to let him win. He treated him as an equal opponent, much as Draal always had.

Jim lunged at James, under the sword, and a shield appeared on his arm as he put it up, barreling into his middle. James grunted and retaliated by grabbing him around the waist and lifting him. Jim yelped and squirmed, James grinning. "Don't ram into an enemy bigger than you, you're too light."

Jim thumped a fist against his father's knee. "Thanks. Noted."

"Hey, don't give up too fast. You can get out of this." James didn't let him down and Jim crossed his arms, dangling. "Bend the thumb back to break a grip. And if you can hit someone in the balls do it, your elbow's the hardest place on your body."

"Are you telling me to hit you in the nards right now?" Jim asked, looking up at him. James let him down and Jim straightened, thoroughly embarrassed. "Was I as bad as you expected?"

James rolled his eyes. "C'mon, don't be so hard on yourself. Your balance is off after being a troll. Let's go again, don't let me push you around." Jim stretched a little before hefting Daylight again. This time he was cautious, measuring his movements, aware that his reach was shorter. Inevitably James disarmed him, but Jim swept his leg out from under him and used the opportunity to call Daylight back. "Nice!" James called, regaining his feet. "Can you do stuff other than the shield?"

In reply Jim summoned the thigh blades, holding one in each hand. James whistled. "Knives. Okay, exclusively close range." Excalibur disappeared and instead he took a defensive stance, bare handed. "Show me your moves." Knowing that Toby would have made a Smash Bros reference, Jim bit back a smile and moved in. James blocked most of his blows – to be fair he couldn't really push himself to use knives against someone without a weapon – but seemed impressed. "You're good with knives. Only thing is you need to keep your guard – up!"

He grabbed Jim's wrist, twisting it until he dropped one blade. Jim grunted and tried to pull back to break his grip but James spun with him and grabbed his other arm, doing the same to it. Arms pinned behind his back, Jim had lost the upper hand. "Seriously not bad at all. And you've only been training for about a year?"

Jim didn't hear him. He barely saw the ground in front of him. He froze completely, a wave of terror rooting him in place. His chest constricted, hands going numb. Let go. Let go of my hands. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. "Jim? Hey, what's wrong?" James released one wrist, keeping a firm, paternal hold on the other. "You look pale. What is it?"

The sound of Blinky's feet on the stone helped him wake up. The fear shot through his blood, prickling where James's hand rested. "Let go."

James didn't understand, obviously, for his brows furrowed. "What?"

Jim snapped. That was the only way he could describe what he did next. The armor vanished, unable to remain in his mindless panic, and Jim pulled back his free fist and punched James in the mouth. "Let go of me!"

His knuckles cut against James's teeth and he heard Blinky gasp. Jim feel back, hitting the floor, free from his father's grip. He blinked hard and realized what he'd done, James holding his mouth and hissing through broken teeth. "Oh my gosh…I'm sorry. I – I don't know why…"

James's face healed over in a moment and he wiped the blood from his chin. "That's some right." His eyes dropped. "Your hand's bleeding."

Jim held it, staring at the clenched fingers, knuckles white and red with tension and blood. "I'm so sorry. I panicked."

Blinky reached him, instantly taking the injured hand in two of his own. "Master Jim, you reek of fear! What happened!?"

"I don't know. When he grabbed my arms I just…I felt pinned and…" he said helplessly. His heart stuttered in his chest.

James scrutinized him with intense eyes. Blinky shook his head slightly. "How strange. You seemed perfectly all right when he caught you earlier. Why would having your hands pinned cause such a reaction? After all this time, you've been in captive situations before and reacted rather calmly."

Jim shut his eyes. "Maybe it has to do with…never mind." There was no way the few minutes he'd been bound in the chair could have traumatized him. After he'd been chained by Gunmar in the Darklands? After all the times he'd been shoved around by the Krubera guard? Unless perhaps it had built into something. He'd never had a chance to take psychology, it was available in junior year. Which he hadn't been able to start.

Blinky's five eyes narrowed. "Master Jim. If you're feeling ashamed because of something occurring that frightened you, you shouldn't. One must face these things to overcome them, not pretend they don't exist."

Jim stepped away from both of them. "But it doesn't make sense. Merlin didn't even really tie my hands, it was just magic. And it was for like five minutes, why would it-?" He paused, realizing that James was staring. The look in his eyes was unfathomable, black. A searing flash of anger passed Blinky's face as well, but he mastered it. "Okay, I know how that sounds. It's hard to explain, it's not important."

He expected his father to insist, to push, either of them. James instead closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Then he opened them again. "C'mon, let me patch up your hand. I'm sure there are bandages in the infirmary. Blinky, want to come with?"

Jim blinked owlishly. The troll seemed to weigh his response. "Master Jim, would you like me to accompany you both?"

"I can take care of my own scratches. My fault they're there." Blinky tapped tapped a patient drum against his side with one set of fingers. Jim realized why Blinky had asked; he didn't want Jim to be stuck with James alone. And James had asked if Blinky wanted to come because…he didn't want Jim to feel nervous. The feeling that came with the understanding was tempered with resentment and real affection. "Blinky, I'm really all right." Did he understand?

Blinky nodded. "Very well, let us look at training another day. Master Jim, if you'd like to discuss this at another time, please don't hesitate to come to me. My door is absolutely always open." He gave James a significant look, one Jim couldn't miss. Jim bit the tip of his tongue; of course Blinky was trying to get him and James to come to some kind of relationship-peace thing. That was Blinky through and through. The troll took slow steps toward the entry, peering back as if afraid that a second away had wrought some harm. At last he left.

Heading out of the forge, Jim heard his father following. He wanted to tell him not to bother going with him, it was a few scratched knuckles. But he'd punched the man, in real life instead of just in his imagination. Did he have any right to tell him where he could or couldn't go?

The infirmary was empty, save for a couple of trolls in the corner. One was in a cot sleeping peacefully, the other was sitting up reading. Every so often she peeled a page of the book and ate it slowly. Jim greeted them then continued hunting for the bandages. They were in his mother's bag, a roll of gauze on the very top with adhesive lining it. He took the roll and sat on the nearest cot. "I guess she's with Strickler still?" he asked, trying to think of something to talk about other than…whatever this was.

"They're planning lessons in the city over a cup of coffee." James offered a hand and Jim lifted his eyes to examine him. It was just a a friendly gesture, he told himself. He gave James the bandages and set about finding the antibacterial gel his mother carried, in the front zipped pocket of one of her bags. Applying it was easy, stinging faintly. "So…how did your mother react when she found out Strickler was a changeling?"

"The first or second time?" Jim asked. James's eyebrows shot up. "I guess neither time was stellar. There was a thing where he bound their life forces together and if I hurt him, I hurt her…this was back when he was an enemy. He got injured and to save her we had to use magic to break the magic bond, and it wiped her memory."

"That seems oddly specific." James wrapped the bandages around his knuckles, taking care to press the sticky part down. "I didn't know about that. And she's back with him?"

"Call it character development on his part and a lot of grace on hers." Jim quirked his mouth to the side wryly. "I know Strickler. For all his faults, he does love her. And he'd do anything to protect her. She's happy with him. Especially lately."

James smiled, looking down at his hands. "Good. I hate to get better about wanting to kill Merlin with my bare hands just to add someone else to the list. He seems like a decent guy. But then, he probably knows you'll kick him to the curb if the need arose."

"I'm sure he does." He'd forgotten the easy manner of speaking his father had, the way he put people at ease. Even as a little boy nothing had soothed him so much as an embrace from the man and listening to him talk. On the phone, to his mother. One of his very first memories was a bear hug crushing him and his mother together, nestled close together as James laughed. Jim pushed the thought back – the thought of hugging him now made his hackles rise. James finished and Jim was surprised to see the bandaging was snug, secure. "Thanks. I wouldn't think you've had to do much of this kind of thing."

"Not for myself. Other people. I've met a lot of them over the years." James scratched the back of his head. "Let me be honest here. I think Blinky's trying to give us some bonding time. Which is nice of him, but probably is not something you want right now."

"Blinky is not subtle," Jim admitted. "But he's got everyone's best interests at heart. Always does."

"You respect him a lot." James spoke gently and Jim nodded. "He's been there for you like a dad, huh?"

"He called me his son. When I first turned into a troll. It helped…when I was really scared." Jim immediately looked at the man, searching his eyes. Was he angry, disappointed? No – a faint dash of jealousy maybe, but a serene quiet filled his face. "I…think of him as a father."

"That's good. A young man needs a father figure, someone he can look to for guidance. Sounds like he's the man – er, troll – for the job." James leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. "So your mom. I've been wondering about something. Is she going back to Arcadia you think?"

The change in subject was sudden but Jim didn't question it. There was no way James was after Mom romantically. He wasn't an idiot. "I think so. Her job is there, and Strickler can teach during the day now. We haven't talked about it. There's no reason she shouldn't." He added this firmly; he'd missed her so badly before, but he had no right to demand she give up so much to come to New Jersey. He wasn't trapped in the dark any longer. He could get by.

"Mm." James was quiet for a time. "I've got an idea. Why don't I show you some defensive moves? Not sword stuff, hand-to-hand. If you're ever stuck without a weapon, you need to know how to get out of it. Might make you feel better about things." Jim bit his lower lip. "I won't do the arm lock thing. But if you think leaning escape maneuvers will help you process…things…then just let me know." James faltered. "I just want to be there for you, and your friends. As _whatever_ you need, okay?"

Jim looked away, down at his bandaged hand. The gauze had been placed with such care. "I don't know much about fighting without weapons. I guess it would be good to learn how."

* * *

Toby watched the cars roll by and tried to pick up the phone. He put it back down again. The high school was letting out, and he focused on the students milling around instead. It seemed like a nice school, as nice as school could be. The kids coming out were a throng of complaints about exams, elation for Thanksgiving Break, and so many familiar things. Toby glanced from the school to the apartments down the way. A little house would be better, Nana couldn't handle stairs. And Dictatious would stand out too much in an apartment.

He lifted his phone and, before he could convince himself to put it back down again, hit the contact for home. It rang twice before he heard the line pick up. "Hello, this is the Domzalski residence."

"Hi Nana. Guess who?"

A delighted cry made him smile. "Toby Pie! Oh, I wasn't expecting you to call until a little later! Usually it's before bed. Are you all right?"

"Yeah Nana, I'm okay. I…need your advice about something. Your opinion." Toby thought of Darci and Arcadia and continued, "I might want to move to New Jersey. And I need to talk it out with someone. Someone I know will steer me the way I need to go."

Nana was quiet for a moment and he heard the creak of an armchair. "Let me settle in. I feel like this is going to be a long chat."

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Preview of Chapter 19

" _I am not a good man, Barbara. I have no delusions about what I am." She frowned but did not interrupt. "I have killed people. I have deceived you in the past. I was selfish and concerned only with my own wellbeing and put you in danger because of it. I long adhered to a code that sacrifices all others on the altar of self-preservation. You deserve a much better man than I. I do not deserve to be on the same planet as you."_

 _Her brow had furrowed. "There had better be a 'but' coming."_

 _He chuckled. "There is. In spite of all of these things, I don't have the willpower to be without you. For some reason you've forgiven me and seem to see something I frankly don't. You see a capacity for goodness that I am trying to see in myself."_

 _Strickler took both her hands in his. "I try every day to be the man you deserve. I will continue to do this. I'll fall short, I assure you. I'll make mistakes, I'll lose my temper, I'll likely be insufferable some days. But I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you and all you love safe, and bring you happiness. Whatever strength I have, I give it to you."_

 _He released her right hand and slipped his left into his pocket. At the same time he took a knee. Barbara's eyes doubled in size. Hoping that was just shock, Strickler prayed she couldn't see his hands shaking as he drew out a ring box. "Barbara, however long either of us live, I want to spend that time with you. Will you marry me?"_


	19. Chapter 19

Happy Wednesday all. A bit of mush in this chapter, it always cheers me. One of my family's dogs is quite ill, so my mood is poor. Hopefully yours is better.

* * *

Chapter 19

Love is Great, But it's Also Crazy

* * *

Barbara heard her son and James from the tunnel and peeked inside before stepping through. The Hero's Forge echoed with conversation and careful strikes, and she clenched her hands against her jean pockets when James grabbed Jim's neck in a firm hold. Jim sputtered but his jaw set and he bent before ramming his elbow into James's sternum. The man coughed and Jim used the distraction to free himself. "Good, chest is always good to hit. Stomach's got a lot of muscle and such to get through, higher is better. Use the bones against your opponent." James nursed his chest for a minute, Jim breathing hard. "Want to take a break?"

"Yeah." Both of them were sweaty and their clothes a mess – they'd been here a while. Jim glanced toward the doorway and Barbara's heart warmed when his eyes lit up. "Mom. Hi. How was coffee?"

"It was really nice. If you didn't hate coffee so much I'd have brought some back." She nodded at James, who returned the gesture. "Already back to training huh? Self-defense?"

"Against humans, yeah. I don't think this would work so well against trolls." Jim held back from greeting, possibly because of the sweat, but Barbara wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Where's Strickler?"

"He had to run an errand. I asked if he wanted me to go along but he fidgeted and hemmed and hawed so I guess he needed some alone time." She shrugged. "I got a call earlier from the hospital. I apparently have a few patients that need to get in. I'm…thinking I'll have to go back soon."

She hated saying it. It made her nauseous to think about. Arcadia wasn't home any longer – home was with her son, with Walter, with all of them. Well, maybe not Merlin. James she was on the fence for. Jim's face flickered but a smile was immediately back. "We can visit all the time with the gyre. I'll come by and fix all your favorites."

"And here I was starting to lose weight," she joked. "I may have heard our resident chef is planning Thanksgiving dinner. I'll have to stick around for that." Jim grinned and she released him. "Don't worry, I won't try to make any apple pie. It…tastes like battery acid, doesn't it?"

" _Home_ and battery acid." Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "Dad's going to help with dinner too. It'll be a big thing, troll and human food. I don't know if trolls celebrate Thanksgiving but a party sounds like a good idea. I'll have to go into Hoboken tonight to get the ingredients, fresh is best."

"I think that sounds nice." Barbara glanced at James. "I'd like to talk to you about something. In private, if you don't mind." James looked surprised and Jim turned his head from one parent to the other. "Jim, would that be okay?"

He nodded and left them, sneakers padding softly. Barbara waited until the sound faded before facing her ex-husband. "James, I heard you might be staying here. After you help Mordred."

"Yeah. I mean, if it seems like everyone's okay with that." James tugged at his shirt, cooling off. "Am I to take it that you're not?"

Barbara adjusted her glasses, keeping her fingers on the rim. "No, that's not…what I want to say. I think it's a good idea. For you to be here." James's mouth fell open slightly. "Hear me out. We'll always have issues after what happened. I understand why you did it but I'll never think it was the best thing. When you marry someone, you commit to that. To trusting them."

James put his hands in his pockets. "I'd do a few things over. And I knew you'd come with me. I didn't want that life for you." He wiped his jaw on his shoulder, sweat sparkling in his beard. "I was selfish…I fell for you and I felt like a normal man again. And then we had Jim and the world was so perfect for a few years. I always knew I'd have to tell you both but I just – I just wanted to give you everything I could before then. And when Mordred showed up it was reality kicking me in the nuts. I had everything and I lost it. That's what I got for my selfishness. I accept that." He took one hand out and rubbed his mouth. "But I'm willing to ask for a chance. And if you want me here, I am."

She could believe he'd ruled a country once. The easy confidence, the way he spoke. Barbara had been so enchanted when she first met him. But now she stood in front of him and had equal boldness. "I want you to protect Jim. It's obvious you care about him and not to sound callous, but you definitely can take a few hits that would injure him seriously." She crossed her arms, nails digging into her jean jacket. "Protect my… _our_ baby. As much as he'll let you."

James smiled. "He's got a lot of protection here, Barb. And I think you want to be part of it."

Was she so obvious? So easy to read? She turned away from him. "Of course I do. Living on the opposite side of the country from my son is like someone's performing open heart surgery on me without putting me under. I'm so happy he can go in the sun, and eat his favorite food again, and maybe marry Claire one day and have babies-"

" _Definitely_ will marry Claire and have babies." James offered a weak smile. "Those two are crazy town banana pants about each other."

Her mouth might have twitched upward. "Exactly, he can have that now. Have kids, pick them up from school, take them to the park between bad troll beatdowns, whatever. All the wonderful mundane things that everyone takes for granted until they can't have them anymore." Barbara turned to face him. "James, I want to stay here. But I don't want Jim to feel guilty, you know how he gets when anyone is inconvenienced even a hair over him. I'd need to find a job, sell the house, and of course talk to Walter about it."

James laughed. Barbara glared, stung by his levity. "I'm sorry. It's just, the second and third parts are non-issues. Strickler would tap dance naked while singing God Save the Queen if it would make you happy." The mental image came too quickly to stop and Barbara couldn't help but snort, hastily biting the laughter back. "And if you need to sell the house, get some funds together to move and settle again, I'll buy it right now."

Barbara stopped. She wasn't moving or talking, but her mind stopped. For all of five seconds she was stunned. "Wait…what?"

"You want to move to New Jersey? I'll buy the house in Arcadia from you, pay double the value if you want, whatever. And I'm willing to bet the hospitals around here would be foaming at the mouth for a great doctor with experience." James shrugged. "I don't care what he says or acts like, Jim needs his mom, he's only friggin' sixteen. _You're_ the adult, you move here if you _want_ to. What is this, some kid's cartoon where teens that haven't even finished puberty have to handle decisions even adults struggle with? C'mon."

Barbara shook her head. "You…are either crazy or brilliant. Maybe both." He bowed at the waist. "I'll – I'll talk to Walter. I think he'd like it here, with the children needing a teacher, and all the schools here have so many positions, I'm sure-"

James shook his head amusedly. Barbara managed to calm down, fingers tightening in her sweater sleeves. "Thank you James. I mean it. As soon as Walter gets back I'll see what he thinks."

"No rush Barb. If this is something that helps I'm glad for it." He gestured toward the tunnel. "So I have got to take a shower. We'll talk when you're both ready. But let Strickler know I'm not trying to romance you away from him though, huh? He's giving me dirty, glowy-eye looks. A knife in my throat won't kill me but it's a very unpleasant sensation."

* * *

Nomura returned to New Trollmarket in such a good mood that even the disgusted turns away couldn't bring her down.

She'd always loved her human form. It was graceful but small, unassuming and excellent for spy work. In the tunnels she returned to troll form but the feeling of her human body being only a little focus away was marvelous. Her injury was healing very well – human skin knitted in a way that troll bodies just didn't. Everything about the human world was faster. Healing, culture, life, death. Everything.

Passing the heartstone was laughable. What a poor, hollow light compared to the sun. She could go anywhere, do practically anything. If she got tired of dealing with morons she could stay away as long as she wanted. Nomura had pulled together scraps of her identity from Arcadia and was already applying to jobs in art galleries and museums. She had loved her work, and now that love had an outlet again.

But she wouldn't leave. No, she was part troll yet. And Little Gynt and the others…darn them but she actually liked most of them. Even the chubby kid. Nomura wasn't used to liking people. It was dangerous.

"Oh, confound it! This is the head, not the elbow!" The clink of porcelain from Blinky's alcove made her stop. She looked inside and caught sight of Blinky rubbing his eye patch. His alcove was still a wreck from the preparations, but he seemed too distracted to worry about it.

Nomura picked up the teapot. "Well, organized you are not." Blinky lifted his head, spotting her and trying to move whatever he was working on behind a stack of books. Nomura blinked. "Want me to put on more tea?"

"I must admit your fresh brewed tea is far better than anything I could make. If you would be so kind." She fetched water for the pot and turned on one of the burners, moving several books away from it. "You seem quite happy."

"I am. All the world is open to me again." Nomura gathered the herbs from a box, one that contained countless ingredients for experiments and minor mixtures. This was good for scaling of the stone, that one could treat human burns. She selected each ingredient carefully and continued, "And Little Gynt is happy. It's infectious. Where is he now?"

"Trying to find out how to call on the armor linked to his troll form, I believe.." Blinky didn't want her to see whatever he was working on. The curiosity burned and she climbed over a crate to get to his side of the desk. "Wait a moment it – oh, who am I kidding? It's not going well at all anyway." He gestured with one hand at the porcelain monstrosity. "Human limbs are so thin, and then there's the dress piece of the statue…I can't tell a leg from an arm on this thing. Master Jim planned on helping when the time came."

Nomura ignored the smell of glue and the sticky threads of it and the tiny globs that hadn't been removed quickly enough. The pieces of porcelain were put together poorly, but it had been in so many pieces she'd just tossed it anyway, there wasn't really any fixing it. "Why are you trying to put it back together?"

"Well, it was obviously important to you. Just because it's broken doesn't mean it's lost its value." Blinky used a thumb to wipe a little dirt off the face. "It might not be the same put together again, but it's better than losing it altogether, isn't it?" Nomura knew it was going to be a mess completed – he'd missed half the tutu and one leg had a piece of the neck in it. They were such tiny pieces that it was an exercise in futility to try to make it look good again. "After what happened with your alcove I couldn't think of what to do that could possibly be a decent apology. I knew there were troubles with the other trolls, but for such resentment to build under my own nose…!"

"You were focused on helping the kid, and indirectly that helped me. Besides, I told you, there's nothing you can do. The kid's speech was…really, really sweet…but time is the only thing that will change trolls. We're like rock, our natures don't shift nearly as fast as humans. One or two generations has dramatically reduced prejudice among humankind." Nomura leaned against the desk. "You seen any issues among the trolls lately?"

"Not yet. Or at least nothing Master Jim has mentioned. Most seem content as long as New Trollmarket feels safe." Blinky sighed. "I suppose that's a question for tomorrow, today has trouble of its own." He put another piece on the statue and winced. "Oh, that is definitely a foot."

"Yep." She pulled a little glue free. "It's abstract. Maybe there's symbolism in it."

"Yes. It's symbolic of me being terrible with glue." She couldn't help but snort.

"Well, it was kind of you to try. I'll keep it when you're finished. Like you said, just because it's broken doesn't mean it's worthless." The teapot began steaming and she added the herbs. With humans one needed to put them in a bag to diffuse, but trolls didn't care if they swallowed the grainy pieces. After they steeped she poured two cups, handing one to Blinky. "To new beginnings."

"A fine toast. To a new day!" He clinked his cup against hers. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I have something else for you, hopefully less disappointing than a crooked sculpture!" He scuttled to the printer and took a piece of paper from it. "Claire has shown me so many amazing things regarding online purchases and information. I have actually started a website where we can sell some of the more worthless minerals we find. You know, diamonds, rubies, all that nonsense. Humans seem to prize them. Our talented craftsmen cut them, Claire drops them off at the human post office and sends them out, and we're paid for them."

"That's actually a really good idea." Nomura looked at the balance on the computer. "A respectable sum."

"It's allowed Claire to make purchases in the past few months without draining her own funds. I'm pleased with the results. It also allows us to make the occasional gift possible." He handed her the paper. "One doesn't even need to go anywhere to purchase a ticket any longer! It's quite amazing."

Reading the page, Nomura's entire core warmed. "The Bolshoi Ballet…Swan Lake, next weekend."

Blinky looked not a little proud of himself. "I believe this was one of your conditions in being 'square' as it were. You have more than earned this, Nomura. I just want you to understand how invaluable your help has been, and how grateful I am to you."

"I was just kidding about the ticket…but it's really nice of you." He'd taken her seriously. He'd braved the Internet to find a ballet in the area, a good one. He'd remembered. She took the paper and folded it, smoothing the creases to sharp, perfect points. "And the statue. It's all nice of you." Nomura had always been a little impulsive, but she surprised even herself she stooped and bumped her head against the side of his face affectionately.

Blinky's eyes, all of five of them, grew round with surprise and Nomura realized what she'd done. Humiliated, she threw back the scalding tea like a shot and left the room with as little sound as possible.

She'd just face bumped Blinky. She'd shown a sign of affection on the level of human kissing – minus the disgusting saliva and nonsense thank goodness – to Blinky. The least adept in battle, most bookish troll in the world. And the worst part was that she wouldn't mind doing it again.

Nomura planted her face against the wall. "Idiot."

* * *

"Come on. I know you're in there." Jim glared at the amulet in his hands. "At least give me a sign or something. I wish we had the Soothscryer, I'd bug Kanjigar about this."

He sat on his cot, turning the amulet over and over. "Let me see…for the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command." The amulet chimed and words appeared around the edge and he read them aloud. "No longer obscured, use the night's light. When darkness comes, I will burn bright." He sighed. "A riddle. Because of course a riddle. No one ever just comes out and says, 'hey, do A-B-C to get to your goal.'"

"What's the fun in that?" Claire entered the room and Jim stood up, unable to keep from grinning. "Did I hear something about a riddle?"

"Yeah." He showed her the amulet and she studied it, eyes particularly bright. Was she wearing a little eye shadow? She smelled sweet, like perfume. "I defer to your good knowledge, riddle master."

She sat beside him. "The first part's talking about moonlight. 'No longer obscured,' that's an eclipse, assuming a solar one since the first armor is Daylight. The moon blocks out the sun and looks black. I guess it's saying Eclipse is gone. 'Use the night's light' being the moon, I would assume the new armor is called Moonlight."

Jim stared at her. She'd gotten all that in one look. "…I can't decide if that's really, really dorky or super cool."

"As long as you don't materialize in a blue pleated skirt with a tiara, I'd say it's cool." Jim choked and Claire winked at him. "Now the second part I don't know. I assume that means it'll appear when you need it really bad."

"How am I supposed to know when that is? When I'm getting my skull beat in by something?" Jim sighed and linked his arm with hers. "Daylight and Moonlight. That makes sense. I was right to consult you, Ms. Nuñez. How was work?"

"Oh, fine. Nothing too interesting happened. Paperwork, help Agnes in accounting because she can't figure out Excel and misses the old days when they balanced accounts on paper…fun stuff." Claire had a clip in her hair, keeping it up in a neat twist. She undid it and her hair came tumbling down in a messy whirl, past her shoulders. "Tell me the truth, do I look old with my hair up like that?"

Jim twined his fingers in it. It was soft and lovely, and he swept it neatly over her shoulder. "No. You look professional…like a boss."

"Like a mean boss? Or a pretty boss?" She leaned on him and he bumped back, grinning at her.

"The kind of boss I'd bring espresso to without being asked every morning. With salted caramel flavor."

"Ooh, that's a good boss." A knock at the door preceded Toby, who peered inside warily. "Don't worry, you're not interrupting any 'excessive canoodling' as my dad would call it," she said. He entered the room, pulling off his thick coat with difficulty. "Where were you?"

"Roaming the city. Seeing the sights. Dreaming of tacos." He put his hands on one shoulder each. "People, I am dying for a taco. What say you? Shall we journey to the city and find authentic Mexican restaurants? Unless you two really needed some time tocanoodle."

Claire shoved him teasingly. "No one under thirty should ever use that word seriously TP. That sounds great, the three of us grabbing dinner. I could go for some real tamales. What do you think Jim?"

Jim slipped the amulet into his pocket. "That sounds really good. Is it okay if I check in with everyone, make sure everything's all right? I need to pick up the ingredients for tomorrow afterward."

Toby took off his hat and shook it, ridding it of a dusting of snow. "Sounds good to me. We can bring some more good scrap back so Glug can make more…well, glug, for Thanksgiving dinner. I'd offer to bring tacos for Blinky and Wingman, but you know how it is, they won't want it if there's not enough for all the trolls." Jim nodded, pierced with guilt. Toby pointed at him. "Don't even. You're doing the face."

"What face?" Jim asked. He pulled on his coat, folded and resting at the foot of his cot.

"The, 'I get to do something I like but the trolls can't, I'm such a bad person,' face. Don't. That party will make them happier than two hundred tacos each. And you being able to eat human food means there's more troll supplies around here, so nyah. Everybody wins." Toby slowed as they approached the door and came to a stop. "Y'know, I should probably say something." He turned around and Jim saw that his friend's eyes were dim, troubled. "What would you guys think about…me coming here? To New Jersey. To live I mean."

Jim exchanged a look with Claire and saw the same surprise he felt mirrored on her face. "Tobes…I mean, we love having you here. It's been like Arcadia again. But Arcadia needs protection, just in case something happens. Don't get me wrong, Steve and Eli and Detective Scott are great, but you and Aaarrrgghh are our seasoned defenders." Toby's expression didn't change and Jim didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. "And then there's Darci, and your Nana, and you've started your junior year."

Claire shifted a little, heels clicking. "Toby, what's up?" So simple. Jim bit his tongue – of course Toby would have thought of everything he said. "Are you wanting to come to New Jersey?"

"I just want to be where I'm needed. And I'm pretty sure that's not Arcadia." He leaned on the wall, fiddling with his hat, wringing it between his hands. "We get a gruesome every now and then, maybe a couple goblins. This place needs supplies, protection, everything. You guys have done a lot, but more help would make it even better here. I talked to my Nana earlier. She legit told me that if it's what I thought was the right thing to do, she'd move here. It'd take time, and selling the house wouldn't be easy, but y'know, in a few months…maybe?"

Jim's heart twisted. Toby, Claire, and him all together again? With Blinky and Aaarrrgghh? It sounded so good. But Toby leaving home behind, changing everything. And leaving Arcadia without anyone with real troll or magic experience just seemed wrong. But it wasn't fair that Toby and Aaarrrgghh had to be left there. Jim's fingers found the amulet in his pocket and it soothed him with its cool weight. "I don't know the answer Tobes. If the question was do we think you'd be a huge help here? Absolutely. Do we _want_ you here? Absolutely to infinity."

Toby nodded. "But someone needs to be in Arcadia. To protect it. And Darci's a huge factor too." He sighed. "That's basically what I thought. I just wanted to air it out. I figure I'll be going back right after Mordred, but it's nice to know you want me around." He smiled weakly. "So tacos are now a necessity."

"TP," Claire said, hugging Toby firmly. "Of course we want you here. Don't you ever think anything else, okay? We miss you and Aaarrrgghh like – like – "

"Like a sunny day," Jim said quietly. Toby and Claire both looked at him and he joined the hug. "I know it's a lot to ask Tobes. We'll figure something out. It's not forever."

"Nah, I know. But the reassurance is appreciated." Toby seemed cheered and Jim lingered for several seconds in the hug before releasing his friend. "Let's hurry up, I'm starving." He turned around sharply and nearly collided with James, who had been standing outside the alcove entry. "Whoa!"

"Sorry!" James steadied Toby and stepped back. "Didn't mean to surprise you. I was just walking by. So…you kids heading out for a bit?"

Jim wondered how much James had heard. Had he been listening in? "If things seem okay here then yeah. Just for dinner, and I thought I'd stop by the grocery to get the things we'll need."

"Cool. I was just thinking about the ingredients myself." James held up his phone. "I've got some recipes on here. I could send them to you and you pick out what you think sounds good, anything's fine." Perhaps he hadn't heard; he seemed the same as always. "I've got patrols handled if you need, and I know you took care of the heartstone earlier."

Jim wavered. "What about Mordred?"

"He'll hit Black Friday. I don't know about you, but a cursed spirit sounds a lot less dangerous than braving the crowds." James made shooing motions at them. "Go on, we've got this. Text Blinky, he'll say the same."

He would, Jim knew. "Okay, okay. As long as you're sure." Jim followed Toby past his father but drew up short. "Oh, wait, the tunnels. I needed to put up supports, a couple of them need reinforcement."

"Aaarrrgghh already finished it. He and Draig worked to put them up. Those two get along really well." James fished out his wallet. "For the groceries, okay?"

Jim balked. "I have some saved up, I can-"

"Jim." His father tapped a foot. "Take the government-backed pieces of commerce paper. I promise you, I could use the stuff for kindling for a hundred years and not run out." He handed it to Jim, who reluctantly accepted. "Thank you. Now git.

* * *

Strickler wasn't given to nervous fits, but he'd very nearly thrown up after walking out of the jeweler's. He had an excellent eye for minerals and stones and metals, but he'd never thought he'd ever purchase what weighed his right pocket down now.

The coolness of the tunnels gave him comfort. In human form they were chilly, but the smell and size of them eased his mind. He had several bright books tucked under his arm – gifts for the changeling children that would feed their young minds – and he crept down to the tunnel that led to the children's room.

He stopped once, seeing Nomura standing by the wall and banging her forehead against it. She halted mid-thump. Turning her green eyes on him, she narrowed them. "Don't ask."

Strickler continued, ignoring the continuing thuds. What Nomura did to her skull was her business. He heard the children up ahead and then Barbara's voice and his heart leaped in his chest. Human emotions. So powerful.

"And who remembers what makes an insect an insect? Why isn't a spider an insect?" Her tone was coaching, encouraging.

"Spiders are arch-nids. They've got eight legs," one of the smaller boys said. Strickler looked around the doorway to see Barbara sitting cross legged on the floor with paper and crayons in front of her. The children gathered around the stack, looking at simple drawings.

"Yes, spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs and two body sections. And insects don't have that do they?" She'd let her hair down, tumbling onto her black sweater. It was a vibrant red, soulful and rich like embers. Strickler listened, absolutely silent as she turned the paper over.

"Oh, insects have six legs! And three body parts!" Abriga was the one to speak, something that surprised him. Barbara beamed at her.

"That's exactly right!" A flash of pleasure lightened the sour face. "Insects have a head, thorax, and abdomen. Can you guys remember some bugs that are insects?"

"Butterflies," Carina said, drawing one on the nearest page.

"Honeybees," said one of the boys.

"Cockroaches!" The little orange girl opened her hands. "I caught one, look!" Barbara, to her credit, did not shriek. She bristled.

"Oh, yes, that's definitely a cockroach. And those are insects. Um, why don't we put that away Calaba? It might get all over the nice drawings." The girl nodded and popped it into her mouth, chewing it like a chocolate turtle.

Strickler cleared his throat. Barbara glanced back at him, looking a tad green. "Oh, Walter! Hi! We were learning about bugs, but we're about done. We even made some pictures." She spotted the books. "Oh, what have you got there?"

"Well, New Trollmarket's library is a little light on children's literature. I thought a few books might be in order." The children shrieked with excitement, huddling in close to examine them. "Take care of these books. Others may want to read them after you. So no nibbling." He handed over the stack and smiled at the chorus of real thank you's he received. "Barbara, I was hoping to talk you to you. In private."

"Sure. Kids, it's been a ton of fun. We'll talk about bats next time!" Barbara dusted off her jeans and followed him out into the tunnel, adjusting her glasses. "They're wonderful but a handful! I don't know how you wrangle classes, of high schoolers no less."

"Practice and experience. And teenagers aren't so interested in learning. Puberty and disinterest tend to lend a certain lethargy." Strickler offered her his hand and she took it, walking beside him in the cool dark.

"Before I forget," she said suddenly, "Walter, what would you say to living in Hoboken? Or near here in New Jersey, period." Strickler's brows rose. "It's just…well, I've called the nearest hospital here and they – they want to schedule an interview. And James has offered to buy the house in Arcadia."

Strickler examined her face. "That is…interesting." Her eyes became hooded with skepticism.

"It's not like that Walt. He's trying for Jim, wants to help him. And I promise, the romance boat between him and I is irreparably sunk." She squeezed his hand. "I was thinking I'd – well, _we,_ would get a house nearby. You could teach in the city and maybe in the evening have lessons for the kids. I'd work in the hospital. We'd be near New Trollmarket. But it you don't want to stay here, I completely understand."

He examined their linked hands. Human fingers intertwined. "Barbara, I will go where you go. If you feel New Jersey, near the trolls and your son, is where you belong, that is where I belong as well." Barbara looked at him with those radiant eyes and he lost his train of thought for three seconds.

"Oh Walter!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, beaming. "I love you."

He stared at her, courage welling up in him. Was this fate? Divine intervention? The moment could not be better. Or would it be too much? "Barbara, I need to know something. In my changeling form there were obvious…barriers. To certain aspects of a normal relationship." She cocked her head. "Trolls and human women do not mix very well. Intimately or otherwise," he explained at last. Color flooded her cheeks. "Please don't misunderstand, I'm hardly saying that is the height of importance in a relationship. But it is a factor. But more than that, as a troll I could not be part of your life. I couldn't go with you into a city. If something happened and you were injured, I would not be able to take you to get help. The mundane things of groceries and doctor's visits and getting coffee together were beyond us. But they're not now."

"Walter, I love you as a troll and I love you as a human." She tilted her head. "But I also love you having your freedom. And yes, as a doctor that has been doing some research, I can confirm that a human female having sex with a troll is biologically questionable at best."

He couldn't help but snort with nervous laughter. "I'm not saying this very well. I just don't want you to think I'm asking this now just because I have a human form again. I've wanted to say this for some time, but I just didn't see how I could give you the kind of relationship you deserve without some piece of humanity."

She didn't understand, he could see that. Strickler bit the bullet. "I am not a good man, Barbara. I have no delusions about what I am." She frowned but did not interrupt. "I have killed people. I have deceived you in the past. I was selfish and concerned only with my own wellbeing and put you in danger because of it. I long adhered to a code that sacrifices all others on the altar of self-preservation. You deserve a much better man than I. I do not deserve to be on the same planet as you."

Her brow had furrowed. "There had better be a 'but' coming."

He chuckled. "There is. In spite of all of these things, I don't have the willpower to be without you. For some reason you've forgiven me and seem to see something I frankly don't. You see a capacity for goodness that I am trying to see in myself."

Strickler took both her hands in his. "I try every day to be the man you deserve. I will continue to do this. I'll fall short, I assure you. I'll make mistakes, I'll lose my temper, I'll likely be insufferable some days. But I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you and all you love safe, and bring you happiness. Whatever strength I have, I give it to you."

He released her right hand and slipped his left into his pocket. At the same time he took a knee. Barbara's eyes doubled in size. Hoping that was just shock, Strickler prayed she couldn't see his hands shaking as he drew out a ring box. "Barbara, however long either of us live, I want to spend that time with you. Will you marry me?"

Well, Jim had definitely gotten his deer-in-headlights look from his mother. Her lips opened but nothing came out for a second, save a small, sputtering noise. If he hadn't been about to pass out from nerves it might have been adorable. "You…you went to a jeweler's. That's where you were going after coffee."

"Yes. I wasn't certain how I was going to go about the proposal, but that moment just seemed…well, appropriate." Strickler bit his lip. "I should have done something a trifle more romantic I think, but I confess in my very, very long lifespan that I've never proposed marriage." She still didn't reply, hands shaking. "This was a bad moment. If you need to think about it that's perfectly fine-"

Barbara closed her trembling fingers around the ring box. "Yes." He froze. "Waltolomew 'Walter' Stricklander, I accept your proposal." She took the box gently. "It's the perfect size. You picked this out?"

"Being a changeling does give one a certain affinity for stones and geodes." His heart was in his mouth and now he felt like throwing up because his body didn't know how to process exhilaration. "I…honestly didn't dare to hope you'd say yes. I don't really know what happens after this," he admitted. She took his hands and helped him up.

"Well, first I kiss you, because I love you. And then we figure out when we're having the ceremony and signing the papers and telling our loved ones. And you probably need to meet my mother before the day of the actual ceremony." She held his cheek gently, fingers tracing the silver in his hair. "So. I hope you like diner food, because apparently that's a big thing in this state." Her cheeks were flushed, euphoric. They kissed again, and Walter Strickler experienced, for the first time, perfect joy.

* * *

"My arms are falling off. Halp." Toby set the bags down and laid down on the stone floor. "I've fallen and I don't want to get up."

The Troll Pub was the best place to put the groceries and though Claire wasn't sure how Jim and James would make fifteen different dishes – ten for trolls, five for humans, the former being much larger in scale – on the little stove. Jim knelt and pushed Toby into a sitting position. "Come on soldier, I need to do some prep to get everything done tomorrow. No taco coma just yet."

"But they're the best kind of coma." Toby climbed to his feet. "All right, direct me head chef. What am I doing?"

That fire entered Jim and for the next hour Claire and Toby chopped vegetables, sorting rocks into different pots and dishes, and he prepared a brine for the turkey – not a huge one, enough for about nine people, considering the changelings and Draig – and somehow managed to fit it into the fridge. It was like a magical game of Tetris, figuring out how it could fit beside the haggis and jerky squirreled away.

By the end the pub smelled like herbs and broth and crisp vegetables. Claire finished slicing the celery and sealed it in a plastic box and Jim found a place for it as she dusted her hands off. "You don't believe in box mixes, do you?"

"Not on Thanksgiving I don't." Jim had that inspired, artistic energy about him that made her want to audition again. "And not on Christmas, Easter, or birthdays. They're acceptable at other times of the year." He hefted one more container, this one full of a medley of gravel, broth, and slivers of uncooked prosciutto. "I'll let this sit tonight and simmer it all day tomorrow. I think it'll work out well."

"Some of that smells good enough that _I_ want to eat it," Toby observed. "Please tell me there will be salty niblets."

"Yeah, but those have to cook fresh or they get soggy." Jim looked over the containers in the fridge and seemed satisfied. "All right. I think we're all done. Thanks Tobes, Claire."

"No problem. Glad to help." Claire checked her phone. "I'm going to text Alberto, tell him to head out. I'll stay in New Trollmarket tonight."

"Do you think he has any idea what's down here? He was super nice to help unload the groceries. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that could miss that you always come to the same place to hike and camp." Toby knelt as a gnome came sprinting in, carrying a familiar pink doll. "Hey Chompsky! Looking forward to the party tomorrow?" The gnome chattered at him and Toby considered. "Hm. Jim, can Chompsky taste-test some of the stuff? He says his palate is refined in troll fare."

Claire bent to look at the little fellow. "Did he really?"

"Nah, he just said he's hungry and the stuff smells good. But he meant it in an artsy way. I'm getting pretty good at Gnomish."

Jim opened one box and offered a piece of pumice to Chompsky. "This is one of the desserts. Pumice topped with moss and soaked in a boiled sugar solution with powdered sugar on top. I made those yesterday since it needed to set up." The gnome trilled and accepted the nugget, nibbling at it. He jumped with delight, squeaking his approval. "Great, I was hoping it would be good."

Such pleasure flushed his face when someone loved his cooking. It never mattered who or how many times, Jim was always happy when his work was enjoyed. Claire didn't care what anyone thought, cooking was an art form. She'd fight someone over it.

"It's starting to smell really good in here." Barbara sniffed as she entered, walking with a bounce in her step. "What are you planning on fixing?"

"Ah-ah, no. It's going to be a surprise." Jim put the last of the food away. "What's got you so excited?" Claire sensed the crackle of giddiness sparking off Barbara. Strickler was following her, cheeks uncommonly red. Toby nudged her and Claire leaned over a bit so he could whisper in her ear.

"Is it me, or is there a shiny ring on her left hand?" Claire pursed her lips as she followed his gaze and her eyes widened – Toby was right. There _was_ a ring on her hand, and it was a diamond, and it was on a very specific finger. Jim had noticed as well; he took her left hand gently, staring at it, before lifting his head.

Barbara smiled. "He just asked." Strickler's entire throat was scarlet, and he had a hand over his mouth. Her happiness flickered. "I know it's a big change."

Jim threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "Mom. If he makes you happy, I'm happy." She returned the hug and he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at Strickler behind her with sharpness to match any blade. "But if he _doesn't_ make you happy, I'm going to make him gronknuk-less," he continued sternly.

Strickler managed a smile of his own. "Terms agreed, Young Atlas. Though an additional piece of news may sweeten this somewhat surprising pill." Jim loosened his hold on Barbara and she was bright as a candle, warm and glowing.

"Kids, we've decided that we're moving to New Jersey. We're looking at houses now, and I have an interview with the nearest hospital. There are others to look at if that one doesn't pan out." Barbara still held Jim's hands and Claire's heart softened at the guilty hope in his eyes. "There's a lot of opportunity here. And we want to be near you, and the changeling children, and New Trollmarket." She held up a finger. "Also I'm your mother and if I want to move across the country I darn well will."

"But the house, and the Cradle Stone…" Jim started.

"Mom and Papa have been finding homes for the babies. Except Walter Jr. I'm pretty sure they're adopting him themselves. Enrique likes have a brother so much." Claire tucked her arms behind her back. "I'm sure they'd love to keep helping children like that."

"And James Lake Sr has offered to purchase the house in Arcadia." Strickler folded his arms across his chest. "So that little fact is taken care of."

"What!?" Claire sighed, heart full to bursting again as Barbara and Jim talked, matching each other in excitement. Then a twinge of discomfort made her turn to Toby. He had a blank, happy look on his face that plainly had jealousy behind it. Claire put a hand on his shoulder and Toby shook his head warningly. He didn't want to interrupt the happy moment.

But Jim paused and looked to them, as if sensing Toby's pained heart. His mother followed his eyes and realization passed over her face. "Toby…have you been thinking about moving here too?"

"What? No! Well, not a lot. I've considered it but y'know, Arcadia needs protecting. But you two should totally live here." Toby shot them a thumbs up. "Newlyweds in New Jersey! Got a nice ring to it!" Barbara looked at her son, released him, and crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Toby, patting his back soothingly. He stiffened and then leaned into the embrace. "I called Nana to tell her I'd bring her on the gyre to dinner. She thinks I _should_ move here, and says she'll come too. But Darci, and protecting Arcadia, are important." He sighed. "Adulting is hard."

"Darn straight," Barbara said affectionately. "That's why it takes so long to grow up."

* * *

Nana Domzalski was in the process of telling Dictatious that The Sixth Sense was indeed a great twist ending when her doorbell rang.

She got out of her chair with effort, waving a finger at the blurry image of Dictatious. "Don't think this is over! I'm telling you it's one of the greatest twist endings ever, don't pretend it's not! Shyamalan might not be perfect but he made a good one with that!"

"Oh please, how does someone go about as a ghost for years and not realize it? Was he never in the shower the same time she got in and question it?" She shook her head and scuttled to the front door.

"That old wind bag. Wouldn't know a good twist if it bit him." She undid all the locks but one and cracked the door open. "May I help you?" The shape beyond the door was a man, taller than herself with dark hair. He smelled of the underground.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Gertrude Domzalski. Would that be you ma'am?" She nodded, unwilling to open the door until she made sure he wasn't some kind of vacuum salesman. "Hi there. At risk of sounding completely insane, I'd like to buy your house."

She blinked hard. "Um…what?"

"Maybe I should explain myself a little better." He smiled at her and even as blind as she was she realized he was a handsome young man. What would he want with a little old house like this one? "Your grandson Toby is best friends with my boy Jim."

"Oh…so that would make you Arthur…er, James Lake Sr. Toby's told me a bit." Nana undid the last lock. "Well, I would like to hear that explanation. Tea?"

"Mint if you have any. That gyre is of the devil."

End of Chapter 19

* * *

Not sure of Nana's canon name, but she strikes me as a Gertie.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 20

 _Blinky took a bite of the pumice dessert and swallowed. "Delectable! Rather like a pastry, if I might." Jim offered the plate to Nomura, who seemed to be very intent on avoiding looking at Blinky. Not that Blinky blamed her – she had rather surprised him with that affectionate nudge. But he knew better than to read too much into such a thing. Certainly she was admirable in her own cold way, and no one could deny she was beautiful. Her wit was dry and sharp as desert stone. But Blinkous Galadrigal was not the sort of troll that attracted women. She had been lonely much of her life; perhaps she'd spotted a father figure in him as well._

 _That head bump had not felt like something meant for a father though._

 _Grenus and his cohorts sat at the opposite side of the room, but their voices carried. Blinky wished they would stop this stupid behavior and enjoy the festivities. If they set their anger aside even for a moment they might find common ground with the changelings, and with the humans._

" _At least if a threat arises we'll have casseroles to throw at enemies." Blinky's spine stiffened and his hands formed fists. No, he thought thickly, you must be the voice of peace and reason. You can't let your feelings make you react in a way that can be read as biased. Jim must have heard them, but he showed no signs. Blinky shut his eyes tightly and thought instead of their success in creating the stone. Jim was all right. He was probably too sensible to worry about what a few nags had to say. The troll's voice dropped and he spoke in Trollish now. "He was a freak before, but at least he had value. Now he's truly worthless."_

 _Blinky's eyes flared open and fury boiled in his stone, every muscle taut._


	20. Chapter 20

Hello all. I'm in much better spirits – the family dog is back to his plucky self. I'm delighted to bring a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 20

Not Quite the Most Violent Thanksgiving Meal in History, But Close

* * *

James set the casserole on the rack within the fire pit, adjusting it so the heat would hit it perfectly. "And so Lancelot comes in wearing a soup tureen on his head like a helmet. He grabs my goblet and starts screaming about how he's 'found the Holy Grail' and jumps on the table and says 'away Pellinore, we ride!' and sits on the nearest bench and tries to ride it out of the hall!"

Jim was nearly crying with laughter. "And what did you do?"

"I clocked him in the head and found the elf that spiked his mead and made her lift the effects of the potion. She was trying to get him to fall in love with _her_ but Guinevere just happened to be passing by and she was the first thing he saw, so there you are. She came running in to warn me about him, saying he was about to come in to steal my cup. She was ready to stab him to get him to quit serenading her, but figured giving him some phony quest and sending him my way would probably be better. Keep in mind love potions were illegal, so the elf was fined a pretty stiff penny."

Disbelief made Jim pause, still laughing hard. "You're kidding. _That's_ where the legend of the Holy Grail started?"

"Yes! Every time people find out I'm King Arthur they start grilling me about the Grail, and I don't really have the heart to tell them it was a big misunderstanding by a few visiting kings that didn't speak Latin or Gaelic very well and took Lancelot seriously. I usually tell them something like, 'The Grail was too powerful for this world, but the reward for seeking it is enlightenment in a journey,' but I still crack up thinking about him trying to ride a bench out of the hall!"

Jim managed to regain himself in order to pull the turkey out of the oven and examine it, sticking the meat thermometer into several places. "We'll be ready at six I think. That definitely beats my story about Toby and Blinky being shot out Gatto's-"

"Please don't finish that sentence Master Jim, I like to pretend that never happened." Blinky inhaled deeply as he entered the room. "Goodness, I don't remember this place ever smelling so good. Are either of you in need of any assistance? We've got the tables set up in the heartstone's chamber and Glug is enjoying herself making beverages."

"Want to sample the gravel stew? I don't know if I've got the right amount of salt or not, it's hard to taste test troll dishes right now." Jim stirred the pot, burner on low to simmer. Blinky took the proffered spoon and sipped at it.

"Oh, that's very nice. The silt gives it a wonderful texture. A bit more salt would be perfect." Jim added a teaspoon more and covered the dish so it could continue cooking. "I'm so pleased that we're able to celebrate. A holiday dedicated entirely to being thankful for the good in one's life! Certainly we have much to be grateful for." Blinky looked over the stove, obviously interested. "Your mother and Strickler are staying, Mordred will be dealt with by tomorrow, and New Trollmarket is starting to hit her stride."

James grunted, struggling a little with a massive basket of clumps of unrefined iron. "So what's the plan for these?"

"Light butter glaze, warmed up for ten minutes. The troll equivalent of dinner rolls." Jim helped him with the dense items. The open fire in the Troll Pub had been outfitted with wire racks and covers they could tuck over the dishes baking. It looked very strange but it made cooking multiple dishes possible.

Cooking with James was…fun. Jim remembered his father in the kitchen, cooking no end of dinners. He'd been on all morning, telling stories and making Jim laugh. The knights of the Round Table had been noble but as human as Jim, Toby, and Claire. To hear about their goof-ups was a relief. As if reading his mind, James shot Jim a wicked grin. "And I've a thousand stories about the Lady of the Lake. She's the one who made Draig's glamor ball for me. Absolute doll, wonderful lady. Very protective spitfire."

"Why wasn't she in Avalon? Doesn't she live by the water?" Jim asked.

"In full-blown Avalon, not the little pocket we were in. I'll introduce you all to her sometime, she'd love you." James leaned toward Blinky. "So your brother. He defected from Gunmar, right?"

"Has he been behaving poorly? He's always had an immense ego, hubris the size of a jotnar's backside. And he's completely unable to be concise!" Jim grinned and James met his eye.

"He just doesn't seem to fit in with the others is all. In other news, I think he knows the plot to every single Murder, She Wrote episode ever." James checked on the human dessert setting in the fridge – two pecan pies made from scratch – and seemed satisfied.

"He's learning I suppose. He's quite fond of Ms. Domzalski, though he won't admit it. It's been a while since he's had a friend." Blinky helped Jim with the piece de resistance for the trolls – a lightly seasoned, tenderized, massive quantity of nearly raw beef. It had been warmed enough for the outside to have a solid texture – it wasn't cat meat but it was more plentiful and easily accessible. "Have we set up for Mordred?"

"Yeah, we're ready for him." With the dozens of runes Merlin had carved in tow, Jim and James had gone with Merlin down to the Hero's Forge and, at his instruction, placed them in rings around a spot he indicated. At the end of this Merlin placed Mordred's bones in the center of the ring. "When he shows up we need to lure him to the Hero's Forge so he'll be trapped inside. Then Merlin will start his thing."

Blinky turned to James, kneeling to check the coals in the fire, adding a couple to keep it strong. "And how are you dealing with this? It's no small task that lays ahead. And if we're successful-"

"Honestly I'm not. I'm sticking it in the back of my head and focusing on cooking." James bit his lip. "If we fail, Mordred's stuck in the Shadow Realm. If we succeed, he's dead but rests in peace."

"At least he stops trying to stab you." Nomura entered the kitchen, looking irritated with three changeling children in a gaggle behind her. Vali and Milagro hung from either arm. "These won't stop asking if dinner's ready. Think you've got something to hold them over so they don't eat the chairs? You can keep one too, I don't remember volunteering to be soccer mom." Vali squawked and reached for Jim, who took him and set him on his shoulder.

"For Vali and the older ones, yeah. But it might be too hard for Milagro, Carina's been feeding him grubs and softer minerals." Jim gave Vali one of the pieces of iron and the changeling gnawed happily at it. Nomura took one, looked it over, and took a bite. She chewed for several seconds before taking a small, softened piece out of her mouth.

"Mother trolls often soften food for their babies by chewing it. It looks a little gross but it's the only thing to do sometimes when there isn't a softer selection of food available." Milagro whined and opened his mouth, chewing on the piece. The sight of Nomura feeding the baby was strange and sweet, and Jim passed iron to the other kids.

"He'll likely grow strong teeth by a year." Blinky's voice seemed to surprise her and she jolted. He stood up, brushing his trouser knees clean. Jim noticed that she became interested in the top of Milagro's head. "Nomura, I was wondering if we could speak later. If you're not too busy," Blinky continued, patting the shoulder of one of the children.

"I was planning on going to the city after this." Her tone was short and she edged toward the doorway. "Thanks for this, hopefully they'll quite gnawing the tables now."

Jim watched her go and looked at Blinky. "What was that about? She acted nervous."

Blinky scratched the back of his head. He almost looked embarrassed. "I'm not certain Master Jim. I really am not certain."

* * *

Evening came and Blinky continued helping in the kitchen. He was no great shake at chopping or food preparation, but he could stir and offer a troll palate to adjust different dishes. He'd rarely been fortunate enough to see Jim in his element in the kitchen. It was a delight to observe. James kept telling them stories and Blinky added a few of his own – the tale of Jim's shrinking ventures with the Furgolator made James choke.

At last all was finished and Aaarrrgghh helped transport the copious amounts of food into the heartstone chamber. "In times of celebration we eat and make merry in the light of the heartstone. It was said by our ancestors to increase its strength," Blinky explained. Larger trolls like Aaarrrgghh sat comfortably on blankets at the tables and smaller trolls and goblins sat in stools and on chairs, a hodgepodge of seats. A set of thick wooden planks provided tables for the gnomes and Blinky's heart warmed as Jim set aside special portions just for the diminutive creatures. He always thought of the smallest and the largest equally.

Toby's Nana fussed over the boy and Aaarrrgghh. "You two are running around without mittens, I knew it! And I'll just bet you are too!" She pointed at Jim.

"Nana, no warrior wears mittens into battle," Toby said patiently.

"Mitten gauntlets were a thing actually. Weren't made of yarn but they looked like metal oven mitts." Nomura waved Carina away and continued feeding Milagro, and the girl ran back to the other changelings. Blinky was again touched by her consideration – the girl needed time to be a child and Nomura looked so natural with the baby.

Nana's sound of disapproval yanked his attention back. "Gloves then. Claire knows how to dress for the weather!" Nana adjusted her glasses as Claire slid her coat off her shoulders, revealing thick black leggings, stout boots, and a long-sleeved red dress with a soft, thick turtleneck. She'd let her hair down save for a small, sparkling barrette. Blinky hid a smile and turned away when she greeted Jim with a quick kiss on the mouth. The boy looked starstruck.

"You look beautiful," he said, and Blinky didn't catch her reply. "Are you sure? If you wanted to have dinner with your parents and Enrique…"

"We're having ours next week. My abuelita will be able to visit then, so it works out great." She wrapped him in her arms and Blinky sighed. Young love.

Barbara too dressed up for the occasion, wearing a long blue dress with loose arms. The human men wore button up shirts and black slacks, and Blinky noted with amusement that women seemed to put more customization into dressing nicely. He supposed they were the "fairer sex" for a reason. He couldn't help but glance at Nomura, who sat near the children and spoke to them in undertone, firm but gentle.

Merlin seemed to hover in place, looking around like a perplexed owl. It must have been centuries since he attended any kind of festival. Toby took his elbow and led him to a seat, and the old man seemed wan and pale even in the light of the heartstone. Blinky knew that pensive, frightened, ill look. It asked if something was possible, if all was for naught.

When at last the food was placed and everyone seated, Blinky stood up. "As you all know, this has been a very interesting and challenging year. We've undergone dramatic change, lost our home, and had to struggle. But through it all we've persevered, and I think everyone can agree that we are in a much better place now than we were just a few short months ago!"

A cheer went up, and he was heartened to see only a few did not join in. And even they seemed neutral at worst. "I'll not speak long, I'm as excited for the meal as anyone! But this is a holiday humans use to express gratitude, and I would be remiss if I didn't mention that we have an excellent group of Trollhunters, both official and honorary, that have worked tirelessly to protect us and help build a new home for us all. In small ways and large they have dedicated themselves to working alongside us as friends and compatriots. I personally am grateful for what they have done, and for the patience and encouragement our citizens have shown as we face these changes. And we will continue to face them together!"

He glanced at Jim. New Trollmarket was a victory, but seeing the happiness restored to the young man he saw as a son struck a deep, joyful note. Even Merlin seemed to stir. Blinky raised his glass. "To New Trollmarket, and a bright future!"

"And good nosh!" NotEnrique hollered. A roaring cheer rocked the room and Blinky took his seat again.

Draig sat with his head on James's knee, big eyes wide and nose bobbing in anticipation. Blinky didn't really know what the human dishes were – turkey he knew, but the "stuffing" was foreign and the casseroles contained no end of potatoes and vegetables. The troll dishes he knew Jim had taken particular care with – with human ingenuity he'd created some new items altogether.

Strickler carved the turkey and Blinky got the sense that he liked showing off his knife skills in front of James. They passed plates down and Toby and Jim seemed to confer before passing one of the plates heavy on the meat to Merlin, who seemed to snap awake. Toby waved a bone at him and the wizard took one side of it, Toby pulling the other. The smaller piece came off in Toby's hand and Blinky heard over the tumult, "All right, you won the wish bone. Now you make a wish."

Merlin scowled. "Unless there's an elf or a djinn in this poultry that's ridiculous. Wish magic is particularly tricky." Blinky caught Claire's eye and she winked at him. Distracting the old man was amazingly easy.

Nearly every resident of New Trollmarket was present. Blinky watched the changelings with at least one eye at all times and was treated to a pleasant surprise. The children chattered and laughed and carried on, and there was a softening in the trolls around them. Carina offered to share a particularly mossy stone with Bagdwella, who accepted with a beaming smile. And of course Nomura tending a baby of any kind, showing her compassionate side, made them give her a new look too.

People can change. It takes a long time and it's not easy, but it's possible. And possible is all we need.

In the doorway across the room he saw the shape of a few trolls and followed them with his eyes. Grenus, Loruk, a few others. The first glanced over the festivities with plain scorn and Blinky set his jaw. The few sat at a smaller table, basking in the heartstone glow, ignoring the food and the people around them. A quiet sort of protest? Blinky knew there were those that had been angry about changelings still, but this went deeper.

He couldn't help but return his attention to Jim. The Trollhunter had spotted the new arrivals and started toward the group. Blinky stood up and made a small gesture to make him pause; as elder of Trollmarket, he would speak to them. He crossed the room and stood beside the table. "Good evening. Will you be joining this joyous repast? There's plenty to go around."

Grenus's red stone was marked by many old scars and his dark hair absorbed light, making him look almost as if he was constantly covered in war paint. "We will not be joining." He said nothing else and Blinky sighed through his nose.

"Very well. If you change your mind we'd be glad to have you." One could not push anyone into accepting a gift or a friendship. But he could leave the offer open.

Dinner went down without a hitch for the most part. Dictatious needed help with filling his plate and Nana was the one to do it. He was appreciative, something that threw Blinky for a loop. "And this is a stew with gravel…oh, that's prosciutto in there too, how nice. And this is fresh burned coal dusted in seasoning salt, that's creative." She had to squint to tell and Toby guided her when she couldn't figure something out.

Jim was a flurry of movement. If a dish ran out he was the one to replace it, Aaarrrgghh following after him good-naturedly to help with heavier items. He checked on the gnomes to make sure they didn't get too low on their table, laughed at the raucous jokes trolls told and blushed at some of the raunchier ones. Blinky watched him proudly – he could have had no greater affection for Jim if he were his own stone and blood.

And yet he saw Grenus and the others muttering in undertone. As the talking became quieter, everyone contentedly full, their words reached his ears. Nothing horrendous, just slight and small and scathing. Blinky looked away from them, unwilling to let them ruin the day.

When dessert came, NotEnrique was sprawled in his seat. "So full. But sod it, that looks too good to pass up." He took one of the sugar-dusted rocks and nibbled at it. Bliss crossed his face. "If the Trollhunter keeps cooking like this, I'm gonna need to up my nappy size."

"Don't overdo it, you'll be up all night with a stomachache," Claire called down the table. "It's all been so good," she continued more quietly, directing this at Jim and James. "You guys did really great."

Jim sliced the pies into even pieces and divvied them up. Claire took a bite and shut her eyes. "Toby, I now understand your love of pie."

Aaarrrgghh passed Blinky one of the dessert plates. "Dinner good. Everyone happy good." The large troll smiled. "Aaarrrghh likes Thanksgiving." Blinky took one of the stones and nodded brightly.

"I concur my good friend. Perhaps this can be an annual celebration for trolls in the future as well." Blinky took a bite of the pumice dessert and swallowed. "Delectable! Rather like a pastry, if I might." Jim offered the plate to Nomura, who seemed to be very intent on avoiding looking at Blinky as she accepted. Not that Blinky blamed her – she had rather surprised him with that affectionate nudge. But he knew better than to read too much into such a thing. Certainly she was admirable in her own cold way, and no one could deny she was beautiful. Her wit was dry and sharp as desert stone. But Blinkous Galadrigal was not the sort of troll that attracted women. She had been lonely much of her life; perhaps she'd spotted a father figure in him as well.

That head bump had not felt like something meant for a father though.

Grenus and his cohorts sat at the opposite side of the room, but their voices carried. Blinky wished they would stop this stupid behavior and enjoy the festivities. If they set their anger aside even for a moment they might find common ground with the changelings, and with the humans.

"At least if a threat arises we'll have casseroles to throw at enemies." Blinky's spine stiffened and his hands formed fists. No, he thought thickly, you must be the voice of peace and reason. You can't let your feelings make you react in a way that can be read as biased. Jim must have heard them, but he showed no signs. Blinky shut his eyes tightly and thought instead of their success in creating the stone. Jim was all right. He was probably too sensible to worry about what a few nags had to say. The troll's voice dropped and he spoke in Trollish now. "He was a freak before, but at least he had value. Now he's truly worthless."

Blinky's eyes flared open and fury boiled in his stone, every muscle taut. How dare they. They, who had seen his valor firsthand! Who had been protected by all their efforts! Blinky glanced at Jim, who was looking at him with a quiet expression. The boy put a hand on his shoulder, smiled, and shook his head. He knew enough Troll to understand what had been said. So did Claire – her face was a brilliant red, eyes flaming. Blinky took slow, deep breaths. If a sixteen-year-old boy could have the wisdom and sense to keep his head, certainly a centuries old troll could do the same.

Then Nomura overturned the table Grenus was sitting at and kicked him square in the mouth.

All talking ceased, jaws hanging open. Nomura's chest was heaving and her green eyes livid. Grenus seemed a little surprised and slowly lifted his head to meet her face. "Let's get something straight, bushigal breath. You wanna talk about me like some kind of dead rodent, that's fine. You wanna wreck my alcove, whatever." She grabbed his horns and yanked him to her level. "But you say one word about the kid ever again, and I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to the dragon dog."

Milagro, now in Carina's stunned arms, peeped with interest. Blinky stared, speechless. No one said a word until Jim ran to Nomura, pulling her back. "Nomura, it's fine, I don't care what they say about me!"

"Well I do. I'll fight you here and now, Grenus. I challenge you to a duel." She prodded the broad chest. "I win, you shut up or leave. You win, I leave." The larger troll stood at last, mouth open and teeth showing.

"No way Nomura! This is not helping!" Jim pushed between the two and looked at each one. "Can we use our words people? We don't have to beat the tar out of each other over this-"

Grenus pushed him aside, hard, and Blinky saw red. Nomura jumped on the troll and clawed at his face as he reached up, grappling with her. He got a grip on her leg but she sliced her claws along his fingers until he released her, leaving deep grooves. Blinky dashed toward the two, aware that this fight could get fatal very quickly. Aaarrrgghh galloped behind him and grabbed Grenus, pulling him back. Blinky caught hold of Nomura's arm and pulled with all his strength to put distance between them.

A light flared bright and hot and Jim was on his feet, in Daylight, and furious. "Stop it!" he barked. "There is no way I'm going to believe that anyone is stupid enough to think this will solve anything!"

The blade was bright, crackling with energy. The two ceased struggling, Nomura panting and spitting out a lock of hair. "You," Jim said, pointing at her. "You are way too smart and strong to act like this. You have an example to set for those kids." He flung a hand in the direction of the changeling children. "They think of you as a leader, and if they see you losing your head over some jerk, none of this will change. If they were talking about _you_ , or the kids, I could see it. But me? I don't give a crap what people say about me!"

Nomura fumed. "I'm not listening to it. This ungrateful cretin slurred you."

"I'll get to him. But you're not getting yourself in trouble because something said nasty things about me! That's just dumb!" He turned and Grenus looked contemptuously down his nose. "And you. If you want to talk crap about people, get a Twitter account or something. If I'm the only person you're insulting, by all means. But you're antagonizing people."

"Will I be thrown out for upsetting the changeling female?" Grenus asked. He was unafraid, even serene in his dislike.

"No. You were talking crap about me, which doesn't scare me at all." Jim lifted his chin defiantly. "So since no one feels threatened, I don't have to kick anyone out."

Blinky came close, staff rapping against the floor as he approached. "Grenus, if you and yours have legitimate complaints, bring them to me. This behavior is unbecoming of us all."

Grenus's eyes narrowed to slits. "And what will you do about them? Vendel had magic, wisdom. He didn't fawn over a human whelp's smallest movements. The threat of Gunmar united trolls, and without it there will be strife. And all we have is this…boy!"

He flung a hand out and Jim put up an arm to block it from hitting his chest. But Blinky whipped his head around and snapped his teeth at Grenus in warning. The troll jolted backwards, truly surprised this time. Blinky's hair bristled and a low, growling sound distracted him – it was coming from his own throat. He was snarling at a troll twice his size.

Blinky stopped the noise, aware that everyone was staring. Jim's mouth was hanging open. Blinky hadn't lost his temper like that since he was a young troll. "…Let me be frank," he said finally, uncomfortable in the thick silence. "I comprehend your fears. I think some of them – namely the ones where you worry about another power rising in Gunmar's place – are reasonable. But I have no patience for _this_. Master Jim killed Gunmar, he is a fine protector. _Yes_ he had a troll form," he said loudly, cutting off the protest before it was voiced, "and he still does. Even without it he would have found a way. He was human when Bular was slain, and Angor Rot destroyed the first time. He survived with Nomura in the Darklands for some time even at Gunmar's mercy. Assuming our Trollhunter would have failed simply because he's human is small-minded and, if you'll forgive my uncharitable term, stupid. There are numerous protectors that have proven themselves time and again, and we live in unprecedented safety with Gunmar's supporters dead or scattered in isolation."

He breathed deeply. "I will tolerate constructive criticism. Complaints even, griping. But no more instigation. You know the difference. No more." He put a hand to his patch – strain was making the socket ache. "Now if you want to act like adults, sit down and eat something. Or rest and enjoy the heartstone. Sit and talk about your concerns even, _sensibly._ But don't ruin this celebration for everyone else."

Blinky turned and gestured toward the tables. "Everyone, as you were."

Noise returned, conversation and chatter. Jim followed Blinky back to their table, taking a seat as Blinky sank into his own. "I hope you can forgive me for that lapse. I was…angry."

Nomura slunk back to her chair. "…I still think I should beat the snot out of him."

Jim stared at them, embarrassed, exasperated, and moved all at once from the look on his face. "Guys, I appreciate where it was coming from. But this is not how I want to deal with this stuff. Not when it's over me. New Trollmarket is never going to be better than Heartstone Trollmarket if we don't figure out ways of dealing with all of…this. Division and hate were what let Gunmar move in, heck it even caused his birth and rotted a heartstone. We need to work together if this place is going to make it." Jim swept a hand through his hair, gazing at the half-empty pie tin. "This is a fight that needs to be finished, but it's going to take a long time. And it can't end in blood again."

"Are we gonna ignore the fact that Blinky almost bit a guy? Because that was pretty boss." Toby twirled his fork in a dollop of cream. "What if they really don't listen? If they threaten the kids, they've gotta go, right?"

Jim chewed his lip. "I don't think they will. Look at them." He nodded in the direction of the children, talking to the adult trolls and asking questions. "The others are warming up to them. They're just kids, they haven't done anything. I think the main problem with be with adult changelings…ones that used to work for Gunmar because that's all they knew."

Strickler rested his elbows on the table. "Young Atlas, I hate to be the one to say this, but you may need to let them fight it out. Nomura defeating Grenus in a battle would have earned respect for her."

Jim stood up. "I get that, but why does she need to beat the crap out of somebody to earn respect? Isn't looking after the kids, helping protect Trollmarket, enough?" He put his hands to his face, kneading his forehead. "Why does the answer always have to be punching someone? And people treated Draal horribly when I beat him, I don't want that even for him."

"You overestimate the wisdom of trolls. We've always been violent," Nomura said quietly.

Jim shot her a sharp look. "No. Fierce and proud maybe, but trolls don't have to be violent."

Nomura looked up from her claws. "Trolls ate humans for years. Gunmar spoke to our primal nature. We've got a jotnar that eats our people and it's considered a character flaw instead of murder. We're a violent species. You felt it yourself as a troll. It's our nature."

"Well we don't have to listen to our nature, do we? Last I checked you guys don't go around busting kneecaps and eating intestines!" Jim did not return to his seat, stepping away instead. "I'm…gonna start putting some things away." He left his dessert untouched and Blinky's heart sank as Jim retreated back into the tunnel to the Troll Pub.

James turned over a pecan with his fork gloomily. "Wasn't the worst Thanksgiving fight I've ever seen, but it makes the top ten."

* * *

Grenus was too tall for her liking. Nomura hated being in the shadow of large, heavy trolls. It struck her with memories of Bular threatening her, the glint of hunger in his eyes chilling. Changelings were not as delectable as humans, he'd told her once, but they had a sort of texture that was most appealing to the palate. Man she'd been glad when she'd heard he was dead.

The hall was silent and she put her hands on her hips, her blade strapped to her back. The dinner had ended hours ago but her fury had not quelled. Grenus seemed only barely interested in her. "So are we going to fight or not?" she said at last.

"You called me here. I would assume you would know." He looked darker than blood in the light of the crystals and Nomura shifted when she realized he hadn't brought a weapon. He wore a pair of dark tan breeches and nothing else, and he had no place to hide a knife or club.

"I just figured this wasn't over. You obviously have an issue with changelings. Which considering our history isn't too shocking." Her nostrils flared. "I know your kid got killed. The Trollhunter told me about it. And I'm sorry, really. But it's not every single changeling did it, and the kid definitely has nothing to do with whoever killed her. So going after him is stupid."

Grenus stared and shook his head. "No. Only one changeling killed her. You."

Nomura twitched. "…What?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know. I'm sure you were trained not to view your enemies as someone's children." He loomed over her, expression withering, blistering as a desert. "You've likely killed hundreds of sons and daughters. Did you think my prejudice was without personal feeling?" He slowly pointed at her. "I remember your eyes. Poisonous. My child had gone foraging and changelings attacked her group in the dead of night as they returned. We went to help, but we were too late. We'd underestimated how many enemies were in the Rocky Mountains twenty years ago."

She had been there. Bular's orders, wipe out the nearest settlement's foragers because they might have discovered the bridge pieces they were transporting. And she remembered her blade biting into three different trolls, the largest a red female with dark hair, youngish. She'd been carrying a bag of coyote meat and soft, dense mineral. And Nomura remembered sinking her blade into the troll when she lashed out.

Grenus's jaw softened in vindication. "You do remember. Good. Do I still seem a bully, a pushy creature? Or is it a little different, knowing you took my child from me?"

Nomura remembered dark blood on her hands, under her claws, drying on her stone. It had gotten into her hair and she hadn't been able to wash, not for days. Not hiding in the mountains. The strike had been automatic, and only after Bular had searched the body, even eating a limb or two, did she realize the group had no weapons. They'd been defenseless.

She took a slow step back. "…I don't care about what you do to bother me. I won't say anything. But leave the kid – all the kids – alone. They're innocent."

"So was she. And nothing has garnered such a reaction from you until this." He turned away. "I will give him this. He doesn't let his friendship with you keep him from telling you off the same as me." He seemed to consider his words. "I wasn't one of the trolls that defaced your room. It wouldn't have been near enough. But to know you can suffer…that's better than seeing you dead." Grenus glanced back with a sour smile. "I will leave the Trollhunter alone. He is, as you say, innocent. Even the young changelings. But you are not. You are stained beyond cleansing, and I have reminded you of it. My daughter was Myla. Remember her name when you find peace and comfort and let it haunt you."

He trudged off into the dark and Nomura was left to stare at her hands and remember the cold of the water of her sink as she tried to scrub out the dried blood. She had to kill or she would have been, it was how Bular had been. Who would choose a stranger's life over their own? Who would refuse to fight for just the _chance_ of saving someone-?

Oh. Was that why she wanted to protect him?

Nomura clenched her fingers. "What was done cannot be undone," she muttered finally. Shoulders bowed, she returned to her alcove, the will to fight extinguished.

* * *

"It's Thanksgiving evening. You're not already thinking about Christmas?" Toby gave Claire a dirty look. "I bet you buy Halloween stuff in August too."

"No, I buy it the year before on November first. Discounts." She was lying on Jim's cot, eyes hooded. Jim was beside her and Toby grinned at his friend; he looked thrilled and a little bit nervous when she rested her head on his chest, scrolling on her phone. "I gotta space stuff out TP, I get paid biweekly."

Jim watched the screen over her hair, tucking an arm over her back warmly. "Why do I get the feeling you have stuff on layaway for Enrique?"

"Because I do. Look, it's a little pretend tool bench for three years and under. He loves to follow Papa around and help 'fix' stuff." She showed him the image. "Besides, little boys like hitting stuff, right?"

"That's a cruel stereotype that happens to be completely true," Jim replied. Toby nodded sagely from his spot in the chair in the corner. "If you get him a toy car, you'll need to get two. For crashing."

"Of course." She stretched before yawning and folding her arm over his middle and snuggling in. "Can I use you as a pillow?"

"Sure." Jim looked tired too – Toby had eaten enough turkey and pie to go into hibernation, and it was a pleasant, warm quiet that filled the room. Checking his phone, he saw that Darci had texted him.

"So glad you guys had a Thanksgiving meal for the trolls! I have to attend the chess club tournament tomorrow so I'm going to be going to bed pretty early. Otherwise I'll never stay awake."

He smiled. "Maybe you can prop yourself up and nap while they're playing? The mask hides your face."

Her reply was immediate. "There's an idea. I'm so sleepy from all the food. Got time for a call?"

Toby looked up and snickered; Claire and Jim were both out, the former with her mouth slightly open. He stood and crept past them and into the tunnel, down to the heartstone chamber so he wouldn't wake them. A chat with Darci sounded really nice – he would be going back to Arcadia soon, something he still felt unsettled about. But it was for the best for her and Nana, and Aaarrrgghh too, right? He cleared his throat and started to hit the contact list.

He froze. Not ten feet away, staring at the heartstone, was Mordred.

His black form was smoky against the light but he did nothing to hurt it. He seemed smaller than before, less frightening. Toby slowly flipped back to his text groups and typed, "Mord here. Hrtstone. Not attacking yet. HELP." The message went and Toby licked his lips and managed to squeak. Mordred turned slowly, as if he'd been aware of his presence, and cocked his head. In the movement of his hair it was easy to see how much he looked like James and, by extension, Jim. High cheekbones, aquiline nose. But it was all warped under the drawn, taut way the shadows played over his face. "H-Hi…Mordred."

The figure approached, black armor absorbing all light. "…The air is different." The voice was soft, rusty, almost feathery. It was nothing like the iron voice that had sworn death to Pendragon. "What has changed?"

"Uh…I'm not sure what you mean." He expected the ghost to snap, to draw a blade and leap forward. Toby didn't move Warhammer from its place on his hip. Mordred blinked sleepily and looked almost like a little boy.

"This place is brighter." He frowned slowly. "The Pendragon line rejoices. And the enemy…plots. But the joy is noxious." His eyes tinted red. "I smell Pendragon on you. The youngest."

"Hey, don't you start going all evil Mordred." Toby dared to shake a finger at him. "There's a lot of people here that don't want to see you get stuck in the Shadow Realm. They want to save you, let your soul move on minus the evil gunk. I know the Morganna hate is pretty heavy."

Mordred blinked and for a minute his eyes were blue again. "I am not bearing any weight."

"Oh, I meant emotionally heavy. Like it's keeping you from seeing straight. She brainwashed you dude – er – Mordred. She filled you up with black magic, you know? Made you hate Merlin?" The eyes seared red and Mordred's hair billowed. "Oh. Should've avoided that."

"Yes…the serpent. The vile one, the wretch." Mordred glared and the room's temperature dropped, Toby's breath becoming a cloud.

The sound of shoes in the tunnel behind him made him panic – if Mordred saw anyone new he might lose it. They needed to block off the tunnels, keep him from fleeing or moving or attacking anyone else. "Hey Mordred! You…I hear you like animals!"

The temperature plummet ceased. It grew no warmer but the sound of shoes behind him stopped. Toby took out his phone and began to text. "Yeah, y'know…dogs, cats, horses, birds. I like cats pretty well, my Nana has a few." _Had_ at any rate. He sent one more text – "block tunnels" – and flipped to his photos. "Want to see them? I've got pictures."

The black phantom tilted his head. "…What kind?"

Toby nearly passed out. It was working. Mordred…really wanted to see cat pictures. "Uh, a tabby, a Siamese – don't know if those breeds were around in your day – all sorts really. Here." He took a trembling step toward the ghost, showing him the image of Mr. Meow-Meow P.I. "He's cute, right?"

Mordred's face softened. As he examined the picture Toby caught sight of Jim out of the corner of his eye, Claire beside him, both awake and wired. Aaarrrgghh peeked out from another tunnel, Blinky a step back as he analyzed the room. And James was in the only other exit, Merlin standing behind him. Toby swallowed. "Okay, so you're going to be mad, but we seriously want to help Mordred. Okay?"

The phantom looked up and anger tore his face. "Deceiver! You've tricked me!"

"Dude, we want to get the crazy out of you! Do you like being Mister Crazy Town Murder Pants?" Mordred seemed baffled by the question, and Aaarrrgghh rushed him, ramming the figure toward the entrance where Merlin and James stood. His eyes turned molten red at the sight of his most hated enemies.

Jim lifted the amulet. "To protect what I love, Daylight is mine to command!" The armor seared against Toby's eyes and Mordred glanced his way, only to be cuffed about the head by Merlin's staff. "What's the plan here?" Jim called.

"Don't use Daylight on him, it would destroy him! It's too powerful in this state!" Merlin called. Jim let the blade vanish and switched to the shield. "Mordred, come here. We're who you're after, aren't we?"

James had not drawn Excalibur, and his eyes were dim, sad. "Come on son. Let's do this."

Toby drew Warhammer and Claire hefted her wooden staff. James and Merlin darted down the tunnel, down toward the Hero's Forge, and Aaarrrgghh barreled after them, Blinky and the three in hot pursuit.

End of Chapter 20

* * *

A reference to Shakespeare's Macbeth in this chapter, can you find it?

* * *

 _Preview of Chapter 21_

 _Strickler was nearly overcome by the sheer cold of the room, and the black, burning sensation that hit his nose. He swapped to troll form and it was more bearable, if still bitter to bear. The forge flashed with green light and Jim's was visible due to Daylight._

 _Mordred was a horror. Whatever Merlin had planned by uniting his soul to his bones, it couldn't have been this; the skeleton moved and flesh had formed over it, rotten and sparse. Morganna's magic was strong and wild and merciless, knitting the soul into the body as a true lich. Mordred swung his arms and the magic nearly made him pass out – it was unearthly, darker than being buried alive. Claire and Toby huddled behind Aaarrrgghh, whose eyes were bright black. He was panting, marking glowing violently in the shadows. Jim held the shield in front of himself and James, who looked to be regenerating after being blown to little more than a frozen corpse._

 _Merlin sent blasts of magic at Mordred but the shadows snapped back and stung him, knocking his spells awry. Blinky had taken cover and had a book clutched in two hands. "The runes won't bear up for long! You have to exorcise him now!"_

" _I can't get close enough!" Merlin's hands blistered as the black magic struck, so cold it burned. "Mordred please stop!"_


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Saturday to all! Another chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it. I have a note at the end that will hopefully be good news.

* * *

Chapter 21

To Burn Bright in Darkness

* * *

Aaarrrgghh's sash was still around his shoulder. He hoped it wouldn't get ruined if they had to fight. Wingman puffed behind him, trying to keep up in the dark, and Aaarrrgghh scooped him up so he could ride on Aaarrrgghh's back.

Mordred struck at Merlin and James but each time the latter blocked it, long cuts marring his back and sealing over again. Down they went, Mordred moving like a lion after its prey, all liquid grace and speed. The tunnel opened up into the forge and Aaarrrgghh spotted the stones, glowing bright green like leaves in spring, in intricate rings around the tiny, sad pile of bones. If Mordred saw them he was too late to react; James leaped over the center and Mordred stumbled into it.

A wall of energy rushed up around him, each rune glowing bright as neon. Mordred howled and pounded on the field, swinging around in a vicious slice. His sword sizzled against the field and didn't break it. Blinky let out a relieved sigh. "Well! That went uncommonly smoothly!"

"That's only the first step." Merlin watched Mordred rage, wringing his hands slowly. "Once I bind him to his body, I can't stop the process. And his magic will be increased with a physical connection. So everyone get ready. I don't know the full extent of the energies Morganna used on him."

"I'll call Strickler," Claire said. She turned away from the group. "Strickler, Mordred's here and he's in the runes. We're about to start. Can you have Barbara and Nomura keep people away?"

Aaarrrgghh lost the rest of the conversation as Mordred caught sight of his bones, fuming. "You think you can cleanse me? You, corrupt snake? I welcome the attempt. I come out darker than before if you are the filter!"

Merlin ignored this. "He'll have ranged magic use. Stay aware." He pointed to Mordred and uttered a word so heathen and foul that Aaarrrgghh's fur stood on end, and he planted a hand against his sash for comfort, bending so he was in front of the children. Blinky ducked down beside him, pulling a book from his pocket. James stood stock still, watching with blank eyes.

Mordred sank to his knees, shadowy body soaking into the bones. He hovered over them, like a genie hanging from the tip of a lamp, smokily fused to them. Merlin seemed relieved. "All right, he's linked. Next step."

But Mordred grinned wickedly and dove down, vanishing entirely into the bones. Jim looked to the wizard. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"It was not unanticipated." Merlin winced. "Children, this won't be pretty."

The bones rose and joined together into a skeleton, bleaching white before black. The jaw fixed itself to the skull and grinned, shadows enveloping the figure. Hair sprouted sparsely along the head, the hands covered with dingy skin. Stringy muscles formed along the joints and pulled the limbs like marionette threads.

Blinky bristled, glancing down at the book. "Merlin, he's becoming a lich!"

"Oh, I didn't notice, I thought he was knitting a cardigan!" Merlin's retort was nearly swept away in the wind whipping around, sucking in towards the rotted figure. The old man drew out the quartz orb and held it tightly in his fist, green magic surrounding it. "Distract him, I need time!"

"Oh crap, I hate these parts in video games! Your mage is building energy for a super attack but of course you gotta keep them from getting their head blown off!" Toby teeth chattered as he glanced around uneasily. "I'm going to assume one of those blasts will be a one-hit-KO."

Aaarrrgghh ducked as a ribbon of black energy seared his back, leaving frost along his fur. "Humans need stay down! Very cold!"

Mordred's skeletal hands raised and the blackness radiated out, stinging the trolls. Jim pulled Claire behind his shield and gasped at the impact of the wave on his armor, ducking back beside Aaarrrgghh. "Are you sure I can't use the sword? It's hard to distract him without attacking!"

Merlin didn't answer; his teeth were gritted so tightly Aaarrrgghh could hear them grinding. Toby swung his hammer and hit Mordred's arm. The bone dropped to the ground but rose again, fusing back to the elbow. The lich whirled and sent another mass of magic flying out, making the room dark and endless as night. Toby dove to the ground to avoid it and Aaarrrgghh bellowed. "Wingman!"

Jim and Claire could not be left undefended. Taking his cue they pinned themselves to the wall, protected by rocky protrusions and the uneven stone. "At least he's stuck in one place!" she yelled.

It was a small grace. Aaarrrgghh scooped up Toby and hurried back, putting his arms over the three and letting the cold dissipate against his back. The merest touch might give them hypothermia. "Mordred…why are you bothering with them, huh? I'm over here, I'm defenseless. I can't use Excalibur right now." James tapped his chest and opened his arms broadly. "C'mon kid, hit me!"

Mordred obeyed, bolts of black magic driving into his body. James gasped with the impact and Aaarrrgghh groaned at the sight. His skin turned red and frosted over, extremities black. He hit the ground, fingers cracking off, and Aaarrrgghh hid the sight as best he could.

* * *

Draig whined as Strickler ran, following Barbara on swift paws. "So what's going to happen now that Mordred's trapped?" she called, a catch to her breath. "Can you save him?"

"We'll certainly try. Please keep everyone away from the forge, he'll only be bound physically." He stopped and paused to kiss her forehead. "It will be all right. We can handle a single enemy. Draig, remain here to help her." Keep her safe. Draig barked and Strickler hoped it was in agreement.

"Be careful. I'll be further up, bring any injured to me." Her boldness was inspiring – she didn't insist on following him into a situation that she could not help in. He nodded and continued down the tunnel, into the deep earth until he reached the unfinished hero's forge.

Strickler was nearly overcome by the sheer cold of the room, and the black, burning sensation that hit his nose. He swapped to troll form and it was more bearable, if still bitter. The forge flashed with green light and Jim was visible due to Daylight.

Mordred was a horror. Whatever Merlin had planned by uniting his soul to his bones, it couldn't have been this; the skeleton moved and flesh had formed over it, rotten and sparse. Morganna's magic was strong and wild and merciless, knitting the soul into the body as a true lich. Mordred swung his arms and the magic nearly made him pass out – it was unearthly, darker than being buried alive. Claire and Toby huddled behind Aaarrrgghh, whose eyes were bright black. He was panting, marking glowing violently in the shadows. Jim held the shield in front of himself and James, who looked to be regenerating after being blown to little more than a frozen corpse.

Merlin sent blasts of magic at Mordred but the shadows snapped back and stung him, knocking his spells awry. Blinky had taken cover and had a book clutched in two hands. "The runes won't bear up for long! You have to exorcise him now!"

"I can't get close enough!" Merlin's hands blistered as the black magic struck, so cold it burned. "Mordred please stop!" The reply was another whip of magic, lashing indiscriminately around the room. "I can't help you if you keep going like this!"

Strickler pulled daggers from his collar and flung them across the room, slicing into the dead flesh. Mordred's magic sputtered as he lost focus and Merlin's green light intensified. The temperature eased. Strickler kept his wings in his back – he couldn't fly with the weak one and it would make him easier to hit. Trapped in the ring, Mordred focused his strikes on Strickler and the changeling swept around the room on his claws, avoiding the bolts.

Merlin opened his fist and the white orb transfixed Mordred, eyes narrow with hate. "Do you remember this? I made it for you! To help you focus your magic!"

"The paltry tricks, yes. You poured magic into me same as my Lady, but she at least told me of my purpose! I am a reservoir of her power!" Mordred looked more and more horrible with each passing moment, skin spreading in an ashen gray layer over the skeleton. "I will kill all of you and become a greater being due to your foolishness. A fitting end to a failure like yourself, Merlin!"

Jim shot Merlin a worried look. Sweat trickled down the lined face and froze in his beard. "Is he supposed to react like that!?"

Merlin fired a volley of green light at Mordred again, hitting him with a glancing blow. "Wear him down! The more I can funnel out the better our chances!" Jim switched from the shield to the thigh blades and hurled them into the heart of the next wave of magic. It was like a tide pool, constantly flowing outward. The blades broke it up, flashing bright, and Mordred winced at their proximity.

James climbed to his feet, still looking like he hadn't finished thawing. "Aaarrrgghh, I'll cover the kids. You give him a good hit, knock him down. It'll give Merlin the time he needs!"

Aaarrrgghh shook his head, grabbing Jim and hauling him back to cover as a flicker of the darkness nearly hit him. "Not moving, humans get too cold! Won't let him hurt friends!" He pointed to the three. "James get down, away from cold magic!"

It wasn't cold so much as pure negativity he knew – the black magic sucked out light and heat and life, a vacuum of absolute emptiness. Black magic hungered, destroyed, warped. Merlin's mouth was open, panting with exertion, but one mistake would result in Toby, Jim, or Claire being frozen. A troll body could bear it but not for a prolonged period, and Strickler retreated far enough to catch his breath.

A rock flew by, then another. Blinky had left his cover and was throwing stones at the shadowy mass. "I insist you cease at once! This is the Hero's Forge and it will not be sullied this way!" Blinky shot Aaarrrgghh a look – stay with the kids it said – and continued yelling. "I think you'll find that stone isn't so easy to freeze as human skin!"

Jim lunged against Aaarrrgghh's protective arm, trying to reach him. "Blink! Don't get too close, it's stronger further in!" Mordred's blasts left ice in their wake on Blinky's stone skin but with a shiver and a hard brush off he was rid of most of it. He kept throwing rocks and Merlin's magic reached the lich, funneling into him. Mordred howled again, banging his fists against the field, writhing against the magic.

"No! I will not let you!" Mordred's eyes darkened to the color of congealed blood. "If it tears me to pieces I will not let you!" The air went black and Strickler shuddered – every breath tasted of the Darklands, the Shadow Realm, Morganna's laughter.

"How much magic does he have in him!?" Toby clung to Aaarrrgghh's side, and Strickler was alarmed to see the three were trembling uncontrollably. They needed to end this and quickly. "Isn't there a limit!?"

"Morganna spent ten years pumping it into him, we'll be dead before he gets a quarter of the way through!" Merlin's magic faltered as he had to step back, nursing his hands. "It isn't working. He's too far gone. I…I can't help him."

"No way, keep trying! We'll knock him down a peg!" James pelted into the heart of the magic and socked his son in the jaw. Mordred stumbled, the black waves hiccuping, but redoubled with another blast, sending James flying into the wall. Blinky was caught in the current and slid to the edge of the room, hands up to protect his face.

* * *

Jim had never been this cold in his life.

The armor glowed faintly and he hoped it gave Toby and Claire some relief, but he couldn't stop his teeth chattering. He could barely flex his fingers, couldn't feel anything but an uncomfortable, peppery burn. James was all but frozen to the wall and continually regenerated only to be razed over and over by the life-sucking waves. Blinky made it to cover, gasping for breath, and Aaarrrgghh shuddered as he bore up under the blasts.

Strickler kept trying to get closer but Mordred divided his attention between the changeling and Merlin, who had thrown up a feeble shield. It wasn't Mordred himself that was so strong, it was the Shadow Realm so tightly knit into him. Jim's chest felt heavy, as if it had been filled with snow, and he coughed hard.

If I had my troll form I could get a hit in.

Daylight would destroy Mordred, and the idea of wiping him out made Jim's heart break. It wasn't his fault! Mordred hadn't done anything to deserve this! They'd all worked together to save Claire from Morganna's influence, couldn't they save Mordred?

They hadn't saved her, he realized. They'd helped her save herself. Because in the end she had the will and desire to break free. Did Mordred have that? Morganna's writings had made it clear he'd been emotionally broken…he was lost, unable to free himself. He needed help, and not just magical. He was in the darkness without a light, without hope.

Jim looked down at the amulet. "'When darkness comes…'"

He gripped Claire's hand in his. "I'm going to do something crazy."

She sighed. "So an ordinary Thursday." Toby made an irritated noise and shuffled over, pressed close to Claire to share body heat. "If you get hurt out there I'll make you eat microwaved pizza for a month!"

Even in that dark he laughed. Then he removed the amulet and gasped at the new cold that split straight through the fabric of his sweater and jeans, clutching the amulet and praying he would see a new phrase. "Please, it's really dark right now. If we want to save Mordred, I need your help. For your maker."

The amulet chimed and to his relief words formed around the edge. "To burn bright in darkness, Moonlight is mine to command!"

The amulet crashed into his chest and pain shot through his body, worst in his jaw and the back of his head. It took only a second but the feeling of horns jutting from the back of his head and his teeth growing made him yelp. The relief from the cold was almost worth it – still terrible, but his body could move without agony.

No blade had materialized. Jim checked his hands, four fingers on one, five on the other, but the metal was different. No red with this black, it was a deep blue, and as he watched light collected on the tips of his fingers and formed long, thin covers that ended in points. Like Morganna's hand guards, he thought. The claws were the color of the full moon, silvery-white and glowing hard in that darkness.

Jim made a fist and the armor lit up. He hurled himself from cover and leaped for the lich. "Mordred, stop! We're trying to help you!"

The sight of him seemed to surprise the shadowy creature. "…You were troll at first, and then human. Now you are troll again?" Jim sliced out with the claws and the impact tore through Mordred's side. He held his breath and sighed in relief when the figure didn't turn to dust or explode in light, merely buckling from the force. The claws weren't like Daylight. They wouldn't wipe out a dark entity.

Maybe the amulet knew better than Merlin ever did.

With that blow the cold eased and Jim grabbed Mordred's wrists, grappling with him. The bones were easy to sense even if his stone skin was insensitive, grinding against his palms in a way that made him feel sick. But Jim brought a knee up and hit Mordred in the crotch and the lich groaned, bending in pain. "Sorry bud, rule number three." He used the momentum to pull Mordred's arms behind his back and pushed the figure down, pinning him on his front. The blackness in the air dissipated slowly, and every breath was warmer as it went. "Merlin, come on, I've got him down!"

"Duuude, that armor is so cool! No pun intended." Toby stuck close to Aaarrrgghh as they moved, rubbing his clammy arms. Merlin swept in close and planted the orb in front of Mordred, who writhed and screamed in a rage. Jim pressed a knee into the small of his back and used his other leg to keep him from flailing, disliking the odor and sensation of a lich's flesh. A troll lich wasn't like a human – dead stone was not so different from living. Human flesh got hard when it died, like leather.

"Remember this Mordred. It was a gift to you on your eighth birthday, remember? I made it especially for you, to help you focus your healing magic." Mordred spat, almost foaming at the mouth. Merlin pushed the tendrils of magic into him, and Jim felt Mordred shudder under him. "You don't want to be this…you can be free. Just let us help you."

" _No!_ " Mordred struggled and Jim finally had to resort to sitting on him entirely – he was much stronger than the wasted body would have indicated. Jim gestured to Aaarrrgghh, who gripped the ankles and held Mordred still. Merlin grabbed the lich's forehead and forced light into him, making him buck and shriek in outrage.

"It's not working. It's just hurting him." James knelt beside them, brushing Mordred's hair back, avoiding his teeth. "Mordred, can't you remember what it was like before Morganna? You were happy, kind. You had white magic. Do you really want to be this? I know you can understand me, you're not all the way gone!"

"Mordred, I'm sorry. I let this happen." Merlin's voice shook as the magic kept going, making the skin on Mordred's face glow green. "I need to make this right, please let me. I can help you-!"

Jim felt the energy building and jumped free, pushing Aaarrrgghh from the vicinity. "Get away!" He threw himself in front of Claire and Toby and the wave hit him in the back.

So cold. He hit the pair and wrapped himself around them, rolling with the impact and absorbing the hit. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, checking them before standing. Bruised and frightened, neither was seriously hurt. "Crap. He's just getting madder."

Mordred no longer looked human in shape. The black energy coalesced along his limbs, making him look bigger, animal, hungry. "You. Don't. Save. Me."

The runes that had locked him in place dimmed at last and scattered like pebbles. Jim sprinted back toward Mordred, trying to shove him further away from the others and pin him to the wall. He couldn't get loose in the market as a lich. But the figure was rooted, swinging back with another blow. It was like being hit with an avalanche, crushing and stifling, but Jim grabbed at the wall with his new claws and left long, deep scratches in the stone to stop himself. "You don't save things, Merlin. You rot them. Decay them. Turn them to dust." Mordred's eyes swiveled to fix on the wizard. "Everything you touch _hurts_."

Jim kicked Mordred in the stomach and sliced into his arm. Merlin stood frozen and Jim snarled. "It's Morganna's magic! It doesn't want to let you save him! It'll make him say anything!"

"Stupid boy! You're evidence to his crimes!" Mordred danced away and Jim moved with him, steps in tandem as they brawled. "His apprentice became my Lady, and he detests her glory. He wrought immortality on Arthur and cursed him to watch everything he loves die. He focused on stopping my Lady but fell into a sleep and left Trollhunters to suffer and die in his place. And he manipulated an innocent child, preyed on his fear and sorrow until he turned himself into a monster." The lich showed him his teeth, spittle foaming. "And he promised me he would save me. If ever the day came when I needed him, he would come for me."

Jim faltered. There was real anger there, real pain. Human feelings. Loss and betrayal flooded in the black magic and it clogged his lungs. The teeth were yellow and flashed like a frightened dog's. "But he didn't! He didn't save me! _He promised me he would come if I needed him and he didn't!_ "

It wasn't all Morganna. Jim's throat ached – Mordred was still in there, and he really was angry. But if he was aware enough for that, to respond, could he still make it? Strike after strike landed on the lich, and as they moved around the room in a deadly whirl he spotted Strickler's daggers slicing at the dead flesh and glancing blows from Toby and Claire. Aaarrrgghh grabbed them each time Mordred turned to attack and protected them from his shattering retaliation.

They had to bind him again. Reach him. Just one lucid moment might be enough. But what would break through? He wasn't close to any of them and his feelings toward Merlin were too polluted. "We need to distract him with something!" he called. Blinky was already texting furiously, and Jim focused on wearing Mordred down.

No one else had the speed and stamina for this. Even he was growing winded in that darkness. Mordred backed off several steps, panting furiously, and Jim did the same. His lungs burned and his brain pounded, and he put a hand to his head to steady himself. Something tangled around his fingers and Jim pulled his hand away, looking at it in confusion. Threads the thickness of fishing wire were wrapped around the claws, gleaming with violet and blue and white. They reminded him of a galaxy viewed in a telescope, the bright mash of colors. "What the heck?"

"You've got string on your horns! You need to look in a mirror when this is over, it's pretty cool!" Toby swung Warhammer and sent Mordred flying. "I'll take a pic when we're not fighting for our lives!"

Mordred charged and Jim threw out his hand without thinking, still bewildered by the threads. They stretched out and Jim started – they tangled around Mordred's arm of their own volition and he saw no end to the threads flying from the claws. Mordred pulled at the bonds in alarm but they stayed firm and Jim rammed him, using the moment to wind another layer around him, then another. He looked as though he'd been wrapped in a neon web.

The room grew warm and the sound of a dog's bark made Jim slump with relief – Draig came pelting down the stairs, feet flying and flames shooting from his mouth. Even in dog form he had some control over fire and it lit the room up in comforting, perfect heat. "Master Jim, bind him well! Merlin, now's your chance!" Blinky stumbled from his cover and Jim realized what had happened.

"You texted Mom. So she'd send Draig down!" The dog whined and barked, hackles stiff as he stared down Mordred. Trussed like a fish in a net, Mordred lifted his head enough to watch the dog. Even in those red eyes there was the smallest spark of interest. "Merlin, now!"

With an almighty effort, Merlin slammed another wave of bright magic into Mordred, and the lich stiffened and then lay still, gasping. Sweat broke on Merlin's face, beading on his forehead. "I think…yes, that's it. Give me a moment."

Jim held the strands tight and slowly, painstakingly, the green magic went black, like ink turning the water dark. Mordred's struggles slowed and Jim lowered his arms so the phantom could slump, sitting on the floor on bent knees. Jim managed to give James a hopeful look, one the man couldn't quite return. "We've got him. Merlin, need any help on your side?"

Th wizard grimaced and Strickler approached, drawing his hands through the tainted magical energy. "He's pulled most of it out. But there's still something that he can't quite reach. Something deep down…personal." Strickler felt for his knives uneasily. "This isn't going to end well if Mordred can't fight for himself. If he's consumed we have to lock him away."

"Why wouldn't he? Doesn't he want to go into the light? I thought poltergeists want to go into the light!" Toby patted Draig uneasily, the dog yipping at James, who slumped in front of the bound ghost. "Mordred, I know you feel let down. But you have to fight Morganna! She's the one who took you! She made you hurt people!"

"He's angry at me. I'm keeping the darkness in him." Merlin's hands were shaking, barely lifted. "I did fail you Mordred. I didn't keep you safe. I…I used you for my own ends. But I care about you. I always have."

"Liar!" Mordred spat in his face and the saliva was tinged with blood. The threads held against the thrashing corpse. "You used me the same as my Lady! She never lied at least! She never pretended to care! You can do nothing but hurt your wards!"

Jim crouched beside him. "Mordred," he said, heart in his mouth, "I get it. You hate Merlin. He can be selfish and unkind, and he's done horrible things in his life." Everyone looked at him, Mordred with savage triumph. "But I want you to look at his hands. Look at how raw they are, the blisters." Mordred slowly obeyed, contempt in his eyes. Jim prayed for the words, for the right way to speak. Just talk to him. He was in there, somewhere. "Would someone that didn't care at all put themselves through that? Only someone that really loves you would go through this."

"A few cuts on his hands?" Mordred's head sagged and he laughed, hair an oily pile on the floor. "You poor sweet fool. What level of suffering is that?"

"Nothing compared to what Morganna put you through. I know. But Merlin loves you, more than he loves anyone else. The way he talks about you…he remembers the song you liked, the way you brought birds to him."

"A few personality traits. Yes, how endearing." Mordred glanced up almost wryly. "I was a tool to him. He would fill me with magic to mold me into what he wanted. If it weren't for that then he wouldn't have plotted my birth in the first place."

Jim nodded. "Yeah. That's what he thought of you as." Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "But that's not how he felt at the end. If it was, why would he try to save you _now_?" Mordred's smirk faltered. "What use are you to him? You're either ending up in the Shadow Realm or passing on. Why the heck would he spend so much time and magic on trying to save you? You know how stubborn he is, he'd never do it just because other people want him to do the right thing! It's his way or no way! Face it, you're completely useless as a magic tool or a chosen one or whatever to him! It'd be easier if he tossed you in the garbage and moved on to something else!"

Jim paused. It hurt to breathe and it wasn't because of the faint perfume of death radiating from Mordred. "You're a burden to him now. Plain and simple. He can't have any ulterior motive. But when you love somebody, you do anything to protect them. To save them. To give them a chance to be free and happy. And it doesn't matter what they can do for you in return because that's not why you try to save them."

Blinky took his hand and held it, and Jim found solace in the firm grip. "Mordred, people screw up. They do selfish things because they're scared. Even the people that love you most will let you down, leave you behind when they should reach out instead." He met Toby's eyes. "Sometimes they realize they were wrong. That they should have looked back for you sooner, told you that you weren't a tool, or deadweight." He turned his eyes to Claire. "And they know they should tell you that you're precious to them. Not because of your magic or how smart or strong you are, but because you're you. And that's worth the world to them."

Mordred lounged weakly in the threads and his eyes were dim. "…This saccharine garbage…"

But he wretched mid-sentence. Jim's heart hammered and he leaned in, touching Mordred's sunken, rotten face. "Look at him. Really look. Does that look like a man that just wants to use you? Or does it look like someone that's trying so hard to do what he can to help!?"

Merlin's face was dirty and exhausted, eyes red and tears threatening to fall. He was the picture of a cup ready to break and overflow. Desperation shone out of him. "Mordred. Please. Don't let go for me, do it for you. So you can be free. I just…want to make this right for you."

Mordred's jaw grew taut and James put a hand out to touch his face. "Mordred, please. I never got a chance to know you. But I wanted to. Please…just let go. You deserve to be free." Mordred bit his fingers but instead of sinking his teeth in, hard, he held them like a dog holding a toy it was afraid to let go of. "C'mon. It's okay. You have to let go of the last of it. No one can take it out for you."

"Aaarrrgghh know it hard. Let go of dark. But worth it." Aaarrrgghh lowered his head and nuzzled Toby, who hugged his face and didn't look up. "They took you away from home. They fill you with bad things. But you have choice. Always have choice. No one can take away."

"Morganna's magic is so powerful. It makes you feel like there's no end, like you can't possibly break out! But you can. You can do it." Claire pushed the quartz orb into Mordred's hands and Jim watched the threads flicker and disappear. He hadn't willed it so – there must be a time limit.

Mordred didn't get up. Instead he rolled and vomited, and the blackness was thick as tar in the light. Merlin snapped awake, came truly alive, and he squeezed his eyes shut in relief. "I think…that broke it. Let me try to finish."

The rotten flesh began to dissipate and Mordred's fury melted. He tilted his head back, hair splayed across the floor as his skull came visible. The blackness around him softened to gray and then white. "…I'm so tired."

James pressed a hand to his mouth and bit his knuckles. "Then rest. It's going to be okay now."

Jim sighed and slumped. Toby moved closer to him, snapping a picture with his phone. "You okay? Troll form feel any different?"

Merlin continued the magic flow and Jim traced a finger down the amulet on his chest. "It's hard to say. I feel…better. Than I did as a troll before. I don't know why exactly." He hesitated with his fingers over the amulet. Toby and Claire watched patiently. "I'm nervous. I haven't…I meant, what if I can't take it off again?"

Toby and Claire nodded at each other and each placed a hand over his, fortifying him. Toby pulled their linked hands back and the amulet came free easily. Jim was blinded by a flash of blue light and with a sensation like falling into a warm pool his stone skin vanished. He was human again, amulet humming in his palm.

The minutes drew on and Mordred grew paler and fainter. He stared at the ceiling in silence, letting his magic ebb and flow. Merlin closed his hands and Mordred sighed; the bones were bleached white and the ghost clinging to them was whiter still, the color of the moon on a winter night. Blinky knelt. "Should we say some words? I…don't really know what's considered normal in this situation."

James made a strangled noise, reaching out to take Mordred's skeletal hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you…I didn't want to."

Aaarrrgghh leaned over and tucked his arm around James and the other around Merlin. "He free now. You do good." Jim watched the breaths grow fainter and fainter and scooted back to give them room. The victory, if it could be called that, was a hollow one. Mordred was dying, and slowly. James bent his head over the unruly mass of dark hair, falling from the scalp in locks, and sighed harshly, as if his chest hurt too much to cry.

The smell of smoke broke Jim's focus. He looked around for the source but it was Toby who spotted it.

"Wingman…your sash. It's on fire!" Aaarrrgghh straightened and pulled gently at his Troll Hunter of Arcadia Oaks uniform and slipped out of it with little worry. Fire was low on the scale of pain for a troll. Toby kicked it away uneasily and Claire poked it with the butt of her staff. "What happened? Why's it burning?"

Merlin dragged his eyes from Mordred to see the sash. "A feather…a phoenix feather!" His eyes shone in the light. "But that's…it can't possibly…after all this time…"

The feather was hot as molten gold, consuming the sash entirely before catching on Mordred's bones and swallowing the corpse in a roar of flames. James gasped and Mordred did the same, but the latter was a breath that was new, uncertain, stuttering. "What the heck is happening!?" Claire turned her head to shield her eyes from the light.

The flames vanished so suddenly that Jim couldn't make out anything but a huge green blotch for a minute. He blinked hard to clear it, and when he did he didn't immediately know what to make of the sight.

Mordred wasn't a skeleton anymore. Neither was he a rotten cadaver. The young man on the floor looked completely healthy, skin ruddy and youthful. His eyes were shut peacefully and his black armor did not seem to match him at all. Most alarmingly was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing.

Mordred had a body and it wasn't rotted and he was _breathing_.

Toby turned to Blinky. "…Dude. Did that phoenix feather…?"

Blinky's jaw was dangling. "I don't…know. It's only supposed to work right after death…hence why I never though much about the feather. But…"

Mordred's nose wrinkled and he sneezed. Then he opened his eyes and blinked twice. Jim felt, more than saw, James fall back on his hands and stare in disbelief. "That's impossible." Mordred turned his head and Jim felt weird – he obviously came from a different mother but certain traits like the nose, the facial structure, were eerily similar to his own. But his eyes were the same green as Morganna's. It rather surprised him after seeing them flash blue and red so often. Mordred stared at him, then at Blinky, and then at Claire and Toby.

"…Hello. My name is Mordred." His voice was soft, utterly unlike his harsh tones from before. He sat up and looked so harmlessly rumpled that Jim wondered how Morganna could have possibly turned him into a warrior. "Are we in a troll cavern?" Looking up, Mordred had to push his hair out of his face to see. "Was I injured? I don't know how I got here."

Toby and Claire both looked how Jim felt. They gaped, Toby's mouth forming a silent, "Whaaaaaaaat?" Mordred slowly averted his eyes, as if embarrassed. "Um. I'm sorry. Do you understand me?"

"Mordred?" Merlin's voice was the barest whisper but the man immediately perked up, like a dog hearing a whistle. He looked around until his eyes fell on the wizard. Joy broke across his mouth in a wide smile.

"Uncle Merlin! You're here!" He hurled himself at the old man and Merlin put out numb arms to meet him, clutching at him in disbelief. "Did Lady Morgan call you? She said we were going to do a few magic tests, but I must have fallen asleep…I feel kind of funny."

Merlin leaned back, clutching Mordred's face in trembling hands. "Morded, how old are you?"

The young man cocked his head. "Ten of course. Uncle Merlin, are you feeling okay? You don't usually forget things like that."

"And Morganna – what do you think of her?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Lady Morgan? She's okay. Kind of quiet." Mordred looked down at Merlin's hands and his eyes widened. "Uncle Merlin your hands! You hurt yourself. Where's my…oh, here it is." He picked up the quartz orb and cupped it in his palms. "I can help, hold on." He folded it between his hands, one over the other, and drew them sharply apart. The orb spun and lit up, and hovered over them. White magic fell in wisps from his fingers and he took Merlin's hands again. "What happened? They're all messed up."

The blisters and raw, unfeeling places slowly disappeared, like hot water foaming over dirt on a dish and washing it away. Jim stared at Blinky, who shrugged helplessly. Mordred finished and beamed. "There. Uncle Merlin, is that better – oh, your highness." He stood up and bowed to James deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here. Have Pellinore and Eugenia had their foals yet? I was really hoping to be there to help name them."

James and Merlin blinked simultaneously and both fell over, crumpling without ceremony. Mordred yelped. "What – what's wrong!?"

Aaarrrgghh prodded Merlin and lifted his head gently. "Fainted."

End of Chapter 21

* * *

I foresee two more chapter for this story. I also have two announcements.

The first and less interesting is that I have an Instagram now. If you'd like to see some concept art for certain characters, are terribly interested in my other doings, or my dogs, you can look me up under the moniker "mostfantastical."

The second is that in the first chapter, when I said I only had one story planned…yes, that goes out the window. You've all been so lovely and supportive and there are more stories that have popped out of their burrows in my head. So if you want to see more Trollhunters stories from me, you likely will! Hopefully this is a pleasant thing for today. I hope to see you there!

* * *

 _Preview of Chapter 22_

" _He's so…fluffy." Claire shook her head as Mordred lifted Draig and buried his face in the dog's fur as if he were a pup. "I know they said he was a sweet kid but this is not what I was expecting at all. He's like – like – "_

" _A marshmallow ate a fluffy croissant and had a baby with a rabbit. And then dumped a load of sugar on it." Toby patted Jim on the back. "He's nice and all, but I'm not babysitting a twenty-year-old."_

" _That's just it Tobes, he doesn't_ know _he's twenty. He really doesn't remember all the stuff Morganna did or told him. Merlin didn't just suck out all the black magic, he drained her influence entirely." Jim finished chopping the lettuce and moved on to the tomatoes. Leftover turkey made good sandwiches and Mordred would need to eat something after a magical transformation-resurrection._

 _Blinky leaned over. "I have been thinking. The magic of the phoenix feather is resurrection, but it's only viable for a few days after the person has died. But with all the magic in his body to feed on and the fact that he was more or less a lich at that point, it resulted in the feather performing its magic."_

" _Look, we've had enough crazy stuff to happen to us. You can say 'because magic' Blink." But it made sense he supposed. Rotted and decayed, Mordred had a body and his soul was attached to it. And now he was cuddling Draig, who had given up trying to work free of his hug and hung irritably in his arms._


	22. Chapter 22

Happy Saturday! I hope this chapter finds you well. One more after this, and a little preview for the next venture for our heroes at the end of the next chapter. Thank you for reading and for your time!

Lots of schmaltz and family and lovey-ness. I make no apology.

* * *

Chapter 22

It's For the Best

* * *

"He's so…fluffy." Claire shook her head as Mordred lifted Draig and buried his face in the dog's fur as if he were a pup. "I know they said he was a sweet kid but this is not what I was expecting at all. He's like – like – "

"A marshmallow ate a fluffy croissant and had a baby with a rabbit. And then dumped a load of sugar on it." Toby patted Jim on the back. "He's nice and all, but I'm not babysitting a twenty-year-old."

"That's just it Tobes, he doesn't know he's twenty. He really doesn't remember all the stuff Morganna did or told him. Merlin didn't just suck out all the black magic, he drained her influence entirely." Jim finished chopping the lettuce and moved on to the tomatoes. Leftover turkey made good sandwiches and Mordred would need to eat something after a magical transformation-resurrection.

Blinky leaned over. "I have been thinking. The magic of the phoenix feather is resurrection, but it's only viable for a few days after the person has died. But with all the magic in his body to feed on and the fact that he was more or less a lich at that point, it resulted in the feather performing its magic."

"Look, we've had enough crazy stuff to happen to us. You can say 'because magic' Blink." But it made sense he supposed. Rotted and decayed, Mordred had a body and his soul was attached to it. And now he was cuddling Draig, who had given up trying to work free of his hug and hung irritably in his arms. "Merlin, are you okay?"

The wizard had his head in his hands and stared at the surface of the table in front of him as if it held the secret to life in its grain. "He doesn't remember. Anything." He stirred and glanced at the counter. "I don't suppose we have any alcohol around."

"Uh…some white wine for a sauce." Jim took the bottle from the cupboard and ignored the gnome that seemed to be having a heated argument with his garlic love. He passed the bottle over and Merlin popped the cork with magic and downed a gulp in two seconds. "This is a good thing, isn't it? An amazing thing. Mordred's alive. He doesn't remember all that terrible stuff."

Merlin turned his hands over and Jim marveled at their state. The injuries had nearly vanished, leaving only faint hints of redness. "I have to tell him. About my part at least. About how I arranged his birth."

Mom was busy coaxing Mordred into sitting down so she could check his eyes and temperature. He was obedient to a fault, staring up at her brightly. She smiled at him, words inaudible, and Mordred grinned. "You don't have to tell him. You could say Morganna took him and that he's been asleep a long time like you were." Toby was searching his phone as he spoke. "Normally I'm not one for lying but if he's mentally a ten-year-old, that stuff might be too much. He's accepted the whole 'future' thing but it might be piling on to tell him about the rest. And he might hate you again."

"Not all the sordid details, but enough that he understands. I can't hide the truth because it makes me look better. I…I'll always know." Merlin turned to Strickler, who was sitting beside him in human form, watching Mom. "You understand, I think."

"I do. To move back into their life like nothing happened, like you never hurt them, is the greatest betrayal. It robs them of truth and autonomy." Strickler looked pensive. "And I'm not convinced the memories are gone. If in the unlikely situation he does remember someday, he'll need to be ready to face what he went through." Strickler waved a hand – Mom was coming over and Mordred following, Draig looking relieved to be free from his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a dragon. And here I was trying to talk to you like you were a dog, no wonder I couldn't understand." Mordred drew magnetically toward Merlin. Mom started checking Toby for frostbite. "Uncle Merlin, you know you can't hold your drink."

"That's a good thing in this instance boy." Merlin took another swig and Mordred frowned. "James?"

Jim hadn't ever seen his father look this way. He seemed young, unsure, as if the world had caved in and risen back up and he didn't know what to do. He accepted the bottle and took a drink, making a face. "Bitter."

"Here Mordred. Thought you might want something to eat." Jim offered him a plate with the sandwich on it. The young man balked, looking shy, and Jim remembered being ten himself. Talking to new people had been hard, especially adults. Did he even know it was bread considering it probably looked nothing like what they would have had hundreds of years ago? Had they even _had_ sandwiches back then?

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Jim raised an eyebrow; he had never gone through a weird magical _anything_ and not come out hungry. Mordred met his gaze and looked down immediately, abashed. "I'm…I'm sorry, but…I don't eat meat. I know that sounds strange, and I don't mind a bit when other people do, but…I have a connection to animals that makes it hard for me."

"Oh. That's no problem." Mordred's head snapped up in surprise. Jim wrapped the sandwich and put it away, taking out peanut better and jelly instead and spreading them on two fresh slices. "I liked this when I was a kid. Still do, actually." He passed this to Mordred, who stared at him. "Uh…do you want the crusts off?"

"No. Most people think I'm foolish for not eating meat." He hesitantly took the plate. "Thank you. You're kind." Jim leaned against the counter, wondering how medieval knights would react to a boy that didn't like a good cut of beef or pork. It must have been strange to them. "What is this exactly? I smell grapes but…this sticky stuff is new." Jim nearly laughed – Mordred was trying not to seem rude, but he was wary of new food like a little kid.

"The purple stuff is jelly, it's basically mashed grapes with sugar and some other stuff. The sticky stuff is peanut butter. It's peanuts made into a paste with some other ingredients." Mordred took a hesitant bite and chewed, eyes growing round.

"This is amazing! It's sweet and sticky and the bread is so soft!" He wolfed down the sandwich and Toby ducked into the fridge to find a bottle of water. He couldn't figure out the cap so Toby opened it. "The water is so clean…Uncle Merlin have you seen such clear water outside Avalon itself!?"

Merlin rested his chin on his fist. "Modern water purification is rather impressive."

Toby edged toward Jim. "So, I got a pic of your troll form in Moonlight. It's totally cool." He held up his phone and Jim had to agree – the deep blue armor glinted with silvery light and the claws looked like a great cat's. The patterns that had glowed red on Eclipse were present, but the colors were a cool blend that matched the threads he'd seen before. And as Toby had said the strings were on his horns, crossing from one to the other in taut, shining lines. The armor seemed to have been crafted specifically with his troll form in mind, and Jim felt in his pocket for the amulet. "I can't decide which would be better, Sickle or Crescent, what do you think?" Jim returned his attention to Toby, nonplussed. "For the weapons! The sword is Daylight, the claws need a name too. I'm leaning toward Moonbeams for the string thing."

"Well, Sickle sounds more like a weapon. But 'Moonbeams'? Sounds kind of like something out of My Little Pony." Jim ran a hand thoughtfully through his hair. No horns, not even a sign of where they'd been. He felt as human as ever before, completely transformed. And when he'd been a troll there had been something different – a thread connecting him to a warm light, a comfort, that hadn't been present before. But what had it been?

Mom glanced at the screen as she took Jim's hands in hers, turning them over and checking for frostbite. Finding none she checked Claire next "You know what it reminds me of? A dream catcher. You know, the woven things that are supposed to catch bad dreams and get rid of them and only give you the good ones."

Toby thumped himself on the head. "Dreamcatcher. Done, perfect. Dr. L, you're a genius." It was better than Moonbeams, Jim thought. Mom set his phone aside so she could look over Toby's hands. "So what's next? Mordred's ali – all better now," Toby said, recovering at the last moment.

Mordred came close, looking at the phone. "It has a picture on it." He poked it and the picture disappeared, returning to the home page. He gasped. "It changed! Is it magic?"

"No, it's technology. It's…wow, I have no way of explaining this kind of thing to someone that doesn't know about electricity or anything." Toby shrugged. "It might as well be magic. Wanna see something cool?" Mom released his hands and moved to Claire. Toby pulled up a cat video and Jim blinked. Really, a cat video? But Mordred was transfixed.

"You can see cats in this thing!? Is it a scrying device? A magic portal?" Mordred's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Nah, it's a phone. You can watch things, listen to music…and text of course. It's like letters but super fast." Toby's thumbs flew and Jim's phone buzzed. He took it from his pocket and showed Mordred the screen. "I just told him that 'cats are nice.' Dumb message but you can write whatever you want and it'll go to a specific phone if you have their information."

Mordred gawked. "So if I had one, and Uncle Merlin had one, even if we were in different villages…I could send these letters and get a response as soon as he wrote it?" Toby nodded and Mordred whirled to throw his arms around Merlin. "Oh, can I get one!? I'd love to be able to…what is it…text! And you need one so you can text back! The future has such amazing miracles in it!"

He hugged Merlin tightly, affectionately, and Jim saw real jealousy on James's face again before he contained it. The boy paused. "My arms go around you so easily. Are you thinner Uncle Merlin?"

The wizard pushed the bottle away and turned to face Mordred. "Sit down my boy. Not on my knee, you're a tad big for that." Mordred sat at his feet, resting his arms in Merlin's lap, chin atop them. Merlin stroked his hair gently. "I need to tell you some things. They're not good things, and I'm ashamed of many of them. But I must tell them to you anyway. You may think me very wicked after hearing them."

Mordred cocked his head. "What are you talking about? You're very nice Uncle Merlin. Cranky sure, but everyone's like that sometimes." Jim's heart hurt at the look on Merlin's face – he was like an ocean, dark and deep and turbulent.

"My boy…you need to understand. Have you noticed that you're taller now? Your voice is deeper as well, and you've a man's form." Mordred blinked slowly and turned his hands over, holding one up to Merlin's. He started when he realized his hand was a little larger than the wizard's. Merlin looked up. "Trollhunters, I think…I need to speak with Mordred alone. Except you James. You stay. This is as much your story as mine and his."

Jim gave James a concerned look before moving toward the doorway. "Okay. If you need something…"

"We'll let you know." Merlin hesitated. "Thank you. All of you. This wouldn't have happened without your help. I'm…glad I was wrong." Toby gave him a thumbs up and with that they left the room to let the three ancient figures speak in private.

They didn't see Merlin, James, or Mordred for the rest of the night. They saw to the cleaning of the Hero's Forge – Draig's fire breath made short work of the ice and Aaarrrgghh did away with the larger broken rocks while everyone else swept and removed the runes. The tarry substance Mordred had vomited was gone, and with significant scrubbing the floor finally came clean.

They were far too wired to sleep for hours. It was two in the morning before they found pajama clothes and Jim collapsed in his cot, Toby in the chair in the corner of his room, and Claire sleepily crawling under the blanket, cradled against Jim's side.

* * *

Gertie Domzalski was a doting grandmother. Her Toby Pie was a precious, wonderful darling. But sometimes he thought far too hard about things and didn't take the simple answer.

And so it was at nine in the morning she bribed Chompsky with a Nougat Nummy into taking her grandson's phone and bringing it to her. She knew his security code – Darci's birthday – and she placed a call. The phone rang several minutes before she heard the ring cut off as someone picked up. "Toby? What's up?" The voice was stifled by a yawn. "It's six in the morning here."

"Hello Darci. This is Gertie. How are you sweet pea? I'm sorry for calling so early but it's important."

"Oh! Good morning ma'am. Is everything okay? Is Toby all right? He didn't text me last night, he usually does before he falls asleep." She smiled at the concern.

"He's just fine. They had to deal with a ghost that turned into a zombie and then came back to life as a ten-year-old in a man's body. He was worn out after all that excitement." Darci said nothing and Nana barreled on. "Toby Pie hasn't talked to you about some things and I think you need to know about them. He's a good boy but he's just not good at dealing with women. Are you busy today?"

"Um…I've got a chess club tournament I'm supposed to mascot for. But I can blow it off if you need something. What does Toby need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I should let him explain. But it's something that would be better in person." Nana hummed thoughtfully. "How would you like taking the gyre for a spin? I'll walk you through it."

* * *

Jim woke to Claire's hair in his face and her cheek pressed to his sternum. He dared to touch her hair and trace his thumb over it. It was soft and wild, tangled. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sliding away.

Toby snored softly from his spot on the chair, lying crossways on the chair. Jim ducked and pulled a spare blanket from under his cot and draped it over his friend. Jim rubbed his eyes, thinking of the prior evening, of the cold, and of the conversation that must have taken place.

Cooking breakfast sounded like a good idea. Jim looked down at his clothes and disregarded them – Friday morning breakfast was acceptable to cook in pajamas. The floor was too cold for bare feet so he pulled on a clean pair of socks before heading out into the tunnels.

The Troll Pub was still as dawn pulled into morning, and the peace wasn't broken until Jim started frying eggs, incorporating vegetables from the prior day into omelettes. It was a hodgepodge that morning but a tasty one. Under the sizzle he heard a hearty sniff. Jim looked around for the source – a gnome in the cupboards maybe?

No. He bent and spotted Mordred under one of the tables, face buried in his arms. He was wearing a t-shirt now and a pair of pajama pants that were a little too short for him. The man sniffed again, and Jim wondered how long he'd been there. "Mordred? Are you okay?"

The man lifted his head and wiped his eyes, scrubbing furiously. "It's not true. It can't be."

Jim stood up slowly and finished the first omelette and set it on a plate. "Are you okay with eggs?"

Silence. Then another sniff. "Yes. I'm okay as long as the animal doesn't die making it."

Jim dusted the omelette with pepper and salt and patted the nearest chair. "Come on, it's cold down there. I'll make toast with butter and jelly to go with it."

It took a minute but Mordred crawled out from under the table and stood up, still wiping his eyes. Jim had to look up a tad to meet his gaze directly but when Mordred sat down he set his heels against the rungs of the chair. Jim put the plate down and hunted for the bread. "So what did Merlin tell you?" he asked gently.

"That his highness – that Arthur – I mean James…is my father. And that Lady Morgan is my mother. And that…he tricked James into sleeping with Lady Morgan so I would be born." Mordred held his head. "He always told me I was an orphan. He took me in. That I had magic in me and he was helping me with it so I could control it better. But he was just putting it in me so I would grow up the way he wanted. And Morgan stole me…and hurt me…but he wouldn't say how."

Jim put the bread on another skillet with a smidge of butter. There were no toasters here. "And now you're here. Free of her magic."

Mordred pressed his hands against his temples, hard. "I don't understand. Uncle Merlin can't have done those things. Sure he gets grumpy, but he's really kind! At least…I thought he was. But – he used me! He admitted that he made sure I was born so he'd have a champion! And then he let me think I was an orphan…but he said he was sorry and…and it's so confusing!"

Jim waited until each side was equally browned, removing the toast and spreading the jelly evenly. He brought it to Mordred and leaned against the end of the table. "Here, eat. Everything's worse when you're hungry, makes your brain foggy." Mordred dug his fork into the omelette and took a bite, and tears ran down his face. "Grownups are complicated."

Mordred nodded. "This is good. Do you cook a lot?" He ducked his head so his hair fell in his eyes, hiding them.

"I love cooking. There's just something great about making food and feeding people." Jim rested his hands on his knees. "I feel like it helps. Something about a good meal makes people feel better. Makes them remember good things."

Mordred turned the fork over and over. "I don't know what to do. After everything he told me I couldn't look at him. I'm…angry. I don't want to be, but I'm so angry. It makes my whole chest hurt."

Jim waited as he finished the omelette and started on the toast, nibbling at the corners. "Being angry is okay. So is not knowing what to do. Did they say what they thought should happen next?"

"Not yet. They were talking to each other." Mordred looked up at him. "Are we really brothers? Because James said you're his son. And I'm his son too."

"Yeah. Well, half-brothers." Jim felt older next to Mordred, something that was very strange to feel near someone that was taller and bigger than himself. "It's going to be okay Mordred. It really will. I know for a fact that both of them want the best for you. And so do the people here, though we don't know you as well." He felt for the amulet and let its soft, quiet energy hum in his fingertips. "You can call me Jim. I never felt like I looked like a James."

"'Jim.' Okay." Mordred wiped his face more forcefully and Jim bit back an undignified squawk as the man hugged him around the middle and buried his face in his side. Ten-year-old, he reminded himself, patting Mordred's shoulder comfortingly. "Am I…going to live here? I don't like it underground. There aren't many animals here."

Knuckles against the stone made Jim turn with difficulty. James was standing by the opening. "Hey boys. Mind if I come in?" Jim gestured for him to come in but Mordred shrank shyly against his side like one of the changeling children. "It's okay Mordred." James patted his leg and Draig came into view, tail wagging. Mordred's interest was piqued. "Draig could use some fun and games. If you'd play with him it would be a super help."

"Yes your…I mean….sir." Mordred stood up. "Thank you for the food. It was very good." He inclined his head respectfully to Jim, who scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Draig barked and dragged at his sleeve to lead Mordred toward the fireplace, woofing happily. Jim waited for him to get a ways away before sitting down, James across from him.

"So. What do we do about him?" Jim shook his head. "New Trollmarket isn't what he needs. He needs someplace safe and warm and bright."

"You're right." James had circles under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. He rested his face in his hands, fingers kneading the bridge of his nose. "And I don't think he can stay with Merlin right now. Not yet. He told him just about everything. Mordred needs to be someplace safe and calm."

Jim looked over at Mordred again. "He's scared of Merlin now. Doesn't know if he can trust him."

"The old coot expected it. He knew Mordred wouldn't look at him the same. At risk of complimenting him, he had balls to confess." James lowered his hands. "The only other person that Mordred knows is me. He seems to be taking a shine to you."

"But I can't leave New Trollmarket for long stretches. He needs to be away from magic, fighting, anything. And we both know this place will see battles, whether it's words or swords." Jim fixed his gaze on James. "You bought the house in Arcadia. I think you should take him with you and live there. At least until he's older and has a better grip on everything."

James smiled faintly. "…It's funny isn't it? I left the first time because of Mordred and now…you say I need to leave again because of him. Ironic."

Jim crossed his arms. "I think one day he and Merlin will be able to reconcile. But not today. And you…never really got a chance to be a father to him. Dad, I've had so many people stand up and give me examples of what a great father does. I'm okay. Mordred needs someone he can trust to protect him."

James's tongue caught between his lips, dry and cracked. "Jim, I'm sorry. I don't want to go but you're right. Mordred can't be here near Merlin yet." He looked away and Jim was unnerved when he slammed a fist on the table. "Sard it! I come back just to leave again!" He stared at Jim and sighed deeply. "Jim, I want to stick around for you. I want to be here for you. And I don't want you to think I love Mordred more than you." He planted his face against the table. "You'd think a guy as old as me would have his stuff together," he said in a muffled voice.

"I understand Dad. I really do. He needs you in a way I don't right now. You're not abandoning me, if that's what you're thinking." Jim held the amulet, the warm hum resting against his chest and soothing him. It was like the love in the stone radiated into him, comforting him in his most anxious moments. "You and the others did something incredible for me. You came back even though you knew I'd be angry. You cut your freaking hand off to help make this. Yeah, I found out," he added when James lifted his head abruptly. "I know you love me. And I know you didn't want to leave. But right now you're the best person to take care of your other son. He doesn't have anyone else. I want you to go to Arcadia, not because I want you to leave, but because I know you'll take care of him and be a good dad."

James was silent for a long minute. Jim listened to Draig bark indignantly when a gnome started chasing the ball as Mordred threw it. Then James opened his mouth. "I don't think I could be any prouder of the man you've become Jim."

His eyes burned and Jim had to clear his throat. "Besides, we'll visit. It's just 'see you later.'" He stood up. "So. I was making omelettes before. Want one?"

"Definitely." Jim felt James's eyes on him as he returned to the stove, heating the skillet again. "Your friend Toby…he wants to stay here."

"Yeah. But he and Aaarrrgghh have been watching Arcadia since the other people that know about trolls are…well, they're inexperienced." Jim broke an egg and diced up a green onion as he spoke. "I want him to be able to stay. But his girlfriend lives there, and his Nana is getting up there and needs help around the house. It's not just trollhunting that keeps him there."

"Mm. Because as far as protection goes, I'd be a good candidate to watch after the place. I know a bit about trolls now, more than I did. And I can definitely deal with magic problems if they crop up." Jim dropped the knife he was holding on the floor and stooped hastily to pick it up, putting it aside in favor of a clean one.

"I…guess that's true. I didn't think of that." Jim continued cooking, turning the egg to keep it even. "Tobes is the best. I'd love it if he stayed. But I can't stand the thought of him losing his time in high school or being with Darci or his Nana. He's too good a friend to ask him to leave home."

"Dude. Arcadia is not home."

Startled, Jim turned to see Toby in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "If there's pie leftover I'll do a merry jig. Pie for breakfast is the best." He crossed the room to open the fridge and hummed in approval. "Yes, perfect." He took out a slice and plopped it on a plate, eating it with his hands like a thick piece of pizza. Doing some half-awake imitation of the electric slide, Toby sat down with a yawn. "Anyway. Arcadia is fine and dandy but it's not my home. Home's not a place Jimbo. Home's with people. You guys, Darci, and Nana are home. I haven't been 'home' in months."

Jim faltered. "Tobes…"

James folded his arms on the table. "You wanna move here kid?"

"Yes. Definitely. But Darci…and Nana's house…look, I've been rolling it all around in my head for weeks. There's no way to have everything." Toby took another bite of pie. "I'll have to work something out where I spend some time here and most of it there."

"Even if I'm there to look after Arcadia?" James let him finish the pie before continuing, "I'll be there, protecting anyone in the vicinity. And you might find your Nana likes the idea of moving up here." Toby's brows shot up. James rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda bought the house from her. You know, in case you wanted to move. She can keep it if she wants, I just wanted to make sure it was an option."

"…How rich are you exactly?" James shrugged and Toby settled his chin on his hands. "If Nana wants to move…it's probably because she feels bad for me."

Jim took the empty pie plate. "Have you actually talked to Darci? About this specifically? Why are you assuming she'd want to break up if you moved here? You're an hour away. That barely qualifies as long distance. You need to tell her what you're thinking."

"It's not the distance Jimbo. It's just…how can I date her if I'm willing to move so far away for my friends instead of staying with her? What kind of boyfriend does that? Can I say I love her if I think my place isn't right by her side?" He put his hands on his head and huffed a frustrated sigh. "I'm upset because I know I love her. But I love my friends too. And if I choose to stay one place or the other, isn't that saying I love one more? I can't…do that."

Jim thought of Claire and how she'd chosen to come with him. Had she faced this decision, this difficulty? His heart melted and broke into a mess at the thought and he bit his tongue. "But she's so confident and amazing. I don't even know if she needs me around in the first place." Toby kicked at the legs of the table. "Maybe she'd be better off without me."

Sneakers on the floor made Jim look up. "Tobias Edgar Domzalski, we need to talk." Toby shot to his feet – Darci Scott stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a thunderous expression on her face. Nana Domzalski stood behind her, waving cheerfully.

Toby slowly sidled to stand behind Jim. "I know this is dumb because he's a string bean to my jelly bean, but I'd rather have a human body between us. How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. TP, stop hiding behind Jim." She turned to Nana, looking immaculate in a red jacket and black skinny jeans. "Thanks for calling me Ms. Domzalski. You're right, apparently we need to work on communication." She beckoned to Toby and he approached as if afraid she would pull out her mole mask and throw it at him. She did no such thing, leaving the room with Toby in tow.

James looked amused. "She's cute. You and Toby have good taste, kiddo."

* * *

Toby was mortified. His Nana, love her to death, had called his girlfriend so they could talk about their relationship. Said girlfriend had overheard him spilling his guts to his best friend. And he was in pajamas with robots on them.

They were his comfy jammies. Nostalgic, broken in. The knees and hems were ragged and well worn.

She permitted him to change and clean up – he covered his mouth and went to brush his teeth because braces-morning-breath was the absolute worst kind – and was waiting by the heartstone when he returned. "Wow. It's beautiful," she said, skin dusky and radiant in the glow. Toby nodded. She looked at him and her mouth quirked wryly to the side. "So. Let me see if I understand. You want to move here to be with your friends, the Trollhunters, but you also want to stay with me. You don't know whether to go or stay, and you think I don't really need you around. And you're all upset because you're torn between the two places. That the gist?"

Toby lowered his eyes to his hands. "Pretty much."

She pushed her hands into her pockets. "TP, I'm going to tell you a quick story okay?" He lifted his head sharply, confused. "There once was a really smart, kind woman. She went to Arcadia Oaks High School just like us. When she was eighteen she met a man that wasn't like anyone else in her eyes. He was handsome and brave, and he had a zeal to protect people. He was also a bit of a dork but she loved that about him."

Toby kept his eyes on her, absorbing her words. Where was she going with this? Was she telling a symbolic story or something? "They fell in love. And they knew they wanted to be together, keep dating, see if maybe they could get married someday. But something happened; the man came from a military family, and he believed it was his duty to enlist as well. He wanted to protect her and his country if something happened, and be able to provide for her and any children they would have. So when he turned nineteen he signed up and was deployed overseas for several months at a time. They were on opposite sides of the world."

Toby felt a little faint. "Did they stay together?"

"You better believe it. She loved him and knew that one day they'd be able to be together. And the inconvenience of being that far apart didn't matter if it meant she got to be there when he came home." Darci took her hands out of her pockets. "Did that man love his country and fellow soldiers more than the girl?"

"No! I mean…no, but…he believed he was protecting it and her. It wasn't like he was choosing between the two, the timing was just…"

He stopped. "Oh…duh." Slapping himself, Toby winced at the sting. "But Darci, this isn't like the military. It's –"

"Working to protect a civilization of vulnerable beings with a group of people that you have a deep bond with and have fought tons of battles beside." Darci cocked her head. "I know it's not the same TP, but there are some similarities, huh?"

Toby rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, heat creeping up his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But are you really okay with me moving here?"

"Am I okay with my boyfriend moving to fight with his friends to protect trolls and people from threats? Am I okay with having a good reason to see more of the world and visit the big city and see the sights with him, and finally get a glimpse of the troll world? Am I okay with you saving more people like you saved me?" Darci folded her arms. "Toby, I love you. You've been so good about going slow and I appreciate it. If we work out there are plenty of schools in New Jersey; maybe I'll end up moving here for college, I love the idea of a big city university." She brushed a hand affectionately over his hair. "TP, I don't think you understand how amazing _you_ are. You're loyal and funny and brave, and you're a hero. I do miss you; I just understand that sometimes when you love someone you have to be patient. And if we have to spend an hour on a nausea-inducing ride like the gyre to see each other, that's a price well worth paying." She winked. "Also, there are so many more places here to go on dates than in Arcadia."

Toby put out his hands and she took them. "I should've talked to you about this so much sooner," he said finally.

"Yeah. Duh." She leaned in and pecked his forehead. "So?"

Toby drew her close and hugged her. "…I'm moving to New Jersey. And I'll visit you all the time. And you visit too, so I can show you around."

The statement was weak, a little scared, but it held. Toby straightened and took a deep breath. "I love you Darci Scott. I just want you to know that." She beamed at him. "So who were these two people? Were you just making up a story?"

"No. My dad did military service. They got married when he came back from overseas and had me nine months later. She died a couple years after in a car accident. He tells me about her all the time so I know what she was like." She tugged neatly at the sleeve of her jacket. "He always told me how strong she was, waiting for him like that. He says I remind him of her." She smiled a shy, slightly awkward smile. "Not that we're anywhere near marriage stage or anything, just…y'know. I really like you." Darci took his arm and kissed him once on the mouth. "So, show me around! How's Aaarrrgghh, he's such a big sweetie I miss seeing him in town!"

Toby twined his fingers with hers. He was overwhelmed – he had the best girlfriend ever, the best friends ever, the best Nana ever. At last he beamed, eyes burning slightly with happy tears. "He's probably resting in the hot springs. They have underground springs that the trolls soak in, it's good for their skin. A tad too hot for humans, but it's fun to see him splash around."

"Ooh, sounds nice. It's chilly here, let's go see that first." Toby grinned and led her into the tunnels of New Trollmarket, excited to show her such a large piece of his world.

Maybe even _their_ world.

End of Chapter 22

* * *

 _Preview of Chapter 23_

 _Mordred moved suddenly, running to the gyre. He put a hand up to it. "Um…Uncle Merlin?"_

 _The wizard froze and Blinky waited, pulling his hands away from the controls. "Yes Mordred?"_

" _Um…would you…visit sometime? Maybe once we've had time to settle." Mordred was hesitant, dark hair falling in his face. Merlin's fingers clenched and Jim watched silently as he reached out and took Mordred's hand, squeezing it._

" _I would like that Mordred. We'll look for injured birds like we used to. I'm sure you'll be able to heal them far better than I ever could." Mordred smiled and Jim saw forgiveness in those bright green eyes._

 _They would be okay. Maybe not today. But someday._


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again, and welcome to the final chapter of 'Like Father Like Son'. Once more I'd like to thank you for your support and kindness. I hope this story has been a source of enjoyment and that future tales will be the same. I have a summary for the next tale on my radar, 'Brownie Bonanza'. I hope to see you there – there will be more a humor bent to it but it continues the narrative begun in this tale.

* * *

Chapter 23

Like Father Like Son

* * *

"I forgot I had all these paintings stored in here. Phew, smells like mineral spirits." Barbara coughed and moved them aside. "I'll keep a few but some are…well, they were from a dark place." She picked up the one of Jim and nodded. "Keeping. Going on wall."

"Mom, please don't hang that one up. Every time people come in they'll wonder why you painted me in armor." Jim turned bashfully from the painting and she set it in the "take to the gyre" section of the basement.

"I'll tell them it's symbolic. The valiant hero." If anything this made him more embarrassed and she ruffled his hair. "Okay, okay…there's a basement in the new house too. I think I'll set up an easel down there. I'll keep it in the corner. How's that?"

He sighed in acquiescence. The sound of someone grunting and pulling out a heavy box made him jump to the other side of the room – Claire was hefting a cardboard case nearly as long as her torso. He helped her with it, lowering it to the ground. "This one's huge. What's in it?"

"I can't remember. It's been so long since I messed with this stuff." Barbara hummed as she worked, unable to ignore the content, balmy joy she felt. As a younger woman, married with a young son, she'd never dreamed she'd want to go anywhere but Arcadia. It was a good place to work, raise a family, all of it. But a few days' search had yielded a perfectly nice house, and the thought of being on hand if the trolls or children needed help…it soothed her in a way nothing else could.

Claire opened the large box and gasped. "Aw!" A mortified sound, rather like an animal that had been startled with a firecracker. Barbara turned and grinned. "Baby pictures!" 'More' baby pictures, she heard mentally, knowing Claire would keep the album she'd been shown secret.

Jim hastily shut the top of the box. "And thaaaat's going in the corner."

Claire slipped her hand into the box and managed to snag an album, pelting up the stairs. "Mine!"

"Claire, come on!" He rushed up after her and Walter had to press himself to the wall to keep from being knocked off the stair. He watched them go.

"You know, it's almost like our intrepid heroes are actually children in disguise." He picked up the box to move it to the corner for her.

"I was starting to get that idea myself." Barbara dismissed the Christmas lights box and went for the ornaments instead. She'd leave some of the ornaments Jim had made in elementary school – James deserved to have some of them – but the wad of air dry clay painted in green and red with her baby's picture in it was nonnegotiable. "It's nice to see them act their age."

"It is." Walter inspected another box and moved it as well. "I've been thinking Barbara – since I'll be teaching in New Jersey and giving lessons to the changeling children, I may as well use the school's curriculum to get Jim back on track academically. He likely won't have time to enroll in the high school with Toby, but I'll devise a lesson plan with his _unique_ schedule in mind. He might graduate a bit late but he'll have a GED if nothing else."

"That's an excellent idea! I bet Jim would like that…even if it does mean he has to do homework again." Barbara paused to wipe dust from her glasses. "You can tutor him in the subjects he has trouble in if needed?"

"Yes, I think the weekends will work. I'll be busy for a while, but I've always rather liked to keep busy." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was sudden, sweet, and she loved the relaxed, automatic show of affection. Whatever he said, Walter loved his human form as much as Nomura. "There are a few more items that need sorting in the bathroom. I don't think James will have much use for…well…some of them."

She shook her head. "Walter, are you saying I should get my tampons out of the bathroom?"

Color crept up his face. "I would not presume to move your feminine hygiene items without your approval."

"Only you could say something like that." Barbara grinned and took the stairs, reaching the sitting room to find Claire sitting on the couch, engrossed in the album. "Ooh, that's preschool."

"He's got a different tooth missing in every picture. It's a feat. Whatever happened to the goldfish?"

"Ooh, Peanut. Yeah…Mr. Meow-Meow PI came for a visit with Toby and Nana one day and found him. I discovered the carnage before Jim did." Claire cocked an eyebrow and poked at the page. "The letter, yes. I cleared up the area and told Jim that Peanut the goldfish had been missing his fish family and had to go home, but that he was so glad he'd gotten to stay with us. Jim wrote him a letter saying he missed him and hoped he found his family."

Claire slowly lifted her head. "Barbara, your son is an amalgamation of adorable awkwardness and sunlight. You realize this?"

"Absolutely." Barbara continued up to the second floor, laughing quietly. Claire had it bad. But when she reached the bathroom she stopped. Jim was standing outside the door, stock still. "Hey kiddo. What's up?" She reached him and touched his shoulder affectionately. He flinched and she lifted his chin. "Jim? What is it?"

He snapped to awareness. "Nothing. I…just lost my train of thought." He looked back at the bathroom door as if touching it would spread a disease to him. Barbara followed his gaze and folded her arm around his shoulders. "Mom…am I crazy to be nervous?"

"No honey. Trauma has its own internal logic. Insanity doesn't have any." He looked up at her and Barbara smoothed his bangs back from his forehead. "It's normal to feel aversion to places that have strong negative memories."

"But a bathroom?" He pushed the door open and she tightened her grip around him. Jim's fingers found her hand. "Do you feel the same?"

"I pounded on that door. Yelled my head off. And then I saw that magic brew disappear, taking you with it." She took a few steps forward and entered the bathroom. "The only thing I hate more than this room is Merlin himself." Apologetically she pulled the shower curtain around the bath, concealing it. "I'm working on that. Making progress."

She gathered extra toiletries, anything frilly or feminine that she knew James and Mordred wouldn't use. Unopened soap she left, and she heard Jim open the medicine cabinet slowly. "Leave the allergy medicine, James is a wreck when the pollen starts up." She shot him a smile. But Jim was staring at the medications on the tiny shelves.

"Mom, what's alprazolam?" Barbara paused. Jim held the bottle, turning it over. "Isn't that for panic attacks?" he continued.

"Yes. I haven't had to use it in a couple of months." He looked agonized. "Some nights I'd wake up after the battle, that's all. Just…some days were really bad." Barbara adjusted her glasses. "Are you upset?"

"Only that I put you through so much." He handed it to her. "Mom, I'm sorry. I really am. If I could go back I would change how things went, waited until you guys came back. I should've…"

"Shoulda – woulda – coulda." Barbara picked up a few more items. "Jim, if this has taught me anything, it's that there's no such thing as too late or no chances. Don't regret your choices, learn from them." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And don't underestimate how much the people around you love you. Or exactly how much power there is in that."

Jim nodded. "I won't. Ever again."

A familiar tone broke the moment. "So is that why I couldn't use Excalibur for a few days? You old codger, you said I was the only one that could call on it." James's voice was a little cross.

"Well I don't use it often! Just in emergencies, like when I can't use my magic." Merlin passed the door carrying a lamp and James was following.

The latter halted outside the door and looked inside. "Hey, what's up? Did you know Merlin has been using Excalibur? No wonder I had trouble calling it a few months ago."

"Let it go man! Share your toys!" Merlin barked, shoes banging on the stairs.

"Next time I'll take the Staff of Avalon and use it to knock down hornet nests!" James replied. Jim and Barbara exchanged a look. Were these serious or was there just the driest, saltiest bit of humor in the exchanges now? "Clearing out the bathroom huh? Just leave a roll of TP or two." He squinted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…some issues in this room is all." Jim rubbed his arm embarrassedly.

"What, is it the pipes? They sounded okay." Nonplussed, James scratched his head as he examined the room. "Wait…is this where you…and the potion…"

Jim nodded. "I'm just being a wimp. It's no big deal." Barbara shook her head in exasperation and James looked to the covered tub with new dislike.

"You want I should smash the tub? I can do that." Jim's anxiety broke with the smallest laugh. "Seriously, ten seconds with Toby's hammer and I'll destroy it. I like showers with doors better anyway," James continued.

"Where is Toby anyway?" Barbara asked, steering the conversation away from tub smashing. Although it didn't sound like a terrible idea to be frank. She'd never been overtly fond of the tub.

"He's on a date with Darci. Figured they should spend some time together before he and his Nana move." Jim took the items from her arms. "You keep looking, I'll take this to your 'keep' pile." He left the room and Barbara continued taking items from the cabinet. It was a weird little triumph to see him walk out of the room – he was human and he was able to face a dark memory. It didn't matter if it was as banal as a bathtub. Barbara felt defiance in her heart – maybe they should smash the tub. The trolls would love ceramic.

* * *

"So you're moving to New Trollmarket, right by Hoboken?" Eli's voice rose. "That's so awesome! You have to send pictures and let us know if you discover any new breeds of trolls. Or any other kind of paranormal creature!"

Toby was bemused. Upon hearing he was leaving, dozens of people had clamored to wish him well, tell him how glad they were fo him. It came with the territory of being a guardian of the town he supposed, but last year he would never have believed anyone that told him he would be sitting in a diner across from Eli and Steve who happened to be best friends. Darci sat beside him and met his gaze – she thought it funny too. "Will do. And like I said, James Lake Sr, aka King Arthur, will be living in the Lake house. Also he can't be killed. So he should handle any super dangerous stuff. He's a good guy."

"Wait, buttsnack's dad is King Arthur? Does that mean Lake's technically royalty?" Steve made a disgusted noise. "I'm not bowing or saluting or whatever."

"Since James doesn't have a kingdom anymore I don't know if there's any title. But no, Jim would freak out if you started calling him a prince." Steve's expression became thoughtful. Toby lifted a finger. "No, bad Steve. No purposely bothering Jim. He's got enough on his plate."

"Yeah Steve, don't be like that. We get to work with _the_ King Arthur! It's so cool!" Eli took off his glasses, cleaning them. "I'm really glad you guys made things work with that magic stone. Jim deserves it." He put them back on and pulled a carefully folded wad of cloth from his pocket. "We heard about what happened with Aaarrrgghh's sash. The phoenix feather burned it up?" Toby nodded, suddenly sad. It had been such a small token but Aaarrrgghh had really cared for it. "The art club at school made him a new one. After all the times he kept goblins from defacing their paintings they really wanted to do something nice for him. Maybe you could give it to him?" Eli handed over the cloth and Toby opened it to see 'Troll Hunter aka Wingman' stitched on the silvery cloth in deep green embroidery.

He choked. The art club, the kids at school…they got it. They knew how incredible Aaarrrgghh was. "I'm – I'm sure he'll love it. You guys are so awesome. Thank you." He put it reverently in his pocket. "If you guys need anything, we're only a call and a gyre away."

Steve folded his arms impassively. "Yeah, Trollhunters are all right, but Creepslayerz are where it's at now. Better not slack off in NJ, we'll be the ones to save the day if you fall behind."

Darci grinned. "Aw, Steve, I'm sure Toby will miss you guys too. And he appreciates your hard work as well." Steve scowled, muttering about not saying anything like that. "Didn't have to."

Mary Wang popped up on the other side of the booth and Toby jumped. "Yeah, not to interrupt, but I was totally eavesdropping. I saw you guys moving stuff earlier today and who was that babe with the green eyes and the long hair?"

"Oh my gosh girl, pull it together!" Darci shook her head. "That was Mordred. He's James's other son and Jim's half-brother…that just came back from the dead."

Mary nodded slowly. "Interesting."

"He's also a ten-year-old in a twenty-year-old's body."

Mary winced. "Ooh. That's a little squicky. Interest retracted." She ducked back into her booth and Darci shook her head. "Don't judge me for knowing what I want!" Mary called smoothly.

"I guess you and Hank really called it quits this time?" Steve asked. "What is this, the fifth time?"

"Fifth and final. Not that you have a shot." As the two dissolved into snippy remarks Toby looked helplessly at Darci. He'd meant this to be a lunch date, and then Steve and Eli had been there, and people were all wishing him well. It was distracting.

Darci leaned over. "You know the arcade in the mall?"

"Yeah?"

"They have a version of Go-Go Sushi. Just added last week. I'm pretty good at it." She winked. Toby turned slowly to Eli, who was listening and gave him a thumbs up. Toby put a ten on the table to cover their part of the tab and crept out of the booth with Darci. Steve and Mary never saw them go.

* * *

Aaarrrgghh found that the hot water of the springs healed the cold patches of his stone like nothing else. He had a few hours before the gyre returned and he took it back to Arcadia, and he made a mental note of the all the things he needed to do. Help Nana move the heavier items of course, round up any cats that hadn't been unfortunate snacks for other trolls, and tell Detective Scott and some of the teens farewell. Blinky had gone ahead to help pack up the Lake belongings – and, he suspected, wanted to observe Jim and James to make sure everything was calm and cordial. He was a worrier. Aaarrrgghh chuckled to himself.

Stone, light feet on the ground made him look up. Nomura glanced at him and dropped into the hot water like a knife, sticking to the other side. Did she come here often? He hadn't seen her before. Her long hair formed a dark coil in the water. She shut her eyes and sighed. "It's nice here."

"Yes." Aaarrrgghh was uncertain. She'd never been downright rude to him – unless one counted the time he'd gotten the goblins after her, but bygones – yet they'd never spoken much. Did she want to be alone? No, she'd gotten in even though he'd been there.

"Can I ask you something?" Aaarrrgghh blinked and nodded. "You were taken by the Gumm-Gumms as a baby. Raised as a general. Killed a lot of people." She leaned against the wall, green eyes dim. "You ever feel guilty about it?"

Aaarrrgghh paused. "Yes. Lots. Aaarrrgghh taken and filled up with bad, but still took too long to break away. Ate humans. Did terrible things." He looked at his hands, the hands that had broken backs and crushed skulls. The hands that held Toby's when he was frightened and handed kittens back to upset children.

"How do you deal with it? The guilt? How do you go around happy most of the time? Is it because the trolls around you don't hold it against you anymore?" Her words were quiet but hovered in the steam.

Aaarrrgghh weighed his response, trying to find the right words. "Other trolls don't think Aaarrrgghh a threat. Know I go with Blinky, with Wingman. Was a pacifist, but couldn't protect without fighting." He scratched his head. "Aaarrrgghh is not smart. Thought doing good things would be only way to deal with bad feelings. Doing good things good, but…doesn't make bad go away. Aaarrrgghh has many good things in life, doesn't deserve. Might be good guy now, but all the people he killed…Aaarrrgghh deserves death. That fact."

"One saved life doesn't make up for a hundred taken. A hundred lives saved doesn't wash away the blood of the innocent." Nomura understood. He saw that.

"Aaarrrgghh talk to Wingman about. He say something funny. He say that justice is getting what we deserve. Mercy is not getting punishment we deserve. Mercy is strange to trolls. We finish fights." Aaarrrgghh sighed. "Mercy doesn't mean we forget. Doesn't mean we feel all better about what we do. But…Aaarrrgghh need to believe there's something to mercy. Toby say when we love people we show mercy, because we love them. Everybody does bad things. Some just do bigger bad than others."

Nomura snorted, but it didn't seem directed at him. "So that's it? You did terrible things, you _know_ you should die for them, but you don't? Because love is enough to keep going, and you believe in the idea of mercy?"

Aaarrrgghh fixed his eyes on her. "Yes."

"That's…something." She climbed out of the water. "Can I ask one more thing?" He shrugged. "What made you change? Was it a bunch of things or one big moment? What made you realize you hated who you were?"

Aaarrrgghh climbed out too and shook off, droplets flying on his side of the room. "Aaarrrgghh in village, killed people with Gumm-Gumms, sent back to look for survivors. Aaarrrgghh got injured in burning house, not bad. Arm scratched up. Went to clean off in river." The memory was so heavy, so bright that he could remember the scent of water, the deadly warmth of sunlight creeping through the trees. "Some had run away. Hiding in camps. Aaarrrgghh ready to report back but…little girl was at river. Very little, too small to know better. Saw Aaarrrgghh's arm and kiss scratch, try to make it feel better."

Nomura tensed. "So a little human kindness made you wonder. Did you report back?"

"Yes…but next day. Humans were gone by then. Aaarrrgghh disobey Gunmar for first time in life." Aaarrrgghh patted her tight shoulder gently. "Took time but Aaarrrgghh left Gumm-Gumms. Never regretted that. You have friends here like Aaarrrgghh. Mercy worth hoping for."

She eyed him. "You're not smart but you're wise. That's more valuable I think." With that she gave him a furtive pat on the arm and left the room. Aaarrrgghh wondered if he'd made her feel better but decided pursuing it might bother her. Instead he headed out to dry off and get ready for the gyre arrival.

It was only a little later that he realized she might have come to the springs looking for him on purpose.

* * *

Blinky turned it over. "There must be a secret to it. Surely there must. An incantation or riddle."

Jim stopped looking through his closet and said, "Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, I'll figure it out." It was a woven bamboo tube and a finger from two hands was stuck in each side. He supposed he could tear it apart but that seemed like cheating. "Once Aaarrrgghh arrives and night falls we'll get the heavy items to the gyre. It's strange to go back to Heartstone Trollmarket, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Feels wrong for it not to be bright and colorful." Jim pulled the last of the shirts out. "I can get the heavy things downstairs anyway." Setting the clothing on the stripped bed, he took out the amulet and said, "To burn bright in darkness, Moonlight is mine to command!" In a flash he stood taller, a troll again. Jim lifted a dresser with the difficulty of a cardboard box. He carried it down the stairs and returned to find Blinky putting books in another box. "This armor feels different from Eclipse."

"I can think of a few reasons for that. Chiefest because Eclipse was meant for destruction, to annihilate Gunmar. This armor has more of a protective nature." Blinky settled his bound fingers against his chest and used his free hands to move items. "Is it an uncomfortable sensation?"

"No. The opposite. I don't feel so numb or hollow. It's like…I'm a troll, but I can _feel_ things." Blinky waited until he'd carried down a desk, down the stairs and bounding back up in a trice. "I feel warmer, safer. Maybe this is what full trolls feel like?"

"I'm not certain. But if it makes you feel better then I'm all for it." Blinky looked at him fondly, and Jim put a hand to the amulet. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just – I could swear I felt something in the amulet when we were fighting Mordred." Frowning, he removed it and his human form returned. Jim opened the amulet and cautiously prodded the changeling stone, bright blue and shining. "I think it's coming from the stone."

Blinky approached, squinting at the stone. "Hm. What was it like?"

Jim slid his fingers over the stone. "I felt love. I know that's vague but I swear, that's the only word I can think of to describe it." Closing the amulet, he lifted his eyes sheepishly. "Do you think maybe the stone has so much of you guys in it that it connects us?"

"That…is very possible." Blinky lifted the trapped fingers to his chin. "It would explain why your troll form is less frightening. If you have trolls that helped create it, poured so much heart into it, maybe it gives you a connection to our nature that brings relief. Or perhaps it simply picks up on the love we have for you and that brings a comfort that no difficulty or trouble can conquer." He lowered his hands and sighed. "I yield. This thing is impossible."

Jim grinned. Taking Blinky's trapped hands, he brought them together and Blinky made a sound of disgruntled amazement when the trap came loose. "It's just a toy. We got them for April Fools' Day in fourth grade. It's been in my closet for years."

"I fail to see anything entertaining about it," Blinky said firmly. "Though there's a moral in it I suppose. Pulling apart we are entangled in strife. Come together and freedom is possible." He put the finger trap in the box with the books. "Perhaps I ought to give these out to the trolls in the market. It might prove educational!"

"Pretty sure most of them would view them as hors'd oeuvres." Jim picked up the box and Blinky followed him down the stairs with another, leaving the room very nearly bare.

* * *

In a dark, quiet, locked room in New Trollmarket, many items sat motionless. Among them were a few broken staffs and crystals, a black marker, some of Vendel's old machinations, and in the corner was a Fetch. It no longer had a path to the Darklands – they were gone, and a road to nowhere dissolved upon the destruction of Gunmar's domain. There was magic in it, hence the care in locking it up, but nothing truly dangerous about it.

If anyone had been in that dark, still room, the scent of frost and the sound of something black and oily and corrosive slipping under the door would have alerted them. The wisp of black magic that had spawned from Mordred in his exorcism moved quietly, listlessly, but inexorably. Drawing to the Fetch, it pooled under the object and slowly entered the green crystals embedded in the stone.

All was silent for a moment. Then the Fetch crackled with a green bolt of static and disappeared.

It would not be seen again for some time.

* * *

Heartstone Trollmarket would never again be a home for trolls. But it was no longer a wrecked war zone. It was a broken, empty place but the Creepslayerz had been working to clear out items and books and debris, and Jim recognized a few places as they went to and from the gyre. Merlin had been helpful, adjusting the size and shape of objects so Aaarrrgghh could move even the most difficult items without trouble.

Mordred had been quiet most of the day, helping pack and carry things. He was more of a hindrance in some ways, but a welcome one – he had gasped at the sight of so many books as what had been on Mom's shelves. "Almost everyone in this country is literate? How wonderful! And a lady can be a doctor, fantastic!" He'd been elated and Mom had been unable to keep a smile back. Jim had never seen anyone so excited by the idea of running water either, or so enchanted by a toilet.

But now he moved shyly, away from Merlin, uncertain. James walked beside him, speaking in undertone. Jim observed that Merlin didn't look toward the young man at all, staring ahead and weaving magic around the items. "I can cast a contraction spell that'll last a few hours. Just don't stand to close to them for a bit, they'll expand back to their normal size very quickly."

Reaching the gyre it was obvious how much the tunnels had changed. The route was carved and clean and the gyre ready to move. Aaarrrgghh and the others had done wonderfully fixing it. In a few minutes the last of the furniture had been placed on it and Jim gave his mother a leg up to get on. "You settled on this house pretty quick. Are you sure it's what you want?" he asked.

"Pretty place, edge of the city, close to where we both will work and New Trollmarket. And it's got great property tax rates." She looked tired and Jim was glad the move would be quick. Strickler and Mom hadn't set a date yet, but Jim was dizzy with ideas for the reception meal. They'd have to get the cake from a bakery, he didn't trust himself with decorating with something so important, but the food? Absolutely.

"I think we can call it a day. You all look worn out." James was carrying a pair of burlap bags over his shoulders and offered them to Aaarrrgghh, who took them with a curious peek into one. "Just some ceramic. Figured the trolls can use the supplies." The troll shrugged and hauled them onto the gyre with the comically miniature furniture.

Toby had returned with a spring in his step and a very goofy smile on his face. Jim knew that look and said nothing, smiling to himself. Now he stretched until his back popped. "Yep, I'll start getting mine and Nana's stuff together tomorrow. I'll bring her up this weekend so we can house hunt. So I guess I'll see you guys in a few days." James surreptitiously handed his hammer handle to him and Jim realized with some amusement that there was _not_ going to be a tub in that bathroom when he returned.

"Count on it TP." Claire had surrendered the album – Jim suspected she'd taken pictures on her phone – and she was rumpled and dusty from having gone through the pictures and basement storage. "Just let us know when you're ready and we'll come help you move. I'm staying with my parents, Enrique, and Walter Jr tonight." Her face was flushed with happiness and Jim gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later then. Have a good time." The weight that had burdened her so had lightened. Jim knew how much she'd given up to come with him and the trolls. And now she could have a little back. If everyone hadn't been looking he would have kissed her full on but a hug seemed best, and he brushed a little of the dust from her hair.

Merlin climbed onto the gyre as well, still giving Mordred that careful measure of space. The young man was staring at his hands, and Jim felt sorry for them both. James beckoned to him and Jim followed, a little separated from the group as they made their short goodbyes. "So. I know we'll see each other around. Just wanted to say if you need something you've got my number. I can be in New Jersey in a flash."

"I know." Something warm bumped his hip and Jim looked down to see Draig, whining. "Aw, I know buddy. But hey, look at all these caves! You'll have some space to go dragon. And we'll see you soon, okay?" He scratched behind the dog's ears and Draig wagged his tail in reply. "If you need help just call. Goblins are small but they're persistent. You can usually distract them with television and games, but they smell fear, they'll come after you."

James nodded. "If nothing else Draig can grill them. And you said there might be…what, hellheetis?"

'Yeah. Just hit them with water or fire extinguisher foam. They clone themselves if you punch them or cut them." Jim looked at his father and hesitated. James too seemed uncertain.

"Well. I'll miss you kid. See you around?" He extended a hand to shake and Jim paused before disregarding it and instead hugging the man. James froze for a second but slowly reciprocated, and the smell of aftershave and worn denim wrapped around Jim in something foreign but somehow completely familiar. The tall, broad figure was so warm, and Jim felt young again, as if James had finally come back after a day's work.

"Bye Dad. See you soon."

James released him, kissing his forehead. His beard scratched and tickled. "All right, better get going. You lot are tired, get some rest." Jim looked away – he didn't want to embarrass the man by seeing him tear up. With a little help from Aaarrrgghh he made it up the gyre and Blinky stood by the controls, looking pleased. He glanced back down and waved to Toby, Claire, and Aaarrrgghh.

"See you in a bit Jimbo. Don't do anything too amazing or awesome sauce without us all right?" Aaarrrgghh lifted Toby so he could give Jim a fist bump and gave him one of his own.

"Please keep all hands and arms inside the vehicle while it is in motion, even if you only happen to have two of each." Blinky chuckled and Jim moved away from the side. "Master Jim, I don't know that you've ever had the chance to drive the gyre. It would be good to know how. It's like a Vespa…except it's on a track and can go hundreds and hundreds of miles and hour. And there are no helmets."

Jim shook his head slowly. "For the safety of everyone involved I think I'll just settle for observation." Blinky shrugged and Jim wondered if he was disappointed. "Well, maybe copilot." The troll perked up and the gyre began to hum as he flipped a switch.

Mordred moved suddenly, running to the gyre. He put a hand up to it. "Um…Uncle Merlin?"

The wizard froze and Blinky waited, pulling his hands away from the controls. "Yes Mordred?"

"Um…would you…visit sometime? Maybe once we've had time to settle." Mordred was hesitant, dark hair falling in his face. Merlin's fingers clenched and Jim watched silently as he reached out and took Mordred's hand, squeezing it.

"I would like that Mordred. We'll look for injured birds like we used to. I'm sure you'll be able to heal them far better than I ever could." Mordred smiled and Jim saw forgiveness in those bright green eyes.

They would be okay. Maybe not today. But someday.

"This one controls speed and this one allows for more control over the turns. Here, you can flip this one." Blinky pointed at a very tiny switch. Mordred had backed away so Jim shrugged and obeyed.

They shot forward fifty feet in a second and Strickler let loose with a curse in a language that had probably been dead for three hundred years. Jim would have toppled over if Blinky hadn't grabbed him. "Ah, that will wake one up! Excellent! I should have mentioned that you also have to hit this button so it will continue moving after the thruster stops."

Mom was adjusting her glasses, holding onto one of the bags of ceramic for an anchor. "If you turn my child into a speed demon we'll have words Mr. Blinky."

Jim regained his balance and couldn't help but grin. "It's kind of like driving a roller coaster. Which one was it again?" Blinky thumped him on the back in approval and Mom sighed.

"Two peas in a pod." Strickler clung to Mom and shifted to troll form, as if afraid they'd fly off without more weight to hold them. "Just get us home in one piece if possible." They flew forward again, leaving Arcadia behind for the night.

The End

* * *

Again, I'd like to thank everyone for their interest and support in this venture. I hope you tune in – click in rather? – for the next installment, which will be shorter. Think of it as an OVA if possible. Keep an eye out for 'Brownie Bonanza' and have a lovely week!

* * *

Summary for _Brownie Bonanza_

 _Jim's keeping busy; he's helping Claire with her rehearsal - scratch that, now he's in a play. And he wants to keep up with lessons, but the market has been hit with stonescale and the itching is driving everyone nuts. And the tiny creatures that have invaded New Trollmarket might be an issue…wait, what?_


End file.
